Iris Hawthorne: Ace Attorney
by Armando Paolo Hofilena
Summary: An Ace Attorney AU. Recently receiving her Defense Attorney badge, up and coming lawyer Iris Hawthorne must juggle through six cases while confronting interesting figures and demons from her past. With her half-sister Pearl Fey and mentor Diego Armando by her side, can she solve these six cases? Or will she break from the pressure?
1. Turnabout Debut Part 1

**_Author's Note: This story follows the general themes of the games as you know them, but have several changes through out. This is also the first fanfic I've ever made, so please, tell me your thoughts on it. Thankyou._**

 _May 12, 9: 43 AM_

 _District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 9_

"Time of death: May 10, 2:10 PM. Bled to death due to impalement through the cervical spinal cord section..." Iris whispered to herself, staring at her own reflection in the mirror.

Today was the day, her very first case. She spent more than four years earning her defense attorney's badge and she knew she had to be ready for the upcoming trial.

She tried to muster up as much confidence as she had for the trial, but still felt nervous. Sweat came down from her forehead and covered the palms of her hands.

 _Sweat wasn't a good thing right now,_ Iris thought to herself. _You have to make yourself presentable. And professional too..._

She took a handkerchief from her bag and quickly wiped the sweat off her hands and brow before adjusting the new purple suit she had bought for this occasion.

"Spinal cord was broken...May 10, 2:10 PM," she repeated once again, making sure she memorized every single detail. "Bled to death due to impalement ..."

"Ah, Flower, thank goodness," a charismatic voice said behind her. "Sorry if I showed up a little late, you know how traffic can be..."

Iris turned and saw a tall tan-skinned man with dark hair. He wore a black tie with a striped vest over a red shirt, along with black sleeve garters. The man gave Iris a sly grin that oozed warmth and charisma, and the young lady couldn't help but smile back at Diego Armando, the man who taught her everything she knew on how to be a defense attorney.

"It's no problem, Sir," Iris said, politely bowing to her mentor. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Ha! I wouldn't miss your first trial for the world, my little Flower," Diego said. "You have to make sure you're completely prepared for this trial. Did you read the autopsy report I sent you?"

"Read every single detail of it, sir," Iris said, chuckling nervously. Memorizing the autopsy report was the only thing she was confident about, at least.

"Good. Gotta hand it to you, though, most attorneys fresh from the bar don't start their careers with a murder trial," Diego complimented. "You must really have the guts to pull it off."

Iris chuckled nervously. No she did not. "T-thank you, sir, but I have to be honest, I chose this case because I owe the client so much..."

Diego raised a brow in interest. "Oh, you know the client before the case?"

Iris nodded. "She's one of the people who made me who I am today. She—"

"IRIS!"

Iris yelped in shock while Diego stared in both confusion and bemusement. Before they knew it, a red curly haired woman wearing a white beret, an orange sweater, and a long brown dress rushed and hugged Iris tightly as she bawled her eyes out.

"I-Ini, how are you?" Iris stammered, struggling to breathe as her best friend crushed her with the hug.

"I-I didn't do it!" Ini shouted, trembling in fear. "I, like, TOTALLY DIDN'T DO IT! You have to believe me!"

Ini Miney, a college student studying parapsychology and a childhood friend of Iris. Iris lived in a secluded mountain for most of her life, so it was a breath of fresh air when her friend Ini showed up to visit. As she had an interest with the paranormal, Ini would go to Hazakura to study spirit channeling and how it worked. While Ini did usually go to the temple for the sake of researching about spirits, the ditzy girl always made it a point to check on Iris and hang out with her whenever the two crossed paths. The two ate lunches together, played games together, had occasional arguments but always got back together...in a way, Ini was a sister that Iris never had.

"Care to introduce me to this lovely lady, Flower?" Diego asked and suddenly, Ini shoved Iris out of the way and approached him.

"I'm Ini Miney, sir," Ini said, blushing. "I, like, study parapsychology."

Diego chuckled and flashed a sly grin. "Parapsychology, eh? I've had some experience involving that subject."

Ini swooned. "Oh, like, please tell me more, Mr. Lawyer..."

"Er, I'm sorry, Ini, but can you tell us anything about what happened to cause this?" Iris stepped in, knowing Ini would get distracted if she didn't. "It could help us win the case."

Ini paused. "I...I don't know. All I did was just go there with Sis to get research for my thesis but, t-then...this..."

Tears began streaming down Ini's cheeks as she gazed at Iris pleadfully. "I-I didn't kill her, I really didn't..."

Iris gently hugged Ini and gave her an assuring look. "We know you didn't do it, Ini,"

"And Flower here's gonna prove it to the court," Diego added with a reassuring smirk.

Ini sniffled, wiping her tears away. "Oh, thank you, Iris. I thought everyone left me after this..."

"You're my best friend, Ini. I'll side with you no matter what."

"Will the defendant and her lawyer please step to the courtroom immediately!" the Bailiff shouted.

"Like, right now?!" Ini asked.

"YES RIGHT NOW!" the bailiff roared out, causing Ini to jump.

Diego laughed. "Looks like it's show time, Flower!"

Iris gulped and walked to the courtroom, only for Ini to grab her by the shoulder.

"I'm counting on you, Iris," she said pleadingly. "Win please. For me..."

Iris nodded, giving a face of courage and determination; but when she turned around and stepped inside the courtroom, she was screaming internally. She had to win this case...for Ini's sake.

. . .

 _May 12, 10:00 AM_

 _District Court~ Court Room No. 3_

The judge slammed the gavel to signify the trial was about to begin. Opposing Iris was the prosecutor, an older looking man with a green suit and a pompadour. From what Diego told Iris days ago, this was Winston "The Rookie Killer" Payne, who was infamous for humiliating defense attorneys during their first trials.

Iris gulped at the thought. _Of all the people I had to go against with on my first trial..._

Still though, he didn't look as intimidating as Iris expected him to be. In fact, he looked ridiculous with that pompadour he seemed to be proud of, given his tendency to stroke it.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Ini Miney," the Judge said, "Is the prosecution ready?"

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Payne said with an arrogant grin.

"Is the defense ready?"

"The d-defense is...r-ready, Your Honor..." Iris stuttered quietly, nervous as everyone at the trial staring at her.

"Hmm? What's that?"

"The defense is...um..."

"I'm sorry, miss, but I'm afraid you have to speak up."

Sweat poured down at Iris' head as the feeling of embarrassment crept up to her spine. This was her first trial and she couldn't even utter a simple sentence!

"The defense is ready to start her trial, Your Honor," Diego said, noticing her nervousness.

Iris turned to her mentor in surprise before smiling gratefully. "Thank you, sir."

"Happy to help out, Flower," Diego replied before his expression turned serious. "But remember, I won't be around forever. One needs to stand on the trial with their own two feet. That's one of my rules."

"Ah, Ms. Hawthorne, this is your first trial, isn't it?" the Judge asked.

"Y-Yes, Your Honor..." Iris answered.

"Ms. Hawthorne, given the circumstances and your apparent state, I will say this: the conduct during this trial will determine the fate of your client. Murder is a serious charge and I hope for your client's sake, you boost your confidence."

"O-of course, Your Honor."

The Judge then turned to the prosecutor. "Mr. Payne, your opening statement?"

"Of course, Your Honor," Payne said. "A murder occurred in Hazakura Temple, a retreat resort for spirit mediums located in Eagle Mountain. The victim of the case is Mimi Miney, a nurse working in the Hotti Clinic. This is a photo of the crime scene when it was founded by the police."

"The court accepts this photo into evidence," the Judge stated.

Observing the photo, Iris saw that it was the entire storage room for Hazakura Temple. She remembered all of the items that were stored there from ancient relics, to old furniture, to the old telephone the nuns set up in case one of them got trapped inside (the door had a tendency to keep itself shut no matter how hard one tried to open it...).

Payne continued. "It is the prosecution's role to prove to the court that this heinous murder was committed by none other than her own sister, Ini Miney."

"W-What?!" Ini exclaimed. "But I wouldn't do that! Mimi's my sister! I'd never hurt family!"

"Ms. Miney, do not interrupt this trial or I will hold you in contempt of court!" the Judge proclaimed loudly, scaring Ini for a moment.

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "My client has a point, Your Honor. Why on earth would she murder her own sister? There is no established motive as to why she would commit this murder!"

"OBJECTION!" Payne shouted. "During the investigation, we've dug into several files involving the defendant. She is a student in Ivy University, studying parapsychology."

"Parapsychology?" the Judge asked, raising a brow.

"A fancy term for 'the occult', Your Honor," Payne explained. "During our investigation, we found out from the university's business office that Ms. Miney has had trouble paying for her tuition fees. She and the victim had frequent arguments involving this as the latter had shown disdain towards her sister's fascination for the supernatural."

"So you're saying my client murdered her own sister over a difference of opinion?" Iris scoffed, crossing her arms. "That's barely incriminating, Mr. Payne."

Payne smiled smugly, as if waiting for that response. "That's not the only reason why she was accused of murder. There's more to this motive and I have a witness who has seen the defendant commit the crime."

Iris flinched, the confidence she gained waning a bit. "Y-You do...?"

"Yes, but I would first like to call my first witness to the stand."

Judge nodded. "Very well."

A scruffy-looking detective in a big green trench coat stood behind the witness stand. He was the largest man in the court and despite his gruff exterior, he didn't look all that threatening.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation," Payne requested.

"My name is Dick Gumshoe, sir!" the witness proclaimed loudly. "I'm the detective who works on homicides down at the precinct!"

"Detective, please describe your investigation in detail," the Judge requested.

Gumshoe nodded as he began to explain. "Yes sir, Your Honor. Like what Mr. Payne said, it happened at Hazakura Temple and the victim was Mimi Miney. The time of the murder was about 2:10 PM. The body was found in the temple's storage room."

"Storage room, you say?" the Judge asked.

"Yes, sir. Here's the diagram of it. It's a large, dimly lit room that contains all sorts of antiques and knick knacks belonging to the temple. The only way to get in and out of the room is through the entrance door. At the center is a display case used to hold the Shichi-shich...shi...?"

"Shichishito?" Iris answered for him.

Gumshoe nodded. "What she said, sir!"

"And what would the Shichi...shichi...?" the Judge began to trail off.

Iris sighed, a little annoyed. "Shichishito."

"Yes, the Shichi...one of those be, detective?"

"It's the Temple's most sacred treasure and the murder weapon, Your Honor," Gumshoe answered. "It's an emerald sword that was used to stab the victim right in the back. She bled out for five minutes before losing consciousness and well...y'know..."

Ini struggled not to cry in front of the courtroom, recounting the dark memory of seeing her sister's dead body. "Mimi..."

"The details are listed in the report that was distributed yesterday," Payne pointed out.

"Ah, yes, the autopsy report," the Judge said.

"If I may, Your Honor, but there is further evidence that my witness would like to present," Payne added.

Judge raised a brow in interest. "Is that so?"

"Yes, and it is very decisive."

"Very well, let's here from this witness about this evidence."

 **TESTIMONY**

 _"Aside from the sword, we discovered some things that further connected Ini Miney to her sister's murder, sir._

 _"We found a pair of hairpins that belonged to the defendant stuck in the lock of the entrance._

 _"We've had past cases where people used hairpins to pick locks, so we thought the defendant used them to break in and steal something from the temple._

 _"But not only that, we also found that even though the victim was stabbed through the back, the victim managed use what's left of her strength to write her killer's name on the floor with her own blood._

 _"It's clearly the defendant's name 'Ini', sir."_

"Here are the hairpins and the photo of the writing, Your Honor," Payne said, handing the aforementioned items to the Judge.

Judge observed the photo. "Why, this is-I can see the name clearly here!"

"The prosecution would like to submit these as evidence," Payne requested and the Judge quickly allowed it.

Diego couldn't help but laugh. "Ha! The _'write the killer's name'_ trick...if I had a cup of coffee for every time I saw that in court..."

Iris raised a brow. "Did you figured something out, sir?"

Diego shrugged as he grabbed his mug and took a sip of coffee. "Maybe, maybe not...that, my little Flower, is your job. Find the hole in his testimony. There's something in there that'll spread the sweet fragrance of truth in the air."

The Judge then turned to Iris. "Ms. Hawthorne, you may now begin your cross examination."

Iris took a deep breath. _Alright, Iris, you can do this..._

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 _"Aside from the sword, we discovered some things that further connected Ini Miney to her sister's murder, sir."_

"HOLD IT! Aside from it being the murder weapon, I fail to see how the Shichishito connects my client to the crime. Last time I checked, there were no signs of her finger prints on it."

Payne smiled in arrogant confidence. "Like any culprit trying to hide their guilt, Ms. Miney wore a pair of gloves when committing the crime."

Iris grinned. _Ini doesn't have gloves with her! This'll be helpful!_

"Oh, yeah, now that you mentioned, we actually found a pair of gloves in the defendant's purse!" Gumshoe added, revealing a pair of white, flower-themed gloves.

"W-what?!" Iris exclaimed, giving a quick glare to Ini.

Ini giggled nervously, raising her arms in defense. "D-don't look at me, those gloves are, like, totally in this season!"

"The court accepts these gloves into the evidence," the Judge said.

Iris groaned in irritation. "Uuugh..."

Dick Gumshoe chuckled to himself, observing the gloves. "Say, these things do look kinda cute! It even has tiny little flowers sewed on them!"

"Detective Gumshoe, can you please focus on the trial at hand," Payne said.

"Oh, sure, pal, now where was I?"

 _"We found a pair of hairpins that belonged to the defendant stuck in the lock of one of the chamber doors."_

"HOLD IT! How can you be sure that those hairpins belong to my client?"

Payne smiled cockily before explaining. "We gave those hairpins to the forensics lab yesterday. The DNA found in them confirm it to be Ini Miney's."

Iris cringed at that statement. _Oh dear! This is-wait a minute..._

Diego raised a brow as he noticed Iris rubbing her chin in thought. "You thinking something's up, Flower?"

"I've got an idea about those hairpins...but I think I'll just keep it to myself for now. I don't think it's relevant at the moment."

 _"We've had past cases where people used hairpins to pick locks, so we thought the defendant used them to break in and steal something from the temple."_

"HOLD IT! You _thought_ the defendant tried to steal from the temple? Detective Gumshoe, what we need are facts. Why would my client even try to steal something from the temple?"

Payne showed that arrogant, shit-eating grin once more and Iris was already getting tired of seeing it. "Actually, Ms. Hawthorne, it gives a good reasoning for the defendant's motive."

Iris grimaced. "H-How so...?"

"As I've stated before, the defendant has had trouble paying her tuition fees for college. As she was in the treasure room during the time, it is without doubt that she came in to steal the Shichi...shichi...the sword with the intention of selling it to make money for her tuition fees. Her sister caught her in the act, and out of desperation, she committed the brutal murder."

Iris gulped. "T-That...has a lot of ground..."

"Iris, how could you!" Ini shouted accusingly. "I thought you believed in me!"

"I-I'm not saying you're guilty, Ini-I mean, Ms. Miney," Iris stammered. "I'm just observing the testimony."

 _It seems airtight. There's no possible contradiction here...wait...!_

 _"But not only that, we also found that even though the victim was stabbed in the back, the victim managed use what's left of her strength to write her killer's name on the floor with her own blood."_

"OBJECTION! Detective Gumshoe, how certain are you with your investigation?"

"As sure as I can be, pal!" Gumshoe shouted, giving Iris a stern glare. "You got a problem with it?!"

"Look at the autopsy report! It clearly states here that the victim was stabbed in the back, but it also states that when she was struck by the blade, her spinal cord was shattered!"

Iris then turned to the opposing prosecutor. "Tell me, Mr. Payne, what happens when someone's spinal cord is broken?"

Payne grinned arrogantly. "They'd likely be paralyzed and be unable to move their body of course-GAH!" he cried out in horror, his smug grin fading as the realization sank in.

"If that was the case..." Iris muttered before dramatically pointing at Payne, "how could the victim write the name of her murderer?!"

"OBJECTION!" Payne shouted feebly. "T-there have been reports where people still moved even when they're spine was shattered...!"

"That may be, Mr. Payne, but I believe you should look at the photo of the victim's body! It's shown that she was paralyzed because the part that was shattered was in the higher cervical section of the spinal cord!"

The Judge looked confused. "T-The...what?"

Iris sighed. "The neck area, Your Honor. With that part shattered, the victim would lose mobility of trunk, legs, arms, and hands...so tell me, Mr. Payne, how exactly would the victim be able to write Ini's name?"

"I...um...well," Payne stammered until a thought came into his mind. "It was already established that the victim bled to death, yes?"

Iris raised a brow, unsure where this was going. "Um...yes, why?"

Payne chuckled pompously. "Well, it appears we've found our explanation. The when she was struck, blood came out of her and as she bled, she used her remaining strength to write the Ini Miney's name. Seeing this, Ini snapped her own sister's neck and fled the scene!"

"Hmm...that does make sense..." the Judge said, stroking his beard.

"OBJECTION!" Iris shouted. "Mr. Payne, that is the most nonsensical thing I've ever heard!"

"Ms. Hawthorne, what is the meaning of this?" the Judge asked.

"What Mr. Payne is saying is that the defendant snapped the victim's neck and fled the scene AFTER the latter wrote her name!" Iris shouted. "If that's the case, why didn't she remove such damning evidence before fleeing the crime scene?"

"W-well maybe it's an admission out of guilt from the defendant!" Payne answered.

"Now you're just making things up, you pompous jackass!" Iris shouted in anger, her patience running thin with this prosecutor and his ridiculous accusations.

As the crowd began loudly discussing amongst themselves, the Judge began pounding his gavel. "Order! Order in the court! Ms. Hawthorne, I will not allow vile language in my courtroom!"

Iris' face flushed red as she bowed down. "Er...I'm sorry, Your Honor..."

"However, what you said about the evidence is true. This cast serious doubt in the Ms. Miney's guilt."

"Oh...thankyou..." Iris sighed, relieved.

"OBJECTION!" Payne suddenly shouted.

Iris grumbled in annoyance. _You don't go down easy, do you, Mr. Payne?_

"But the hairpins, Your Honor!" he pointed out in a feeble attempt to save face. "They belong to the defendant! Clearly, proof of her guilt!"

The Judge thought about it. "Hmm...yes, the forensics did confirm the DNA in the hairpins to be the defendant's..."

 _Oh, right, there's that...oh, well, I guess it's time to risk it..._

"OBJECTION! That may seem to be the case, but there is one thing you've failed to check!"

"And that is...?" Payne asked, sweating nervously.

"Ini and Mimi Miney are twins," Iris answered, gesturing to Ini. "While it might seem the contrary, Ini Miney dyed and changed her hairstyle because of how much people kept confusing her for her sister."

Payne gritted his teeth in anger. "Now you're the one who's spouting nonsense, Ms. Hawthorne!"

Iris narrowed her eyes at the prosecutor. "Why don't you check my client's and her sister's profiles then. Read it and say I was spouting nonsense."

Payne quickly scanned through Ini and Mimi's profiles and gasped to see that Iris was correct. Ini and Mimi were identical twins. "Even if they are twins, how does that even prove anything?!"

Iris took a deep breath. _Alright, here goes nothing._

"It's simple. Since they're identical twins, it means they have a similar pattern of DNA! Forensics would have trouble telling the two apart!"

The spectators of the court began to uproar in surprise.

The Judge pounded his gavel. "Order! Order! Ms. Hawthorne, are you saying that the hairpins actually belong to the victim?"

"Without a doubt, Your Honor," Iris answered, putting up a face of confidence to hide her nervousness.

"Then can you explain how they were stuck on the entrance lock in the first place?"

Iris flinched, she didn't think about that. "I...I...It's because the real murderer put them there! He knew that the defendant and the victim were identical twins and placed them there to pin the former to the crime!"

The entire courtroom went silent and just stared at Iris incredulously, causing her to shrink under her desk in embarrassment. _I can't believe I said that!_

The Judge stroked his beard before looking down at Iris. "Ms. Hawthorne..."

"Y-yes...?" Iris asked hesitantly.

"Your theory..."

Iris sweated nervously. _Oh god, oh god, oh god, I'm done for!_

"There is weight to it. This casts serious doubt in the defendant's guilt."

Iris' eyes widened in surprise before chuckling in relief. "Oh...thank-!"

"HOLD IT!"

 _Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!_

"Just because the police made an error in the investigation doesn't mean that the defendant is innocent!" Payne shouted feebly. "Besides, the trial's only just begun and there is still one more witness who would like to shed more light in this case!"

"Another witness, you say?" the Judge asked before thinking about it. "Very well. But first, we will have a ten minute recess. During that time, I expect the prosecution to prepare their next witness and for the defense to prepare for the next part of the trial."

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Magatama_

 _3\. Mimi Miney's Autopsy Report_

 _4\. Iris' iPhone_

 _5\. Shichishito_

 _6\. Hairpins_

7 _. Crime Photo_

 _8\. Gloves_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Diego Armando_

 _2\. Ini Miney_

 _3\. Winston Payne_

 _4\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _5\. The Judge_

 _6\. Mimi Miney_


	2. Turnabout Debut Part 2

_May 12, 11: 45 AM_

 _District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 9_

"Iris! You were so totally awesome back there!" Ini shouted happily, hugging the rookie lawyer. "Just when I thought I was done for, you, like, pulled through for me!"

"I-It's nothing, really," Iris said humbly. "I was just doing my job, and the trial isn't over-"

"Don't be so modest, Flower," Diego said, playfully nudging Iris. "Pat yourself in the back."

"But, sir-"

"Acknowledging your strength is key to brewing up a warm cup of confidence and success, Flower. That's one of my rules," Diego added, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. "Besides, you were quite the quite the thinker, especially when you pointed out Ini and Mimi were of the same blend."

"Like, yeah, how'd you think Mimi and me being twins would help?" Ini asked.

Iris Hawthorne frowned as she went deep in thought.

 _"She was always the weakest sister..."_ a sweet sounding yet malicious voice whispered repeatedly in Iris' head. She tried to stop thinking about it, but the more she did, the voice grew louder.

 _"Always the weakest sister..."_ Iris drooped her head, frowning at the thought.

 _"The weakest_ _sister!_ " the voice mocked louder, causing Iris to shut her eyes.

"I'm not..." Iris mumbled under her breath, almost in tears.

"Iris?"

 _"THE WEAKEST SISTER!"_

"IRIS!" Diego shouted in concern for his protégé, snapping her back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine…" Iris mumbled solemnly. "Just looking back..."

She then focused back to the case and turned to Ini. "The prosecution just mentioned a motive for you. Mind if you tell us about it? I mean...I know you didn't do it...but we have to analyze every angle and...well…"

Ini Miney sighed and smiled sadly. "It's okay, Iris, I totally get it..."

She then took a moment to take compose herself before explaining. "You know Mimi, like, totally didn't approve that I was, like, putting my time in parapsychology, but she at least put up with it...

"She was actually starting to come around with my college choice too...that's why she drove Welly and me to Hazakura Temple for our thesis."

"Welly?" Iris asked.

Ini suddenly perked up at the mention of that name and grinned. "Yeah! He's my thesis partner and the most amazingest boyfriend ever!"

"Boyfriend!?" Iris asked, covering her mouth with her hand in surprise. _You never told me you had a boyfriend!_

 _Then again, I haven't seen you since I started taking law soo..._

"He's suuuch a sweetie! Not only is he, like, a total charmer, but he's also really interested in parapsychology! He's like...a Virtuoso in Parapsychology!"

"Eh…he sounds nice..." Iris muttered, bemused by her best friend's sudden increase in enthusiasm.

"Ever since we started dating, we've been doing, like, EVERYTHING together! We've been studying together, watching movies together, and even sharing the same stuff! Wearing the same clothes, eating the same food, even having the same cellphone!

"Okay, we have different ringtones cuz he didn't want things to be, like, THAT similar, but still! A perfect romance!"

"Phone...?" Iris suddenly realized something. "Wait, Ini, may I ask wha-?"

"Will the defendant and her attorney return to the court now, please?" the bailiff shouted from afar.

"Well, there's our queue," Diego said, sipping his coffee as he made his way back to the courtroom.

"B-but I haven't finished..." Iris tried to protest.

"No buts! The trial continues now!" the bailiff shouted at Iris as he dragged her and Ini back to the courtroom.

. . .

 _May 12, 11: 54 AM_

 _District Court~ Court Room No. 3_

"The court will now reconvene," the Judge announced after pounding his gavel. "Please present your next witness, Mr. Payne."

"Of course, Your Honor," Payne said, "but before I do, there is something I'd like to address."

The Judge nodded. "Of course."

"During the time we took to prepare the witness, the investigation team presented to me two important pieces of evidence," the prosecutor said as he took out two objects and presented them to the Judge: a pink iPhone and a list.

"You see, Your Honor, this phone was found in the scene of the crime. Looking into it, we found names and phone numbers of numerous con artists that the police have been currently investigating. Perhaps the defendant-"

"Hey, that's my phone!" Ini suddenly shouted, pointing at the iPhone Payne was holding. "I've been, like, looking everywhere for it! Thank you, Mr. Prosecutor!"

Iris' jaw dropped and her eyes widened in complete shock, while Diego facepalmed in disbelief. Ini, on the other hand, looked at the two of them with complete naivety.

"What?" Ini asked in genuine confusion.

"Oh, what's this?" Payne said in a mocking tone. "Has the defendant confessed to her guilt?"

"W-WHAT!?" Ini sputtered, now in complete panic.

"OBJECTION!" Iris shouted. "That phone is a popular brand! It could've been anyone's!"

"Perhaps, but given that the defendant confessed to owning this type of phone, it wouldn't be impossible to say this phone is hers," Payne retorted, smiling cruelly at Iris, who grimaced in response to his statement.

"Yes, that does raise the possibility of the defendant's guilt," the Judge nodded in agreement.

Iris then turned to Ini and gave her an irritated glare. "Thankyou so much, Ini..."

Ini giggled nervously. "You're like...welcome, I guess..."

"Now, perhaps you call your next witness to the stand to clear all of this up, Mr. Payne," the Judge suggested, which caused the prosecutor to frown uncomfortably.

"What's the matter, Mr. Payne?" the Judge asked.

Payne chuckled nervously. "Well, you see, Your Honor, this witness has a tendency to rub people the wrong way. So I ask that the court might be a little lenient on-"

"There's no need to give a preface. Just hurry up and call your witness, please."

Payne sighed. "Yes, Your Honor. The prosecution calls its next witness; a college student who saw the murder with his very own eyes!"

What Iris then saw was probably the most over-the-top, flamboyant...person she ever met in her life. A guy-liner wearing man with a slick pair of glasses, a fancy blue suit and a white scarf wrapped around his neck. He had silky black hair that had a wavy strand of it dyed blond and his posture absolutely reeked of elitism and arrogance.

"Witness, please state your name for the court," Winston Payne said.

The witness chuckled. "Before I do, I'd like to clarify something."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Firstly, you introduced my wonderful self to the court, correct? Perhaps as a mere 'college student'?"

"D-did I?"

"That I will not stand! You've tinted the court's eyes and colored my wrongly!" the witness shouted pompously. "Sure, I suppose to calling me a university student would be true, but to only settle for that is just evil as death and I can't have that! Everything in my life is to be of the utmost, highest top grade quality!"

"Y-Yes I understand. I'm very sorry," Payne stammered timidly. "I-I'll be more careful from now on."

Iris looked nervous, unsure whether she should be happy that the pompous prosecutor was finally getting a _slice of humble pie_ , as Ini would say; or worry about the upcoming testimony she's going to deal with from someone who was even MORE pompous.

"MONEY! CARS! WOMEN! GLASSES! Everything about me is top grade quality!" he shouted with a disgusting grin that made Iris cringe.

"He's just so full of himself..." Iris muttered with Diego sipping his coffee in agreement.

"That's why he's so dreamy..." Ini said, drooling and blushing romantically.

"Yes," Iris mumbled absentmindedly before her eyes slowly widened in realization to what Ini had said. "What?"

"Witness!" the Judge shouted angrily. "Please do refrain from this nonsense and state your name this instant!"

The witness gasped in offense and turned to glare at the Judge. "Nonsense? Nonsense?! You dare accuse me of spouting nonsense! Tell me, Your Honor, have you ever been to an esteemed college such as Ivy University!?"

"Well, I-"

"OF COURSE NOT!" he shouted in a shrill tone. "So don't you think you can use your power and influence to keep young folks like me down, you got me!?"

"S-sorry, sir," the Judge stammered, his anger gone and replaced with nervousness. "It won't happen again."

Iris just stared at the Judge in utter disbelief. _Oh dear..._

"I forgive you," the witness said. "Alright, I suppose I can tell you my name. I am Richard Wellington, Virtuoso in Parapsychology!"

As he proclaimed himself to be a 'Virtuoso', Wellington posed dramatically in front of the whole courtroom, which caused Ini to swoon romantically, looking as if she had pass out.

Iris, on the other hand, pressed her hands against her face, struggling not to repeatedly bang her own head against the desk. "Am I even in a real trial right now…?"

Diego chuckled in amusement, taking another sip from his coffee. "No worries, Flower, you'll get used to it."

"Can we go back to the trial, please," Iris insisted, almost gritting her teeth. This unfortunately caused Wellington to focus his attention to her.

"Ah, hello there, young miss," he said, trying to sound charismatic. "What a beautiful sight you are to behold!"

Iris' eye twitched. _Just what on earth does he think he's doing!?_

"Say perhaps once this is all over, we can leave this place and go somewhere nicer?" he said slimily as he made his way toward her. "I am planning to head to an ultra-fancy restaurant at the upper side of town, you know."

Iris flinched a bit at how close he was getting to her, but she stood her ground. "T-that sounds promising, but no t-thankyou..."

"Hey, Iris, what are you doing?!" Ini suddenly shouted. "Don't you dare be trying to steal my man!"

Iris quickly and sharply glared at her best friend. _Are you serious!?_

"Oh, just ignore her," Wellington said, regaining Iris' attention. "Why don't you-?"

 **SLAM!**

Iris gasped in surprise while Wellington shrieked and stumbled back in fear as Diego slammed his coffee mug right in between them like a hammer hitting a nail.

"Pesky insects are always waiting to get crushed," Diego said, giving Wellington a cold glare.

"W-what was that?!" Wellington snapped at Diego. "Don't you know who I am?!"

"Don't you know who _you_ are, Smellington?" Diego retorted casually, causing Wellington to grind his teeth.

"It's WELLington, you mediocre peasant! I am a Virtuoso of Parapsychology! A top student in-!"

"Trash. All I'm hearing are just trash statements not at all important to this trial," Diego stated calmly. "If you're going to present information, make sure it is important to what's going on now. That's one of my rules."

Wellington's face reddened, steaming in anger. He opened his mouth to protest, but Diego cut him off again.

"Now we want you to testify what you saw at the day Mimi Miney was murdered," he told him. "Now since you're a 'Virtuoso', I'm sure it wouldn't be hard for you, Smellington."

Wellington growled at Diego, who was grinning mockingly at him, his eyes seething with murderous rage. "GAH! FINE! This trial has been a waste of my time anyways!"

Iris grinned happily at her mentor, failing to suppress her joy. _Thankyou, sir!_

Diego just raised his mug to Iris before savoring a wonderful sip of coffee.

Wellington took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Now, for what I _saw_ during that day...Ini Miney and I were research partners who spent almost the whole day interviewing the nuns on our thesis."

 **TESTIMONY**

 _"During our interview with one of the nuns, I suddenly had a bad stomach ache and excused myself to go to the bathroom._

 _"I couldn't help but get lost due to the Temple being almost like a maze!_

 _"And just when I was on my rigorous search, I was shocked to discover Ini murdering her own sister!_

 _"When she ran away, I immediately called the police to report the crime."_

 _"It was 2:30 when I called them, but they must have had plenty of free time since they showed up too late."_

The Judge stroke his beard in thought. "That certainly was a decisive testimony."

"Of course it is, what else can you expect from the great Virtuoso of Parapsychology!" Wellington said arrogantly. "And with my word, there's no question about it..."

He pointed at Ini accusingly. "She's the murderer!"

It was then Iris expected for Ini to uproar in shock and anger. For her to overdramatically bawl her eyes out and proclaim her innocence. But instead, Ini stayed uncharacteristically silent as her face morphed into a look of complete and utter betrayal.

"W-welly, I..." she whispered, tears slowly dripping down her face.

"Don't you dare talk to me!" he shouted at her. "I don't associate myself with murderers like you!"

Iris balled her hands into fists as she glared at Wellington with murderous intent. Sure, Ini can be clueless at times, but...this...

 _How dare you...?_

 _How. Dare. You!?_

"Your Honor," she said to the Judge in a deep tone, catching him off guard. "I would like to cross examine the witness _now_..."

"Oh, of course, Ms. Hawthorne."

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 _"During our interview with one of the nuns, I suddenly had a bad stomach ache and excused myself to go to the bathroom._

 _"I couldn't help but get lost due to the Temple being almost like a maze!_

 _"And just when I was on my rigorous search, I was shocked to discover Ini murdering her own sister!_

 _"When she ran away, I immediately called the police to report the crime."_

 _"It was 2:30 when I called them, but they must have had plenty of free time since they showed up too late."_

"OBJECTION!" Iris said. "Mr. Wellington, you have a terrible perception on time!"

"W-What?!" Wellington exclaimed.

"I once again present to the court Mimi Miney's Autopsy Report," Iris continued, "and it clearly states here that the time of the victim's death was at 2:10 PM. You have a twenty gap, Mr. Wellington.

She slammed her fist against the desk before pointing at Wellington. "What could you have possibly done during that amount of time?!"

"I-um-I..." Wellington stammered, sweating profusely as he tightened his grip on his scarf.

"OBJECTION!" Payne shouted back. "H-he just saw his own girlfriend committing murder! Surely he must have been in shock!"

"For twenty minutes?! That's highly unlikely!" Iris snapped at the prosecutor before turning back to Wellington. "Answer the question, Mr. Wellington. What were you doing between 2:10 PM to 2:30 PM?"

"I...I...was searching for a telephone!" he suddenly shouted, glaring at Iris.

"Searching for a telephone?" Iris repeated, completely skeptical. "Why not use your cellphone-?"

"BECAUSE IT FELL OUT OF MY POCKET WHILE I WAS WALKING AROUND THE TEMPLE! THERE, ARE YOU HAPPY?!" Wellington cried out furiously, nearly scaring the rookie lawyer

"You lost your cellphone?!" the Judge said. "That's incredibly irresponsible of you, losing such an important item like that!"

"Are you saying that first-rate people aren't allowed to lose things?! Haven't you heard that all geniuses have a strange quirk or-!"

"Enough!" the Judge shouted angrily, having lost his patience.

"Tch-!" Wellington tensed up, growling viciously at the Judge.

 _He lost his phone?_ Iris wondered before standing up and showing the pink iPhone Winston Payne presented earlier. "Mr. Wellington, by any chance have you found your missing cellphone?"

Wellington then turned to Iris and gave her a confused look. "What? Well if you must know, I found it a little while after the incident. Here it is."

He took out his cellphone and showed it to the entire courtroom. It was a pink iPhone, just like the one Payne presented.

"Oh..." Iris muttered in disappointment.

"You hoped that the phone was his, right?" Diego asked.

Iris nodded. "It would have ended this case instantly."

Diego just shrugged in response. "Who knows..." he said, sipping a cup of coffee. "The trial isn't over yet..."

"Well then, it appears we have cleared this issue then," the Judge said. "At the time of the murder, the witness did not have his phone, which prompted him to find it. Therefore, explaining the delay in his call."

"Well, that's the gist of it..." Wellington said, calming himself down. "We can just leave it at that then..."

The Judge then turned to Iris. "Do you have any further questions, Ms. Hawthorne?"

Iris rubbed her chin. _Hmm...him losing his phone does seem to be the logical conclusion..._

Diego nudged Iris and whispered to her ear, "Flower, the most useful things are hidden at the strangest of places. They might even save your life at the end."

 _Now what did he...oh!_

"Your Honor, there's a large gaping hole in the witness' testimony!" Iris said, surprising Payne and some of the people in the Gallery.

Wellington growled. "W-what!? Why you little-!"

"OBJECTION!" Payne exclaimed. "Y-you can't just make outrageous claims like that without proof!"

"Oh, but I do have proof!" Iris retorted, pointing at the photo of the crime scene. "Your honor, please look closer at the crime scene photo!"

The Judge then ovserved the photo and gasped at what he saw, "There's...there's a telephone in there!"

Iris smirked. "Yes, Your Honor. All Mr. Wellington needed to do what take a few steps and he would've had the police there in no time!"

"HOLD IT!" Payne exclaimed feebly. "T-that phone's located in a storage room! Surely, it can't work!"

"OBJECTION!" Iris retorted. "The storage room's entrance had a tendency to keep itself shut, trapping the nuns inside. So they installed that telephone there in case of emergencies!"

 _I can never forget the time I was trapped in there when I was young!_

"Of all the convenient-OOOOOUUGH!" Wellington groaned in frustration.

"OBJECTION!" Payne shouted, sweating nervously. "W-why does it matter to you that the witness reported the crime in a late time?!"

"Because it leaves a large hole on what happened during that gap! Not only do we NOT know what happened in between the time of the murder and the police's arrival, but we also have enough reason to doubt the validity of his testimony!"

"Oh come on, how was I supposed to know that telephone was functional!?" Wellington protested. "It was in a room full of junk for Pete's sake!"

"A room full of junk, old relics, and a sacred treasure, Mr. Wellington," Iris corrected. "Did you forget that the room contained such objects? If such items were stolen, it'd make sense to call the authorities as soon as possible."

"Grr-GRRAAAAGH!"

"Order! Order!" the Judge said. "Ms. Hawthorne, you have raised a good point. This throws suspicion toward the witness' testimony."

Iris smiled in relief, but it quickly turned into a frown once Payne cried out, "OBJECTION!"

"T-this still doesn't mean the defendant is innocent, Your Honor!" Payne said. "After all, the police had found her phone in the middle of the crime scene!"

"Hmm, yes, you do have a point," the Judge said.

Iris opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated and closed it.

"You keeping something in your mind, Flower?" Diego asked.

"I-It's a silly idea, sir," Iris said to him. "There's no way it can be true..."

Diego frowned. "I can tell from the look in your eyes that you think otherwise, Flower."

"But sir-"

"But nothing. You have an idea on how to solve this case? Go for it! You've kept this train rolling, and there's no point in stopping now."

"Sir..." Iris thought about it for a moment before smiling. "Thankyou..."

She then turned to the Judge with a look of determination. "Actually, Your Honor, I believe I have one explanation for the phone..."

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Magatama_

 _3\. Mimi Miney's Autopsy Report_

 _4\. Iris' iPhone_

 _5\. Shichishito_

 _6\. Hairpins_

 _7\. Crime Photo_

 _8\. Gloves_

9. _Mysterious iPhone_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Diego Armando_

 _2\. Ini Miney_

 _3\. Winston Payne_

 _4\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _5\. The Judge_

 _6\. Mimi Miney_

 _7\. Richard Wellington_


	3. Turnabout Debut Part 3

The Judge looked at Iris with a curious expression. "Oh, please do tell us, Ms. Hawthorne."

Iris took a deep breath. "As stated by Mr. Payne prior, an iPhone that is believed to be the defendant's was found at the scene of the crime. But what if that's not the case?"

"Hmm?" Payne raised a brow. "Just what are you implying, Ms. Hawthorne?"

"What if that phone isn't the defendant's..."

 _Alright, here goes..._

"But rather...Mr. Wellington's!" she exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the aforementioned witness.

The entire Gallery then erupted into a cascade of shocked gasps and shouts that caused the Judge to pound his gavel to silence them. "Order! Order in the court!"

Mr. Wellington, however, paid no heed to the Judge pleas as he glared at Iris with murderous fury.

"You...you LOUSY, THIRD-RATE EXCUSE OF A LAWYER!" he roared out in blazing fury. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A HEINOUS CRIME, YOU STUPID BI-!"

"OBJECTION!" Payne interrupted, sweating profusely. "B-baseless! The defense is making a mockery of this court! Without any solid ground to stand on, she accuses the witness of being the murderer!"

"Oh, really?" Iris sneered, crossing her arms. "Then why don't we look at this in a different perspective? Tell me, Mr. Wellington, why should I NOT believe that you're the murderer?"

"W-well, t-that's easy...!" Mr. Wellington stammered. "There's...um...the name that the victim wrote!"

"You mean _Ini_?"

"YES!" Wellington snapped. "Even a dumb bimbo like you can read that, right!?"

Diego let out a low growl as he glared down at Wellington.

"And that means the real criminal is someone the victim knew, right?!" Wellington continued. "Otherwise, how else would that person know who Ini is?!"

"Don't you know Ini as well, Smellington?" Diego interjected.

"IT'S WELLINGTON, YOU UNEDUCATED-!"

"Because I remember you calling Ini your ex-lover," Diego interrupted with a sly grin, silencing Wellington.

"Yes, and there have been several sources that claim you as the romantic partner of the defendant," Iris added. "You yourself being one of them..."

Wellington was now sweating like crazy and hyperventilating. "Well, I-I-er..."

"OBJECTION!" Payne shouted. "T-the defense is just assaulting the witness with accusations, Your Honor! And besides, even though the witness is perfectly familiar with the defendant, he has no motive!"

"And your point is?" the Judge asked.

"It's very simple, Your Honor. A person usually would not kill someone without a reason. Mr. Wellington had no reason to kill anyone!"

Iris' eyes widened in surprise. _Oh dear...I forgot about that!_

The Judge stroked his beard in thought. "Ms. Hawthorne..."

"Y-yes, Your Honor?"

"Can you explain what motive the witness could have had?"

Iris paused for a moment. A motive? What sort of motive could he have? She was so certain he was the true culprit, she just...

 _I rushed in too fast,_ Iris thought to herself solemnly. _I...I was just so angry at him, I accused him of being the killer..._

Iris started tearing up, unable to think of a reason as to why Mr. Wellington would commit the murderer. _I'm sorry, Ini...but I'm not cut out for this..._

"You can't cry now, Flower," Diego said, grabbing her attention. "The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over."

"But it might as well be, Sir..." Iris murmured. "I went in there too fast...accusing someone with little evidence..."

"Well, what I saw was a woman sticking to her guns," Diego responded. "You're close, Flower, I know it. You just need to think outside the box."

Iris perked up at that. _Outside the box...?_

"Now think," Diego said. "What motive could Smellington have that would drive him to murder Mimi Miney? Look for the clues, Flower, they're right here in this court..."

 _Outside the box,_ Iris repeated in her mind. _What clue there be to...oh...OH!_

"Ms. Hawthorne?" the Judge asked, a little impatient.

"...it's very simple, Your Honor," Iris said, causing Wellington to shiver in fear. "The reason the murderer committed the crime is the list."

The Judge raised a brow. "The list?"

"Yes, the list," Iris reported. "A list containing the names and phone numbers of a _certain group of con_ - _artists_."

Wellington began sweating profusely. "W-where did that come from...?!"

"And while the prosecution believes that these came from the defendant's phone, I believe otherwise. So tell me, Mr. Wellington...why were these names and numbers on your phone?!"

"Ack!" Mr. Wellington shouted.

"Hold on, Ms. Hawthorne!" the Judge interjected. "What does this have to do with Mr. Wellington's motive?"

"It's simple, Your Honor," Iris began to explain. "The witness is a member of this group. And the defendant was his intended victim. Mr. Wellington here played the gentleman's game...pretending to love the defendant in order to gain her trust.

"Knowing that the defendant has ties to Hazakura Temple, a place housing prized artifacts like the Shichishito, he took the opportunity to steal those artifacts in order to make a profit for himself and his group.

"And as to why the defendant has his phone? Perhaps he planted it there in order to fool the police into thinking the defendant is a member of this group in order to avoid suspicion. So, Mr. Wellington..."

She gave the witness a chilling glare. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"N-nnooooo!" Wellington shouted, hyperventilating. "T-this is too much!"

"OBJECTION!" Payne butted himself in. "Y-your Honor, t-the defense is assaulting the witness with accusations!"

"Didn't you say the same thing a few moments ago?" the Judge pointed out.

"B-but please consider this, Your Honor! We have no solid proof that the witness is truly a member of this con-artist group!"

"Y-yeah!" Mr. Wellington added. "And besides, how could that be from my phone if I have my phone right _here_!"

He reached into his pocket and showed the entire courtroom his phone, shaking it even just to prove a point.

"That phone and the one the prosecution currently possesses are the same brand, though," Iris pointed out. "They even have the same color!"

"Yes, the defense does have a point and their theory pertaining to the witness' motive is an intriguing one," the Judge said. "However, there is no proof to back this theory."

"Yes!" Mr. Wellington shouted. "Finally, some common sense in this court!"

The Judge shot a quick glare at Mr. Wellington before continuing. "As such, Ms. Hawthorne, the court requests further evidence to back this claim."

"Further evidence?" Iris repeated.

"Yes, FURTHER EVIDENCE!" Wellington shouted. "Or is that something your third-rate education forgot to teach you?!"

Diego scowled, gripping the handle of his coffee mug. "I have just about had it with this guy..."

"All you've been waving around and talking about is that _suspicious_ cell phone," Wellington said. "Suspicious phone number this, suspicious con group that! They're all on that phone! But who's to say that phone is really mine!? Where's your proof!? Your evidence!?"

"So you want proof that the phone the prosecution currently holds is yours?" Iris asked.

Wellington laughed maniacally. "I already told you earlier! I already found the phone I've lost! You don't have even the slightest idea who the phone in your hand belongs to! You can be sure it isn't mine, you bimbo!"

Iris gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists. _Why you...!_

Wellington smiled sinisterly. "Oh, how good it feels to see you squirm..."

"We do seem to have a problem on our hands with this phone," the Judge said. "Without knowing its true owner, it's meaningless as evidence."

"Your Honor!" Iris shouted. _This is bad! I can't let him turn the tables on me like this!_

"Oh, what's this? Still have some fight left are we?" Mr. Wellington mocked. "Not surprising since the idiotic never truly know when they have lost!"

 _There must be something I overlooked!_

"But just to shove it into your empty head. My. Phone. Is. Right. Here!" he shouted, showing off the phone in his hand. "And there is nothing you're going to find in it that says I'm the culprit!"

 _Something I missed...!_

"Ms. Hawthorne," the Judge said. "If you cannot prove who the owner of that cell phone is, your indictment has no basis, and therefore, no power. It looks like you came up a penny short."

"No..." Iris muttered solemnly. _No...I refuse to go down like this! This...this can't be how this trial ends...!_

Iris' eyes widened in realization. _Wait!_

The Judge raised his gavel. "The court hearby concludes the cross-"

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted at the top of her lungs, shocking everyone in court, except for Diego, who simply smiled at her.

"M-ms. Hawthorne, what is the meaning of this?!" the Judge demanded.

In just a few seconds, she took out a pen and a piece of pad paper and wrote something down on it. "Here, Your Honor, please take this."

The Judge took the pad paper from Iris and examined it. "A phone number? How nice."

He then reached into his pocket and handed Iris a business card. "Here's my number-wait, what am I doing? Ms. Hawthorne, this is no time to exchange phone numbers!"

"That's not my phone number, Your Honor," Iris said. "But that is the defendant's phone number!"

The Judge raised a brow. "Is that so?"

Iris nodded. "Yes, and for proof..."

Iris pulled out her phone and demonstrated the list of contacts she had to the Judge. One of them was Ini Miney and the number presented in her phone was the same as the one in the pad paper.

Once the Judge was done looking, Iris snatched the paper from his hand, then handed it to Diego. "Sir, can you please call this number from your cellphone?"

Diego raised a brow. "In the middle of the trial?"

"Yes," Iris answered, determination burning in her eyes.

Diego couldn't help but grin at Iris' assertiveness. "With pleasure."

"Is the defense preparing something, Ms. Hawthorne?" the Judge asked.

 _This is my only shot to win this case. Please, let this work..._

"We are going to call Ms. Miney's cellphone now," Iris said, just as she remembered one of the lines Diego had told her. "And then the sweet fragrance of truth will soon fill the air!"

Mr. Wellington groaned in annoyance. "Of all the stupid, idiotic-"

 _"~I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World~"_

 _"~Life in plastic, it's fantastic~"_

Mr. Wellington's eyes widened in shock. "Wh...that isn't Toccata and Fugue in D minor! What is this stupid ringtone-!"

"How strange..." Iris said in a menacingly playful tone. "It's almost as if you're holding Ms. Miney's phone!"

If Mr. Wellington wasn't stressed from all the previous parts of the trial, he certainly was now. Sweat dripping down his brow like a hail of bullets, he gripped his scarf tightly to the point he was almost choking himself with it, and he was breathing too fast to consider it hyperventilation.

"Nnnngh!"

Iris smirked at the sight. Oh, how she just loved to see him squirm!

"Please do explain yourself, Mr. Wellington..." she said, giving Wellington a malicious stare. "The court doesn't have all day..."

Wellington opened his mouth in an attempt to spout another lie, but nothing came out. He tried to let out a word, but all that came out was just frightened sounds. He was petrified! He was too scared to say anything!

"Nnnngh!"

Iris' smirk transformed into a devilish grin and in his panic, Wellington thought he saw the color in Iris' eyes vanishing.

As the fear and the stress kept creeping up Mr. Wellington, all he could do was stare back in horror at Iris' pupil-less dead glare as she coldly said to him, "We're waiting, Mr. Wellington..."

"Nnnngh...AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaggggggghhhn!"

. . .

 _The Truth:_

 _Richard Wellington was a small-time con artist and a low ranking member of a con artist group that had been troubling the people of Los Angeles for months. During his spare time, he met up with the ditzy but goodhearted parapsychology student Ini Miney and used his charms to manipulate the girl into loving him, much to her sister Mimi Miney's suspicions and chagrin._

 _Upon noticing that Ini Miney had ties to Hazakura Temple, home to the legendary Shichishito, Wellington saw it as an opportunity to rise above the ranks in his group and convinced Ini to conduct her thesis at the temple. During the interview, Ini accidentally bumped into Wellington, causing the both of them to drop their phones. Wellington accidentally grabbed Ini's._

 _When Wellington excused himself from the interview because of a_ _stomache ache_ _, he went to the storage room. Using a pair of lockpicks, he snuck in and took the Shichishito for himself...only to be spotted by Mimi. Out of desperation, he committed the brutal murder and soon enough, arranged everything to make it look lni did it._

 _When Ini wandered off to search for Wellington, she dropped her phone in shock when she rushed to her sister's dead body. The rest that followed after that was history..._

. . .

"So that's what happened," the Judge said, absorbing all the information gotten from Wellington's sudden confession. "Bailiffs, take him away."

A pair of bailiffs arrived at the scene and dragged the Wellington away for his arrest. Hw didn't bother to fight back against them as he was too tired from the trial. As they left, the Judge and Iris noticed that Payne looked uncomfortable...

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Payne?" the Judge asked.

"I lost...to a rookie...me...the Rookie Killer..." he muttered to himself, shaking in distress. "And my decisive witness...was the murderer..."

The fear and stress was just too much for him. He breathed heavily, his sweat ruined his whole suit, and...was his hair falling out of his head?

"NNNOOOO! MY HAIR!" Payne cried out in horror as his hair fell out of his head, lock after lock. "MY PRECIOUS BEAUTIFUL HAIR! DON'T LEAVE ME BABY PLEASE!"

After every strand of his hair fell out of his head and onto the floor, he let out a wail of despair as he knelt down and cried over loss of the most precious thing in his life.

"Oh dear," Iris said, concerned. "Do you need any help, Mr. Payne?"

"Just end the trial already," he mumbled tearfully. "I don't care anymore..."

"V-very well," the Judge said. "This court finds the defendant, Ini Miney..."

 **NOT GUILTY** **!**


	4. Turnabout Debut Epilogue

_May 12, 1:23 PM_

 _District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 9_

 _I can't_ _believe I won..._

That was all Iris thought to herself as she looked back at the case. She just couldn't believe what had transpired.

The Judge, the pompous and egotistical prosecutor, the witness that somehow topped the former in those traits, and the overall insanity that she had to go through in order to clear Ini's name...

She fought tooth and nail for this, channeled all the anger and every other emotion she had to push herself to continue the trial, and after all of that...she managed to win the case.

Iris was glad she won, don't get her wrong...but it still just felt so surreal for her...

"Flower," Diego's voice called out to her. "Why are you looking so glum? You won!"

"I-I know that, Sir..." Iris said. "I'm glad for the victory, it's just...I'm still trying to process it..."

Diego laughed heartily. "Well, you can process it after I take you out to celebrate!"

"C-c-celebrate!?" Iris stuttered.

"Yup, we've got a lot of time after that trial," Diego said, pulling out his credit card from his wallet. "And you're going to use it to buy anything you want. My treat."

"T-that won't be necessary," Iris said. "I appreciate the offer, but-"

Iris and Diego suddenly heard crying coming from somewhere. Curious and concerned, they two followed the sound until they came across a weeping Ini Miney, sitting on the floor and curled up like a caterpillar.

"Ini...?" Iris said, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Go away..." Ini muttered.

"What?" Iris asked,

"I said GO AWAY!" Ini shouted, causing Iris to stumble back. "HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH ALREADY!?"

"W-what did I do?!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU LOCKED MY BOYFRIEND UP IN JAIL, YOU ROTTEN BITCH!"

"Lock your-he murdered your sister and tried to pin it on you, Ini!" Iris shouted, aghast. "You'd be locked up in a cell if we hadn't done something!"

"H-HE WAS JUST CRACKING UNDER PRRSSURE! Y-YOU MADE IT WORSE WHEN YOU TOLD EVERYONE HE-!"

Ini then felt a stinging pain forced onto her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise from how...unexpected it was.

Iris, on the other hand, had a horrified expression after that and immediately lowered her raised arm. "I-Ini, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for-!"

Iris stopped apologizing when tears suddenly rained down from Ini's cheeks. Her face contorted into a sorrowful expression as she bawled her eyes out and knelt to the floor in despair.

"I-Ini...?" Iris mumbled in worry.

"I-It's...n-not...fair..." she said, her crying almost making it uncomprehensible. "S-sis is...gone a-and...Welly...he-he...!"

Ini let out another loud sorrowful wail that made Iris cringe. Poor Ini...she had been through a lot these past few days. Losing her own sister and finding out that the man she loved not only just used her, but was also her sister's killer...it's a wonder that Ini managed to contain all of this baggage until the end of the trial.

Iris opened her mouth, wanting to say something to comfort Ini, but she didn't know what to say. She was about to move toward Ini in some attempt to console her, only for Diego to step forward first, kneel down, and rest his hand on Ini's shoulder.

"Just let it all out, Miss," he said, his voice warm and comforting. "Just let it all out..."

And so she did. For a large amount of time, Ini cried and cried out all of the sorrow, grief, and despair that had been inside her since the start of the trial. The wailing went on until Ini eventually exhausted herself, causing her to go silent as face was wet with tears and her throat hoarse. All she was now was a sniffling wreck.

"Here," Diego handed Ini his handkerchief, to which she gratefully accepted. "Y'know...I had this girl I met once..."

"Huh?" Ini asked, wiping her tears.

"When I met her, I thought: she was the one," he paused for a moment. "An angel..."

He continued. "We did everything together. Ate meals together, went out on marvelous trips...she was the kind of person that made me wake up in the morning."

"Oh...sounds nice..." Ini said, smiling bitterly. It was the ideal relationship after all. The relationship she wished she had.

"And then it turned out she was just dating me for being a lawyer," Diego suddenly stated.

It was absolutely the most perfect-wait, what?

"Being a defense attorney has it's troubles, darling," Diego continued. "But it pays good so long as you do your job right. That's the real reason she dated me. And it took someone else-a REAL angel-to get me to see she wasn't worth it..."

Diego frowned, looking back at those memories before turning to Ini. "I can't completely understand what you're going through, Ms. Miney. That lady I dated wasn't exactly like Smellington. But if you want to talk about it..."

He reached into his pocket to hand Ini his business card.

"Just let me know," he said, giving Ini a warm, gentle smile.

Diego then stood up and began to leave with Iris, who looked back to give Ini a concerned look and a reassuring smile.

Ini stared at the two lawyers as they made their way outside the courtroom before turning her gaze at the business card. Turning it around, she saw that it contained Diego's phone number.

 _If you want to talk about it...just let me know..._

"Excuse me, Sir," Iris said to Diego. "When you meant by a real angel, did you mean...?"

Diego nodded before Iris could complete her sentence.

"Oh..." was all Iris could say for the moment. She wanted to press further about it, but decided not to. The topic might seem hurtful for him...

. . .

 _Cafe Cuppa, 2:10 PM_

"Joe!" Diego shouted as he and Iris went inside the cafe. "Look who's here!"

The old man standing behind the counter turned to Diego and Iris and smiled. "If it isn't my favorite customer."

Iris bowed politely to Joe. "Goodafternoon, Mr. Cuppa. Wonderful to see you again."

Joe Cuppa chuckled. "I told you to call me by my first name, Iris. Don't be so professional all the time..."

He then turned to Diego. "So what brings you two back here, eh?"

Diego grinned. "Haven't you heard the news? Flower here won her first trial!"

"I-It's not that big of a deal...!" Iris whispered.

"Not big of a deal?!" Joe replied. "Don't be so modest, girl! It wouldn't kill you to brag just a little. And I take it you two are here to celebrate?"

Diego nodded. "Today's a special occasion, Joe! Bring out the Black Ivory and your finest dishes! Flower here's going to feast like a queen!"

"This is a cafe, Armando, not a five-star restaurant!" Joe said, exasperated. "But I'll see what I can do."

Iris and Diego sat down and began waiting for their meals once Joe went to the kitchen to prepare them. After thirty to forty minutes, he came back with two cups of Black Ivory coffee and an array of dishes that wouldn't look out of place from an upperclassman's party.

Among them included a plate of pasta coated in juicy tomato sauce with mozarelle cheese sprinkled over it, a freshly made salad that was bathed in honey sauce, two well-cooked tenderloin steaks that had an alluring aroma coming out of it, and finally, two cups of freshly made Black Ivory coffee. Diego took one of the cups and gently inhaled the wondrous fragrance of dark coffee.

"Ah...perfection," he whispered with a content smile.

Iris stared at the food nervously. "S-sir, I don't think this is necessary..."

"Nonsense," Diego said. "This is your first win, and we're going to celebrate it."

"Y-yes, but all of this...this is just too much..." Iris said. "I mean...it's just one case and I'll have to deal with other cases in the future and-"

"Flower," Diego interrupted, giving his protege a thoughtful look. "There's nothing wrong with celebrating success once in a while. Moments like these help you unwind. Loosen the strings. Because once more trouble shows up, you'll have the energy to take it head on."

Iris paused for a moment, thinking about what her mentor said.

"Besides," he added nonchalantly, "with how stressed and angry you were during that case, I figured you needed this."

Iris blushed in slight embarrassment. "Mr. Welling-"

"Smelling," Diego corrected jokingly.

"...ton was quite the button pusher," Iris said. "I hope Ini will be alright though..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Diego assured her. "But there's one thing I have to say about what you did. I'd say you were very...emotive..."

"He was insulting Ini, myself, and pretty much everyone in the courtroom, sir," Iris responded with a scowl. "I couldn't let him get away with it."

"I don't mean just anger, Flower. I meant I saw you nervous, sad, confused. The one thing I noticed the most was that you started to doubt yourself near the end of the trial.

"I won't lie, the next cases that you'll go through won't be easy and you won't even know if your clients are innocent or guilty. All we have to do now at that point is believe in them. And if you're going to do that, you have to believe in yourself.

"So the next time you get in that courtroom, you keep calm and raise your head high."

"I take it that's one of your rules, right?" Iris said, smirking.

Diego laughed. "Glad to see you're getting it. Anyways, enough with the business talk..."

He grabbed his mug of coffee and raised it. "Cheers!"

Iris smiled gently and raised her mug. "Cheers..."

And so Iris' first trial was a success. At first, she was nervous about the whole ordeal, unsure about everything. But after going through all of it and putting Diego's advice to heart, she knew that things will be alright. And who knows...someday, she might even get to save him...

. . .

 _General Hospital_ , _7:00 PM_

"Hey, Kitten..." Diego said softly, entering a hospital room where Mia Fey continued to lie comatose, with the various machines hooked up to her beeping softly.

Diego went silent for a while. It had been years since that incident, and he still couldn't bear to see his precious Kitten like this. To see this beautiful long-haired brunette reduced to a comatosed state, her hair chalked white and her body malnourished...

He looked around awkwardly before moving a chair closer to Mia's bed. He then sat down and looked at her with sad eyes.

"How are you doing, Kitten...?"

 _Beep, beep._

"Flower had her first trial today," he said to the comatose Mia. "You should've seen it. Sure, she was a nervous wreck at the start, but the way she pushed herself to solve that case..."

He gave Mia a sad but kind smile. "It kind of reminds me of you, actually..."

 _Beep, beep._

"I'm not trying to replace you, if that's what you're thinking..." he mumbled, looking a bit embarrassed. She's comatose, yet it seemed so difficult to speak to her. "I just...thought it would be best to help her...especially with that promise of hers..."

 _Beep, beep._

Diego sighed. "The doctors told me that I should just pull the plug on you now and just...let you rest...but I know you're stronger than that."

 _Beep, beep._

"I know you're going to pull through this..." he said softly. "And I promise you that when you wake up...I'm taking you to a night at the town..."

Diego hesitated for a brief moment before he leaned forward and gently kissed Mia on the forehead. "...but for now...sweet dreams, Kitten..."

As Diego stood up, he suddenly felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He reached into it, took it out, and saw someone was chatting to him.

 _Maya: Hey, Diego! How are you?_

 _Diego: Doing fine, Kid. Just visiting Kitten, is all._

There was a brief pause before Maya messaged back.

 _Maya: Oh...sorry I couldn't come with you. Aunt Morgan's been keeping my busy with my training._

 _Diego: No worries, I'll tell Kitten your regards._

 _Maya: Thanks :)_

 _Maya: Oh and I almost forgot. It took a lot of convincing, but I managed to get Aunt Morgan to schedule that channeling session for you!_

 _Diego: Ha! I thought that old fart would never let me back in Kurain. Guess she finally got that stick out of her butt._

 _Maya: DIEGO!_ _:(_

 _Diego: Don't pretend to disagree, Kid._

 _Maya: Yeah, but she's still my aunt..._

Maya stopped typing for a moment, before sending a new message.

 _Maya: Diego...do we really have to do this spirit channeling?_

 _Maya: The news said the police saw her body._

 _Diego: You don't know her like I do, Maya. She'll do anything just to get her way and we have to make sure she's really gone._

 _Maya: ..._

 _Maya: Alright, if you insist. See you in June, Diego :)_

 _Diego: See you, Kid. And thanks for everything._

Once Maya left the chat, Diego let out a great sigh as he went to the photo gallery of his phone and observed the picture of the newspaper he read just a month ago. It read:

 **MASSIVE FIRE AT PRISON!**

 **Known criminal** **Dahlia Hawthorne killed in the flames**

 _Killed in the flames..._ Diego thought, glaring at the picture. _Yeah, right..._

"Blacker than a moonless night," he mumbled to himself in a serious tone, "hotter and more bitter than Hell itself...that is you, Dahlia Hawthorne..."

 _And I know something like a fire couldn't have killed a monster like you..._


	5. Turnabout Family Part 1

_Prison, several months ago..._

"Dolly..." a girl shouted, coughing from the smoke as she carefully walked through the flames. She darted around in search for her beloved, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Dahlia, where are you!?" she shouted, desperately walking past the growing stream of fire. She coughed again. "Please...we have to go..."

It couldn't end like this. It simply just couldn't. After all the time she and Dolly spent together, getting to know one another, and helping each other through their struggles...she couldn't just let it end like this...!

 _Hold on, Dolly,_ the girl thought, looking determined. _I'm coming! I'm getting us out of here and we'll-!_

Her mind was cut off as an arm was wrapped around her mouth, silencing her. She struggled to break free, but it was futile as a needle was thrusted into her neck, injecting a strange concoction that made her sleepier by the second.

As she began to lose consciousness, the last thing she saw Dolly-her beloved's-smile...and how cruel and demonic it had been.

. . .

 _June 19_ , _Train Station_

"Sir, are you sure the both of us have to go to Kurain Village?" Iris asked, crossing her arms as she gave her mentor an irritated glance. "Don't we still have a few cases to work on?"

"Those cases can wait, Flower," Diego said. "There's always a time to balance work or other things. That's one of my rules."

 _Of course it is,_ Iris rolled her eyes at hearing those five words again. It was only yesterday that Diego told her that the both of them had to go to Kurain Village for a Channeling Session he had set up months ago.

To say that she didn't want to go would be an understatement. She'd rather be locked up in a prison cell filled with the most vile of criminals in the world than go back to her old childhood home, but Diego insisted she'd come with her.

Because of that, Iris took the time and decided to wear her old attire back when she was a nun at Hazakura Temple. It consisted of a white demon-warding hood that went down the upper arms, a purple kimono with pink sleeves that was secured by a red obi, a pair of handless gloves that covered her lower arms, and her treasured purple magatama, this time adorned by large flowery designs.

Iris had to admit, it felt great to wear her old nun attire again. Even though she didn't like going back to Kurain Village, it didn't mean she had thrown away the customs and traditions it had taught her.

Those were one of the few good things that came out of it after all...

"And considering your cousin Maya is there, I thought you'd be thrilled to see her," Diego chimed in, glancing at the board on the time of the train's arrival.

"I am, sir, it's just visiting Kurain Village means seeing... _her_ again..." Iris said, an ounce of venom spewing out of it. "Do I really have to go? I can at least keep tabs on our law firm if I stay."

"Sorry, but you can't," Diego said firmly. "You have to come with me."

"I don't see why though..." Iris muttered with a pout. Normally she'd follow her mentor without question, but this time however, she had a lot to ask.

 _To keep you safe, Flower,_ Diego thought with a frown. Part of him regretted not telling Iris about his true plan with Maya, but he knew if he did, she'd freak out. Especially since it involved her twin sister...

 _I'll tell you all about it when the time's right, Flower..._

Diego coughed for a bit, then checked his watch. "She better be here soon...the train's almost here."

Iris raised a brow. "Who are you-?"

"IRIS!" a loud, familiar voice shouted from afar.

"Ini?!" Iris shouted in surprise as Ini ran up and hugged her tightly.

"How's my bestest friend in the whole world doing!?" Ini asked happily, hugging her even tighter.

"C-can't...breathe..." Iris wheezed out as Diego chuckled at the sight.

Diego then heard the sound of a training coming their way. "Get ready, girls. Our train's coming."

. . .

After a few minutes of waiting, the train arrived and Iris, Diego, and Ini quickly stepped inside. The train ride was long, so Diego decided to take a nap while Iris and Ini looked at the view of the forest and mountains outside.

It started out as an awkward and silent ride, the only audible sounds being the train motioning forward and Diego's loud snoring. Iris and Ini stayed quiet throughout, however, barely avoiding eye contact.

Ini was originally happy to see her best friend again, but a certain past event prevented it from being a truly enjoyable reunion. Iris felt the same way, twiddling her thumbs as her mind dwelled on what had happened between Ini and her previously.

But when it was too much for both of them to handle, they knew they hand to speak up.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch!"

"I'm sorry for slapping you!"

Iris and Ini went silent, having said their applogies at the same time.

"No, it wasn't your fault!" they both exclaimed at each other. "I'm sorry!"

Ini giggled at how in synch they were at apologizing.

Iris, on the other hand, sighed in mild annoyance. "Okay, this is, getting us nowhere. "I'll go first. I'm sorry for slapping you."

"It's okay, Iris, I totally needed it honestly," Ini frowned, looking down. "That thing with Welly-I mean, Wellington-I...I just wanted someone to love me for me, y'know? Mom and Dad never really liked my career choices and, like, kicked me out when I told them about it. And Mimi was just starting to be okay with it...so when _he_ stepped in...and when that... _thing_ happened...I didn't want to think..."

Ini's voice cracked and tears started to come out of her eyes, but when Iris tried to offer her a handkerchief, she waved it away. "You're a good friend, Iris. I talked to Mr. Armando about it for a week now and...I want to move on from it. Mimi would've wanted me to. So I'm gonna keep working on my thesis and figure the rest out myself ."

Ini's eyes met Iris and she gave her a smile. "Thanks for all that you and Mr. Armando did for me..."

Iris smiled back. "It's alright, Ini, and if you're ever in trouble, Armando and Co. Law Offices has your back."

Ini laughed before a thought came up her mind. "Y'know, your firm thingy would, like, sound cooler if it was _Hawthorne_ and Co. Law Offices! Kinda rolls off the back of your, like, tongue. Haw~thorne~!"

Iris laughed nervously, a little uncomfortable at hearing her family name be used so _positively_. "L-let's not talk about that. So you're working on your thesis at Kurain Village?"

Ini nodded enthusiastically. "Yup. I wanted to, like, go back to Hazakura but...bad memories, y'know. So when Mr. Armando told me that he knew a spirit channeler and he was gonna summon a spirit, I knew I, like, had to go! And besides..."

Ini reached into her bag and pulled out a camera, displaying it as if it was the Holy Grail. "I'm gonna take pics of all of it! For the thesis."

"Isn't thesis information supposed to be confidential?" Iris pointed out, jabbing her finger at Ini's camera, smirking mischievously. "Pictures aren't really allowed."

Ini sweatdropped and scratched her head. "Who knows...it might, like, come in handy...it'll be totally cool to have a pic of a spirit channeling too!" as she said that, Ini stood up slightly and made a few dynamic poses with her camera. "It'll be the discovery of the 20th century!"

"We're already past the 20th century, Ini..." Iris sighed, shaking her head until something came up in her mind. "By the way, do you know who Sir is channeling? And why for that matter?"

Ini tilted her head. "You, like, don't know?"

"He never told me."

Ini shook her head. "Not really, no. But it's going to be, like, super exciting! Seeing a channeled spirit! This is going to be the most awesomest day ever!"

Iris just sighed. She loved her best friend's enthusiasm and cheer. It was usually very infectious, recounting the times in her childhood when she had her mood lightened because of Ini, but today...she couldn't help but feel tense about going back to Kurain Village...and she knew there was one reason why.

. . .

 _June 19, 1:25 PM_

 _Kurain Village_

"We're here! We're really here!" Ini exclaimed happily, pulling out her camera and taking pictures of everything she saw, while Diego just watched in amusement.

Iris, on the other hand, could only stare at her surroundings with both nostalgia and dread.

"My old home..." she whispered to herself, wandering around and scanning the vicinity of Kurain Village. It looked exactly the same as she remembered it. The rustic, thatch-roofed houses, the majestic cherry blossom trees, the bus stop...it was as if she never left. But she could never be so sure about that, there was still the Ma-

"Hey, Flower, we gotta go!" Diego called out to her. "Fey Manor's just around the corner!"

"C-coming, Sir!" Iris said as she ran to catch up to Diego and Ini, but stopped as she suddenly had a feeling that she was being watched. She turned around...but saw no one there.

 _Strange,_ Iris thought to herself. _Probably just my mind pulling tricks on me._

. . .

 _Fey Manor_

"Hello!" Diego called out in an attempt to get some attention from the people inside the manor while Iris and Ini stared at the building. Ini stared at it in awe, taking as many pictures of the elegant building as possible; Iris, on the other hand, just stared at it. It was the same old building to her, just with a few slight changes. And she certainly didn't feel the wonder Ini was feeling from it.

Hearing small footsteps behind her, Iris raised a brow and turned around. She saw nothing at first, but was surprised to see a little girl-probably 8-years-old-popping her head out from the bushes.

"O-oh, h-hello there," Iris stammered, but the little girl just looked at her nervously. "I-it's okay, there's no-"

"Pearl?" a familiar voice said behind Iris, getting her attention. "Bad girl."

Iris turned and flinched as she finally saw _that woman_ again in all these year. Her hair was black and large, tied and decorated to resemble a traditional Japanese hairstyle. She also wore a black kimono with various kanji written on it and a yellow obi wrapped around her hips to keep the kimono fastened.

She looked older and somewhat different compared to the last time Iris saw her, but she knew without the shadow of a doubt. It was _her_.

"You..." Iris growled, her hands balling into fists; but the woman ignored her, having focused on the little girl named Pearl.

"How many times must I tell you not to follow suspicious strangers?" the woman said to Pearl sternly.

 _Strangers?_ Iris thought, offended as she stared at the woman with narrow eyes.

Pearl stood up and lowered her head as she walked to the woman. "I'm sorry, Mother."

Iris' sputtered in surprise as she gawked at Pearl. _Mother?!_

"Goodness," the woman said, kneeling down and placing her hands on Pearl's shoulders. "What if you fell down and hurt yourself?"

Iris stared at the girl for a moment, having realized her resemblance to her cousin Maya Fey...but to think Morgan had another-

"Are you, like, the one in charge?" Ini said excitedly, taking a step close to the woman. "Can we see the ghosts now? Can we!?"

The woman stood up and gave Ini an intimidating glare. "Well, who might you be?"

"Isn't it rude to speak to your guests like that, Morgan?" Diego chimed in, stepping in front of Iris and Ini in a protective manner and giving Morgan his signature cocky grin. "It's not really doing wonders for your reputation, _esteemed head channeler_."

Morgan gave a quick glare at Diego before turning to Ini. "My apologies. I am Morgan Fey."

She then gestured to Pearl. "And this is my daughter Pearl. Yes, I am the head of this village. However, I am not the one conducting the channeling today.

"Today is Mystic Maya's first channeling session and she wanted it to be with someone she considers..." she paused, giving a hateful and disgusted glance at Diego, "a family friend."

"Aww, I knew you'd like me, Morgan," Diego grinned teasingly, to which Morgan groaned in annoyance.

She then narrowed her eyes venomously at the veteran lawyer. "I am only doing this out of Mystic Maya's request, you coffee chugging cretin. If I had my way, you would be banned from this Village for life. Especially considering the...unsavory character you brought with you."

Morgan then turned to glare at Iris, who didn't hesitate to glare back at her in return, while Pearl looked on at the two of them uncomfortably. Soon enough, Morgan managed to calm herself and gestured everyone to come inside. "Please come in, everything is ready."

Diego nodded and followed Morgan while Ini skipped merrily to their direction, leaving Iris with Pearl. After a moment of awkward silence, Iris turned to face Pearl, who looked at her with nervous eyes.

"I-It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you," Iris reassured her with a friendly smile. "You're name's Pearl, right?"

Pearl didn't answer, still looking at Iris nervously.

"M-my name's Iris, but I think you already know that," she continued. She needed to be clear for this. "I'm your-"

"Pearl, go to your room," Morgan said from afar. "There are important matters going on."

"Y-yes, mother!" Pearl said before running off. Iris extended her hand a bit as if she was trying to call Pearl back.

"I suggest you keep my daughter away from your affairs, Ms. _Hawthorne_ ," Morgan sneered, earning a glare from Iris. "Come now, the channeling session is almost upon us."

Iris opened her mouth, wanting to protest, but she had enough self-control to silence herself. As soon as she, Diego, and Ini got to Fey Manor's meditation room, they quickly knelt down in a prayer stance in front of the Channeling Chamber, where the session will soon take place.

Iris did so without fail, her posture perfect and her mind clear. Diego was relaxed and laid back, simply waiting for Maya to arrive. Ini, on the other hand, was ecstatic as she continuously tapped her fingers, struggling to stay still and not ask a million questions about the chamber. They waited for a few moments for Morgan to return as she was preparing Maya for her first spirit channeling session.

"Sir, I need to ask," Iris whispered to her mentor. "Who exactly are you trying to summon?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Flower," Diego gave his protégé an assuring smirk. "Just a dead relative, is all."

Iris frowned as she could tell her mentor was lying. She opened her mouth to further confront him, but was cut off when Morgan showed up again.

"Everyone, please correct your postures," she said to them.

"So we're going to see Maya now?" Diego asked impatiently, to which Morgan responded with a glare.

"What impudence! That's Mystic Maya to you! She is the last of the head family's bloodline, the Kurain School of Channeling's legitimate succssor."

"But aren't you the head now?" Iris asked, staring at Morgan suspiciously. "You did say so yourself..."

"Yes, I did say that," Morgan answered, narrowing her eyes at Iris, "but I am only acting as temporary head, at least until Mystic Maya comes of age and masters the technique. I am still a member of the branch family after all."

One of the shrine maidens then appeared and said, "Mystic Maya is ready."

"Then let us begin," Morgan said, clapping her hands.

A sliding door opened and Maya stepped inside with two shrine maidens following beside her. Unlike the usual spirit medium outfit Diego and Iris usually saw her in, Maya wore a completely white kimono and a regal crown-like headpiece.

"Maya..." Diego mumbled quietly while Maya and the maidens walked to the door to the Channeling Chamber.

"We shall now begin the Kurain School channeling," Morgan announced.

One of the nuns presented Maya a box containing the key to the Channeling Chamber. Maya took the key and opened the door before slipping the key into her kimono.

When Maya turned to face the direction of the Manor's three guests, Diego stood up and bowed respectfully to her. He then took a brief glance at Iris, gave her a reassuring smile, and joined Maya as they stepped inside the Channeling Chamber.

"During this ritual, none may enter this Meditation Room or the Channeling Chamber," Morgan said to Iris and Ini. "Please do not forget that."

As soon as everything was set inside the Channeling Chamber, the two shrine maidens closed its entrance with Maya locking it in the inside.

"Now the Channeling Chamber has been completely cut off from the world," Morgan said. "Let us wait patiently in the Main Hall."

Morgan then turned to guide the two women to the aforementioned location. Ini followed along, excited to ask Morgan a plethora of questions pertaining to the Kurain Channeling Technique. Iris, on the other hand, remained worried and unsure. She turned and looked at the doors to the Channeling Chamber. It didn't feel right to just leave Diego in there. Something felt off, but nevertheless, she had to obey him. Hesitantly, she turned her head and followed Morgan to the Main Hall, hoping for everything to turn out alright.


	6. Turnabout Family Part 2

"Hey, Miss Morgan, what's it like to channel a spirit?" Ini asked her fifth question to a very annoyed Morgan. Iris stifled her laughter, feeling gratified in seeing Morgan annoyed from her best friend's badgering.

"Is there, like, a feeling when you get possessed?" Ini asked, to which Morgan didn't answer.

"When you get possessed, are you still, like, conscious 'cuz you're letting the ghost possess you?"

"Is it okay to take pics of the channeling when Mr. Armando's done-?"

"I suddenly remembered that I have some important business to attend to," Morgan said hastily, standing up. "Please treat yourselves with anything at the Main Hall until I'm done."

"B-but, I still have so many questions?!" Ini protested.

Morgan huffed out a loud 'harumph'. "Good miss, I have been entertaining these useless questions long enough and quite frankly, they have been a waste of time."

"U-useless...waste of--I'M DOING THIS FOR RESEARCH!" Ini protested, angry at the insult.

"Then why don't you go do your research some place else?" Morgan retorted, a condescending look on her face. "From what I can tell, Fey Manor has no time to waste on the likes of peasants like you."

Ini was now seething in rage. "WHY I'D OUGHTA--!" she stood up, ready to give Morgan a piece of her mind, but Iris stopped her by grabbing her by the arm.

"Don't let her get to you, Ini," Iris said, giving one suspicious glance at Morgan before the latter left the premises.

"That stupid, no good bitch..." Ini muttered bitterly. "Just the who hell does she think she is?!"

"My mother," Iris answered matter-of-factly, making Ini turn to her in shock.

"You're, like, joking, right?" Ini asked nervously. Iris shook her head in response.

"O-oh, s-sorry," Ini stuttered. "I didn't, like, mean it and--"

"It's okay, Ini, I don't mind," Iris assured before venomously muttering, "In fact, what you said about my mother was spot on..."

Ini raised a brow, startled at how Iris agreed with her. "What do you, like, mean by that?"

Iris hesitated for a bit, thinking back to past memories.

"Before you met me in Hazakura Temple, I used to live here in Kurain Village during my childhood," she said. "Mother wanted her branch of the family to carry the Kurain Channeling Technique, so she put me and my sister through intense training..."

. . .

 _Kurain Villag_ _e,_ _15 years ago..._

 _It was well-known to the Fey Clan that Iris and Dahlia were identical to one another, being twins after all. They both had the same young, innocent features. Same adorable face, same long black hair, etc._

 _They even wore the same set of acolyte robes; the only difference between the two sisters was that each of them wore a different colored magatama. Red for Dahlia, light purple for Iris._

 _Furthermore, being twins, the two sisters did most of their activities together. Unfortunately for the two of them...today's activity was something neither sister wanted to do._

 _"Make sure you maintain your positions and to focus your minds," Morgan instructed to her daughters, wanting them to stay still and maintain their meditative stances_ _as freezing water rushed down above them from the waterfall._

 _It was painful and the two sisters absolutely hated it. Dahlia chattered her teeth and struggled to stay still; shivering head-to-toe from the extreme cold that pouring over her._ _Iris felt the same way, s_ _truggling to endure the freezing pain rushing down her body as she tried to maintain her meditative pose and concentration._

 _"Endurance is key to spirit channeling," Morga_ _n added, raising a brow when she noticed what her two daughters were feeling. "This pain will soon lead to power for your spirit channeling."_

 _Dahlia couldn't help but turn her head to glare at her mother, but as soon as she did, the cold finally got to her; causing her to sneeze and fall to the ground, wincing in pain as she fell head first on a stone._

 _"Dolly!" Iris shouted out in concern, breaking her stance and rushing to help her twin._

 _Dahlia could only groan in pain, crying as she clutched her bleeding head._

 _"I-It's okay, Dolly," Iris said, trying to comfort her. "L-let's go fix it up..."_

 _"You will do no such thing," Morgan said in an authoritarian tone. "You must continue your training._ _Both of you."_

 _"B-but mother, she's hurt!" Iris shouted in protes_ _t._

 _"Because she didn't follow my instructions, like always had been. This will be a lesson for her to not disobey my instructions again."_

 _Morgan's expression softened a bit as she approached Iris. "You're a good girl, Iris, I can see that. So please, let's continue our training_ _...it will do wonders for your future..."_

 _Iris opened her mouth to protest further, but went silent when Morgan looked at her disapprovingly. For a moment, Iris thought she saw the color in her mother's eyes vanish, replaced with a dark glare_.

It was that stare, _Iris thought in dread.The haunting, colorless, and soulless gaze that Morgan subjected to her and Dahlia every time they didn't obey her. It was the gaze of a demon, and it always made Iris tremble every time Morgan used it on her._

 _Despite that, however, Iris swallowed her fear and persisted. "I-I can't train...with Dahlia like this...she might bleed out...mother, please..."_

 _Morgan frowned and pondered for a moment. "Very well then, but on one condition..."_

. . .

 _Dahlia's eyes slowly open, feeling a bit heavy from several hours of rest. The first thing she saw her twin sister, who g_ _rinned joyfully when she woke up._

 _"Dolly, you're awake!" Iris shouted in relief, hugging her sister tightly._

 _"R-rissy, can't b-breathe...!" Dahlia wheezed out._

 _"S-sorry!" Iris let go of her twin, giving her time to catch her breath. "How are you feeling...?"_

 _Dahlia sniffled, a little snot coming out of her nose. "Like cra-AAACHOOO!"_

 _"You're sick!" Iris said in worry as she placed the palm of her hand on Dahlia's head. "You're burning up..._

 _Dahlia opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out were sickly coughs._

 _"Y-you should rest up," Iris said, trying to sound as gentle and caring as possible. "M-Mother wants us to be strong for-"_

 _"Oh, mother this and mother that," Dahlia muttered, growling venomously. "Stop being such a mother's pet, Rissy! Can't you see what she's doing to us!"_

 _"I-it's for the Fey family. To prepare us for our future..."_

 _"That's what she always says. I'm still surprised she even gave us a brea_ _k..."_

 _Iris cringed a bit, a little hesitant. "About that...she only allowed you to rest if I took over your time...all the hours you were supposed to have will be given to me," Iris said, but frowned as she noticed Dahlia's eyes widening. "B-but it's not that bad-_ -"

 _"Rissy, you can't!" Dahlia cut off, worried for her twin. "Y-you can't train that long! You'll ge-aah-AACHOO!"_

 _"Dolly, please..." Iris replied solemnly. "If I didn't agree to Mother's...request...she'd force you to keep training despite your wounds. You're already sick from the cold, so...please...just let me help you and rest..."_

 _"But Rissy..." Dahlia paused. "Will you be okay...?"_

 _Iris smiled, giving her sister a comforting smile. "We've been training since the day we were born, Dolly. I can handle it..."_

 _And for the next three days, Iris had underwent intense spirit channeler training. While Morgan had decided to not have Iris go back to training under the waterfall to ensure she wouldn't get sick--though it was less that she did not want her daughter to get ill and more she wanted to keep training her--she still had to deal with long hours of staying still and performing meditations, being locked in a dark empty room for hours on to_ 'improve concentration and focus' _a_ _s Morgan stated, and so many other types of '_ spiritual training' _with little to no breaks or rest._

 _By the time it was all over, Iris could only muster up so much energy to get to bed. By the time she reached it, she instantly collapsed, her body in constant pain and her energy completely gone. Dahlia could only look at Iris worriedly as her own sickness prevented her from getting out of bed._

 _"You've done well today, my daughter," Morgan said, entering the two sisters' room and approaching the tired Iris. "Take your well-earned rest, you will need it for your next session of training tomorrow."_

 _Even though Iris was too polite (and tired) to even let out a small complain, Morgan noticed what her daughter was feeling. She frowned for a moment, but quickly replaced it with a smile in an effort to look warm and kind. "You might be in pain. You might feel that I'm torturing you, but this is all for a good cause. To make you strong and to prepare you for greatness. After all, it is your destiny as a member of the Fey family..."_

 _"You always say that..." Morgan heard Dahlia mutter, and before Dahlia knew it, she felt a sudden, harsh, stinging pain on her cheek. Dahlia yelped in pain, rubbing her red cheek as Morgan lowered her raised hand and threw her demonic glare toward her second daughter, scaring the poor girl._

 _"You're too brash and foolish to understand, you selfish brat..." Morgan growled. "Once you grow up and get it in that idiotic head of yours, you'll get that I'm helping you..."_

 _Morgan gave one last cold glance at Dahlia, frightening her, before exiting the her daughters' room, slamming the door shut._

. . .

"And for a large portion of my childhood in this village, our lives have always been like this," Iris said. "Looking back, I realized that my mother was favoring me over Dahlia, considering I...obeyed her the most and endured most of her training..."

Ini's eyes widened in horror from what she just heard, unable to think of what to say.

Iris continued, seething in rage. "Almost every single day, it was training and training and training and training-it just...wouldn't _stop_! And at the end of all of them, Dahlia and I would just end up tired or sick fron all of it...!

"Every time, Mother always told us that it was good for the family...or that it was to prepare us...as if we should be grateful for what she did to us!"

She then let out a bitter laugh. "And you want to know the funniest thing about it? Dahlia and I can't channel spirits! None of the women in our side of the family can! All that pain...all that suffering..."

Iris balled her hands into fists as she moved her head down to keep Ini from seeing her cry. "Was all for nothing..."

"D-didn't your dad see what she was doing to you?!" Ini finally shouted out, having already processed in her mind the kind of abuse her best friend went through. "Like, he tried to stop it, right!?"

Iris shook her head and scowled. "Hardly. Father was a jeweler, a wealthy one at that. Every time Dahlia and I tried to talk to him about Mother, he always said he was busy or she was doing a good job raising us. I wanted to think he really was too busy to see what Mother was doing, but I think I knew deep down what was really happening..."

"And I thought my parents were bad..." Ini muttered to herself, looking at Iris empathically.

"Would you believe it gets even worse?"

. . .

 _"We're leaving?" Iris asked in surprise, watching as Dahlia had begun packing her things._

 _"Yup!" Dahlia said, popping the 'p' and sounding all too happy at the notion of leaving Kurain Village. "Why do you look so surprised? Didn't you hear all that stuff going on with Mom and Dad?"_

 _Iris did, every single detail in fact, but it still was a shock to her. Having found out that Morgan, and by extension Dahlia and herself, had no spiritual powers whatsoever surprised her. This not only meant that they couldn't channel spirits, but also meant that Morgan or any of her relatives would never be fit to the Master of the Kurai_ _n Channeling Technique._

 _But still though..._

 _"Why do we have to leave?" Iris couldn't help but asked._

 _Dahlia scoffed. "Rissy, you know why we have to leave. Dad said so, after all."_

 _"I know that, but...is that really the only reason? Just because we can't channel_ _spirits?"_

 _Dahlia rolled her eyes. "Think about this, Iris, all that training we have to deal with is over. We can finally get out of this dump of a village! Aren't you glad?"_

 _"I-I'm glad that the training is over with, b-but--"_

 _"Do you want to stay here, Rissy?" Dahlia suddenly asked._

 _"W-what?"_

 _"Do you want to stay here and keep training? To keep going through all those times we had to spend hours on painful things? Do you want to leave Dad just to keep going? Do you want to leave ME?"_

 _"N-no, Dahlia_ _, no! I-I wouldn't leave you!" Iris stuttered, aghast at the idea. "I-I'd never leave you!"_

 _Dahlia quickly flashed a smile. "Good! Then you better get ready, Dad wants us to leave as soon as we can!"_

 _Iris nodded and did exactly what Dahlia told her too, albeit hesitantly. After a couple of hours, the two sisters were fully packed and were ready to go. Their father had the car, a large black limousine, ready for the both of them. Dahlia looked at the car excitedly, immediately stepping inside, ready to leave this worthless excuse of a village!_

 _Iris, on the other hand, hesitated. Taking a step closer to the car, she turned behind her and saw her mother. Normally, when most mothers would be separated from their children, they would either do whatever they can to keep their children with them or at the very least try to make their last moments of them as wonderful and memorable as possible. Not Morgan, though._

 _By the look on her face, Iris could tell she showed little to no interest in the fact her husband and two daughters were leaving her. In fact, she almost sounded relieved, as if having to deal with two children with no spiritual powers was a tremendous burden that had lifted up from her shoulders._

 _"Mother...?" Iris asked._

 _"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Morgan asked, in a hurry as she had more important things to do._

 _"Y-yeah, b-but I just want you to know that even with every thing that happened..." Iris hesitated for a moment. "I'll visit you when I have the chance."_

 _"That sounds nice," Morgan replied dismissively, with no emotion at all...and Iris' heart shattered at that._

 _"I...I love you, Mother...!" Iris said loudly, trying desperately, DESPERATELY to find some form of affection or care from Morgan..._

 _"Good to know," Morgan said dismissively, the tone in her voice devoid of any of the love and affection Iris hoped for._ _Instead, all Morgan gave Iris was an uncaring wave goodbye before turning around, having more important matters to deal with...leaving Iris, who was almost in tears..._

. . .

"That's when a part of me realized that Mother only trained Dahlia and me so she could have a lasting reign in Kurain..." Iris said, her voice trembling in anger. "She didn't really care about us at all! She just used us as tools for her own ends and threw us away when we-!"

Iris stopped herself for a moment, seeing that she was startling Ini.

"I-I'm sorry," she said shamefully. "I-I was holding all of this in since the start of this trip. I-I'm just glad I let it all out..."

Ini just stared at her best friend, her eyes wide and her skin pale as she processed the entire story in her mind.

"That is seriously, seriously messed up..." she snapped, her eyes filled with fury. "Let's get over there and give her a piece of our mind!"

"Ini, no!" Iris pleaded. "I appreciate your concern, but you don't know Mother like I do!"

"But she hurt you!" Ini snapped back. "You're a lawyer! Can't you, like, sue her or something!?"

"If only it were that simple," Iris replied. "Mother is good with her words. Put her in court and chances are, she'll talk her way out of it through a clever lie."

"But still..." Ini paused for moment, before looking at Iris empathetically. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, Iris..."

Iris smiled. "It's okay. This has brought back some bad memories, but...I want to move on from them. I already have a promising career as a defense attorney, I have people like Mr. Armando and you in my life, and...I...I'm not going to let my past take it away from me..."

 _It still bothers me that Morgan has another daughter though...I couldn't imagine what Pearl is going through..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

Ini shrieked. "Like, what was that?!"

Iris' eyes widened in horror, immediately standing up. "That was from the Channeling Chamber! Sir!"

Iris and Ini wasted no time and dashed toward the Channeling Chamber, nearly crashing into the large locked door. Iris quickly gripped the handles of the door and tried to pull it open, but it didn't even budge.

 _Damn it!_ Iris thought, distressed.

"What's all the commotion going on here?" Morgan said, approaching Iris and Ini.

"M-Mo-mother!" Iris cried out. "You have to unlock this door! Now!"

"I cannot," Morgan said calmly, shaking her head. "There is only on key to the Chamber and it is with Mystic Maya."

Iris scowled at her mother. How on earth could she be calm through all of this?!

"I swear, Mother, I...GRAAGH!"

Without warning, Iris charged at the door and slammed it with her own body, shocking both Ini and Morgan.

"I-Iris, what are you doing?!" Ini exclaimed.

"Help me break down this door, Ini!" Iris shouted. "Now!"

Ini didn't hesitate and started helping Iris. In unison, they charged and tackled the door, but it still didn't open.

"One more!" Iris shouted.

Reeling themselves back, they charged at the door once again and successfully broke the door open with force. And once they charged inside the room, Iris and Ini could only look on in shock and horror at what they saw.

Diego Armando, Iris' suave, charismatic, and insightful mentor, laid slump on the floor. Under Diego was a large puddle of blood and his clothes were stained with it, his black vest being a clear sign of this.

He wasn't moving nor breathing, and as much as Iris didn't want to admit it, she had to face the facts...

Her mentor was dead. And standing above his dead body was Maya, staying still, holding the bloodied knife with one of her hands.

Anger started to swell up inside Iris, but just as she was about to go up and confront Maya, to attack her for the death of Diego, her mentor and a FAMILY FRIEND no less, she came to a freezing halt as Maya laughed in a voice that wasn't her own. It was a cruel, sinister, and sadistic voice that Iris was all too familiar with...and just hearing it alone brought shivers down her spine.

"Hi, Rissy..."

"D-Dahlia...?" Iris whispered, trembling in fear. No...it couldn't be...her sister...her sister died in that fire accident, she couldn't be here!

"How long has it been, Rissy?" _Dahlia_ asked, not bothering to look at Iris or Ini, still staring down at Diego's motionless corpse. "I've been feeling really lonely since that time you and this _asshole_ put me in jail..."

"You didn't visit, you didn't write...you just left me all alone to rot in a cell...some sister you are, huh?" she snarled, gritting her teeth.

During the commotion, Ini managed to shake herself out of the shock and pointed her camera at the scene.

 ** _FLASH!_**

Neither Iris nor Dahlia noticed this, however, as they were too focused on one another.

"Y-you hurt so many people, Dahlia..." Iris said meekly, shaking in fear. "Mr. Armando, Terry Fawles, Mia Fey..."

 _Feenie..._

"...you've done terrible, terrible things to all of us and you had to be punished for it!"

"AND THAT MEANT PUTTING YOUR OWN SISTER TO JAIL!? LEAVING ME TO DIE ALONE IN A COLD, DARK CELL!?" Dahlia shrieked angrily, suddenly turning around and giving Iris a chance to see her face.

It looked exactly like Iris', given that they were twins and all...but something didn't sit right with it. Dahlia's features...they looked strange and uncanny...almost like a doll's...

 _Was this a side effect from the spirit channeling?_ Iris wondered, but she didn't dwell on it long enough as Dahlia began taking steps toward her, brandishing her knife and she glared at Iris with a wicked grin on her face.

"You and that coffee-chugging bastard ruined my life, Rissy...NOW I'M GOING TO RETURN THE FAVOR!"


	7. Turnabout Family Part 3 (RE-EDITED)

"DIE!" Dahlia roared out as she charged at Iris, the latter just now noticing the bloody knife she was holding.

 ** _FLASH!_**

Iris could only look on in terror as Dahlia raised the blade high to stab her, but Morgan managed to step in and restrain the murderous twin sister.

"The hell are you doing, you old hag!?" Dahlia shouted angrily, struggling to break free from Morgan's grip. "She's seen it! She's gotta die like her boss!"

"Enough of this!" Morgan grunted, pulling Dahlia back. "You two, leave this room now! I shall perform the Spirit Sever-!"

Before Morgan could say anything further, Dahlia headbutted the old woman, causing her to stumble back. With the opportunity, Dahlia pushed Morgan aside and headed straight for Iris, tackling her to the ground. Ini could only press herself against the wall, frozen in terror from what was happening.

Iris was quaking in fear as her demented twin, possessing her sweet cousin Maya, stared down at her with murderous eyes and a crooked grin.

"...time to die, Rissy..." Dahlia sang in a disturbingly cheerful tune, playfully waving the knife around her face. Iris could only whimper in terror as Dahlia gently pressed the bladed tip against her cheek, creating a small cut on it. Iris' conscious shouted at her, telling her to fight back, to free herself from Dahlia's actions, to do anything that can get her out of her horrible situation.

But she couldn't...she was just too terrified, seeing the dark twin from her past back to haunt her...

"Be happy, Rissy..." Dahlia whispered before raising her knife high. "You'll get to see your boyfriend again!"

Iris could only let out a small whimper, her eyes wide and her pupils the size of pinpricks as Dahlia was about to plunge the knife into her chest...only for Ini, who had broken free from her frozen terror, to kick Dahlia in her face, knocking her onto the floor and causing her to drop the knife.

"Iris!" Ini shouted, swiftly picking Iris back to her fert.

Iris couldn't respond, her breath heavy and her eyes focused on Dahlia's lying body before turning her attention to Diego's dead body. Either out of denial or hope that her mentor could still be saved, Iris tried to rush to his body, only for Dahlia to stand up again once again.

She snarled and glared at Iris with one eye, the second one she covered with her hand due to Ini's kick. Iris couldn't help but notice...small cracks on the part of the face her twin was covering?

"DIE!" Dahlia roared out, charging at Iris. Fortunately, Morgan stood in the sinister twin's way and pinned her to the wall.

"You two, go and inform the police!" Morgan shouted at Iris and Ini. "I'll hold her down and free Mystic Maya from her control!"

"No, I won't!" Iris shouted. "Not without Sir!"

"He's dead, Iris! You will be too if you stay!"

"But-!"

"GO NOW, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Morgan exclaimed, almost losing her grip on Dahlia.

Iris refused. She had to stay. She had to help Sir, just like how he helped her! She-

"Iris, we gotta go now!" Ini shouted, suddenly grabbing Iris by the arm and dragging her out of the Channeling Chamber. Iris protested as her best friend dragged her out to safety, but as she stared back at Diego's body, she only felt sorrow...

 _I'm so sorry, Sir..._

. . .

 _June 19_ _,_ _Kurain Village_

"Like, thanks..." Ini said to the policeman on the phone before ending the call and approaching Iris, who was sitting down at a staircase of the Fey Manor's entrance. "I called the cops already. They're, like, on their way..."

Iris nodded solemnly in response, which made Ini frown. The rookie lawyer was a mess. Her smooth and neat kimono was messy, likely from her scuffle with Maya-or rather, the spirit Maya had channeled-and her eyes were soulless and mournful. Ini couldn't blame her as that was exactly what she had felt when Mimi died.

Ini sat down next to the grieving Iris, unsure on what to say.

"G-god, that was, like, a real spiritual occurrence..." Ini said. "Right, eh?"

Iris didn't respond, glumly looking down at the dirt.

Ini sighed. "Sorry, I...just thought I could, like, lighten you up and all...I'm sorry you lost Mr. Armando like that...he was a good man..."

"One of the best..." Iris replied, tearing up a bit. "Why did it have to be him...?"

Just when things started looking up for Iris, fate decided to be cruel to the poor girl once again.

"Y-your cousin, Maya was it?" Ini asked. "She did this, right? She was the one who stabbed him..."

Iris gave a furious glare at Ini, but it wasn't for the ditzy girl. "No, Ini, it might seem that way, but it was that spirit...it was Dahlia..."

Iris couldn't help but curse Dahlia internally for taking Diego away. He had been the one to step up and defended her during one of the darkest moments of her life. He had been the one who taught her everything she knew on how to be a defense attorney...a chance to fulfill her sacred promise.

And what did fate decide to do? Kill off Diego, the man that saved her, at the hands of her own twin sister!

"Sir was the only one running Armando and Co. Law Offices..." Iris whispered. "What am I going to do now...?"

Ini thought for a bit and tried to answer, only to be cut off by Morgan's presence.

"Ah, Ms. Hawthorne," Morgan said, catching the attention of the two girls.

Iris immediately stood up and began frantically barraging her mother with questions. "Mother, how's Mystic Maya? Is she alright?! What about Sir?!"

Iris knew he was already dead, but part of her still denied it somewhat.

"Mystic Maya has returned to the world of the living," Morgan answered. "The Spirit Severing Technique was successful. The same couldn't be said for Mr. Armando, however..."

Iris' heart sank once more, but she knew she had to press on. That's what Diego would have wanted.

"Where's Mystic Maya now?" she asked. "I need to see her."

"She's still unconscious. I humbly request that you wait outside for her recovery," Morgan replied in the subtle condescending and manipulative tone that she constantly used on Iris during her childhood and that made the girl absolutely livid.

"This isn't the time, Mother," Iris protested. "Mystic Maya's my family and I won't-!"

"The police are here!" a voice exclaimed, surprising Iris, Morgan, and Ini. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting-wait, haven't I seen you before?!"

Everyone turned and saw several police officers, who were being led by a scruffy-looking man in a trench coat that Iris immediately recognized as the detective from her first case.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Morgan asked.

"I'm Detective Dick Gumshoe, ma'am!" the man answered. "I'm the detective who works on homicides down at the precinct."

"I take it you're the detective assigned to this case?" Morgan asked the detective, to which he nodded.

"That's right, ma'am! he shouted. "And now the boys and I going to check out the crime scene! All of you ladies have to stay put though, because I need to question all of you later!"

"I shall take you the crime scene," Morgan said. "Please follow me, Detective Gymshoe."

Gumshoe grinned. "Oh, you're too kind, ma'am! Thankyou! And it's _Gumshoe_."

Morgan and the Detective then went to the crime scene, leaving Iris and Ini alone together.

"Huh..." Iris murmured, turning to Ini. "That was a very strange detective..."

"I dunno, Iris," Ini replied, lustfully eyeing at Gumshoe, licking her lips. "He looks totally hot..."

Iris stared at Ini with a raised brow. "He testified against you in court, Ini."

"Eh, nobody's perfect," Ini shrugged. "Still though, I can't help but, like, feel bad for your cousin. She killed your boss and is totally gonna get in so much trouble for it..."

Iris scowled. "I already told you, that wasn't Maya. That was Dahlia possessing her."

"Yeah, but are the police going to, like, believe that?"

Iris stared back at her best friend in surprise. She...she had a point. _I didn't expect something like that to come from **Ini** of all people?_

"D-did you notice anything that stuck out to you?" Iris asked. "During that scene?"

"You mean besides the possession and murder?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well um..." Ini thought for a bit. "...I don't remember that much really. I was just shocked from everything that, like, happened..."

Iris frowned. "Oh right...sorry..."

"Maybe those photos I took could help," Ini added, catching Iris' attention once more.

"What?" Iris asked with Ini suddenly having her own realization.

"I took two photos at that murder scene earlier!" Ini exclaimed.

"T-that's right! Ini, is it alright if I-?"

"What am I standing here for?" Ini interrupted. "I gotta show these to that stud Detective! Sorry, Iris, but I gotta go!"

"Ini, wait!" Iris shohuted, but Ini had already left. She sighed. _Great...I should follow her and see those two photos, but knowing Ini and her guy craziness, she'd given it to that detective by now._

Without hesitation, Iris turned and headed for the Channeling Chamber. _It won't hurt to try though..._

. . .

 _June 19_ , _Channeling Chamber_

Stepping inside the Channel Chamber, Iris didn't see Ini anywhere and instead found several police officers investigating the scene.

 _I don't see Maya hear either,_ Iris thought as she was about to step into the scene.

"Hey!" a voice exclaimed dramatically. "You're not supposed to be here, pal!"

Iris jumped in fright and turned to see Gumshoe right behind her.

"D-detective, I'm sorry for intruding!" she said nervously, bowing politely to him. "I was just curious, is all."

"It's alright," he said politely, shining a friendly smile before exclaiming, "just don't touch anything alright, pal!?"

"O-of course," Iris took a step back, a little intimidated. "I just came to ask a few questions in regards to the crime scene. Is that alright?"

The detective calmed down a bit. "Oh, of course I-wait, I'm the detective around here! Shouldn't I be asking YOU the questions, pal?!"

"I-I know that, sir, it's just the victim was..." Iris frowned, tearing up a bit. "An old friend of mine..."

Gumshoe still looked at Iris with suspicion, but once he saw the genuine look of sadness the rookie lawyer had, he started to pity her. While she didn't know the girl much, he did know about Diego Armando and his attachment towards her.

He sighed. "Alright...asking me anything you want."

Iris perked up at that. "Thankyou, Detective!"

"But there are some things I need to keep confidential, so I won't tell you everything!"

Iris nodded in understanding before thinking up any questions to ask. "So...my cousin Maya..."

The detective raised a brow. "The suspect is your cousin?"

Iris nodded, to which Gumshoe frowned. "I'm sorry, pal, but I can't spare you any details on her just yet. We're still gathering on that."

"I see..." Iris whispered. "But can you at least tell me...Sir-I mean, the murder victim-he was stabbed to death, right?"

Gumshoe nodded. "Several times. It's a pretty rough way to go, pal..."

Iris paused for a moment, suppressing the bile that went up her mouth at those words. "Alright, one final question. My friend Ini gave you two photos correct?"

"Sure did, pal! An interesting set of photos they were!"

"Oh, it's just...can I see them?"

"No. Like I said, confidential information!"

Iris frowned in disappointment at that, but bowed respectfully to the detective. "I see. Thankyou for your time."

"No problem, young miss," he said politely. "However, I have to question all of you now. For the upcoming trial."

"Not just yet, good sir," Morgan said, stepping into the Channeling Chamber. "Not all of the witnesses have been attended to. There's still one at the Side Room."

She then turned to Iris. "Can you be a dear and fetch her for us, if you please?"

Iris raised a brow and glared at her mother. "And just what makes you-"

Morgan gave the lawyer the stare that made Dahlia's evil spirit look tame by comparison. Frightened, Iris immediately went to the Side Room just to avoid that stare, just to find a girl sleeping on one of the futons. She had short black hair and wore a pair of red glasses and black sneakers, blue short jeans, a white tank top with the face of that disturbing Blue Badger mascot on it, and a black jacket with large blue lines on the sleeves. She was sleeping cozily, hugging a police officer's hat like a teddy bear.

Iris hesitated for a moment as it was impolite to disturb someone's rest after all. "Um...excuse me, miss?"

She didn't wake up. She took a step closer. "Miss? There's someone who wants to speak to you?"

Still no response. Kneeling down, Iris placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and shook her lightly. "Miss, there's something you need to-"

Before Iris knew it, the girl suddenly woke up and pounced at her, pinning her to the floor and wrapping her arms around Iris' neck to strangle her. Iris could only gasp for breath and look on in terror as she stared back at the murderous intent shown in the girl's face. But after a moment of breathlessness and terror, the girl let go of Iris and stood aside, giving the lawyer a moment to gasp for breath.

The girl coughed a bit and chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry about that! I get a little jumpy sometimes."

Iris took a few more breaths. "It's...alright...I disturbed your sleep. I just came to inform you of something..."

The girl raised a brow. "Oh, so is it my turn now?"

"Your turn?" Iris asked.

"Y'know, for the channeling," the girl replied. "Isn't that what you're going to tell me? I thought it was considering your..."

She gestured to Iris' shrine maiden attire, causing the latter to blush a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm afraid there's some terrible news," Iris began to explain. "A murder had taken place!"

The girl cringed for a bit. "Yikes! So...that means no channeling session then?"

Iris stared at the girl in surprise. A murder just happened and she responded with _that_?

"Yes! And the police are investigating as we speak!"

"Oh, I see, well that just sucks," the girl sighed in disappointment before perking up at Iris. "Oh, I didn't introduce myself! "

She quickly put on her police hat and gave Iris a hearty salute. "Maggey Byrde! Reporting for duty!"

"Maggey Byrde?" Iris asked.

"Yep! That's me!" she answered with a cheeky, if not off-putting, grin. "Anything I can help you with?"

Iris stammered a bit. "W-well..."

"There you are," a voice chimed in. Iris and Maggey turned and saw Morgan approaching them. "You two had not shown up yet, so that made me expect the worst."

Everyone was silent for a moment, with Maggey giving Morgan a narrowed eye glare before she suddenly gave out an innocent smile. "Nothing to worry about, miss! We just had a little chat is all!"

Morgan gave Maggey a glare as well, and Iris couldn't help but feel confused. Did these two have history?

"This girl here said someone wants to talk me about the murder case, right?" Maggey said to Morgan. "Then what are we standing around here for? Let's go!"

. . .

Maggey and Morgan walked out of the Side Room and headed their way to the Channeling Chamber. Iris went to follow them, but stopped when she noticed Pearl hiding in one of the bushes of the Fey Manor's garden.

"O-oh, hello," Iris said in a friendly tone; she didn't want to scare off the little girl. Pearl only stared nervously at her in response.

"M-Morgan must have told you about me, hasn't she?" Iris asked, but Pearl didn't answer. "Whatever she said, I'd just like to say, I won't hurt you. We are sisters, after all."

Those last five words suddenly peeked Pearl's interest. "S-sisters?"

Iris perked up at that. Oh, how she couldn't hold her excitement! "Yes, we're sisters! There's so much that we need to-"

"Ms. Hawthorne, come here this instant!" Morgan's voice called out from afar. "The detective wants to question us now!"

Iris rolled her eyes at that before turning to Pearl. "I'm sorry, but I have to go..."

Pearl frowned in disappointment, but Iris placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her a kind smile. "But I promise I'll come back to see you."

Iris stood up and quickly went to the Channeling Chamber. As she made her way there, Pearl was looking at her with a curious expression. Mother had told her to stay away from this girl. That she was dangerous and untrustworthy. But...she couldn't sense any of that in her, only the opposite. But the one thing that she told her...was it true?

 _Are we really sisters?_

. . .

"Hey, sir!" Maggey shouted happily as she salutefd to Gumshoe. "Long time no see, huh?"

Gumshoe took a step back in shock. "M-Maggey!? You're here!?" he asked, his haw dropped.

"Yup!" she answered, popping the p. "Ready to tell you what I saw, sir! Ask me anything and I'll give you what you need!"

Gumshoe stayed silent, staring dumbly at Maggey until he shook his head to regain focus. "Right..."

The questioning lasted about the entire afternoon. Iris, Maggey, Morgan, and various other residents at the manor answered as honestly and quickly as they could, while Ini tried to flirt with Gumshoe while giving out her testimony. Iris couldn't help but feel nervous that her best friend would do that, but she also couldn't help but laugh at the good detective's obliviousness to Ini's advances.

"Alright, everyone!" Gumshoe exclaimed. "It appears we've got a lot of information we needed for today, but I'm afraid we need to continue this tomorrow!"

"Then I propose that everyone should sleep here for the night," Morgan said.

Iris shook her head. "No thankyou, I'll just be heading back home."

"But the police aren't done investigating," Maggey chimed in, being uncomfortable close to Iris. "Shouldn't you stay just to help with the case?"

Iris went silent for a while. She had a point, it would help more if she stayed, but to remain with Morgan in the place where Diego died...it was just too much.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Iris said solemnly. "I just...can't-"

"C'mon, what if you have info that could turn things around?" Maggey interrupted, giving Iris a serious look. "You have to stay!"

Iris stepped back, intimidated by Maggey. "I-"

"It's alright," Gumshoe said. "I already got enough information out of her. She can go."

Iris sighed in relief. _Oh, thank goodness..._

"You can't be serious!" Maggey objected, stomping her foot. "From what I heard, she saw the crime herself! Doesn't that make her too valuable to leave!?"

"Oh, I am serious, Maggey. She's already been through enough," he replied before turning to Iris and saluting to her. "Have a safe night, Ms. Hawthorne!"

Iris smiled warmly and bowed to the good detective. "Likewise."

. . .

 _June 20, 7:30 AM_

 _Armando and Co. Law Offices_

"Good morning, Sir-oh, right..." Iris muttered sadly as she stepped inside and wandered around in what had been Diego's law firm. It felt strange, being the only one here. With Diego, it had a warm, inviting presence that oozed out charm, charisma, and the alluring scent of coffee. Without him, it felt...empty.

"Sir..." Iris whispered, holding back tears. "I can't imagine Maya taking this well either..."

Iris' eyes widened. _Mystic_ _Maya! I completely forgot! Oh, what kind of cousin am I...I have to see her!_

Iris turned to the door, but before leaving, she noticed a newspaper resting in Diego's desk. Reading it, it said:

 **MASSIVE FIRE AT PRISON!**

 **Known criminal** **Dahlia Hawthorne killed in the flames**

Iris frowned, upset that the paper was there, considering yesterday's events. _Sir, just why were you trying to summon Dahlia?_

. . .

 _Detention Center_

"I-Iris..." Maya whispered hoarsely. Iris observed Maya for a bit and frowned. The poor channeler's hair was messy and her clothes werecragged. Additionally, with bloodshot and bagged look in her eyes, Iris could tell Maya had stayed up crying all night. "I-I'm so sorry..."

"You did nothing wrong, Mystic Maya," Iris reassured.

"Did I?! I-I finally get to see you and Diego again a-and I...I-I killed him, Iris!" Iris wailed out, tears storming out of her eyes.

"No, you didn't!" Iris shouted. "The person who murdered him was Dahlia, not you!"

"It doesn't matter...it might as well be me," Maya sniffled, wiping away her tears. "I was too weak and...I-I couldn't control Dahlia's spirit, so..."

Iris pressed her hand against the glass and gave Maya a reassuring look. "It wasn't you, Mystic Maya. It's okay..."

"W-why are you so nice to me...?" Maya asked. "I murdered him..."

"You didn't, Mystic Maya," Iris repeated. "Tell me exactly what happened in that chamber."

Maya hesitated for a bit before explaining. "It went on exactly as it was supposed to. Everything was set and it all went according to plan until I...blacked out and lost control...I don't remember anything, except for...a dream..."

Iris raised a brow. "A dream?"

Maya nodded. "It was a pleasant one too. It had a familiar scent."

"Maya, you can't have dreams when you channel a spirit."

Maya's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"From what Mother told me, when you channel a spirit, you're incapable of doing anything else until the spirit is severed from you," Iris explained. "That includes dreaming."

"Then...that means...!" Maya shouted, standing up from her seat.

"You couldn't have channeled Dahlia...Maya, you've been framed!"

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Magatama_

 _3\. Newspaper about Dahlia_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Diego Armando_

 _2\. Maya Fey_

 _3\. Pearl Fey_

 _4\. Ini Miney_

 _5\. Dahlia Hawthorne_

6 _. Morgan Fey_

 _7\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _8\. "Maggey Byrde"_


	8. Turnabout Family Part 4

_June 20_ _,_ _Kurain Village_

"Oh, you're here once again, Ms. Hawthorne?" Morgan asked, narrowing her eyes at her disowned daughter. "Judging from what happened before, I assumed you'd never come back here."

"I'm here on to fulfill my duties as a lawyer, Mother," Iris said firmly. "I agreed to represent Mystic Maya in her upcoming trial. I'm here for my own investigation and I would much appreciate it if you cooperate with me, at least for today."

"Hmph, as much as I appreciate the concern, I feel that your efforts won't do much," Morgan said in a deadpan tone. "After all, what is a girl such as yourself going to do in a time like this?"

Iris clenched her fists as she glared at Morgan. "More than you know, Mother..."

The mother and daughter stared at one another for a moment, their gazes filled with contempt for one other, until Morgan sighed.

"Alright, if you must know," Morgan said. "I wrestled with Mystic Maya for a while and I managed to pin her down and knock her unconscious with a blow to the head before successfully severing the spirit from her body. Does that satisfy you?"

Iris rubbed her chin in thought for a moment, before glancing at her mother to give her a nod. "For now, I suppose."

"I'll leave you to do whatever business you wish. Just don't make a mess of the Fey Manor while you 'investigate'..."

"You don't have to worry about that, Mother."

"Good. And one more thing..."

Morgan then turned back to Iris and gave her the signature eyeless glare that had intimidated her numerous times.

"If I ever see you talking to Pearl again, your pathetic excuse of a boss won't be the only casualty in this affair..."

As Morgan began to make her leave, Iris was left petrified in terror, almost breathless as she just stared at her cruel mother. Still though, she couldn't help but wonder...why was Morgan putting such great attention toward Pearl?

If it was any other mother, it could be chalked up to maternal instinct or protectiveness, but it was Morgan. The same woman that tossed her and Dahlia aside like trash the moment they didn't suit her needs.

Was there something that Pearl had that Morgan wanted? Something that the cruel woman can use for her schemes? Iris wanted to delve further into this, but shook those thoughts out of her head. She had a job to do and once Maya was saved, she can work on it later.

 _Now, off to the Channeling Chamber..._

"Excuse me," a quiet voice said from behind Iris, who turned and saw that it was Pearl.

"Oh, Pearl," Iris said, surprised. "What brings you here?"

"M-mother said that I shouldn't be around you," Pearl answered hesitantly, glancing away from Iris. "That you're a bad person..."

Iris frowned, trying to contain her frustration. "Well, Mother isn't always correct."

Pearl paused for a brief moment, processing Iris' words, before continuing. "I have to know though...are you really my sister?"

Iris nodded. "Half-sister to be precise. I take it that Mother never talked about me."

"She never did," Pearl answered. "Why is that?"

A sudden burst of fury coarsed throgh Iris' veins in response to tht. She opened her mouth, ready to tell Pearl about the abuse she and Dahlia had went through, how Morgan cold heartedly rejected them when they didn't meet her standards, every cruel and horrible thing that woman did!

But looking at Pearl's innocent face, she hesitated. Iris realized that while Morgan cast her and Dahlia aside at a young age, there wasn't any sign of abuse toward Pearl as of yet. Telling her that Morgan was a complete monster wouldn't do well to start a relationship with her little sister. So for now, Iris decided to keep quiet.

"We had a disagreement years ago," she lied, holding back the urge to tell the truth. Pearl seemed to believe it enough.

"Ask me anything you want," Iris said to Pearl gently. "I can tell you're curious about me."

Pearl thought for a moment. "Well...you worked with Mr. Armando?"

Iris nodded, feeling a little solemn as she remembered Diego. "He was my mentor. One of the best men I've met."

"Does that mean..." Pearl gasped. "You're his _special someone_?"

Iris looked at Pearl with a surprised stare. She had not expected that. "I'm sorry?"

Pearl flushed in delight, smiling at Iris. "Of course! Mystic Maya always told me that he had a special someone by his side!"

Iris just stared at Pearl, dumbfounded. "M-mystic Maya told you about me?"

"She always told me so many times about how Mr. Armando helped her and Mystic Mia whenever they were in trouble! And how he had a beautiful girl by his side! You're here to avenge him and help Mystic Maya, right?"

"U-um yes, I a-am," Iris stammered.

Pearl blushed even more and cheered. "I knew it! The beautiful princess comes to avenge his fallen prince and save his loved ones from the clutches of evil! It's like a fairytale come true!"

Iris blushed in embarrassment. "I-I...w-we aren't like-"

Pearl then flashed a determined look to Iris. "That settles it! I can tell you're a good person, Mystic Iris, and I'm going to help you save Mystic Maya!"

Iris looked at her little sister in surprise, before it became a look of concern. "Are you sure about that, Pearl? Mother doesn't want me around you."

"It's to save Mystic Maya!" Pearl replied defiantly. "If you help her, then maybe Mother can forget about your disagreement!"

Iris couldn't help but get infected by Pearl's optimism. It was just so sweet!

"Alright, I'll let you come along," Iris said gently. "Just make sure you don't get yourself into trouble, okay?"

Pearl nodded eagerly. "Just tell me what to do and I can do it!"

Iris smiled at her little sister's determination before focusing on the task at hand. "Alright, so the first thing we have to do is gather evidence."

"Ebi...dens...?" Pearl asked, puzzled.

"They're things that will help prove Mystic Maya didn't kill Mr. Armando," Iris explained. "It's my job as a lawyer to find evidence."

"...law...yer?" Pearl said the word slowly, unsure on what it is. "Is it related to spirit mediums in any way?"

Iris shook her head. "You don't know what a lawyer is, do you?"

Pearl looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, but I don't know."

"H-hey, it's okay," Iris said, trying to comfort her little sister. "It's nothing to ashamed about."

Pearl looked up. "Really?"

Iris flashed a warm smile in response. "To be honest, I shouldn't have pushed the lawyer thing further, but I'll tell you all about it when we're finished finding evidence."

"Ebi...dens..." Pearl mumbled before her eyes widened in sudden realization. "Ebidens! Mystic Iris, can this be ebidens?"

Pearl reached under her kimono and pulled out a black key, handing it to her older sister. Iris stared at it curiously.

"A key?" Iris asked.

Pearl nodded. "I found it while I was playing in the garden. Can it help, Mystic Iris? Is it ebidens?"

Iris inspected the key and realized that it looked identical to the key for the Channeling Chamber. Seeing this, she beamed at Pearl and affectionately patted her head. "It's perfect, Pearl! This will help very much!"

Pearl giggled, proud of herself. "Is there anything else I can do, Mystic Iris?"

"Well, there's not much at the moment, but you can still help me in finding more evidence and talking to the other people in the Manor."

Pearl frowned at the last part. "I think the others will tell Mother I'm with you...wait, is that a Magatama?"

Iris perked up at that and smiled. "Why, yes. It's been my lucky charm ever since-"

"Can I borrow it?"

Iris was caught off guard by the sudden request, but complied. Pearl immediately took hold of it and placed it near her lips, whispering something to it.

Iris raised a brow. "Pearl, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Mystic Iris, I'm just charging it with spiritual energy."

Iris blinked in confusion. "What?"

By the time Pearl handed Iris back her Magatama, the object was now glowing a bright green. "Please take this. It will help you reveal people's secrets."

"Reveal people's secrets?" Iris asked before her eyes widened in realization. "Pearl, is this...?"

Pearl nodded eagerly. "Yup! Now you can use it to find out people's secrets!"

Iris stared at the glowing Magatama with a raised brow. She had heard of this kind of technique; the ability to see secrets locked in a person's heart. While Iris was appreciative of the gesture, she wasn't entirely sure if she could use it at all. In fact, shouldn't Pearl be incapable of this kind of power? She and Iris were part of the branch family after all...

Iris brushed those thoughts off. She couldn't dwell on family pasts now.

. . .

 _June 20_ _,_ _Channeling Chamber_

"Alright, Pearl, stay here," Iris said.

"Why can't I come with you?" Pearl asked.

"It's...a place only grownups can go to," Iris answered. "I have to do this alone."

Pearl frowned at that, but understood. "Alright, Mystic Pearl, I'll be here if you need me."

Pearl hid behind the Channel Chamber's doors, so no one would see her and Iris together, while Iris looked around for any clues that might prove Maya's innocence. A drop of blood, cloth, anything that can help.

The first thing she stopped was a large blood stain on the floor, most likely Diego's. Aside from that, however, there didn't seem to be anything that could be used as evidence. Just as Iris was about to search elsewhere, she suddenly noticed the damaged folding screen right in front of her.

Iris observed it and saw that while it was still standing, there were tears and cracks all over it, signifying damage.

 _Diego and Dahlia must have had a struggle,_ Iris thought, rubbing her chin. _If my assumptions are correct, then Diego must have overpowered Dahlia at some point and sent her tumbling to the folding screen. Or maybe it was vice versa?_

Wondering if there was anything else she could find, Iris looked behind the folding screen, but found nothing.

"Hey, what are you doing there, pal!" a voice called out from behind. "You're not supposed to be here!"

Iris jumped and turned to see Detective Gumshoe looking at her with a suspicious stare.

"O-oh, Detective, good morning!" Iris stammered nervously. "How is your day going?"

Gumshoe actually perked up for a bit and answered, "Well, it's going okay so far. We found some evidence, got a witness, and-wait a minute, what am I doing? This area's for authorized personnel only!"

"J-just let me explain-"

"You're coming with me!" the Detective shouted gruffly, grabbing Iris by one of her arms.

"Leave my sister alone!" Pearl shouted, coming out from behind the Chamber door and held onto Gumshoe's leg and punched it several times, but that didn't hurt so much as confuse the Detective.

"Wha-hey, what are you-!" Gumshoe said in confusion, trying to shake the little girl off of his leg.

"Pearl, don't do that!" Iris scolded. "That's not how you should approach others!"

"He was trying to hurt you, Mystic Iris!" the child protested, still clinging onto Gumshoe's leg.

"Still, you shouldn't do things like that," Iris replied sternly, crossing her arms. "Now let go of his leg."

Pearl hesitated for a moment, but soon let go, running back to her older sister's side. Iris then bowed to Gumshoe.

"I'm sorry, Detective, but I'm representing Mystic Maya for her upcoming trial tomorrow," Iris explained. "My little sister wanted to help me investigate and thought you were hurting me."

The detective's features loosened up a bit, his angry expression replaced with one of surprise. "Oh, so you're working in this case too? I'm kind of shocked, since the suspect murdered your boss and all."

"It wasn't Mystic Maya, Detective, it was someone else." Iris saud with a scowl.

"Hehe, I'm not sure about that, pal. We've got some clear proof already."

Iris flinched. "You do?"

"Yeah, and we got a witness to," he chuckled before turning to Pearl. "Hey, you're a cute little fella!"

Pearl hid behind Iris as she frightened of the large detective.

"Aww, don't worry kid, I won't hurt you!" he said before getting the idea to take out his pistol from hus holster and show it to Pearl. "Tell you what, how about I show you something cool? A real, genuine, pistol-!"

"Detective, don't you dare show my sister such things!" Iris scolded, grabbing the detective by the ear and twisting it.

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Iris took a deep breath and let him go. "It's alright, just don't do that again. Anyways, about Mr. Armando...is there any information you have obtained?"

Gumshoe raised a brow. "You're trying to ask me for information? Too bad, pal, you're not allowed to look at it!"

"Oh...I see..." Iris frowned, looking down in disappointment as the detective refused to cooperate. Though to be fair, it was his job.

Gumshoe saw the face the lawyer was making and glared at her. "Look, pal, just because Mr. Armando was your boss, doesn't mean you get special treatment!"

"Please, Mr. Gumshoe," Pearl said pleadingly, getting the attention of the detective. "Can't you please let my sister have a little piece of it?"

"W-w-what?" Gumshoe stammered.

"Mystic Iris isn't asking for much, Mr. Detective," the little girl said, making the cutest pouty face anyone has ever seen. "Can't you just help her a little bit?"

Gumshoe blushed as his heartbeat increased faster and faster by the second, his heart incapable of withstanding how adorable this girl was! Pearl...her cuteness was just too much!

"Okay, okay, I'll let you look at the autopsy report!" he relented, "but just that and nothing else!"

Pearl jumped in glee. "Yay! Thank you, Mr. Detective!"

"Aww, it was nothing..." he chuckled as Iris read the autopsy report. Her face paled as she held back the urge to vomit as she read the through the contents, stating that Mr. Armando was stabbed about 20 times in the chest. That he was alive for several agonizing minutes before the shock and blood loss took his life...

 _He...he suffered..._

"Mystic Iris?" Pearl asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

After reading the autopsy report, Iris turned to her little sister and forced a smiled. "It's fine...I'm just a little...shocked is all..."

Iris handed the detective back the autopsy report. "Thankyou, Detective."

"No problem, pal," he said, "but honestly, it's not gonna help you that much."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't want you to panic, but the prosecutor for the trial is Prosecutor von Karma."

That name alone sent shivers down Iris' spine. "P-Prosecutor von Karma!? The God of Prosecutors himself is taking the case!?"

"No, no, not him! His daughter Franziska!"

That didn't make Iris feel better. She had heard numerous stories of the "Wild Mare" as Diego jokingly called her. A child born into the world of law, who started her career at the tender age of thirteen. Like her father, she had never lost a trial and no matter what an attorney did, she always found a way to outwit or overpower them. Diego himself had a hard time dealing with her and lost just like numerous other defense attorneys that stood in her path. If someone like her own mentor couldn't beat the Wild Mare, what chance does Iris have?

"T-thankyou for you h-help, Detective" Iris stammered, trying to hide her fear. "But my sister and I have to get going..."

. . .

 _June 20_

 _Meditation Room_

Her investigation was only halfway done and she was already feeling scared. The circumstances of the crime making Maya to be the only suspect, the prosecution already having evidence and a witness, and the mere fact that her opposition tomorrow was a _v_ _on Karma_ of all people!

To say that everything was stacked against her was a major understatement.

"Mystic Iris?" Pearl asked, concerned at how pale her sister had gotten.

"I'm sorry, Pearl, I'm just..." Iris paused for a moment. "With everything I've heard...it scared me."

"I'm sure you'll do great, Mystic Iris!" Pearl assured her with an innocent, affectionate grin. "You're fighting to save Mystic Maya, after all!"

Iris, despite her fright, felt warmth from Pearl's optimism. Suddenly, Pearl took a glance at somewhere and squeaked in fright before quickly hiding behind Iris.

The older sister was confused until she saw Morgan stepping out of one of the rooms while wearing the traditional white kimono and royal headpiece that was used when the head of the Fey Clan would perform a Spirit Channeling. Behind her were two shrine maidens and an older-looking man, whom Iris guessed was a grieving someone through the look of his eyes. It was the same look that Ini had and in a way, the same look she had herself.

From what Iris observed, it appeared that they were performing the same Spirit Channeling ritual that Diego did with Maya yesterday, to which made Iris curious.

"What are they doing?" Iris whispered to Pearl, who was still hiding behind her.

"Performing the Kurain Channeling Technique," Pearl answered quietly, hoping that their mother wouldn't see them together.

Iris turned to Pearl in shock. "What...?!"

Without thinking, Iris immediately went to the direction where her mother went to see what she was truly doing.

"M-Mystic Iris, wait!" Pearl said, catching up to Iris. "Mother shouldn't see you!"

Iris pressed on and sneakily followed her mother to a small shack near the Winding Way. It was a place where students would practice the technique, but there have been occasions where official sessions were held there. Taking a peek, Iris saw her mother and the man stepping inside the chamber, with Morgan locking the behind. Once the two shrine maidens made their leave, Iris went out of her hiding spot and snuck her way to the back of the shack.

If her memory was correct, there was a hole in the wall that she can peek through and see what was happening inside the shack. Praying that they didn't fix it, Iris checked and was relieved that the hole was still there. Kneeling to the ground and sticking one eye in the hole, Iris spied on Morgan and the man, who was weeping.

"...I...had an argument with my wife and I told her t-to..." he muttered, too consumed by his grief to finish his sentence. "...I...just want to see her again...to say goodbye properly..."

Morgan gave the man a warm smile. "No worries, good sir. You shall see her again soon..."

Morgan then closed her eyes and went to a prayer stance. As she chanted a prayer to channel the spirit of the man's wife, Iris blinked in surprise as all the candles in the shack were blown out, enveloping the entire shack in total darkness.

 _What's happening?_ Iris wondered as she tried to see Morgan or the man in this darkness...only for the lights to suddenly snap on, and for the man to gasp and reel back in surprise as who he saw in front of him wasn't Morgan, but a pale woman with light blonde hair and blue doll-like eyes.

"D-dear?!" he cried out in shock. "I-It's not possible...?!"

Iris shared his sentiment. Morgan...Morgan channeled a spirit!

 _But the branch family can't do that!_ Iris shouted mentally. _Just how is she able-?_

"Mystic Iris!"

Iris screamed as she turned, but covered her mouth to silence herself when she saw it was Pearl kneeling toward her.

"We shouldn't be here, Mystic Iris," the child said. "Let's go before Mother sees us..."

The two sisters stood up and quickly left before Morgan or anyone could see them. Unbeknownst to the two of them, however, was that Maggey took a good look at what they had been doing in the back.

"Interesting..." Maggey muttered to herself, smiling deviously.

. . .

 _June 20_ _,_ _Kurain Village_

"Mother said she had gotten the ability to channel spirits months ago," Pearl explained to Iris. "She said it was a late arrival of spiritual power."

"Late arrival..." Iris mumbled, processing the information told to her. "Did Mother say anything else about it?"

Pearl shook her head. "All she said that it was a miracle it happened and that I should prepare my own potential..."

 _Really now?_ Iris thought to herself. This had been quite the shock to her. Morgan and Pearl have spiritual abilities? It still boggled her mind at how sudden it all felt, but she balled her hands into fists as she realized the other emotion she felt amidst all this...anger. It turned out the branch family was capable of spiritual powers like the main family...yet Mother still threw Iris and Dahlia away like trash? Like they weren't useful!? She could've let them stay, given them better training that didn't physically strain them, and-!

"Mystic Iris?" Pearl's sweet voice suddenly caught Iris' attention, snapping her out of her rage.

Iris sighed. "I'm fine, Pearl. I was just...lost in thoughts..."

She felt thankful Pearl was around to calm her. If she weren't, then she would have gone on a tirade and lashed out at Morgan herself. That wouldn't be a proper way to settle things. Just then, the bus suddenly arrived at the stop where Iris and Pearl had waited at.

"Well, here's my ride," Iris said. "I'll have to tell Mystic Maya all that's happened recently. Thankyou for all your help, Pearl."

Pearl smiled. "I'm glad to help! And I hope that Magatama can help you someday too!"

Iris laughed, giving her little sister a warm smile. As Pearl turned to head back to the Manor, Iris called back to her one more time.

"Pearl," she said, the little girl turning to face her. "I'm just hoping that after this, perhaps I can take you to the main land? I'm hoping to show you what it's like where I live."

Pearl hesitated, feeling uncomfortable, to which Iris noticed.

"What's wrong?" the lawyer asked.

"It's just...I have never left Kurain Village before."

Iris blinked. "Really?"

Pearl went silent for a bit, feeling nervous. "Just...just tell Mystic Maya I said hi..."

And without warning, Pearl sprinted back to Fey Manor. "Goodbye, Mystic Iris!"

"Pearl, wait-!" Iris shouted, about to go after her little sister.

"Hey, lady, you comin' or what?" the bus driver rudely chimed in. "There won't be another bus comin' 'till tomorrow!"

Iris stopped and glanced at the bus before glancing back at Fey Manor.

 _Another time...I'll go talk to her in another time. I just hope she'll be okay..._

. . .

 _June 20_ _,_ _Winding Way_

Pearl walked back to the Winding Way and started heading towards her bedroom. She felt exhausted after helping Mystic Iris with everything. It felt great, though, as it not only meant helping Mystic Maya, but also connecting with a sister she never knew!

Come to think of it...why didn't Mother tell Pearl that she had an older sister? Mystic Iris said it was from a disagreement, but it had to be more than that...perhaps she should ask Mother about it?

"Pearl," Mother's voice said from behind.

Pearl turned. "Oh, hello, Mo-"

Before Pearl knew it, a stinging pain was felt in her cheek as her mother laid a hand on her. The little girl yelped as she rubbed her cheek, tearing up a bit as her mother had slapped her.

"M-mother, why-?" Pearl tried to ask, but was cut off when Mother grabbed by the arm and dragged her to her bedroom.

"You've been a bad girl, Pearl," Mother growled, ferociously tossing the girl to her futon.

"W-what did I do wrong, Mother?!" Pearl asked, tears streaming from her face.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from that Hawthorne woman!?" Mother shouted. "I specifically told you to not speak with her and what do you do...?"

"HELP HER IN HER IDIOTIC INVESTIGATION!" she shrieked at her own daughter, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders and motioning her close so she take a look at just how much she had angered Mother.

"S-s-she was helping Mystic Maya, Mother!" Pearl stammered in a feeble protest. "S-she's my sister!"

"And you BELIEVED that lie!? Foolish child, I disowned that woman because she was DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY!" Mother roared out as she pressed the palms of her hands against Pearl's neck, choking the poor girl. "AND IF YOU KEEP TALKING TO HER, YOU'LL BE A DISGRACE TOO!"

"M-Mother...please...stop...!" Pearl gasped out, her hands struggling to free her from Mother's grip. Suddenly, Morgan pinned Pearl to the wall and forced her to look at her cruel, disproving, and HATEFUL glare that Pearl initially thought could only exist among demons.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, PEARL?! TO DISAPPOINT THE FAMILY!? TO DISAPPOINT **_ME_**!?" Mother shouted with absolute fury, practically foaming at her youngest daughter. "BECAUSE IF YOU DO, SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE WITHOUT A FAMILY!!!"

"N-NO...NONO I d-didn't m-m-mean to...!" By that time, Pearl had become a crying mess, failing to form coherent words, slipping into complete gibberish as she sobbed. Noticing this, Mother calmed herself down and hug Pearl.

"Now, now, my dear Pearl, you just made a mistake..." she whispered. "Mistakes can be fixed right?"

Pearl stayed silent, but she slowly nodded out of fear of what would happen if she didn't respond.

"Good, now all you have to do is be a good little girl...and avoid that lawyer no matter what? Can you do that?"

Pearl opened her mouth, but hesitated. Normally, she would have agreed...but Iris...

"M-mother, I-"

"ARE. WE. CLEAR?" Mother bellowed, her glare intensifying.

"Y-yes! Yes, Mother!" Pearl shouted out, trembling in fear as she closed her eyes shut to avoid seeing that glare.

Mother smiled, pleased. "Good...now take a rest, my dear daughter...and I'll prepare your favorite stew for dinner..."

Pearl nodded slowly, obediently lying on her futon. Mother then made her way to the door, but turned to give one stern look to Pearl.

"Remember, Pearl, you are the pride of the branch family...remember to not associate yourself with those beneath you..."

By the time Mother had left, all little Pearl could do was cry, unable to sleep as her own sobs kept her up...

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Magatama_

 _3\. Newspaper about Dahlia_

 _4\. Black Key_

 _5\. Folding Screen_

 _6\. Diego Armando's Autopsy Report_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Diego Armando_

 _2\. Maya Fey_

 _3\. Pearl Fey_

 _4\. Ini Miney_

 _5\. Dahlia Hawthorne_

6 _. Morgan Fey_

 _7\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _8\. "Maggey Byrde"_

 **Author's Note: Man this chapter was a hard one to make. I'm sorry if anyone was disturbed by Morgan's anger toward Pearl, but I wanted to show it as the main theme of this fanfiction: cutting ties with toxic relationships. Ini had a toxic relationship with Wellington. This one, Iris and Pearl have to deal with toxic family members. I hope I don't sound pretentious here, but I hope I'm showing the theme haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please tell me your thoughts in the reviews. The next chapter's gonna be the Trial.**


	9. Turnabout Family Part 5

_June 21, 9:40 AM_

 _District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 3_

"Iris!" Maya said, relieved to see her friend and lawyer again.

"M-mystic Maya, good morning!" Iris bowed politely to her. "I hope your time in prison wasn't too hectic."

Maya raised a brow in concern when she looked at Iris. The lawyer tried to look fine, but her hair was a little disheveled, her breathing was too fast, her hands were sweaty, and her eyes were bagged and bloodshot.

"I'm fine, Iris," Maya said slowly, "but are you okay, though?"

Iris laughed nervously. "Oh, I-I'm fine! Just looking at the chances of us winning this case. I managed to obtain some evidence to help us in the trial!"

"That's good!" Maya said happily, clapping her hands together.

"But there's a likely chance it's not enough..." Iris added with fake cheer. "And we're fighting a von Karma...a _von Karma_! I'm fine with any prosecutor, but that...!"

Iris frowned, hyperventilating as she began sweating like a burst water balloon, gripping her hair tightly as she felt overwhelmed. "I-I don't k-know if I-I-!"

"Iris!" Maya shouted, slapping Iris before grabbing her by the shoulders. "Listen to me! You're going to do fine! You got nothing to worry about!"

"B-but Mystic Maya, if I do anything wrong, y-you'll-!" Iris stammered worriedly, but Maya cut her off.

"Don't think about that right now! Just think about the case, everything Diego taught you, and how you're going to kick butt!" Iris encouraged her. "You won your first case, I'm sure you can win this one!"

Iris paused for moment and took Maya's words in. "Thankyou, Mystic Maya...you can let go of me now."

"Oh, sorry," Maya giggled nervously, letting Iris go.

Iris sighed. Despite Maya's pep talk, there was a glimmer of worry still present.

"I just wish I could've gotten more information in regards to this case. Especially as to why Sir had you channel Dahlia in the first place."

Iris paused, her eyes widened as she rubbed her chin. "Come to think of it..."

Iris turned to Maya with a curious look. "Why did you two channel Dahlia?"

Maya chuckled nervously, scratching her head. "O-oh, it was nothing, j-just an accident...!"

Iris opened her mouth to press further, but noticed a strange warmth emitting from the Magatama wrapped around her neck. Suddenly, chains appeared and separated her from Maya, with three red locks keeping the chains in place.

 _P-psyche Locks?!_ Iris thought loudly, her jaw dropping to the floor as she took a step back. _W-why does she-?!_

"Iris, are you okay?" Maya asked, raising a brow in concern.

"Will the defendant and her attorney step to the courtroom immediately!" a bailiff called out to them.

"Oh, I guess this is it then," Maya said, giving Iris a warm and encouraging smile. "Go get 'em, Iris! I believe in you."

Iris just stayed in silent, too surprised by the Psyche Locks to utter a word. She wanted to press further about the Psyche Locks, but had to keep it to herself at the moment as the trial was about to commence.

. . .

 _June 21, 10:00 AM_

 _District Court, Courtroom No. 2_

The trial hadn't started yet and the people in the gallery were already discussing amongst themselves.

 _"Why is there even a trial?"_

 _"I know right? It's obvious who's guilty..."_

 _"The attorney they got is a rookie, right? And she's going against a Von Karma?"_

 _"This isn't a trial, this is a slaughter..."_

...and they weren't doing wonders for the rookie lawyer's confidence.

 _You can do this, Iris,_ she breathed, trying to block out the gallery's whispers. _It's just a trial. You can win this like the last time..._

By the time she managed to compose herself, the woman she dreaded to face stepped into the courtroom and made her way to the prosecution's side.

Franziska von Karma. The Wild Mare. The Daughter of the Prosecuting God...

Standing on the other side of the courtroom was a young woman with pale white skin and short silver hair, wearing regal clothing. Her outfit consisted of a white shirt with puffy shoulders on her long sleeves, a black vest with diamond buttons to match the diamond cufflinks on her long sleeves, black gloves, a black minidress, nylons, and black boots to match.

By the time she went to the prosecution's desk, she crossed her arms and closed her eyes to strengthen her focus as the aura she irradiated from her presence gave off a sense of ruthlessness and superiority.

The Judge pounded his gavel against his desk. "The court is now in session for the trial of Maya Fey. Are the prosecution and the defense ready?"

Iris swallowed some saliva, her throat dry. "T-the defense is r-ready, Your Honor."

The von Karma didn't answer, her eyes still closed.

"Ms. Iris Hawthorne," she said in a German accent, every word oozing a sense of authority to it.

"G-good m-morning..." Iris whispered meekly, staring at the prodigious prosecutor.

"I take it that you are surprised that I'm your opposition this early in your career."

"H-how did you...?"

"I always make it an effort to study my opponents before engaging them in combat. And I would like you to know..."

Von Karma's eyes suddenly sprang open, giving Iris' a cold glare as she lifted her arm up to her direction. "Your position as an ameteur does not concern me. This is a trial, so I will not hold back, even to the likes of you."

Iris stammered, trying to reply. "W-well, I-I didn't assume that y-you would-

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAAGH!" Iris cried out in pain as von Karma pulled out a whip and quickly struck her with it, leaving a stinging, bleeding wound on her face.

"I was talking," von Karma said, setting down her whip. "If you interrupt again, my whip will do the speaking for me!"

"Y-Y-Your Honor!" Iris cried out in panic, pointing at Von Karma. "S-She assaulted me!"

The Judge raised a brow in confusion. "Yes, so?"

"A-Aren't you going to penalize her?!"

"No," he answered bluntly, baffling Iris.

"B-but bringing a weapon to the courtroom is...!" Iris protested, but the judge cut her off.

"Ms. Hawthorne, do I have to penalize you for wasting this court's time?"

"B-but...the whip a-and..." Iris mumbled meekly, unable to speak coherently before receiving an unjust penalty.

"Enough wasting time," von Karma said, striking her desk with her whip before making a pose. "Let's get to it then!"

"Of course," the Judge said. "Now, for your opening statement, Miss von Karma-"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"YEOWCH!!!"

"Isn't it obvious, fool? Those of von Karma blood have only one fate. PERFECTION! And the defendant Maya Fey, will not escape from her guilt on my watch."

"O-of course," the Judge stammered. "And the defense...?"

Iris, despite her fear, managed to strengthen her nerves. "The d-defense pleads not guilty, Your Honor."

Von Karma laughed mockingly in response. "Oh, the foolish fool who foolishly dreams of foolish dreams...fifteen minutes."

Iris raised a brow. "What?"

"Fifteen minutes," she repeated, "is the time I give to you before you change your plea to justified self-defense, Ms. Iris Hawthorne. I usually go with ten minutes, so consider this your only mercy."

 _Justified self-defense?_ Iris pondered. _A plea reserved when one unintentionally committed murder to defend themselves...my case would be stronger if I pleaded that but..._

Iris turned to Maya, who gave her a warm, encouraging smile and a thumbs up. Iris frowned in response.

 _That would leave me saying Maya committed the crime..._

"The defense sticks to it's plea of not guilty, Your Honor," she announced, narrowing her eyes at von Karma.

"How foolish, Ms. Iris Hawthorne!" von Karma shouted. "If that's how you'll play, then I'll show pleasure in defeating you. I call my first witness!"

Iris swallowed her fear and tightened the grip of her fists. _Mystic Maya is counting on me...I won't lose!_

Detective Gumshoe made his way to the stand.

"Witness, state your name and occupation," the Judge requested.

"Yes, sir!" Gumshoe shouted with a salute. "My name is Dick Gumshoe. I'm the detective at the local-"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"-YEOWCH!"

"Get to the point already and state to the court the details of the murder!" von Karma demanded, menacingly displaying her whip.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Gumshoe nodded, pointing at a large screen then appeared from the ceiling and showed everyone the map of the Channeling Chamber.

"As you can see, the Channeling Chamber has no windows and the door was locked shut," he explained. "At the time of the murder, only the victim and the defendant were in the room."

"What were they doing in there?" the Judge asked.

"They were, um..." Gumshoe hesitated, "channeling a spirit, sir..."

"Channeling a spirit? the Judge repeated in disbelief.

"Anyway, a few minutes after the channeling, the victim's scream was heard coming from inside the room, sir. A few of the witnesses broke down the door and went into the room."

"Ah, and that's when they found the victim already dead, correct?" the Judge asked, stroking his beard. "This has to be one of the most open and shut cases I have ever presided in. So, how was the victim murdered?"

"I was just about to get to that, sir."

"Then stop wasting my time and get to it," von Karma gritted her teeth, displaying her whip to intimidate Gumshoe.

In fear of getting whipped, the detective began his testimony.

 **TESTIMONY**

 _"The direct cause of death were the 20 stab wounds to his chest, sir._

 _"The murderer used a knife and a chloroform-dipped cloth to commit the crime._

 _"The wounds were very severe, but they didn't cause instantaneous death._

 _"The death was made out to be as painful as possible."_

The Judge frowned and shook his head in disgust. "How gruesome..."

He then turned to Iris. "Ms. Hawthorne, you may now question the witness."

Iris steeled her nerves. _Here we go..._

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 _"The direct cause of death were the 20 stab wounds to his chest, sir._

 _"The murderer used a knife and a chloroformed-dipped cloth to commit the crime."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris called out. "The murder weapon, Detective Gumshoe. From what you've told the court, there were no entrances or windows in the Channeling Chamber. If that's the case, where did the knife come from?"

"It came from the victim, pal," Gumshoe answered. "The knife belonged to him."

Iris' eyes widened in surprise. _Why would Sir even carry a-wait..._

Iris remembered. Ever since that incident with Dahlia, Diego had become a little paranoid of his surroundings and decided to bring a concealable knife in case.

 _Not that I blame him, though,_ Iris thought glumly, turning away in shame. _That incident resulted in a comatose Mystic Mia..._

Afterwards, Iris turned back to Gumshoe and pressed further. "...then what of the cloth, Detective?"

"OBJECTION!" von Karma shouted, a smug grin across her face. "Where the knife and the cloth came from? It doesn't matter! The defendant's fingerprints are found on both evidences!"

The Judge raised a brow. "There were fingerprints?"

"Along with the defendant's, Maya Fey's were also on the grip of the knife, sir," Gumshoe answered.

 _"The wounds were very severe, but they didn't cause instantaneous death."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "Just how severe was the wound?"

Gumshoe turned to Iris, baffled. "20 stab wounds in the chest, pal! Weren't you listening?"

Iris giggled nervously. "Sorry..."

 _"The death was made out to be as painful as possible."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "That part seems...a little too much, Detective. Why did you have to point out how the murderer tried to make the death as painful as possible."

"A foolish fool who foolishly asks foolish questions," von Karma sneered. "Considering who the spirit that the defendant tried to summon is, I believe you understand more than any of us as to why the victim's death was as excruciating as it was..."

Iris flinched, taking a step back at her retort.

"Alright, that's enough," the Judge interjected. "We've clearly established how the victim was murdered."

"I brought the murder weapon and the cloth with me, Your Honor," Gumshoe said, handing the Judge two plastic bags containing the aforementioned knife and cloth.

"The date and time of death was June 19th at 3:30 PM, Your Honor," von Karma added. "Eyewitnesses claimed to have heard the victim screaming at this time."

"And the fact that the cloth and murder weapon have the defendant's fingerprints on it," the Judge added, stroking his beard. "Hmm...this does appear to be an open and shut case."

Von Karma grinned. "That's not all, Your Honor. The Detective has more to add with his testimony."

Iris grimaced, sweating nervously. _T-there's more?!_

 **TESTIMONY**

 _"We've got some more evidence, sir._

 _"This is the costume the defendant was wearing at the time of the crime._

 _"It consists of a white robe and a royal headpiece, Your Honor._

 _"The defendant attacked and killed the victim, who was without a doubt, not fighting back."_

The Judge observed the costume. "Hmm...there is certainly a large amount of blood on this costume, Detective. The court accepts the robes and the headpiece as evidence."

Iris grimaced as she stared at the bloodied robe. The Judge was correct, it was incredibly bloody, not mention the tear on the sleeve...

"What's wrong?" von Karma mocked. "You seem at a loss. I think this is the last piece of evidence the prosecution has to offer. Feel free to sulk off with your tail between your legs, Ms. Iris Hawthorne!"

Iris growled angrily, fighting the urge to grab her copy of the Autopsy Report to throw it at the pompous, whip-happy prosecutor.

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 _"We've got some more evidence, sir."_

"HOLD IT! D-detective, why didn't you present this evidence earlier!?" Iris asked, trying to find something to press on.

"Um...I was just about to get to it, pal" Gumshoe answered, raising a brow.

Iris glared at Gumshoe suspiciously. "Are you really now-?"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAACK!"

Von Karma laid her whip down and glanced at Iris, annoyed. "Stop wasting time and let the witness continue."

Iris whimpered in pain, still feeling the sting of the whip.

 _"This is the costume the defendant was wearing at the time of the crime._

 _"It consists of a white robe and a royal headpiece, Your Honor."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris called out. "Detective, that costume is the...exact same one from the crime scene...oh, dear-"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

Iris screamed in pain again. _Why do you keep hitting my face!?_

"Must I repeat myself?" von Karma threaten, gesturing to her whip. "No wasting time!

Iris gulped, nearly overwhelmed from the stress. _T-this is bad! I-I need to find something-ANYTHING that contradicts!_

 _"The defendant attacked and killed the victim, who was without a doubt, not fighting back."_

"OBJECTION!" Iris shouted. "Detective, you said the victim was incapable of fighting back. Are you quite sure about that?"

"As sure as I am, pal!" Gumshoe nodded.

"Then how do you explain this?!" Iris countered, presenting one of the things she found yesterday.

"A folding screen?" the Judge asked.

"This folding screen was found in the Channeling Chamber, Your Honor," she explained. "As you can see with the many cracks and tears, it's damaged."

"Just get to the point and say it, fool!" von Karma called out impatiently.

"It's simple, Ms. von Karma," she answered. "It's unlikely that it was broken prior to the murder, so I propose that the victim DID fight back and in the struggle, caused the screen to break!"

The courtroom went silent for a while, the only thing audible being Iris' heavy panting. Von Karma then let out a mocking chuckle.

"Is that all, Ms. Iris Hawthorne?" von Karma said, leaning against the desk and wiggling her pointing finger at Iris. "Because you appeared to have proven your own client guilty."

Iris flinched. "W-What do you mean by-?"

She froze, her eyes widened in realization and terror. _No..._

Von Karma smiled sinisterly, knowing full-well what her would-be opposition had realized. "With the information the defense presented, it can be confirmed that the victim DID fight back against the defendant, but all of that amounts..."

The prosecutor then raised her hand and pointed it at Iris condescendingly. "...to further backing justified self-defense. During the channeling session, the defendant attempted to attack, but the victim fought back with his knife. The fight escalated to the point they damaged the folding screen and when the defendant saw the weapon, she took it and committed the horrible deed."

The Judge stroked his beard. "Yes, that does make sense..."

"OBJECTION!" Iris called out, frantic. "B-b-but...Your Honor, t-that doesn't explain how Maya could overpower the victim! He's twice her size and is more physically fit!"

"OBJECTION!" von Karma countered. "A foolish fool who foolishly contradicted her foolish self! When a spirit is channeled, the channeler's body takes the form of that spirit. It would explain how the defendant overpowered Diego Armando. Furthermore, considering the history between him and Dahlia Hawthorne, it would make perfect sense."

"B-but the-!"

"The cloth mentioned before?" von Karma finished mockingly. "Does it even matter now? As I said before, the defendant's fingerprints were found on it and all the other evidence points to her as the culprit!"

"N-no..." Iris whimpered out, trying in vain to think up something to speak against von Karma, who watched her dilemma with smug satisfaction as she motioned her arm to the Judge.

"Feel free to slam that little gavel of yours, Your Honor," Von Karma said haughtily. "After all, there's little room for doubt, is there?"

"Quite right," the Judge nodded before turning to Iris. "Ms. Hawthorne."

"Y-yes, Your Honor?" Iris asked.

"Even with the evidence presented, do you still plead not guilty? It is the option of the court that if you do adjust your plea, you stand to lose."

Von Karma laughed cruelly. "Just like I said, Ms. Iris Hawthorne. You'll be changing your plea in less than fifteen minutes."

Von Karma then checked her watch and gave an amused whistle. "And look at that, only five minutes left to spare!"

"Will you change your plea to justified self-defense, Ms. Hawthorne?" the Judge asked. "Because now would be the time to do so. This is your final chance."

Iris paused, thinking about it for a moment. Gumshoe's testimony had too much ground to it. If Maya was convicted, pleading for justified self-defense should soften the blow.

Iris frowned. She hated to do this, but von Karma's witness and the way her case was presented was too much. It seemed so hopeless.

"Your Honor..." Iris said sadly.

"Are you going to change your plea, Ms. Hawthorne?" the Judge asked while von Karma gave Iris a smug grin, believing she had won the trial already.

Iris opened her mouth. "I..."

She paused. _If I plead justified self-defense...that would make Mystic Maya the murderer..._

 _...that would ruin her life...she'd be known as a murderer to everyone..._

 _...Pearl would heartbroken about this..._

 _...And Sir...Sir wouldn't be avenged...!_

Iris' look of despair suddenly changed into that of determination as she glared at von Karma, who was taken aback by the sudden change.

"Your Honor..." Iris bellowed, her glare towards the prosecutor intensifying, "the defense will not change its plea. Despite what the prosecution says, I believe-no, I KNOW that my client is innocent and I will not rest until the court is convinced as well!"

Von Karma took a step back, shocked at the attorney's decision. This...this was not what she predicted!

"You..." she growled, brandishing her whip. "Your persistence is admirable but foolish, Ms. Iris Hawthorne!"

"I must agree with Ms. von Karma," the Judge added. "This case is open and shut. I have no doubt that the defendant is guilty."

"This trial isn't over yet, Your Honor," Iris interjected. "There's still one more witness and we haven't looked at all the clues just yet!"

Von Karma laughed. "As if that matters now, foolish fool! All the evidence presented thus far points to Maya Fey! As far I'm concerned, this trial is over!"

"Is it?" Iris retorted, her eyes narrowing at the prosecutor. "Or is the great Franziska von Karma withholding key evidence because she's scared she'll lose to a rookie attorney?!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

The entire courtroom gasped in complete shock at what they had just witnessed. Von Karma's jaw dropped in disbelief as just when she had raised her whip to strike at Iris for her insolence, the defense attorney had caught it with her bare hands before it could even strike at her face. Tightening her grip of the whip, Iris used all of her strength to pulled the whip right out of von Karma's hands, sending it to the floor.

"What...!?" von Karma mumbled in surprise, but it quickly became seething rage as she went to pick up her whip before returning to her desk.

"If that's how you want to play then fine!" the prodigious prosecutor growled angrily, bangin her fist against her desk. "Your Honor!"

The Judge squeaked in fright. "Y-yes, ma'am!"

"I would like to present my next witness!" she demanded, striking her desk with her whip again before making an intimidating pose.

"H-hold on for a minute!" he protested. "I'M the only one who can run proceed-EEK!"

The Judge cowered in fear as von Karma pointed her whip at him.

"O-of course, Ms. von Karma," the Judge said nervously. "H-however, the court would like t-to take a ten minute recess...t-to let you prepare the next witness, of course!"

Von Karma growled in irritation at that, but took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Prepare yourself, Ms. Iris Hawthorne," she declared, glaring at Iris. "For soon you will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!"

Von Karma stomped on the ground and huffed in frustration as she marched out of the courtroom. Once she was gone, Maya ran close to Iris.

"Iris, that was amazing!" she cheered. "You put her right in her place!"

"..." Iris began to whimper, tears slowly streaming down her face.

"Iris, are you okay-?" Maya asked, only to be cut off as Iris cried like a baby as she displayed her scarred hands to the medium.

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Magatama_

 _3\. Newspaper about Dahlia_

 _4\. Black Key_

 _5\. Folding Screen_

 _6\. Diego Armando's Autopsy Report_

 _7\. Floor Plans_

 _8\. Knife_

 _9\. Chloroform Cloth_

 _10\. Robe_

 _11\. Headpiece_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Diego Armando_

 _2\. Maya Fey_

 _3\. Pearl Fey_

 _4\. Ini Miney_

 _5\. Dahlia Hawthorne_

 _6\. Morgan Fey_

 _7\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _8\. "Maggey Byrde"_

9 _. Franziska von Karma_


	10. Turnabout Family Part 6

_June 21, 11:37 AM_

 _District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 3_

Iris and Maya sat down on the couch in the Lobby, with the latter tending to the former's whip-induced wounds.

"Alright, just a little more..." Maya mumbled to herself, wrapping Iris' wounded palms with bandages. Once she was done, the medium then covered Iris' wounded cheek with a gauze.

"Done!" Maya smiled, while Iris motioned her palms around to see if they were okay. They still stung, but the pain wasn't as bad as before.

"Thankyou, Mystic Maya," Iris whispered gratefully before frowning and letting herself slouch on the couch in exhaustion. "Oh my god, I thought I'd die in there...!"

"I know," Maya agreed, sharing the lawyer's exasperation. "You managed to give us another chance, but I could still feel the death penalty hanging in the air..."

"But you did great though," Maya added, trying to give her lawyer some comfort. "You already gave us another shot to win this, and I know you can spin something up to get me out."

Iris gave a tired, yet sincere smile. "That really helps a lot, Mystic Maya. Thank you."

Maya nodded in response, before a thought came into her mind. "By the way, who do you think the next witness is?"

"Ini Miney," Iris answered flatly.

"Isn't she your best friend? Maybe she can help us out!"

 _Somehow, I highly doubt that,_ Iris thought to herself.

"May the defendant and her attorney return to the courtroom!" the bailiff shouted out to them.

"Well, here we go," Maya stood up and turned to Iris. "Remember, Iris, you promised to save me! If you lose, my ghost will get Diego and we'll both haunt you!"

Iris' eyes widened in pure terror. "I-I-I w-won't fail then M-M-Mystic Maya! I-I promise, j-just-!"

Maya laughed, nudging Iris' shoulder. "I'm just joking, Iris! Geez!"

. . .

 _June 21, 11:43 AM_

 _District Court, Courtroom No. 2_

The Judge pounded his gavel. "The court will now reconvene. For the first order of-"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"OOOWWWW!"

"I don't want to hear it, old man," von Karma sneered. "After I call my witness, sit there and watch like a good little dog."

"If you insist..." the Judge squeaked out in fear, hiding behind his desk.

"There, there, Your Honor," Iris said sympathetically.

"Bring in the college student that witnessed the crime!" von Karma ordered, striking her desk.

On queue, Ini stepped into the courtroom and gave a ditzy smile and wave to Iris.

"Witness, state your name and occupation if you please," von Karma ordered, but Ini ignored her.

"Hey, Iris!" Ini greeted happily. "How are you, like, doing?"

"Just great..." Iris answered, chuckling nervously.

"I'm sorry I have to, like, testify. I didn't exactly have, like, a choice-"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"EEEEK!"

"Name and occupation," von Karma growled, her patience already growing thin.

"W-wait a minute, this isn't right!" Ini protested, turning to the Judge. "Hey, Your Honor, s-she whipped me!"

"It's fine," the Judge replied, not wanting to get whipped again.

Ini's jaw dropped in disbelief before becoming enraged. "That's not fine! That's, like, a crime-!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"OWWIE!" Ini cried out, rubbing the arm von Karma had struck.

"Enough with the foolish protests from foolishly foolish fools!" von Karma snarled. "Just hurry up and testify what you witnessed on the day of the murder!"

"But I didn't even, like, say my name and-AAAH!" Ini frantically shielded herself with her arms as von Karma raised her whip to strike her again.

"I wouldn't do that, Ms. von Karma," Iris interjected, crossing her arms and glaring at the prosecutor. "The witness is simply trying to introduce herself. There's no need for your pointless violence."

Von Karma's eye twitch, feeling a vein burst in her head as she tightly gripped her whip's handle. "You little...!"

"N-now, now, there's no need fight!" the Judge chimed in, sweating nervously. "Let's all get along and listen to the witness' testimony! Please!"

 **TESTIMONY**

 _"Mr. Armando and the defendant were, like, the only people in the Chamber._

 _"We were, like, just waiting outside the door until we heard a scream._

 _"Iris broke down the door and there she was._

 _"The defendant was acting crazy with that knife and, like, tried to attack us!_

 _"It was scary, but I, like, managed to take a picture of it!"_

"And can we see this picture that you took?" the Judge asked.

"Sure!" Ini nodded, handing the Judge a photo, who placed in a device that allowed it to be displayed to everyone.

The image of a photo showed the back of Maya Fey, who was staring down on the dead body of Diego Armando. Iris winced at the sight, disgusted and saddened by it, much to von Karma's pleasure.

"Hmm, there's no doubt about it," the Judge said, studying the photo. "The defendant was indeed the only one in the room."

"Obviously, Your Honor," von Karma added. "What else could be in it?"

Iris rubbed her chin. _Hmm...it's a flawless testimony. I was there and I would've said the same thing, but there's something missing here..._

"Ms. Hawthorne," the Judge spoke, breaking her train of thought, "you may now cross-examine the witness."

"Yes, Ms. Iris Hawthorne, cross-examine!" von Karma repeated mockingly. "I'll take pleasure as your foolish self foolishly crumbles into foolishly foolish pieces!"

Iris glared at the prosecutor for a moment, her eye twitching in irritation.

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 _"Mr. Armando and the defendant were, like, the only people in the Chamber."_

"HOLD IT! Are you certain it was only those two?"

"OBJECTION!" von Karma shot back. "What are you blabbering about, foolish fool?! You were there too!"

"Oh...right..." Iris chuckled nervously.

"Answer your own question!" Von Karma ordered. "How many people did you see enter the Chamber?!"

Iris sighed. "Only the victim and the defendant..."

"Hold on!" the Judge spoke up. "We can't have the defense testify against her own client!"

"Can I, like, keep going now?" Ini chimed in.

"This is none of your concern, witness!" von Karma shouted angrily. "Now continue with your testimony!"

 _"We were, like, just waiting outside the door until we heard a scream._

 _"Iris broke down the door and there she was."_

"HOLD IT! You helped me break down the door too, you know."

"Yeah, but you were, like, sooo into it," Ini replied. "You were, like, charging and banging and screaming like a crazy person-"

"OBJECTION!" von Karma shouted angrily. "This holds no relevance to the case! Stop wasting time!"

"We're trying to, like, have talk here, okaaa..." Ini trailed off when the prosecutor brandished her whip in front of her. "I'll stop now."

 _"The defendant was acting crazy with that knife and, like, tried to attack us!"_

"HOLD IT! How can be so sure it was the defendant?!"

"The picture kinda say it all, Iris," Ini answered solemnly, gesturing at the monitor that displayed the photo. "Sorry..."

"But the picture only shows someone's back!" Iris protested, jabbing her finger at the screen. "For all we know, the person standing there isn't the defendant!"

Von Karma laughed haughtily, "Oh, really? Because everything else points to the contrary. The door was locked shut and the only people seen entering were the victim and the defendant."

"Face it, Ms. Iris Hawthorne," von Karma rested her hand on her, gave Iris a sly smirk, and wagged her finger at her. "You cannot defeat me. My case is perfect and holds no flaws. The picture itself is clear proof of that!"

 _The picture..._ Iris thought before her eyes widened in sudden realization. _The picture!_

 _"It was scary, but I, like, managed to take a picture of it!"_

"OBJECTION! You managed to take TWO pictures of it, Ini!"

The ditzy girl let out a frightened 'EEP!', a bit of sweat dropped from her forehead. "L-like, I don't know about, Iris!"

"I was there at the scene of the crime, and I remembered that two flashes came out of your camera..." she paused to point at Ini dramatically. "That means you took two photos at the scene of the crime!"

The people in the gallery gasped in shocked and started to uproar, only for the Judge pound his gavel.

"Order! Order!" he shouted. "Ms. Miney, is this true?!"

"L-l-look, I-I'm not a bad girl, I-I was just, like...like...!" Ini's stammering trailed off, too stressed to form a coherent sentence.

"Tell us why haven't you shown the court this other picture yet!" the Judge demanded, furious.

"I..I..." Ini suddenly jabbed her finger at von Karma. "Her! She told me to not tell anyone!"

The entire courtroom gasped in shock.

"Von Karma?!" one attendant shouted

"She...hid evidence?!" another shouted. "Why would she-?!"

"Order! Order! Ms. von Karma, is this true?!" the Judge demanded. "Are you critical evidence?!"

Von Karma remained silent, crossing her arms and glaring at Iris, who returned the favor with her own glare.

 _I shouldn't be surprised,_ Iris thought to herself bitterly, balling her hands into fists as she glared at the prosecutor with narrowed eyes. _Considering what she's been doing at the start..._

"Your Honor!" Iris shouted, raising her hand to point at von Karma. "The defense requests that Prosecutor von Karma be held in contempt of court!"

The prosecutor scoffed. "Me? In contempt of court? You can't be serious."

"You purposefully hid evidence from the court and physically assaulted anyone who so much as disagreed with you!" Iris fired back, scowling. "That's...that's just not fair!"

"Have you devolved to petty whining, Ms. Iris Hawthorne?" von Karma retorted, laughing cruelly. "I expected a more witty comeback, but I'm probably giving you too much credit."

Iris growled angrily as she tightened her fists, a few seconds away from tackling and beating von Karma to the ground!

"Enough!" the Judge shouted. "Ms. von Karma, care to explain yourself to this court?"

"I thought the second picture was unimportant and thus, felt no need to submit it," she explained flatly. "That's all."

"H-how can you think of that!?" Iris complained.

"The pictures were more or less the same, and it's just so much more trouble than it's worth so why bother with the second?" von Karma retorted. "But if you want to see it so badly, Ms. Iris Hawthorne...here."

Von Karma pulled out the second photo from her pocket and threw it straight at Iris, who managed to catch it. Upon looking at the photo, Iris' eyes widened in shock.

"What is it, Ms. Hawthorne?" the Judge asked, feeling tense. Iris handed the Judge the photo and he quickly shared the same expression she had.

"I-I don't believe this!" he cried out. Placing the photo in a device, the photo was revealed to the entire courtroom and the audience gasped in shock as to what they saw: rather than Maya Fey, they saw another woman in the scene of the crime, wearing the bloodied robe, wielding the murder weapon, and flashing a deranged grin that sent shivers down to anyone who saw it. Looking at the image, it was beyond the shadow of a doubt, this woman wasn't Maya...she was a different person altogether...to be precise, she looked like exactly like Iris.

"Ms. Hawthorne, are you perhaps the true killer?!" the Judge accused.

Iris reeled back, flabbergasted. "What-I'm not, Your Honor! I was one of the witnesses of the scene, remember?!"

"Oh, that's right..."

"Believe me, Your Honor, that may look like me, but it isn't," Iris said. "And it isn't Maya Fey either. It's my twin sister...Dahlia Hawthorne!"

The crowd went silent for a moment, unsure on how to respond...until von Karma let out a smug laugh. "I told you that photo was more trouble than it's worth...for you, that is."

Iris blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"As you have seen in recent media, known murderer Dahlia Hawthorne died in a prison fire several months ago. If that was case, how exactly is she in that photo if she's dead?" the prosecutor said.

"Y-yes, why is that?" the Judge asked.

Von Karma grinned slyly and explained. "It is due to the Kurain Channeling Technique, which I researched for the trial. When one channels a spirit, their appearance changes to resemble that of the spirit when they were alive. The victim and the defendant were planning on channeling the spirit of Dahlia Hawthorne for reasons the she refuses to explain..."

The prosecutor paused to give a quick glare at Maya, making her yelp in fear, before continuing. "...but it is clear their plan went awry and as result, caused the death of Diego Armando."

The crowd in the gallery began murmuring themselves in discussion as to what Von Karma had said.

"Ms. von Karma, what you said is ridiculous!" the Judge said in disbelief.

"But it is how the Channeling Technique works," von Karma retorted before turning to Iris. "Isn't that right, Ms. Iris Hawthorne?"

"Y-Yes..." Iris answered hesitantly, sweat dripping from her brow. _I know how the Kurain Channeling Technique works, I can't lie about it!_

The Judge blinked in surprise at Iris' answer and stroked his beard for a moment. "I find all of this hard to believe, but as long as the defense accepts it, we must consider it fact."

"Exactly," von Karma added, smiling cruelly at Iris, who tightened her fists and glared at her.

 _Von Karma...she planned all of this as well...I can't believe I fell for it!_ the lawyer thought to herself, gritting her teeth.

"I'm not sure about the face, but the costume is clearly the one the defendant is wearing," the Judge said.

Von Karma nodded. "As stated prior, the defendant and the victim were the only ones in the Channeling Chamber. Thus, the woman pictured is the defendant in the midst of a spirit channeling."

"In other words..." the prosecutor paused and extravagantly gestured to Maya, "this proves the defendant committed the murder!"

"HOLD IT!" Iris protested. "How can you be so sure that it was only the victim and the defendant!? W-what if there was someone hiding under the f-folding screen or-!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"-ACK!" Iris yelped, clutching the part of her face that von Karma struck.

"Your wasting your breath," von Karma mocked. "Try as you might, there's point in denying the evidence."

"I agree with Ms. Von Karma," the Judge chimed in. "The evidence clearly points to the defendant."

"Y-Your Honor, please wait, I-I'm not finished!" Iris pleaded, but the Judge cut her off.

"There's no need to further investigate, Ms. Hawthorne," he asserted. "We've seen enough."

"No, Your Honor, please!" Iris pleaded. _Think, Iris, think! There has be something in that photo! A loose thread, a missing piece, a-_

Iris glanced at the photo one more time and her eyes widened in realization. _Wait-!_

"I declare that the cross-examination-"

"OBJECTION!" Iris cried out, startling everyone in the court. "Your Honor, look at the photo one more time! There's something missing!"

"W-what do you mean, Ms. Hawthorne?" the Judge asked.

"During a channeling session, the medium would wear a special costume consisting of a robe..." Iris gestured to the headpiece. "And this headpiece. It was worn by the defendant during the channeling session."

"Yeah!" Ini chimed in. "I totally saw her wearing it there!"

"But in the picture, the headpiece is missing!" Iris pointed out, causing von Karma to take a step back in surprise.

"HOLD IT!" von Karma shouted. "It could have easily fallen off when she and the victim fought!"

"That's impossible," Iris retorted, her eyes narrowing. "The medium headpiece fits tightly in the hair and would never fall off easily! You said you studied the technique for this case, Ms. von Karma. Tell me, am I right?"

The prosecutor growled at Iris before letting out a sigh. "...Yes...since I studied it, I can't lie about it."

Iris smiled in smug satisfaction and turned to the rest of the court. "With this, I conclude the woman in the photo isn't the defendant, but someone else-the real murderer!"

Von Karma flinched as the gallery began to discuss amongst themselves.

"Order! Order!" the Judge shouted, pounding his gavel.

"OBJECTION!" the prosecutor protested, slamming her fist against her desk. "The defense's argument is a complete mess!"

"What part of it!?" Iris questioned.

"All of it!" von Karma fired back, sneering. "The door to the crime scene was locked. It was a closed room, correct?"

"Y-yes," Iris answered hesitantly.

"Then how did your 'real murderer' get in?" von Karma asked, causing Iris to take a step back. "Furthermore, the witness said the victim and the murderer were alone at the crime scene, correct?"

"Y-yeah!" Ini answered, slightly hiding behind the witness desk in fear of getting whipped.

"Then if what you're saying is true, Ms. Iris Hawthorne..." von Karma raised both of her arms and slammed them against her desk. "Where did the defendant vanish to?! And where did this other woman come from!?"

"Um...?" Iris stuttered, unsure on how to answer.

"The prosecution raises a good point, Ms. Hawthorne," the Judge agreed. "Can you care to explain?"

"W-well, I...um...?" Iris mumbled, twiddling her thumbs.

"Come on, hurry up and answer, Ms. Iris Hawthorne!" von Karma mocked. "Surely, you can figure this out!"

Iris began sweating nervously. _Come on, come on, where did this woman come from and where did Maya go to?_

She began tearing up, clutching her head and desperately trying to think of an answer, but there was nothing. _T-This...this is too much! I-I'm sorry, Mystic Maya! I'm sorry, Pearl! I'm sorry...Sir...but I..._

 _"You can't cry now, Flower,"_ a voice rang in Iris' head, startling her. _"The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over."_

"Sir...?" Iris whispered, looking around the courtroom but finding no trace of him.

 _"You're close, Flower, I know it. You just need to think outside the box..."_

"Outside...the box..." Iris repeated quietly, ideas slowly building in her head.

Von Karma, observing Iris, thought the lawyer had a breakdown and laughed. "As you can see, Your Honor, the defense has crumbled into the pathetic, foolishly foolish self she always was."

"Hmm...it appears so," the Judge said. "Then it appears that you are correct, Ms. von Karma."

Von Karma smirked. "Was there any other outcome?"

"In that case, the court declares the defendant, Ms. Maya Fey-"

"OBJECTION!" Iris cried out, shocking everyone in the court. "I believe what happened before we forced our way into the Channeling Chamber is...that the defendant left that location at some point!"

"W-What?!" the Judge gasped in shock.

"OBJECTION!" von Karma interrupted angrily. "Foolish fool spouting out foolish nonsense that came from your foolishly foolish head! Maya Fey was being looked after by her aunt, Morgan Fey! The chances of her leaving the crime scene are incredibly unlikely!"

"Then allow me to present otherwise," Iris retorted, presenting the Black Key Pearl had given her before. "Ini, do you remember this?"

Ini nodded. "It's, like, the key to that Chamber, right? Before that channeling thingie started, Maya locked the door from the inside with that."

Von Karma's eyes widened in shock. "The defendant herself locked the door...?"

"Uh-huh! That's why we had to, like, break the door down. That key's, like, the only one of its kind."

"One of its kind...wait...Ms. Iris Hawthorne..." von Karma said slowly. "If the key is one of its kind...why is it currently in your possession?"

The Judge raised a brow. "What do you mean?

"If Maya Fey locked herself in, then the key should've been with her," Iris explained while von Karma silently (and begrudgingly) agreed.

Ini scratched her head. "I don't get it. If that's the case, how come you're, like, holding it?"

Iris then turned to the key and flashed a warm smile, her thoughts now about her dear little sister Pearl. "I got this from a sweet, lovely little girl...and that little girl was nowhere near the crime scene at the time!"

"P-preposterous!" von Karma stammered, sweating nervously.

Iris smiled. _Got you!_

"With this key, it means that the defendant must have left the room! If she didn't, I wouldn't be presenting this key to the court!"

"N-no...NOOOOO!" von Karma roared out, slamming her fist against the desk.

The Judge pounded his gavel. "Order! Order! It appears we are at an impasse. This picture clearly captured the face of the murderer. However, is this person the defendant or not? The defense is arguing that this person is not the defendant. Furthermore, as proof, this key has been submitted as evidence. At this point, a verdict on the defendant is impossible."

"How. Can. This. BE!?" von Karma growled, pounding her desk in frustration with each punctuation. "My perfect case! How can there be a flaw in my perfect case!?"

She then turned to Iris with a glare so intense that one could feel the anger emanating from her. Iris couldn't help but slowly back away from von Karma, mentally readying herself to make a break for it in case she does something drastic.

"Don't think you've won, Ms. Iris Hawthorne!" she roared out, dramatically jabbing her finger at Iris. "I am a prodigy! I've never lost a case and I don't intend to lose here in this courtroom to a fool like you! No matter what it takes, I will get my guilty verdict!"

"Enough!" the Judge interrupted sternly. "If you would like to continue, do so in the lobby. Court will reconvene tomorrow at 10 AM. That is all. Court is adjourned."

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Magatama_

 _3\. Newspaper about Dahlia_

 _4\. Black Key_

 _5\. Folding Screen_

 _6\. Diego Armando's Autopsy Report_

 _7\. Floor Plans_

 _8\. Knife_

 _9\. Chloroform Cloth_

 _10\. Robe_

 _11\. Headpiece_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Diego Armando_

 _2\. Maya Fey_

 _3\. Pearl Fey_

 _4\. Ini Miney_

 _5\. Dahlia Hawthorne_

 _6\. Morgan Fey_

 _7\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _8\. "Maggey Byrde"_

9 _. Franziska von Karma_


	11. Turnabout Family Part 7 (RE-EDITED)

**_Author's Note:_** **_I updated this chapter, fixed certain errors, and placed an additional part of the evidence that proves useful for the story. I hope you enjoy the story._**

 _June 21, 1:30 PM_

 _District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 3_

"I'm sorry!" Ini shouted, bowing to Iris profusely. "I'm so really, really sorry, Iris!"

"I-Ini, it's okay," Iris said to her friend. "You don't have to apologize for anything."

"But I lied to the courr about those photos," Ini pointed out.

"Because von Karma made you," Iris countered. "I take it she threatened to whip you if you didn't lie?"

Ini nodded. "Yeah, but still-"

"Just think nothing of it, Ini," Iris said. "It's fine. Besides, all you did was testify and I managed to get it to turn to my favor anyways."

Ini giggled at that. "Yeah, you, like, showed that psycho prosecutor who's the boss. Do me a favor and, like, kick her ass for me in the next trial, okay?"

Iris responded with an assuring nod.

"Woohoo!" Maya cheered as she suddenly appeared, wrapping her arms around Iris to give her a crushing bear hug. "Way to go, Iris! You showed that prosecutor a thing or two!"

"I-I'm just doing my job...Mystic Maya..." Iris wheezed out, gasping for air. "Can't...breathe..."

"Oh, sorry!" Maya chuckled nervously, letting Iris go and giving her time to breath.

Ini giggled. "I know when I, like, need to go. See you around, Iris! Good luck, Maya!"

"See you, Ini!" Maya said, she and Iris waving Ini goodbye as she exited the lobby. Once Ini was gone, Maya sighed. "Boy, this trial sure was something..."

"I'm just glad we managed to buy enough time for further investigation," Iris said. "Still, I need to keep investigating to prove your innocence. So..."

Maya nodded, but frowned once she thought of a certain detail. "Um, Iris, I hate to say this, but...I don't really remember ever leaving the Channeling Chamber, and I don't think anyone else could've gotten in."

"Perhaps, but there could be a way for the real culprit to do so...maybe they snuck in before the Channeling began? Stowed away somewhere that no one can see them?"

"The only hiding place I could think of is the Folding Screen, but...if someone WAS there, I'm sure I or Aunt Morgan would've noticed," Maya said.

"Hmm..." Iris paused in thought. "I suppose I'll just figure things out while I investigate in Kurain Village."

"I'm counting on you, Iris!" Maya smiled.

"But before I go, I need to ask you something."

Maya raised a brow. "Huh? What is it?"

"Why do you have Psyche Locks?"

"W-what!?" Maya gasped, taking a step back. Suddenly, Iris felt a warm glow from her Magatama as the chains reappeared, separating Iris and Maya. Three Psyche Locks followed soon after, but the one in the middle instantly shattered.

"H-how did you-?!" Maya stammered out, still shocked.

"Pearl placed spiritual energy in my Magatama yesterday and I've studied the Channeling Technique ever since I was a child," Iris explained. "This doesn't mean I think you're the culprit, Mystic Maya, but I'm going to need you to tell me the truth about this. Why were you and Sir trying to channel my dead sister?"

Maya's eyes darted around the room as sweat dripped from her brow. "I-I...um...?"

"Diego told you to keep it secret, right?" Iris asked, only to have it answered by the shattering of another Psyche Lock.

Maya hesitated for a moment. "Y-yeah..." she said nervously. "He wanted to protect you, Iris."

"But did he really have to keep it from me!?" Iris gritted her teeth, feeling offended. "It's my twin! If he wanted to keep me safe, he should've informed in all this!"

"I-Iris, it's just..." Maya trailed off, unsure on how to answer, only for the final Psyche Lock to suddenly break. "There's no use hiding this anymore...you'll just figure it out and...I suppose telling you now will help..."

Maya took a deep breath and began to explain. "When Diego heard that Dahlia died in a prison fire, he didn't believe it. He thought there was no way something like a fire would take out someone like her."

 _I can't disagree with that,_ Iris thought to herself. _Dahlia was many things, and the one thing she had been the most was determined. She'd do anything just to live and get her way, so a fire killing her...I can't see that happening either._

"He started ranting about how that fire was a coverup and that Dahlia's out there somewhere, planning her revenge, so he thought up this idea," Maya continued. "I channel her spirit to see if she's really dead. If it was successful, then he was wrong and I was right for calling him a paranoid loon. If it wasn't..."

"Then he's right about Dahlia being loose?" Iris finished, to which Maya nodded. "Still, didn't you think channeling the spirit of a murderer he sent to prison was a bad idea?"

"That's what I told him!" Maya shouted, raising her arms in exasperation. "But he just kept insisting and I really wanted to see how my training went, so I kinda...gave in..."

Maya then sighed, lowering her head in shame. "I'm sorry I didn't tell this to you sooner, Iris...it probably would've helped you earlier."

Iris paused for a moment, thinking about what Maya had told her. Did it hurt that she and Diego kept all of this from her? Definitely. But looking back at her late mentor, as well as Maya, she can understand their side in all of it. She placed her hand on Maya's shoulder and gave the medium an empathetic stare. "It's alright, Mystic Maya, I can understand. While I'm still upset about it...I can't fault you or Sir about it. I'll just make sure to gather enough evidence to prove your innocence."

She then bowed politely to Maya. "Thank you for the talk, Mystic Maya," she said as she turned to leave the courtroom.

"Iris, wait!" Maya shouted. "There's something I forgot to tell you! Diego didn't tell me much about his plans, but I know he has some info in his apartment. He had this whole bunch of papers and photos when I visited him months ago. I couldn't remember much about them, but maybe they can help you."

Iris smiled excitedly. _A place filled with evidence?_

"That's wonderful, Mystic Maya! I'll go there right away!"

"Don't freak out though," Maya added, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "It kinda looks...weird and...stalker-y."

"It's Diego Armando, Mystic Maya, how bad could it possibly be?"

. . .

"Oh dear..." Iris mumbled, her eyes widened in shock as she couldn't believe what she was staring at.

A massive cork board filled to the brim with newspaper clippings and photos of Dahlia, Maya, and numerous others were pinned to the wall, with red strings tied around to many of the push pins holding the papers and photos, forming a web that all connected to one photo in the center.

A photo of Dahlia Hawthorne.

"Just what have you been doing, Sir...?" Iris murmured as she scanned the board for any useful information. She was thankful that the corkboard was organized; she would be stuck in this apartment all day if it wasn't. After several minutes of scanning, however, Iris managed to find a few useful clues: a newspaper clipping and a letter by...Maggey Byrde?

 _Forbidden Love Between Guard and Prisoner!_

 _Prison Guard Maggey Byrde was found having a romantic affair with prisoner and known murderer Dahlia Hawthorne. No further information has been found pertaining to this, but it has been shown that Maggey Byrde was fired from her position as a police guard, due to becoming romantically involved with the prisoner._

With a frown, she turned to read Maggey's letter, not liking where this was going but still needing the answers.

 _Dear Gumshoe,_

 _If you're reading this, I regret to say that what the news had been saying is true. That girl I told you about. That sweet, kind, gentle Dollie that I kept talking to you about...it's the prisoner that I was told to keep watch. I don't know, but the way she speaks, the innocence I keep seeing every time I look at her, the kindness in her eyes...she doesn't sound like the killer that Diego Armando guy made her out to be. I'm thinking that it was a mistake she's in jail, you know..._

 _I'm writing this to tell that you had been a wonderful boss and friend. Thank you for being so kind and understanding...honestly, with the police department firing me and everything else that's going on, I feel that you and Dollie are the only ones I can trust..._

 _Tomorrow, I'm going to pick up all of my stuff and make my leave. After that, I..._

 _I just hope that despite everything that's happened...you and I can still be friends..._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Maggey_

"She really fell in love with her..." Iris mumbled, not in shock or dread, but rather pity. From what she can tell from this letter, Maggey was a kind, sweet soul that had been charmed by Dahlia, finding a soulmate in her.

Dahlia was always a charmer, having many ways to entice people into doing what she getting her what she wanted. An innocent act here, a sympathetic lie there, numerous individuals had fallen for Dahlia's traps and ended up as pawns for her amusement. Feenie and Iris herself were victims of it in the past, and right now, so was Maggey. And remembering all the times Dahlia used her, belittled her, took from her...

Iris gripped the papers she held, almost crumpling them, as she felt a mixture of empathy toward Maggey for falling in love with that monster she once called her twin and anger at Dahlia for charming this poor girl, manipulating her like she did to so many people.

"I swear Dahlia, if Sir was right and you're still alive, I'll-!" Iris angrily muttered under her breath, but stopped herself. _Focus, Iris, Focus...you still have a job to do..._

She then glanced at a certain newspaper clipping, raising a brow in curiosity as she stared at the picture of a glasses wearing man, most likely in his thirties. He had short greyish-brown hair, wore a light brown business suit, and had a permanent scowl in his face that made Iris question if he ever had felt any semblance of happiness. Looking at the name written in the photo, she saw his name was "Dr. Grey Turner".

Iris then glanced at the small notes of paper and the newspaper clipping next to the photo. "Dr. Grey Turner, on the run and missing due to medical malpractice in his clinic causing the deaths of 14 patients..." Iris grimaced upon learning that. "His whereabouts are currently unknown and if you see any sign of him, contact authorities immediately..."

Iris then turned to the stick notes and read: "Dr. Black N. Blu, the owner of Blu Clinic? Possible connection to Grey Turner and Dahlia Hawthorne?"

Iris then observed a picture of Maggey Byrde, looking over her shoulder as she entered the Blu Clinic, as well as a picture of Dr. Blu, a tall bald, bearded man who at closer inspection, looked oddly similar to Grey Turner. Just give him a full head of hair and remove the thick Charles Darwin-esque beard, and you'd have the constantly scowling doctor from the previous family.

 _I'll have to check this out first,_ Iris decided, remembering having driven passed Blu Clinic on her way to Diego's apartment.

After a final scan of Diego's research, Iris began grabbing all the useful information she had found-the newspaper clippings, the pictures, and Maggey's letter-to stack it all together with the newspaper she had pertaining to the prison fire.

She mentally thanked her late mentor, giving her this much information. However, in her clumsiness, she dropped one of the photos, prompting Iris to kneel down and pick it up.

Once she did, however, she gasped as she stared at the corpse shown in the photo. It was charred to the point of being charcoal black, revealing layers of bone in various parts of the arm and torso. Its burnt state left the corpse unrecognizable, much to Iris' dismay. But looking down at the name written in the bottom of the photo, Iris was shocked to find it was her twin Dahlia.

"This is Dahlia...?!" Iris shouted to herself. "Well, it did say she died in a fire..."

After a moment of pondering, Iris quickly placed the photo in the stack of evidence she had obtained and stepped out of her late mentor's home, ready to continue her investigation.

. . .

 _June 21_

 _Blu Clinic_

Iris knocked on the door of the clinic and smiled at the man who had answered the door. It was Dr. Black N. Blu, or perhaps Dr. Grey Turner? She'll look into it after a proper introduction.

"Good afternoon, good sir," Iris said politely, bowing to the man. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion, but I'm-!"

"I thought I told you not to come back here!" Dr. Blu (or Turner?) interrupted angrily, glaring at the lawyer.

"I beg your pardon?" Iris asked, taking a step back.

"And what the hell happened to the surgery I gave you?!" he added, accusingly pointing his finger at her.

Iris looked at the doctor in confusion. "Good sir, I'm afraid you mistake me for someone else. My name is Iris Hawthorne."

He blinked. "Iris Hawthorne...?"

Dr. Blu...Grey...whoever he was seemed to calmed down in response, muttering something under his breath. He then turned to Iris with a sharp glare that made her squeak in fright.

"What do you want?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

Iris was startled by the question, but quickly composed herself. "I came to interview you pertaining to a murder case that has happened recently. The research I've made says that you have some valuable information, so I'd like to request a moment of your time to-"

"Not interested," the Doctor interrupted, immediately shutting the door.

Iris let out an irritated groan as she knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

She knocked on the door again. "Good sir, I'm only asking a few minutes of your time."

"I said I'm not interested," he growled from behind the door. "Go bother someone else!"

Iris' eye twitched, but took a deep breath calm herself. Anger wouldn't get her anywhere. "Sir, please, I'm only asking for an hour of your time. I'll only ask questions involving my case and you won't see me again-oh god...!"

The doctor slowly opened the door and pointed a pistol at Iris, making the lawyer cautiously take a few steps back.

"Listen here, you nosy little bitch," he muttered with gritted teeth as he cocked the gun. "I've had it with everything your insane sister put me through! I'm already in deep shit as it is, and I don't want you and your screwed up family to dig me deeper!"

"I-I..." Iris stammered, barely able to form coherent words as her eyes focused on the Doctor's gun. "S-s-surely there m-must be some w-way to-"

"Leave. NOW!"

Iris gulped and made a mad dash to her car, but cried out in terror as the Doctor already fired a warning shot, which made her practically jump into her car and drive off as if she never drove before.

"That's right, you better run!" the Doctor shouted, raising his gun in triumph...unaware of the fact that Iris had dialed 911 as she drove off from his clinic.

. . .

 _30 minutes later..._

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through, ma'am," the police officer said to Iris. "But I'm afraid Dr. Blu had already gotten away while we came here."

Iris' head drooped in disappointment. Not only did she not get information, now a gun-toting mad doctor was on the loose!

The police officer mistook this disappointment with nervousness over a loose criminal and placed his hand over Iris' shoulder. "But I promise we won't rest until we get the perp that caused this ruckus."

"That's very comforting, Officer," Iris said politely. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to get to work."

She turned away from the officer and headed back to her car, where in she let out a frustrated groan as she slammed her head against the steering wheel.

 _With Dr. Blu out of the picture, the only person left with a possible connection to Dahlia is Ms. Byrde,_ Iris thought to herself, raising her head before starting her car. _Hopefully, she's still around in Kurain Village. I don't want to ask Mother if she knows her address._

. . .

 _June 21_

 _Kurain Village_

By the time Iris got to Kurain Village, she was surprised and confused to see a police car at the entrance of Fey Manor, as well as Detective Gumshoe and Morgan having a conversation, with Pearl nervously standing by her mother's side.

Morgan looked as regal and traditional as she always did, but Iris couldn't help but take notice of Pearl. She seemed more quiet than she was originally and from the look of her face, she could see a sense of fear coming from her.

"You'll just need to come with me for a while, ma'am," Gumshoe said. "We need you to be a witness for tomorrow's trial."

Morgan nodded. "Ah, I see, if it helps bring the truth, then I shall gladly do so, good sir."

She then turned to Pearl, knelt down, and placed her arm on the child's shoulder. "Now, Pearl, I'll be out for a short while with the police. I need you to stay here and guard the manor while I'm gone, alright?"

Pearl looked at her mother anxiously, before obediently nodding.

Morgan smiled affectionately as she gently stroked her daughter's hair with her hands. "Good, now be a good little girl and do as Mother wishes…"

Pearl hesitated at this, glancing away from Morgan. Morgan frowned and pressed her bony fingers against Pearl's cheeks, holding her face tightly as she forcefully moved her daughter's head so the both of them can have eye contact.

"Do you understand what I'm requesting, Pearl?" Morgan demanded harshly.

"Y-yes, m-mother…" Pearl whispered out, her voice shaking.

"Good," Morgan repeated before standing up to face Gumshoe. "It's time to go, Detective."

"Uh, sure, ma'am," Gumshoe said, giving the woman a suspicion glance before gesturing to the officer in the driver seat of the police car. "My associate will escort you. I gotta stay here to continue investigating."

As soon as Morgan went inside the police car and drove off, Iris stepped out from the bushes to approach Pearl and Gumshoe.

"Good afternoon, Gumshoe," she said cordially to Gumshoe before giving a warm smile to Pearl. "And good afternoon, Pearl."

Pearl made no response, only staring back at her older sister warily. Iris frowned upon noticing this.

"Um...Pearl?" Iris asked. "Are you okay?"

"I…" Pearl whispered, looking down to her feet in shame and fear.

 _"F_ _oolish child, I disowned that woman because she was DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY! AND IF YOU KEEP TALKING TO HER, YOU'LL BE A DISGRACE TOO!"_

Pearl trembled as Morgan's harsh voice rang in her head. "I…"

"I..." Pearl choked, tears starting to shed in her eyes. She opened her mouth, desperately forcing herself to speak to Iris, but many thoughts in her head prevented her from doing so. Would mother do if she did? Would she hurt her? Disown Pearl like she did Iris?

 _"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?! TO DISAPPOINT THE FAMILY!? TO DISAPPOINT ME!?"_

Without realizing it, sweat poured down rapidly from Pearl's forehead as she hyperventilated, the anxiety towards Mother making her pale.

"Pearl?" Iris knelt down to Pearl's height and placed her arms on her little sister's shoulders. "Pearl, what's wrong?"

Pearl snapped back to reality, staring at the concerned expression on Iris' face. The face of her older half-sister...

The face of the woman hated by her mother...

 _"You are the pride of the branch family, Pearl..."_ the voice of Morgan whispered in Pearl's head like a ghost and for a moment, Pearl saw Morgan's face staring down at her in disapproval instead of the concerned look of Iris.

 _"Remember to not associate yourself with those beneath you..."_

"I..." Pearl's head dropped down in shame, her body trembling in fear. "I...shouldn't talk to you..."

"What?" was all Iris could say as without warning, Pearl turned and ran back into the Manor.

"Pearl?" Iris called out, extending her hand. "Where are you going? Pearl?!"

Worried and panicked for her little sister, Iris stood up and was about to give chase, only for a large hand to grab her by her the collar of her purple blazer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, pal," Gumshoe said behind Iris. "I think you should leave her alone for a while."

"What gives you the right to say that?!" Iris snapped, slapping Gumshoe's hand away and glaring at him. "She's MY sister!"

"And from the looks of things, something's eating up at her, pal!" Gumshoe said. "Look, I've seen cases like this. Just give the kid some space for a while before talking to them, is all."

Iris took a moment to understand his words. "I see...thank you, Detective. I hope you don't mind if I can ask why you're here."

Gumshoe chuckled nervously. "Prosecutor von Karma got really mad at what happened yesterday and blamed me for it, so she sent me here to look for more clues..."

"I'm sorry," Iris apologized, but Gumshoe shrugged it off.

"Don't be. We're all just doing our jobs here."

"Yes, about that..." Iris remembered what she came here for. "Is it alright if I can ask about something?"

"If it's about evidence, I-"

"No, it isn't about that, Detective. Can you tell me what you know about Maggey Byrde?"

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Magatama_

 _3\. Diego Armando's Research (formerly Newspaper about Dahlia)_

 _4\. Black Key_

 _5\. Folding Screen_

 _6\. Diego Armando's Autopsy Report_

 _7\. Floor Plans_

 _8\. Knife_

 _9\. Chloroform Cloth_

 _10\. Robe_

 _11\. Headpiece_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Diego Armando_

 _2\. Maya Fey_

 _3\. Pearl Fey_

 _4\. Ini Miney_

 _5\. Dahlia Hawthorne_

 _6\. Morgan Fey_

 _7\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _8\. "Maggey Byrde"_

9 _. Franziska von Karma_

 _10\. Dr. Grey Turner/Dr. Black N. Blu_


	12. Turnabout Family Part 8

"Maggey?!" Gumshoe gasped in shock. "What are you talking about?!"

As if on cue, the set of chains reappeared again with a new set of Psyche-Locks separating her and Gumshoe.

 _Three Psyche Locks?!_ Iris thought in shock before taking a deep breath. _Okay, Iris, calm down. If you play your cards right, you can figure this out without having to backtrack._

"Look, I know there's a girl named Maggey I interviewed for the case, but what makes you think I know anything about her?" Gumshoe asked, crossing his arms and giving Iris a stern look.

Iris pondered for a moment, only for an idea to click in her mind. She reached into her bag, took out one of the papers she got from Diego's apartment, and handed it to Gumshoe.

The detective snatched the paper from her, scanned it, and grimaced. "This is...this is...!"

"The letter she gave you before her resignation," Iris finished.

"How...how'd you get this!?" he demanded, crumpling the paper in his anger. "The only person that saw this was-wait!"

Iris nodded. "Mr. Armando thought she had more involvement towards this case than we might think. I take it you didn't know he had his own investigation pertaining to Dahlia?"

Gumshoe didn't answer, his shifting around nervously before they stared directly at Iris with a fierce glare. "Look pal, I know that you're trying to pull, but I'm not telling you anything.

One of the Psyche Locks shattered after he said that.

"When someone says 'I'm not telling you anything'," Iris said, raising her arms to make a quotation mark gesture, "it usually means they have something to hide."

"W-well...I'm not!" he retorted feebly. "What do you even wanna know bout Maggey anyhow?! She's got nothing to do with this!"

"Is that so?" Iris shot back before pulling out a newspaper and handing it to Gumshoe. "Because from what I've heard from the news, Ms. Byrde had been partaking in a romantic affair with my twin sister."

Gumshoe grimaced as sweat dripped down his forehead. "I-I forgot that was on the news..." he muttered to himself.

"Can I ask how Ms. Byrde met my twin?"

"How about you tell me," he replied. "How'd Maggey meet your twin?"

"Hmm..." Iris pondered, rubbing her chin. "If I remember correctly, Ms. Byrde worked in the prison Dahlia was sentenced to, correct?"

Another Psyche Lock broke, much to Iris' pleasure. _Almost there!_

"Yeah," Gumshoe said. "Look, what makes you think Maggey had something to do with all this?! She hadn't even seen that sister of yours since that fire accident!"

"Yes, she was fired due to her affair with her," Iris said, noticing an aggravated expression on Gumshoe's face.

"Yeah..." he grumbled. "Look, there's no point in looking into Maggey. Sure, she got attracted to the wrong girl, but Maggey's harmless. What makes you think she's suspicious of anything?"

 _Alright Iris, you already have the answer,_ the rookie lawyer told herself mentally. _Just tell him and see what happens..._

"As you know, Detective, I believe my client was set up and that the true murderer is currently on the loose," Iris began.

Gumshoe's eyes widened in realization to where Iris was going with this.

"Don't say it," he told her softly, gritting his teeth.

"If what I'm thinking is true, what if during the channeling session, Maya was switched with someone else?" Iris wondered. "What if someone pretended to be a channeled spirit in order to frame the spirit channeler?"

"Don't say it..." Gumshoe growled, but Iris persisted.

"And Ms. Byrde has a romantic connection with the spirit Maya and Mr. Armando have attempted to contact," she said. "Now tell me, if I am correct, who is the most likely-?"

"I SAID DON'T SAY IT!" he roared out. Before Iris could react, Gumshoe grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and moving her closer to his face. Iris didn't see it, but she could hear the final Psyche Lock shatter as she was being glared down by an angry Gumshoe.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MAGGEY!" he began. "SHE'S A GOOD GIRL, YOU GOT THAT!? SHE'S NICE AND SWEET AND SEES THE GOOD IN EVERYONE SHE MEETS! SHE'S ONE OF THE KINDEST PEOPLE I'VE KNOWN AND IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL...I'LL...!"

Gumshoe paused, his eyes widened in horror as he gazed down at the terrified Iris. His hands trembling at what he had done, he loosened his grip and let her go.

"I'm...I'm sorry, pal..." he whispered, drooping his head in shame.

Iris stared at the Detective fearfully, taking a few steps back in fear for her safety. However, as she continued to gaze at the Detective, she began noticing something brewing inside the detective. Looking back at his posture, the way he had gotten angry at her for suspecting Maggey, and the subsequent outburst that resulted in it, Iris realized what the Detective had been feeling.

"You love her, don't you?" Iris asked.

Gumshoe perked up, staring at Iris with confusion. "Huh?"

"You love her," Iris repeated. "The way you looked at me when I accused her, the way you reacted from the mention of her romance with Dahlia...you even throttled me for talking bad at her for god sakes!"

"I'm sorry for doing that!"

"No, don't be!"

Gumshoe raised a brow. "What-why?"

"Because I know what it feels like!" Iris told him. "I had someone who was my whole world! We-"

Iris stopped herself, unsure whether to tell Gumshoe about this; however, she already got the ball rolling, so she might as well finish it.

"I met someone in college," Iris began, forcing herself to say it. "At first, I didn't think of him much, but _he_ thought a lot about me. He helped me out when I struggled in my studies, spent every single day with me, always tried to cheer me up every time I got sad...he practically dedicated himself to me."

"Sounds like the type of guy any lady would love," Gumshoe said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but here's the thing: I _hated_ it," Iris said, surprising Gumshoe. "I hate how...dense he was. All I was trying to do was _get_ something from him, and he practically went above and beyond just to make me happy!"

Her face morphed into a scowl as she clenched her fists. "I was using him! Just getting on his good side just to get what I wanted. And what I hated how dumb he was for not noticing it!"

Iris took a deep breath, licking her dry lips before continuing. "And then after that...something happened. Something changed and...suddenly all that devotion I found annoying became something I admired about him," she quietly laughed, wiping a few tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "He even risked his own life for me one time...he didn't know it, but at that time, he gave me the courage I was lacking all my life...a courage that helped me become the woman I am today."

"And if he were still around Detective..." she said hoarsely, giving Gumshoe a heartfelt smile. "I'd do whatever it takes to return that devotion."

Gumshoe wiped a tear from his eye and chuckled. "Huh...some story you got there..."

Iris laughed quietly. "It was the most harrowing time of my life, really. You wouldn't believe the things I had to do!"

The two shared a hearty laugh as they bonded over Iris' story. Once they stopped, Gumshoe paused in thought before he sighed. "You know what, you told me something about yourself. Might as well tell you a piece of me."

"Are you sure, Detective?" Iris asked. "If it bothers you, you don't-"

"It's alright, pal, it's the least I could do," he assured her before composing himself. "I won't say much, but when I met Maggey, I thought it was love at first sight."

Iris smirked. "Is that so? How'd you meet?"

"At the prison she was working in," he explained. "When I met her for the first time, it was a riot!"

"Aww...!" Iris cooed affectionately for the detective.

"Literally," he added. "Maggey accidentally unlocked some cells and started a prison riot."

Iris' jaw dropped, stifling a giggle. "Seriously!?"

"She had bad luck," he shrugged. "Aside from that, she was so kind...sweet, y'know? Kind, caring, a fun girl to be around...I wanted to tell her I love her, but I got scared everytime. And when I finally manned up to ask her..."

"That's when she fell in love with Dahlia?" Iris finished, eyeing at Gumshoe with pity.

He nodded, clenching his fists. "She never stopped talking about her, pal. It was always Dahlia this and Dahlia that. How she couldn't believe that a sweet like Dahlia ended up in prison! When she came out to me, it dashed all the chances I had with her; but I wouldn't have mind if the girl she was dating wasn't a boxed crook!"

"And after she lost her job and that prison fire, she...changed," he said hesitantly. "The bad luck she had was gone but so was the sweet, kind girl I fell in love with...it's like she's a different person now..."

Gumshoe sighed sadly and drooped his head down. Iris patted him in the back assuringly.

"It'll be alright, Detective," she assured him.

He chuckled. "Thanks. You know, for a defense attorney, you're not half-bad, pal..." he extended his hand to Iris.

Iris glanced at the hand before turning back to Gumshoe with a small smile, extending her own hand and shaking Gumshoe's.

"I gotta get to work now," Gumshoe said as he and Iris let go of each other's hand. "I know we're on opposing sides, but...eh...we've already looked over most of this place, there's gotta nothing much left here."

"That sounds lovely, Detective," Iris said happily, following Gumshoe inside the Manor. Once they entered Fey Manor, however, a figure stepped out of the shadows and frowned.

"Shit!" she whispered, pulling out her phone and dialing a number.

. . .

 _Prosecutor's Offic_ _e,_ _Waiting Room_

Morgan rhythmically tapped her foot as she sat next to a table, impatiently waiting for the prosecutor to arrive.

She grumbled to herself as she observed the garish Western interior of the Prosecutor's Office. She already had wasted enough time getting to this garish place, but having to waste more time to wait for the person who summoned her here was too much!

Morgan glanced at an old prosecutor in a grey suit passing by, and called out to him. "Excuse me, good sir, have you seen Ms. von Karma? I've been told she will question me regarding Mystic Maya's trial."

"She's not here at the moment," he answered. "She usually visits her brother at this time of day, but she'll be back in an hour or so."

Morgan's eye twitched in irritation. That prosecutor summoned her here and won't even show up now?!

 _Our justice system truly is_ _problematic,_ she thought to herself bitterly but remained stoic towards the old prosecutor in front of her. "Thank you for telling me, good sir," she thanked him with a bow.

The old prosecutor nodded back and walked away. It was then Morgan's phone began to ring.

 _Who on earth could be calling me now?_ she grumbled in her mind as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Morgan, it's me," a female voice said casually, but Morgan's eyes narrowed upon hearing it.

"What do you want?" Morgan hissed. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh, you busy talking it up with a prosecutor?" the voice retorted. "I'm sorry for barging in on your chat while I'm here hiding ALL OF THE SHIT YOU HELPED ME PULL!"

"Quiet down! Do you want us caught?!" Morgan shouted back. "Just tell me why you called!"

The voice let out a growl before answering. "I just wanted to tell you that our little lawyer problem just had a friendly chat with that detective you left in Kurain..."

Morgan scoffed. "Is that supposed to be a problem?"

"That detective is snooping around looking for clues and IRIS IS WITH HIM! Don't you get the bigger picture, Morgan?!" the voice shouted.

"Quiet down!" Morgan shouted quietly. "You're being paranoid?!"

"If you didn't stop me from killing Iris, we wouldn't be in this mess! You let her live and now she gave Maya another day for that trial!" she snapped and Morgan could practically feel her anger resonating through the phone. "That detective might be a dumbass, but if he gives Iris anything that'll help her win this case, WE'RE BOTH THROUGH AND IT'LL BE ON YOU!"

"I SAID QUIET!" Morgan cried back, catching the attention of several prosecutors and detectives passing by. She blushed and bowed down. "My apologies..."

Once all the passers by turned away, she turned back to her phone call. "I'm in a prosecutor's office, you idiot. You could've gotten me arrested..."

"Like that matters," the voiced scoffed. "Iris and her new BFF are going to do that soon..."

"If you feel like they're such a threat, then do something about it then!" Morgan fired back. "Just don't kill them, there's already enough attention with Mystic Maya as it is!"

"Fine, fine..." the voice grumbled. "I'll get rid of some things that'll link this crime to us too."

"Oh, and one more thing?" Morgan added, to the voice's displeasure.

"What?"

"Keep Iris away from Pearl," Morgan ordered. "My daughter's thoughts have already been poisoned by that woman's words...make sure keep them apart, Ms. Byrde..."

The voice laughed sinisterly. "Sure thing, Mother of the Year," she said sarcastically before hanging up. Once she hung up, Morgan let out an irritated sigh and massaged her temples with her fingertips. She just wanted this ordeal to be over with...

. . .

 _June 21_ , _Side Room_

"Let's go check the Side Room, pal," Gumshoe told Iris.

"Why though?" Iris asked. "It's not even near the crime scene."

"Prosecutor Von Karma wanted me to check every part of this place," he explained. "To make sure we find everything, she says."

"Ah," Iris nodded in understanding as she and Gumshoe entered the Side Room. Gumshoe quickly put on a pair of white gloves and started looking around. He began looking around, scanning for any possible evidence he could find, though he couldn't find himself to take it seriously since it was unlikely to find anything important there.

Iris just stood by as she watched Gumshoe work, but got curious when she noticed a clothing box right around the corner. The two things she found most important about it, however, were that it was large enough to fit a human and the fact that it seemed to have several cracks and bent parts as if it went through something. Intrigued by it, she went and opened the box. Her eyes widened at what she had found.

"Detective, you need to see this," Iris called Gumshoe, who went to her.

"Yeah, what is it, pal-what the?!" he shouted as he glanced at the clothing box. "What's all this doing here?!"

Iris could only mutter in agreement as she studied the thing she had found inside the box. "Mother had always been strict when it came to looking like a proper lady...but I didn't expect her to have this much makeup!"

Gumshoe shook his head. "This isn't any type of beauty makeup."

Iris tilted her head. "Huh?"

"It's special effects makeup," he explained. "This is the kind of stuff people use when they're making a movie. Y'know, stuff like monster and horror flicks. I saw this stuff from one of the cases I worked on before."

That just confused Iris even more. "But why would all of this be in Fey Manor-?"

"Hey, guys!" a voice shouted cheerfully, causing both Iris and Gumshoe to jump and turn to its direction.

"M-Maggey!" Gumshoe shouted in surprise.

"Hey, sir!" Maggey said happily, saluting the detective before putting her hand down for a nervous laugh. "I'm not bothering anything..."

She turned to give a glance at Iris, who couldn't help but notice the malice in Maggey's eyes. "Am I?"

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Magatama_

 _3\. Diego Armando's Research (formerly Newspaper about Dahlia)_

 _4\. Black Key_

 _5\. Folding Screen_

 _6\. Diego Armando's Autopsy Report_

 _7\. Floor Plans_

 _8\. Knife_

 _9\. Chloroform Cloth_

 _10\. Robe_

 _11\. Headpiece_

 _12\. Broken Clothing Box_

 _13\. Special Effects Makeup_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Diego Armando_

 _2\. Maya Fey_

 _3\. Pearl Fey_

 _4\. Ini Miney_

 _5\. Dahlia Hawthorne_

 _6\. Morgan Fey_

 _7\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _8\. "Maggey Byrde"_

 _9\. Franziska von Karma_

 _10\. Dr. Grey Turner/Dr. Black N. Blu_

 ** _Author's Note: I had a hard time on what to put with this chapter. I wanted to put in more interactions with Iris and Pearl but I didn't know how at the moment so I figured to make this more on Gumshoe and Iris instead. Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? Any thoughts? If you have, please leave a review and tell me what you feel. Thankyou._**


	13. Turnabout Family Part 9

**_Author's Note: Hello. Sorry for the late chapter. It took me a while just to get this done. Not to mention a lot of personal issues I had to deal with. If there's any misspellings or wrong grammars, I'll correct it soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to give your thoughts on it in the reviews. Thankyou and have a good day!_**

"We didn't think you'd be here, Ms. Byrde..." Iris said, glancing up and down at Maggey's figure. She appeared to be drenched in her own sweat and judging from her heavy breathing, she likely ran her way to the Side Room.

Maggey coughed for a moment before chuckling. "Just wanted to stick around and see if I can do anything for my old boss, I mean..." her eyes shifted to Iris, giving the rookie lawyer a sly smirk.

Gumshoe scratched the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "I appreciate it, Maggey, but we've already got it covered and-"

"Oh, come on now, sir," Maggey insisted, startling the detective as she took a step forward. "Didn't you always take me to all the cases you worked at when I still a guard at that prison?"

Iris raised a brow and gave a questioning look at Gumshoe, whose eyes were nervously locked to Maggey's.

"Remember all those murder cases?" she asked rhetorically, staring up at the detective with a look akin to a predator. "The one with that Steel Samurai actor, that fiasco with Lana Skye...didn't you say I was a great help every time I went with you?"

"Y-yeah...?" Gumshoe replied hesitantly, nervously taking a step back, only to be stopped by the wall as Maggey giggled creepily and approached him.

"Then let me help you," she said in a seductive tone as she wrapped her arms around Gumshoe, pulling him closer to her. "Besides, after everything that happened between us, don't you think we should spend a little more time together?"

Gumshoe gulped, his heart beating fast as sweat rapidly dropped from his face. During the first time he ever laid eyes on Maggey, Gumshoe had always tried to get him to express his feelings toward her. If this were any other situation, this would be the best day in his life; but after what happened months ago and just how different Maggey had become, this was probably the most terrifying experience he had been in!

"That's enough, Ms. Byrde," Iris said from behind Maggey, crossing her arms. Gumshoe couldn't surprise his relief at the intervention, letting out an audible sigh.

"Detective Gumshoe and I have work to do and frankly, your appearance has done nothing to contribute so far," the rookie lawyer bellowed in an authoritative tone.

"Oh, it's you," Maggey rolled her eyes in annoyance before turning a vicious glance at Iris. "Don't you have some lawyering to do somewhere? You're ruining the moment."

Iris chuckled humorlessly, stepping forward to Maggey. "My lawyering involves someone you happen to be very intimate with from what I heard, Ms. Byrde. I take it you've met my twin sister?"

Maggey let go of Gumshoe, who then hurried away from her direction, and turned to Iris with a glare.

"Okay, I get that you want me to help, I really do," she said sarcastically before showing a sly smirk to the Iris. "But I don't have much info that'd help you in your case. In fact, I think whatever I say could land your little cousin in jail, _Rissy_."

Iris flinched in response. Rissy...no one has ever called her that since her days as a nun at Hazakura Temple! _And the only one who ever called her that was..._

"How did you...?" Iris asked, her voice trailing.

Maggey giggled evilly, maintaining her sly grin as she adjusted her glasses. "Dolly told me. She told me all about you back when I was a guard at the prison she stayed in. She was really fun to talk to!"

"W-well, I-I, um..." Iris cursed herself mentally. _Don't let her get to you! You need to pry info out of her! Calm down and try to corner her by talking..._

The rookie lawyer took a deep breath and stood up straight, looking at Maggey like a general observing his troops. "I see you are very familiar with my sister," she said in the most firm and authoritative voice she could muster.

"Oh, Rissy, you have no idea~!" Maggey let out a playful and cutesy giggle that unnerved Iris, causing her eye to twitch slightly. Hearing that giggle alone made her flashback to all the times she heard that kind of laugh from Dahlia. All the times she manipulated people with that giggle...

"Okaaay then..." Iris mumbled to herself before immediately going back to her professional stance. "If that's the case, I'd like to go back to the beginning and ask details pertaining to your relationship with Dahlia. Your time in the prison with her, your interactions with her, and other things you did involving my sister."

"I don't know, Rissy, you might not like what I'm about to say~" Maggey sang, her tone still teasing and playful.

"That's part of a lawyer's duty, Ms. Byrde," Iris said. "Now please, start with any important details pertaining to your relationship with my twin sister."

Maggey then made a pouty face as she rubbed her chin in thought, before a mischievous smile spread across her face. "You know, there was one time Dolly and I were alone in the cell. It was cleaning time in her cell, but we were alone and the cameras were off, so we took the opportunity to...touch more than with just our lips..."

Iris' face suddenly flushed red. "W-what...!?"

Gumshoe also blushed in nervousness. Seeing the the ordeal as something he shouldn't partake in, he slid back into the corner and tried to stay as silent as possible, the only things keeping him in the Side Room being the box of special effects makeup and the possibility of getting a good testimony from Maggey. Von Karma would have his hide if he didn't get enough evidence, after all!

"Oh, you should've seen it! Dolly was exceptionally good with her fingers-"

"S-skip to something else!" Iris shrieked out, hiding away her red, blushing face, much to Maggey's amusement.

"Oh, come on, I thought you wanted to know every part about my relationship with your sis, Rissy!" Maggey pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Every part that was important to this case!" Iris hissed back. "Skip to something that's actually relevant!"

"Fine, fine, you party pooper!" Maggey grunted in annoyance before clearing her throat to begin her tale. "When I saw her, it was love at first sight! Her beautiful face, her silky red hair...when I saw her in the prison mess hall, it was like seeing a blooming flower in a withered garden. We talked and understood each other, being lovers separated only by the iron bars of a jail cell."

"We're going off topic again, Ms. Byrde," Iris said bluntly, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She didn't need to hear this. She honestly didn't. She's already heard various people go on about how beautiful and gorgeous Dahlia was, almost all of them unaware of her true nature until it was too late. She felt uncomfortable about those words then, and she absolutely hated hearing them now.

"When we were alone together, we'd often spend the rest of the time talking. And you want to know the thing she talked about the most with me: you, Rissy."

Iris perked up a bit, raising a brow in curiosity. Dahlia...talked about her?

"Really?"

"Yeah, how you two were raised together, how you ended up they way you were, even that little switcheroo thing you did!" Maggey giggled and closed her eyes. "And I gotta say..."

Maggey stopped and suddenly a Iris a bone chilling glare, bellowing out one simple sentence: "You have got to be the most pathetic woman I've met in my life."

One could just hear a pin drop as silence enveloped the entire room. Iris could only stare back at Maggey, her eyes widening as various emotions were beginning to spin.

Shock.

Confusion.

Anger...

Maggey herself noticed this and couldn't help but feel a sense of pleasure in Iris' sudden turmoil. The shy excuse of a sister deserved for everything she had done after all. The betrayal, the deception, the...weakness. Especially the weakness, that pathetic woman!

Finally, Gumshoe seemed to have found his voice and slowly stepped out of the corner, crossing his arms as he stared down at Maggey with a stern expression.

"Woah, that's a little too far, Maggey," he said with a growl, upset at what the woman he used to love had said. "She didn't even do anything to you!"

"Oh, really?" Maggey retorted, tilting her head slightly at Iris. "You just don't see what I see, sir. What's standing here is nothing more than the weakest sister that can't do shit without getting ordered around."

The weakest sister...

"I..." she paused as she narrowed her eyes at Maggey. "What?"

"Dolly told me lots of things about you," Maggey responded, jabbing her finger at Iris' chest. "Y'know, it's pretty funny that you're a lawyer. Was it because your boyfriend wanted to be one or was it because that coffee chugging teacher of yours told you to?"

Iris' hands balled into fist, anger slowly building up inside her . "I...I don't know what you mean..." she growled, narrowing her eyes at Maggey.

"Oh really?" Maggey sneered, her voice low. "That's surprising. I thought you'd catch on to how everyone needed to push you around to do something."

"That's not true!" Iris shouted back angrily, taking a step forward to Maggey. "I don't know what my sister told you, but I'm certain whatever it was, it isn't true!"

"Is that part with the training you two had true?" Maggey suddenly asked, her eyes simply narrowed at Iris.

Any anger that was building inside Iris seemed to have deflated from her shock. "I...what?"

"Dolly told me that Morgan pushed you and her to train here," Maggey began, taking a step forward as she narrowed her eyes at Iris. "She told me everything about it. The pain you two went through...the long hours being trapped in dark rooms, having ice cold water forced on you almost every day, and the constant bleeding wounds dear old mommy waved off as small scratches and signs of progress!"

Iris grimaced, taken aback by the disturbing things Maggey had said; but what disturbed her more was that she knew that everything this girl said was absolutely true. The painful methods, the hours of training...both her and Dahlia had suffered deeply from it, often getting sick or tired from the stress of it all...

"So why did Dahlia tell you all of this?" Iris asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe she finally found a girl she could _actually_ trust," she answered bitterly. "After all, why have a backstabbing cowardly sister when she could have a loyal girl like me?"

Iris clenched her fists. "Backstabbing cowardly sister?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" she retorted. "You always tried to impress Morgan since you and Dolly were kids! You always obeyed and you always stood there like a good little puppet! What did Dolly do? She fought back! She knew what was really going on and she didn't stand for it!"

"And look where that got her now!" Iris hissed furiously. "Every time she fought back, Mother beat her to the ground more-!"

"But did you try to stop it?!" Maggey shouted back. "Called your mother out! Tried to end the pain she was putting you both through?!"

"I couldn't! We were children, how could we have?!"

Gumshoe just stared at the two women arguing with one another and remained silent, visibly uncomfortable of the current situation. Finally deciding that he did not want to stick around for this, he made himself as invisible as he can be, quietly grabbed the clothes box containing the make-up, and dashed out of the Side Room as quickly as he could without anyone noticing him. He'll get that possible testimony from Maggey later. She and Iris clearly had their own issues to deal with and he certainly didn't want to be at the center of it!

"Well, you could've done something! But no, all you did was lick Dolly's wounds after dear old Mommy Morgan hurt her and pretend like everything was fine! And you always did that, Rissy!" Maggey shouted as her body trembled in rage, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gave Iris a bitter look of contempt. "Because you were too scared to actually do anything to help! And you have no idea how much you've hurt me for doing that!"

Iris flinched at the sudden change of tone in her voice. Gone was the playfulness and the mocking edge to it and instead, it showed bitterness and sorrow. For a moment, Iris could've sworn she heard someone else's voice from Maggey, but she swore it off as hearing things.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Ms. Byrde," she said with a low growl, clenching her fists as she gave a serious expression. "You might have a good idea on how our...home life was like, but that's all it is. An idea."

She took a step forward and gave a stern glare at Maggey. "You haven't gone through what we had to deal with and you certainly didn't see what Dolly had done. She wasn't standing up for anything, she just made the situation worse for herself!

"You think I didn't care about her? Well she would've died much sooner in life if I hadn't tended her wounds for every beating she got herself into!" she shouted, jabbing her finger at Maggey. "You thought I was some careless coward, but you don't even know me! I looked after her in spite of her constant injuries and I would NEVER leave anyone out of cowardice!"

"Then why isn't your boyfriend still around, huh?" Maggey countered with a deep growl, letting out a sneer as Iris' eyes widened in shock, stumbling back as if her legs as if she was struggling to stand still.

"W-wha..." Iris mumbled silently, unable to say any coherent words.

"Oh, yeah, she told me about that too," Maggey snarled. "You had one job, Rissy..."

. . .

 _Hazakura Temple_ _,_ _Four Years Ago..._

 _"You just have one job," Dahlia said to Iris as she began rinsing her twin's long, flowing ebony hair. "You just need to pretend to be me for a while, act innocent, and get that necklace from that guy I told you about."_

 _"I'm not sure about this, Dolly..." Iris said, nervously glancing at Dahlia as she continued to work on her hair. It surprised her when Dahlia came to the temple again after that "incident", which was what she preferred to call it._

 _It was a terrible ordeal that Dahlia had committed, something that had been unspeakable to say the least. After that had happened, Iris assumed that she'd never see her twin again, especially since the two sisters had not been on good terms for a long while._ _But now she was here again, dying her hair, chatting with her...and requesting a favor from her, needing help in the predicament she was in._

 _Apparently, she had given a necklace containing the poison she had used in a previous crime to a college student that had a crush on her in an attempt to hide it from the police. She needed it back, but the police were already suspicious of her as it is._

 _"Done!" Dahlia said happily, wiping the sweat off her brow before grabbing a nearby hand-held mirror. "Take a look."_

 _Iris_ _took hold of the mirror, looked at her reflection and was stunned to see that her long, flowing black hair was now in the same color of red as Dahlia's. Dahlia saw Iris' surprised looked and smiled slyly._

 _"With our hair being the same, there's no way they can tell us apart now," she said, placing her hands on Iris' shoulders. "Now we need to get to the next part of the plan."_

 _"_ _Hold on, Dolly, I don't think this is going to work out," Iris said in concern regarding the whole ordeal. "What if the police catch me and arrest the both of us for this?"_

 _"The police will only get you if you do something suspicious, Rissy," Dahlia said, rolling her eyes at Iris' unnecessary worrying. "Just be on your best behavior like you usually are, because you're way better at that than I am. Then spend some time with that spiky-haired idiot, and make sure you get that necklace from him as soon as you can."_

 _"You can't call someone an idiot, Dolly," Iris replied. "That's not nice."_

 _"Trust me, once you you see him, you'll understand," Dahlia responded._

 _"I know, but still-"_

 _"Rissy, why are you getting cold feet now?" Dahlia asked. "Didn't you agree to this?_ "

 _Iris didn't need to answer that. Of course she agreed to it. She even partially came up with the idea! Why? Honestly, she wasn't sure herself._

 _"Don't you want to help your sister, Rissy?" Dahlia said, motioning Iris' head to face her. "I'm really in a tight spot and isn't it family's job to help one another?"_

You wouldn't be in that tight spot if you hadn't poisoned our cousin, Dolly, _Iris thought bitterly to herself, but kept it down._

 _If there was an individual that had committed an atrocity next to you, any reasonable person would've just called the police and have them arrested by now. But Iris wasn't that._

 _As much as her mind kept shouting at her to just turn Dahlia in, especially considering what she had done, she didn't have the heart to do it. They were sisters after all, and sisters needed to stick together in their darkest moments. Especially after everything they've been through…_

Maybe, just maybe, _Iris thought._ If I help her with this...I can reach out to her...to save her soul and give her the help she truly needs...

 _With a resigned sigh, Iris turned to her sister. "I'll get that necklace for you, Rissy. Just give me a few months_ , _and I'll clear things out for you..."_

 _Dahlia smiled. "I knew I could count on you, Rissy!" she said, giving her twin a tight hug._ _And once Dahlia dyed her own hair black, the two twins carried on with their plan._

 _The switch was quick and unnoticeable. Iris, donning her twin's signature white dress, pink shawl, and parasol, went to the college to do her role; whereas Dahlia, now wearing her twin's nun attire, remained in the temple, posing as Iris until her role was finished._

 _A week had passed since Iris and Dahlia made the switch. From what she had heard from her twin's messages, Iris was doing a good job posing as her. The police, while still suspicious towards her, had toned down on their prying; completely unaware of the switch that had happen._

 _Dahlia grinned sinisterly at that. Iris was always the little goody two shoes of the pair. Her good behavior would make it look like the police were only hounding an innocent girl. She knew she could do that by herself, but Iris had more of a natural charm when it came to acting the sweet girl stereotype. Plus, if the police DO catch on, the switch should give her enough time to escape._

 _All she needed to do now was sit around and wait..._

. . .

 _About two months had passed since the switch happened, and Dahlia was starting to get bored._

 _Posing as Iris was starting to be difficult. While Dahlia was able to fool all of the nuns into thinking she was Iris, there were moments that they would catch onto her slip-ups._

 _The lack of interest during spiritual sessions (one nun made a big deal of seeing "Iris" yawn in one for Pete's sake!), talking back at her superiors, and grumbling insults and rude names behind their back._

 _While she did apologize for her behavior in order to maintain the facade, a few of the nuns (that annoying fat one especially) was starting to get suspicious. Iris better get that necklace back soon..._

. . .

 _One more month had passed and Dahlia was starting to get annoyed. At this point, the police should be off her back_ _now!_

 _Iris was known for being polite, and since there was no news about them and they haven't knocked down on the temple's door to arrest her as of yet, it would be assumed that Iris had managed to get them off her back._

 _Walking to the temple's bathroom, Dahlia took out her phone and made a call._

 _"H-hello, this is Dahlia..." Iris said through the other line._

 _"It's me, Rissy," Dahlia said, showing a twinge of irritation in her voice. "It's been too long so I wanted to check on you."_

 _"O-oh, of course!" Iris stammered nervously. "W-what do you-"_

 _The police," Dahlia answered immediately. "Are they off your back? How about the necklace? Do you have it."_

 _I..." Iris paused for a moment_ _, trying to come up with words. "The police are still checking on me from time to time, but they've been doing it less and less ever since I...took your place..."_

 _The police were lessening their investigation? That was good news._

 _"Then what about the necklace?_

 _Iris paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say next. "Um...he's still holding on to it...I-I'm still trying to convince the police to stop pursuing you..."_

 _Dahlia felt a twinge of irritation, but sighed. "Fine. But get that necklace soon. If the police get that thing and find what's in it, then we're both done for."_

 _"Y-yes, Dolly..."_

. . .

 _Two more months had passed. Dahlia tapped her foot_ _in an aggressive rhythm. This was bad. This was getting very bad._

 _The nuns in the Temple were catching on. They're not showing it, but Dahlia knew they were catching on._

 _Their suspicious glances, their whispering behind her back..._

 _It was only a matter of time before they realized. Rushing to the nearest empty room,_ _she grabbed phone and dialed Iris' number._

 _"The police are no longer suspicious of you. They've been watching me for a while, and well...after a three months, they decided that they might have been chasing the wrong person..."_

 _Dahlia couldn't suppress her satisfied grin. The police were finally off her back! "And the necklace, did you get it back from that idiot?"_

 _"He isn't an idiot, Dolly!" Iris replied in a surprisingly large shout. She dialed it back down. "Oh, um...Feenie still hasn't given it up...he says it's a symbol of our love..."_

 _Dahlia's grin quickly became a frown and she let out an irritated groan. "It's a necklace. How difficult it is for you to ask it back!?"_

" _I-I don't know, he just can't let it go! I've been trying to get it off him for the last three months!"_

 _Then keep trying until you get it from him!" Dahlia hissed. "And you better get it from him soon or else!"_

 _Y-yes, Dolly!" Iris shrieked in fright before hanging up. Dahlia massaged the temples on her forehead as she sighed._

 _Just when things were starting to get good. Still though, she couldn't help but wonder what was up about Iris' outburst earlier. And also..._

 _"Feenie?"_

. . .

 _Two more months had passed. TWO. MONTHS._ _I_ _t was now six months in total and Iris still hadn't gotten back to the Temple with the necklace in hand. It was just one tiny necklace, how hard was it to snatch it from a gullible dumbass?!_

 _She picked up her phone and dialled the number._ _"H-hello-!"_

 _"IRIS!!!"_

 _"G-_ _gah, D-Dolly, what is it?!"_

 _"The necklace, Iris! Do you have it?!"_

 _"_ _I-I..."_

 _"_ _Just what are you doing there, anyways?! I gave you a job, didn't I?! Then why aren't you back here with my necklace!?"_

 _"_ _H-he still hasn't give it to me yet!" Iris shouted that miserable excuse. "Today's his exams and he thought that the necklace_ _would give him good luck-"_

 _"I_ _have had it with your shitty excuses!_ _" she shouted out. "If you aren't gonna finish the job, then I'll do it for you!"_

 _"No, wait-!" Dahlia ignored her sister's pleas, cutting her off as she hung up and tossed the phone out of frustration. Letting out a low snarl, she stood up and began to make her way out of the temple. It was time for her to end all of this..._

. . .

"And when she went down, you want to know what she found?" Maggey sneered, taking a step further to Iris, who fearfully took a step back. "Her traitorous coward of a sister and that spiky-haired idiot sitting underneath a tree, kissing and acting like the most lovey-dovey of couples!"

She made a mocking face before sticking out her tongue in disgust. Her expression then turned hateful, glaring deeply at Dahlia. "She saw that her sister was turning on her…"

"Stop…" Iris pleaded, taking a few steps back as tears began to spring from her eyes

"You remember what she did?" Maggey asked rhetorically, taking enjoyment as Iris kept walking backward until she reached the wall of the Side Roon. "Want me to jog your memory?"

"Stop please…"

"She po-!"

"PLEASE STOP!!!" Iris suddenly burst out, crying profusely, her back against the wooden walls of the Side Room.

Maggey grinned maliciously in response. "So you do remember. That…"

. . .

 _"Will teach you to betray me, Rissy…" Dahlia said to herself. Dangling it with her fingers, she observed the little trinket that she wanted to reclaim since the beginning._

 _Motioning her other hand to the necklace, she twisted the top part of it then pulled it off. Taking a peek of the poison contained in the necklace, Dahlia grinned wickedly. Finally, after all those agonizing months, she finally had that necklace in her grasp!_

 _Now that she had the only remaining evidence left of her involvement with the incident, there was no way anyone could catch her now!_

 _But then...an idea snapped inside Dahlia's mind. She turned her attention to the body of the annoying idiot she had to kill just to get the necklace back. Iris did like him..._

 _As the idea fully formed in Dahlia's mind, there was only one thing she thought about: how funnily ironic it would be to see it in action._

 _And it was very much so. In a few hours, the police arrived after an "anonymous source" tipped them of a murderer. They went into the scene, and Dahlia delightfully watched behind a crowd of ongoers as the police dragged Iris away in cuffs._

 _"P-please, officer!" Iris pleaded tearfully as they tried to force her into the police car. "Y-you don't understand!"_

 _"You have the right to remain silent!" the officer shouted. "You're under arrest for identity theft and the murder of Phoenix Wright!"_

 _Seeing Iris' face contort into_ _a look of absolute despair...seeing her wail in agony as the police dragged her into their vehicle..._

 _It just put a smile on Dahlia's face._

. . .

"W-why...why are you telling me this...?" Iris asked.

"Because I want you to finally see who you really are," Maggey sneered. "A coward who's just too scared to do anything for herself."

"I-" Iris tried to say, but Maggey interrupted her.

"You knew what Dolly was doing," she said. "You knew where she was hiding. You knew what she had done, and what did you do? Nothing. What, were you too scared to just stand up and call the cops on her?"

"I-I-"

"And what about dear Feenie, huh?!" she continued. "What about him? You said you loved him with all your heart, but you couldn't even steal a necklace from him if it meant saving his life!"

Iris just whimpered in response, tears streaming down her eyes, wincing in agony as each of Maggey's words struck her like gunfire.

In fact, she was so struck by Maggey's words, that she could barely notice the sudden change in the former policewoman's voice, which made her sound completely different.

"You always did what Mother told you to, no matter how screwed up it was!" she shouted. "And I bet you only became a lawyer because that coffee addicted boss of yours told you to!"

"I...I…"

"And you know why? Because you're a coward!" Maggey finally snapped, her anger overflowing from inside her. "The weakest sister that was pushed by everyone around her and was too scared to save the people she supposedly cared for! And if you weren't so weak, maybe your precious little Feenie would be still alive!"

There were no words after that. A deep silence swept over the entire Side Room as Iris knelt down in sorrow from Maggey's words, while Maggey herself only breathed heavily as her voice became too hoarse from the shouting.

After a moment of staring at each other, Iris looked away from Maggey in shame. Without uttering a word, she stood up and quickly ran out of the room; the only thing that Maggey can hear from her was crying.

Maggey sighed, feeling complete satisfaction toward her actions. To be honest, she would preferred have killed Iris right then and there. The two of them were alone in this Side Room, after all.

But to break Iris with just words, to pay her back for all the treachery and cowardice, to show her just how weak of a sister she truly was...

It was more satisfying than anything she could have hope for.

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Magatama_

 _3\. Diego Armando's Research (formerly Newspaper about Dahlia)_

 _4\. Black Key_

 _5\. Folding Screen_

 _6\. Diego Armando's Autopsy Report_

 _7\. Floor Plans_

 _8\. Knife_

 _9\. Chloroform Cloth_

 _10\. Robe_

 _11\. Headpiece_

 _12\. Broken Clothing Box_

 _13\. Special Effects Makeup_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Diego Armando_

 _2\. Maya Fey_

 _3\. Pearl Fey_

 _4\. Ini Miney_

 _5\. Dahlia Hawthorne_

 _6\. Morgan Fey_

 _7\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _8\. "Maggey Byrde"_

 _9\. Franziska von Karma_

 _10\. Dr. Grey Turner/Dr. Black N. Blu_


	14. Turnabout Family Part 10

_June 21_ _,_ _Winding Way_

The Winding Way was always the best place in Fey Manor for various reasons. For some, it was the beautiful scenery. For others, it was the large space that children can use to play games in or to have picnics. But for Iris...it was the best place for her to cry. She sat down on the porch in a fetal position, tears streaming down her eyes.

She cried her heart out as Maggey's words still rang in her head.

The weakest sister...

The one so pathetic she couldn't stand up to people...

She recounted all those times Morgan pushed them to their limits. Iris always obeyed, mainly out of fear, but Dahlia always tried to stand up to Morgan. It usually ended with Morgan punishing Dahlia in ways that would be described as physical abuse.

Furious slaps, hair pulling, even strangling her various times! And yet, in spite of the times she stepped in to lessen or tend to the pain, Iris never really did try to put an end to it or convince Morgan to stop hurting Dahlia. All she did was nothing but tending to the wounds...

Wounds that never really healed.

And there was still the matter of Feenie-

Iris paused, the image of her old flame in her mind. "Feenie..."

The man she loved. The very reason why she became a defense attorney. To say she never really got over his death was an understatement. She was still _devastated_ from it.

Not one day goes without her thinking about how much she missed him. The spiky hair, that goofy grin, that naive yet kind heart...

She missed everything about him, and she hoped that by becoming a lawyer and fulfilling his promise, that she could finally pay respect to him.

But now? With Maggey's words in her mind, she felt as if she was responsible for his death! Yes, she could've gotten that necklce sooner! She could've warned him about Dahlia! She could've done something, _anything_ to have kept him alive!

And yet she did nothing. In spite of how much she loved him, Iris didn't even try to prevent his death...

He was gone. Gone because of her.

And Iris hated herself for it...

Maggey was right...she really was the-

"Mystic Iris?" a voice said to Iris, causing the rookie attorney to perk up and turned to its direction.

"Pearl..." she said, her voice hoarse from all the crying. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I heard crying and wanted to see what it was," Pearl explained, looking down and twiddling her fingers. "I didn't think it would be you. Why were you crying?"

Iris paused for a moment to think of what to say. "Just someone telling me something bad, Pearl," she answered, not wanting to go into detail about what really happened to her little sister. Someone of her age wouldn't take it well. "It's nothing, Pearl. It really isn't."

"But it made you sad," Pearl said. "It can't be nothing, can it?"

Iris looked down, pausing in thought once more. "Well...it's something that I'll have to deal with, Pearl..." she said, wiping her tears off.

"But Mystic Iris..."

"It'll be alright, Pearl," Iris tried to assure her little sister once more, masking her despair with a small smile.

Pearl went silent for a moment, not fully buying her older sister's words. But looking at her sister's face, she gave an understanding nod. "Okay, Mystic Iris."

The two sisters didn't say anything after that, awkwardly staring at one another before glancing around at other places. After a quick moment, Iris scooched over and offered Pearl a seat on the porch.

Pearl looked hesitant, clutching her shoulders as the memory of Morgan flashed into her mind.

 _"Foolish child, I disowned that woman because she was DISGRACE TO THE FAMILY! AND IF YOU KEEP TALKING TO HER, YOU'LL BE A DISGRACE TOO!"_

Pearl froze, her hands shaking as she reheard those very words. Her older sister...a disgrace? She didn't seem like that.

 _"IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT, PEARL?! TO DISAPPOINT THE FAMILY!? TO DISAPPOINT **ME**!?"_

She didn't want to disappoint anyone! All she just wanted was to know her sister ans help Mystic Maya! Was that really so bad?

 _"BECAUSE IF YOU DO, SEE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE WITHOUT-!"_

"Pearl?" Iris asked, catching the little girl's attention. "Don't you want to sit?"

After a quick moment in thought, Pearl nodded and sat down beside her older sister Iris.

"Soo..." Iris said, trying to stir up a conversation. "How have you been doing?"

"...Fine," Pearl answered, glancing away from Iris, which led the two sisters into awkward silence once again. Iris frowned at that as she finally had a chance to communicate with her long lost sister and all of it was being spent in silence!

From the look on Pearl's face, she could tell something was bothering her. _Did I do something wrong to her?_ Iris wondered to herself, saddened by the idea of possibly driving her little sister away.

Wanting to cheer Pearl up, as well as to get to the bottom of what was bothering her, Iris said, "You know, I managed to give Mystic Maya more time."

Pearl perked up a bit, turning to Iris. "What do you mean?"

Iris nodded. "She's still under suspicion of killing Sir-I mean, Mr. Armando, but I managed to convince the Judge to give me another day to prove her innocence. I jjst need to get more evidence to do so."

"Ebidense..." Pearl mumbled in thought. "Did you already find more ebidense, Mystic Iris?"

Iris thought for a moment, looking back at all she had acquired today. The news paper clippings regarding Maggey Byrde's romance with Dahlia, her "meeting" with Dr. Turner/Blu, and the box of special effects makeup. She'd like to believe those were all the evidence she needed, but she still needed to find a way to line it all up.

"I have some evidence already to help, Pearl," Iris said, "but I think I need more than that."

"Is there something I can do, Mystic Iris?" Pearl asked, but Iris patted her in the head affectionately.

"You've already done more than enough," Iris said with a smile. "That key you gave me managed to give Mystic Maya more time for the trial."

"Really?"

Iris nodded. "In fact, I have to thank you for giving me that Black Key earlier. I would've lost the case without it."

Iris then paused, a thought coming in her mind. "In fact, why do you have the key in the first place?"

"I got it when I was at the Winding Way at the time of the murder," Pearl answered absentmindedly, only to clasp her mouth shut.

"If you were here at that time...?" Iris rubbed her chin in thought before turning to her little sister. "What were you doing at the time of the murder, Pearl?""

Pearl gulped, twiddling her thumbs as she tried to come up with an answer. However, by the time she finally thought of one, she looked up and saw a look of shock in Iris' face.

Pearl sighed. That only meant one thing...

"Psyche Locks?" Iris asked, her jaw dropping as she stared at the chains and locks separating her from Pearl. "Why do you...?"

"I'm sorry, Mystic Iris," Pearl apologized once more. "I...I couldn't help it..."

"Can't you just tell me what you were doing at the time of the murder?" Iris requested gently. "I just need to know for Mystic Maya's sake, Pearl."

Pearl slowly nodded in understanding, but kept silent.

"I suppose I'll have to find out the old fashioned way," Iris sighed, rubbing her chin in thought. "From what I gathered, you were playing around at the Winding Way."

Pearl gasped. "Wow! Y-you got it!" she exclaimed. "How did you know!?"

"I didn't," Iris shrugged with a giggle. "I figured you'd be playing here during the time of the murder. Channeling Sessions can be boring sometimes, especially when you're practicing it."

Pearl perked up at that. "You think so too!?"

"Are you kidding? Having to sit inside a room and sitting still for hours, not even moving a muscle…you ever fell asleep doing it?"

"Twice!" Pearl laughed in agreement. "You should see Mystic Maya, though! She falls asleep every time she does that!"

The two sisters then laughed together as they recounted those memories.

"So...?" Iris paused, glancing away hesitantly. "Do you think you can tell me now?"

Pearl looked down in shame. "I'm sorry...not yet..."

Iris sighed. "Alright, what next...?" her eyes darted around her surroundings once again. "Okay, what you were doing here..."

Iris' head perked up and her eyes widened in intrigue as she noticed something peculiar.

Pearl raised a brow at this. "M-Mystic Iris...?" she glanced at where Iris was looking at, and her eyes widened in horror at the revelation on what her older sister was staring at.

"No!" Pearl cried out, hoping to catch her sister's attention, but she didn't respond. Instead, Iris walked to the direction of where she was looking at.

"Mystic Iris!" Pearl shouted, grabbing her older sister by the bottom part of her attire.

"Pearl?" Iris asked, slightly raising her arms as her little sister was now tugging at the dress of her purple business suit, desperately struggling to pull her back. "What are you doing?"

"P-please don't look!" Pearl pleaded. "I-It's not what it looks like!"

Iris' head turned back to where she was originally looking at, observing the intriguing object immensely. "But the urn looks different than I remembered it…"

. . .

 _Winding Way_ _,_ _15_ _Years Ago..._

 _"_ _C'mon, Rissy!" Dahlia shouted at Iris. "Throw the ball already!"_

 _"Alright, Dolly!" Iris shouted back. "Take this!"_

 _Leaping high, Iris hit the ball to her twin sister, who quickly spiked it back to her. The two girls grinned and laughed in excitement as they played their game of catch._

 _Iris and Dahlia didn't remember how long it was since they ever had this much fun. For many weeks, their mother had put them through an intense amount of training. Meditating with ice cold water constantly falling over them, having to be trapped in a dark room alone for long periods of time, and god knows how many hours listening to Morgan's lectures on spirit channeling, where she'd beat either of them with a stick if they didn't listen._

 _If they ever screwed up, Morgan would punish them for it. Lessen their breaks or even not permit them to have lunches in between them. And whenever one twin got sick (from the constant training), Morgan would shift whatever hours that twin should've done to the other with little to no rest._

 _To say the past months of training were harrowing would be an understatement._

 _As such, this made their simple game of catch incredibly entertaining. There was no lessons on channeling, no insane teaching methods that were being used on them, and no Morgan excusing it as "for the good of their family"...it was just two sisters playing a fun game together. And they wouldn't have it any other way._

 _"C'mon, Rissy!" Dahlia shouted once she caught the ball. "Is that the best you can do?! Try hitting the ball harder!"_

 _Dahlia passed the ball to Iris again, who hit it harder this time in response to her words. Dahlia giggled. "Is that it!? You can do better, Iris!"_

 _Iris huffed and as Dahlia tossed the ball back to her, she put more force in her strike, causing Dahlia to nearly stumble as she caught it._

 _Dahlia giggled. "There it is...but it's still not hard enough. C'mon, Iris! Are you a pushover or what!?" she dared as she hit the ball back to Iris._

 _Iris tightened her fist, a spark of fury and determination growing inside her. Leaping up high and channeling all the energy she had, she struck the ball with such intensity that it looked like a cannon ball as it speedily went back to Dahlia's direction._

 _With a yelp, Dahlia dodged the speeding ball before it could hit her...only for a loud, crashing sound to be heard._

 _Iris and Dahlia turned to the direction the ball went to and gasped in seeing what they had done._

 _"Oh god..." Dahlia gulped, some sweat dripping down her forehead._

 _"We...we broke it...!" Iris cried out, tearing up as they look at the shattered remains of the Sacred Urn, the family treasure of the entire Fey Clan and the thing containing the ashes of the Clan's founder, Ami Fey._

 _"D-Dolly!" Iris cried out. "W-We broke it! We broke the Sacred Urn!"_

 _"I-It'll be fine, Rissy!" Dahlia tried to assure her, barely containing her own fear._

 _"It won't be fine!" Iris bawled out. "I-If mother finds out we b-broke t-the urn, she...she'll...!" the poor girl proceed to let out a scared cry that prompted Dahlia to silence her with a slap to the face._

 _"Will you get a grip!"_ _Dahlia shouted, gripping Iris' shoulders. "We just need to pick up the pieces, fix it, and no one will notice! Now help me get the shards."_

 _With doubtful and fearful looks in their faces, the two twins quickly scooped up all the broken pieces of the urn. Iris then rushed away and came back to Dahlia with a bottle of glue in hand._

 _Once they took all of the pieces to the Side Room, they began to work in repairing the urn, and so far, the results weren't pretty. The pieces barely stuck to their proper places even with the glue's help, and even when some pieces did stick, there was an obvious crack that had glue oozing out of it._

 _"W-we can't fix this..." Iris stuttered out, her crying making it barely coherent. "M-mother's going to be m-mad when she finds..."_

 _"Shut up!" Dahlia shouted, making Iris yelp in fright. "Just shut up and help me fix this! If we finish this soon, then Morgan won't notice-"_

 _"Notice what, child?" an all too familiar voice asked from behind, sending a twinge of fear to the two children as they turned to see a very upset Morgan Fey glaring down on them._

 _"M-M-Mother!" Iris said frantically. "W-we can-!"_

 _"What did you two girls do!?" Morgan shouted at them with absolute fury as she took a quick look at the broken urn. "Do you have any idea what you've done!? And to the Sacred Urn no less!?"_

 _"It's just an urn!" Dahlia shouted back. "What's the big deal if it-!"_

 _"YOU IDIOTIC BRAT!!!" Morgan roared out as she grabbed Dahlia by her long haired and pulled tightly. Dahlia cried out in agony, reaching her arms out and pleading her mother to stop, but it only prompted Morgan to pull even harder. "THAT URN CONTAINED THE ASHES OF OUR FOUNDER, AND NOW ALL THAT HISTORY IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE!!!"_

 _"M-mother, stop!" Iris pleaded. "S-she didn't break the urn, I did! I hit the ball too hard and it broke the urn! P-please, stop hurting Dahlia!"_

 _Morgan only glanced at Iris for a second before letting go of Dahlia's hair and shoving the poor girl onto the floor, her body landing where the broken pieces of the urn were. Dahlia cried out in pain as she felt the pieces embedding into her own skin._

 _"Dahlia!" Iris cried out, crawling to Dahlia's side._

 _"This mess better clean up by the time I'm back!" Morgan barked out._ _"Y_ _ou two brats will face serious punishment for this!"_

. . .

She remembered that she and Dahlia had shattered it to pieces, how Morgan went LIVID at them for it. She recounted that when Morgan discovered the shattered remains, she forced her to sweep up all the shards she could find. Once all of the shards were gathered, Morgan hired a potter from the city to fix the urn in secret.

That potter remade the urn and made it look as if it was never broken, but the urn now had cracks all over its base and it looked like it could shatter with the slightest touch. Finally, there was the word etched on the base: I AM.

"Ami," Iris whispered to herself, her tone serious and low. "It should be Ami, the name of the Fey Clan's founder…"

She turned to Pearl and saw that her little sister was trembling. "Pearl…don't tell me…"

The entire garden was silent, the echoes of the wind being the only thing audible. Iris only starred as tears slowly poured down Pearl's cheeks. Pearl grabbed herself by her shoulder arms, trembling as her head dropped down to keep Iris from seeing her crying, but she already did.

The look in her eyes. It wasn't shame. It wasn't guilt or even sadness.

It was _fear_.

"Pearl…" Iris said as she slowly and carefully extended her hand to Pearl shoulder. "You broke the urn didn't you?"

"I...I didn't mean to!?" Pearl suddenly wailed out, catching Iris off guard. "A-around the day Maya started channeling, I was at the Winding Way playing with my ball..."

"And that's when you broke it?"

Pearl nodded, looking up to Iris with her crying eyes. "Y"Y-yes...I...accidentally let M-Mystic Ami's spirit fly away!"

 _Oh, that old idea,_ Iris thought to herself, frowning uncomfortably as she remembered panicking over that too during her own experience with the urn.

Pearl continued, taking a sad look at the urn. "Breaking a village treasure was unforgivable and...so I found some glue and brought it to this hallway…"

"You mean the Winding Way?" Iris asked.

Pearl nodded. "The Channeling with Mr. Armando and Mystic Maya had started, so I didn't think anyone would walk by."

Iris glanced at the urn again and winced at its barely kept state. "The repairs must've taken a while."

"Yes," Pearl sniffed, a few tears still in her cheek. "I might be strong at spiritual things, but when it comes to arts and crafts, I am not nearly as skilled. When I had finished fixing up the urn and looked up, I saw you coming into the manor."

Iris rubbed her chin in thought, processing Pearl's words. _Hmm...so that would be around when Ini and I were coming back inside after reporting the murder._

"Mystic Iris…?" Pearl asked in a hoarse voice, her tears finally run out.

Iris stopped pondering and turned to her little sister. "Yes, Pearl?"

She gave the lawyer a heartbroken expression. "I'm...I'm going to be banished aren't I?"

Iris' eyes widened. "What...no! I mean…" thoughts of Morgan's abuse suddenly flashed in her mind. Hesitantly, she knelt down to Pearl's height and asked, "Mother said she'd punish you, didn't she?"

Pearl went silent and only stared back at Iris, but the fearful look in her eyes was enough of an answer for Iris. "I'm a bad child, Mystic Iris. S-she said if I didn't behave...if I didn't act like a proper lady for the branch family, s-she...she'd punish me…"

"She...she already punished me just for being with you, Mystic Iris, and…and...PLEASE DON'T LET MOTHER KNOW!!!"

It was then Pearl burst into tears, crying her heart out as Iris could only watch her poor little sister break down. As Iris stared down at the sobbing Pearl, in an odd way, she saw herself during her childhood years.

Young. Scared. **_Abused._**

Any thoughts she had about freeing Maya, about the case, and about what Maggey had told her…all of it went out of her mind.

All she could think of now was one thing.

Without warning, Iris grabbed Pearl and gave her an almost bone crushing hug, trying to show as much affection to the girl as possible.

"Pearl, whatever Mother said to you, she's wrong. She's ALWAYS been wrong!" she tried to assure her. "You are anything but a bad child! And don't let someone like Mother-no, _MORGAN_ -tell you otherwise!"

"But Mother..." Pearl whispered tearfully.

"She isn't going to banish you just for breaking an urn," Iris said. "In fact, Mystic Ami would be thank you for freeing her spirit from that thing. And if Morgan or anyone else in this village is going to banish you for that, then they're going to have to go through me!"

Pearl gasped, her eyes widened in surprise. "M-Mystic Iris…" she whispered.

"Oh, how sweet…" a voice said slyly from behind Iris.

Iris and Pearl turned and saw the cruel sneer of Maggey Byrde, who was standing above her, looking down at her with her arms crossed.

"It's real sweet that you're gonna look out for her, really it is," she said sarcastically. "But do you really think you have what it takes to do it. After all, you were too weak when it came with Dahlia."

Iris froze, her mind going back to the things Maggey had planted in her head. Maggey grinned at that.

"Because c'mon," she continued, crossing her arms. "What makes you think that you-the weakest sister-can do anything?"

Iris remained silent, her hands shaking as Maggey's words struck her very core. Feelings of guilt and anxiety flooded inside her as she looked down in shame.

Yes, she was the weakest sister...

She couldn't do anything to stop Dahlia or help her change...

She couldn't even save the man she loved...

What makes her think she could even-

"Mystic Iris?" Pearl asked innocently, showing concern in her eyes. Iris broke away from her despair and looked straight at Pearl. Her sweet little sister...

She flashed a small yet warm smile at Pearl before turning to give a quick determined glare at Maggey, who took a step back in shock from it.

 _I might be the weakest sister, Ms. Byrde,_ Iris thought to herself, feeling fired up, _but it's not too late to change..._

"Hey, Pearl," Iris said to her sister gently. "How about we go see Mystic Maya?"

Pearl perked up, her eyes gleaming. "Really!?" she shouted in excitement before frowning in realization. "But what about mother?"

"Morgan isn't here right now," she told her, giving her an assuring wink. "She won't be back here until the end of tomorrow's trial. Besides, you told me you never left Kurain Village before right?"

Pearl nodded.

"Why don't we fix that. I'll give you a grand tour of the city! Or...the best places in it, at least," Iris giggled. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

"But mother--" Pearl began but the assuring smile on Iris' face said it all to her.

 _It'll be alright, Pearl..._

Iris didn't say it but Pearl knew through her older sister's kind, motherly smile that it was the case. The gentle assurancd that Iris presented, the affectionate and empathetic yet worried and fearful emotions that Pearl could see in Iris' eyes.

It was only though that look and Pearl felt more love and genuine concern from Iris than from Morgan, her own mother!

After a small moment of thought, Pearl gave Iris her own small grin. "Alright, Mystic Iris," she said. "Let's go see Mystic Maya."

Standing up and holding Pearl by her hand, Iris began to lead Pearl out of the Manor and to the bus stop. Maggey snarled, unhappy at the current circumstances.

"Well, good luck dealing with the little brat, Rissy!" she shouted out. "I'm sure it'll work out for you _just like those other times!_ "

Iris didn't respond and carried on with taking Pearl to Maya.

"Hey, aren't you listening, Rissy!" Maggey shouted again, stomping the ground. "Don't ignore me while I'm talking, Iris! IRIS!!!"

Iris still didn't respond and soon afterward, she and Pearl were already gone, leaving Maggey alone in the Winding Way. With annoyed growl, she took out her phone.

"You brought this on yourself, Rissy..." she grumbled to herself as she dialed a number she was all too familiar with. "Hey, Morgan, we got a problem."

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Magatama_

 _3\. Diego Armando's Research (formerly Newspaper about Dahlia)_

 _4\. Black Key_

 _5\. Folding Screen_

 _6\. Diego Armando's Autopsy Report_

 _7\. Floor Plans_

 _8\. Knife_

 _9\. Chloroform Cloth_

 _10\. Robe_

 _11\. Headpiece_

 _12\. Broken Clothing Box_

 _13\. Special Effects Makeup_

 _14\. Sacred Urn_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Diego Armando_

 _2\. Maya Fey_

 _3\. Pearl Fey_

 _4\. Ini Miney_

 _5\. Dahlia Hawthorne_

 _6\. Morgan Fey_

 _7\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _8\. "Maggey Byrde"_

 _9\. Franziska von Karma_

 _10\. Dr. Grey Turner/Dr. Black N. Blu_

 _11\. Ami Fey_

 ** _Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter took too long, I had a hard time writing it. Procrastination and work aside. I hope this chapter fleshes out Iris' and Pearl's relationship well, cuz they're essentially the Phoenix and Maya of this fic respectively. Anyways, next chapter will have Iris and Pearl talking to Maya, as well as the continuation of the trial. I hope you enjoyed thr chapter and please leave your thoughts in the reviews. Thankyou and have a good day._**


	15. Turnabout Family Part 11

**_Author's_** ** _Note: I updated this chapter, fixed certain errors, and added an additional part of the evidence that proves useful for the story. I hope you enjoy the story._**

 _June 2_ _1_ _,_ _Train Station_

"This will be great, Pearl," Iris said, giving her little a grin. "Going to see Mystic Maya, then a tour of the whole city. It'll be grand, I assure you."

Pearl nodded, smiling back at Iris, but felt a small spark of hesitation and worry inside herself. Scratch that, it wasn't a spark. It was a raging fire!

Mother gave her a direct order to stay in the Manor and what did she do? Disobeyed and left the Manor with Iris to visit Mystic Maya. When Mother finds out that Pearl had left, as well as the fact that she shattered the Sacred Urn, she'll definitely get banished for sure.

 _It's not too late,_ a thought suddenly went into Pearl's head. _It's not too late to turn back. Tell Iris that you can't come and be the good girl Mother wants you to be._

"But I want to see Mystic Maya," Pearl mumbled to herself, countering this thought. "I want to help her…"

 _Mother will hurt you if you don't obey, the voice said. Mother will punish you when she learns you went with Iris._

"She's my sister…"

 _She's a bad influence, just like what Mother said. Helping her was what got Mother to hurt you last time, remember? And now she's talked you into disobeying Mother again..._

Pearl then glanced at Iris, who gave her another warm grin in return. Was her big sister really the bad influence Mother always said she was?

 _Go now. Go now and Mother might not hurt you!_

"But Mystic Maya…"

 _She'll be fine! You'll be the one in trouble if you go with that woman!_

"But she's my-"

"Pearl?" Iris asked, getting Pearl's attention. "Are you alright? You've been mumbling to yourself."

Pearl glanced away from Iris, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "Well…"

"You're scared Morgan will get you for being with me," Iris answered rhetorically. Pearl turned to Iris with a shocked look, but the rookie lawyer just smiled. "We're sisters, Pearl. I can tell how exactly you feel. Plus, being a lawyer also gave me pointers in reading people."

Pearl thought for a moment, then sighed. "...I'm scared of Mother, Mystic Iris. I've disobeyed her so many times. Helping you in your case, breaking the Sacred Urn, leaving Fey Manor…"

A shiver went down the little girl's spine as she thought of her Mother. The demonic, hateful glare that she saw every time Mother got angry, whether it be from disobedience or failures in her channeling lessons. They always gave her nightmares, no matter how many times she saw them.

"I'm not going to let her hurt you, Pearl," Iris assured her little sister. "If she's going to punish you for it, I'll tell her that I talked you into it and that it was my fault. If she's going to hurt you well…I'll make sure it won't happen."

Pearl's heart warmed at the assurance. While she still had her doubts on this idea, any thoughts of turning back were drowned out. She smiled back and hugged her older sister. Iris looked surprised at the moment, before hugging Pearl back. It felt good...

It was then the two girls heard the large roar of an engine and tracks incoming. The two girls turned and Pearl was stunned to see this large metallic snake appear before them! It had been nothing like Pearl had ever seen!

"Mystic Iris, it's a giant metal snake!" Pearl shouted in childlike awe.

Iris giggled in amusement. "What an active imagination you have, Pearl. Seeing a train as a snake! Good one."

Pearl then turned to Iris with a confused expression on her face. "A...tray-in…?" she asked. "Is that what it is?"

Iris raised a brow. "Yes. We use it to travel to places too far from here."

Pearl then nodded, happy to have learned a piece of valuable information regarding this large metal snake, but Iris looked bothered.

"Pearl, you don't know what a train is?" Iris asked.

Pearl shook her head. "This is the first time I've seen one, Mystic Iris. It's really big!"

Iris paused, her face paling a bit at the implications this brought up in her mind. But in seeing Pearls' excitement over the train, she swallowed the thought down and flashed a smile. "It sure is! Come on, let's go for a ride. We can't keep Mystic Maya waiting."

The two sisters quickly entered the train, found two available seats, and in a few minutes, the train began to move in a moderately fast pace as it began to make its way to the city.

Pearl gazed at the window, she saw nothing but darkness outside, as the train was going through a tunnel. The train ride, in spite of a few outside darkness, bumby movements, and the sound of the train racing through the tracks, was relatively peaceful. Everyone stayed quiet as they simply waited for the train to stop at their destinations. However, while Iris and the others were relaxed in this ride, Pearl remained nervous.

She huddled up to her big sister, her eyes darting around, unsure of the situation she had gotten herself into...being surrounded by total strangers in this train.

 _Maybe it was a mistake to come,_ a somber thought came into Pearl's mind. _There's no way I can turn back now...maybe if-_

Suddenly, a bright light shone out from the window behind Pearl. Curious, she turned back to the window and she gasped as her eyes widened in awe at such a marvelous sight.

The thicket of lush trees and all sorts of forest greenery, making a beautiful display that Pearl could swear was like the ones she saw in one of the paintings placed on the wall of Fey Manor. And standing above this majestic thicket was the very mountain where Fey Manor stood. From the tall distance Pearl was at, she could no longer see the Manor, but she didn't care as her eyes sparkled in amazement at the sight of the mountain combined with the thicket of trees.

 _It's so beautiful!_ Pearl thought. Her wonder wasn't unnoticed, however, as Iris glanced at her sister and gave a small smile at how happy her little sister was at the scenery.

How happy her dear Pearl was at the scenery...

. . .

 _June 21_ _, 6:38 PM_

 _Detention Center_ , _Visitor's Room_

"Mystic Maya!" Pearl shouted as she rushed to a chair just to be close to her dear cousin, despite being separated by security glass.

"Pearly!" Maya cheered, grinning widely as extending her arms and pressing her hands against the glass, as if reaching to hug Pearl. "You're here! How is that?!"

"Mystic Iris took me here," Pearl said. "She took me here to see you and the rest of the city! It's great!"

Maya couldn't help but laugh, Pearl's energetic happiness being contagious. She had never seen Pearl this... _joyful_ before. Aside from the moments where they played together or when she got invested in romance stories, Maya had never really seen her cousin be this happy.

"Wow, Iris," Maya said, turning to her older cousin. "I didn't think Aunt Morgan would even let Pearl out of Fey Manor."

"I didn't," an all too familiar voice hissed venomously, causing Pearl and Iris to pale instantly.

The two sisters, along with Maya, turned and flinched at the sight of Morgan Fey's hateful and demonic glare.

"M-mother..." Pearl whispered, shrinking back behind Iris.

"Come here, Pearl," Morgan ordered. "Now."

"B-but-"

"NOW, YOU DISOBEDIANT BRAT!!!" Morgan roared out, startling Maya and Pearl. Iris, however, held her fear back and remained strong against this monster she once called mother.

"You don't have to call her that, _Morgan_ ," Iris hissed back. "She simply wanted to see Mystic Maya again. Would it be so wrong to deprive your daughter a chance to see her dearest cousin?"

"You have nothing in regards to this matter, you wretched disgrace!" Morgan shouted, jabbing her bony finger at Iris. "You're the one who keeps corrupting my daughter!"

"You're the one who put her in that Manor and kept her from knowing the outside world!"

"I was protecting her innocence!" Morgan gritted her teeth. "The world is a harsh place for children like Pearl. _You_ of all people should that!"

Iris scoffed. " _Protecting her innocence_? Considering all the hell you put me and Dahlia through, you're the last person qualified in protecting something like that!"

Morgan snarled, turning back to Pearl. "Pearl, come here and let's go NOW!"

Iris glanced and saw the fearful stare in Pearl's eyes. Just as Pearl took a hesitant step toward Morgan, Iris waved her hand to stop her.

"She's not going anywhere," Iris said. "I promised Pearl to show her the city, and I intend to keep it."

"You aren't promising her anything!" Morgan said. "Pearl, you are coming with me and that's final!"

"B-but-" Pearl tried to protest.

"No complaining!" Morgan shouted at her. "I did my best to raise you and this is how you repay me!? Stop being an ungrateful brat and come to me now!"

Tears streamed down from Pearl's eyes as she tightly held Iris' arms. Her mind screamed at her to stop being a brat and do as mother told, to just obey her and maybe have her punishment lessen for it, to atone for her misbehavior...

"I-I want to stay w-with Mystic Iris," she blurted out, trying her best to sound firm.

Morgan's eyes widened and for a moment, the two sisters swore that they saw a vein burst in their mother's forehead. "What was that...?" she asked in a hushed tone, which somehow unnerved them more than when she was shouting at them.

"I...I want to stay with my sister!" Pearl shouted. "S-she's been helping Mystic Maya ever since she got in trouble with Mr. Armando's death. She helped me whenever I got sad, and even showed me a lot of wonderful things!"

Pearl stopped for a moment to take a breath before continuing. "You keep telling me that she' a bad person, but y-y...you're...you're wrong! So please don't take me back to Fey Manor now, Mother...I want to stay with Mystic Iris."

"Oh, my sweet little Pearl..." Iris whispered, tearing up a bit as she felt her heart melt at her little sister's declaration. But that immediately stopped as Morgan grabbed Pearl's arm and began dragging her to her direction.

"You think you know what's best for your own needs, you stupid girl!?" she shouted as Pearl tried to escape for her tightening cold grip. "You are leaving that woman and that. Is. FINAL!!!"

"M-Mystic Iris!" Pearl cried out tearfully, reaching her remaining hand to her older sister.

"Pearl!" Iris shouted in concern and just before she would jump in and fight back for Pearl, the door opened with a loud bang and Prosecutor von Karma stepped inside, holding her trusty whip.

"Prosecutor von Karma?!" Morgan shouted in surprise.

"Miss Morgan Fey, we are not done with our discussion pertaining to the Maya Fey's case," she said. "I request that you follow me at once so we may resume it."

Morgan turned to von Karma. "Can't you see I am busy with a family matter-!?"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"Graaagh!" Morgan cried out in pain, clutching her chest as she felt the whip's sting. Iris tried her best to surpress her snickering grin, while Pearl and Maya were still silent from their own shock.

"Your family matter does not concern me," von Karma said firmly. "You will come with me to further our discussion. _N_ _ow_!"

With another crack from her whip, she pointed at the direction where she and Morgan were supposed to continue their discussion. Seeing as she had no other choice, Morgan let go of Pearl and began to follow the prosecutor.

But before leaving, she turned to Iris and Pearl and gave them her signature glare. "Once all of this is over, don't expect _both_ of your actions to go unpunished...!"

Pearl whimpered in terror at that threat, but Iris put the child behind her protectively. Morgan then let out a huff and stormed out of the scene and by the time she was gone, it was von Karma's turn to speak up.

"Before you ask, I heard what was going on through the door," von Karma said. "I don't know what's going on, nor do I care, but consider this a favor, Miss Iris Hawthorne."

"Um...thankyou...?" Iris said warily, unsure of what to make of this.

"Think nothing of it," von Karma replied. "And besides, I want you in your absolute best so I can make your inevitable defeat all the more satisfying, and I don't want your little family squabbling to get in the way of that."

"Now I suggest you and your sister leave before that hag you call a mother comes back," von Karma said. "I'll keep her busy. After all, I need all the information I can in order to fully crush you in court, so prepare yourself, Miss Iris Hawthorne!"

Iris roled her eyes in annoyance to the prosecutor's antics before turning to Maya to give her a respectful bow. "It was wonderful to see you again, Mystic Maya."

"Y-yeah, same..." Maya said with a small smile, chuckling nervously, still in shock with all that just happened.

"We'll keep working on your case," the rookie attorney assured her. "We'll get you out of this soon."

Von Karma chuckled smugly. "Highly doubtful."

Iris growled at the prosecutor before turning to leave the visitor's room. "Have a good day, Mystic Maya."

Iris already went out of the room, not wanting to spend one more second near the pompous prosecutor.

Pearl, however, stayed and gave von Karma a strange look.

"What is it, child?" von Karma asked. "Can't you see that I am-"

Von Karma was stunned into silence when Pearl suddenly extend her arms and gave her an affectionate hug. "Thankyou for helping us, Ms. von Karuma..."

"Pearl, it's time to go!" Iris called out.

"Coming!" Pearl shouted back before turning to von Karma, smiling innocently at her and waving goodbye, leaving the stunned and blushing prosecutor behind, struggling to comprehend what had just happened.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Maya asked, catching von Karma's attention.

"Quiet," von Karma said, brandishing her whip. "That...adorableness won't get in between me and my victory."

"But you still saved them," Maya said. "Wouldn't you have had a better chance of winning if you didn't stop what was going on?"

Von Karma shook her head. "Like I said, I came to get your Aunt to further talk to her about tomorrow's trial. I didn't expect to hear..." she winced. "... _that_."

After a moment of thought, Maya asked, "Do you have any idea what just happened between Iris, Pearly, and Aunt Morgan?"

"I don't know and as stated prior, I don't care," von Karma said, crossing her arms. "All that matters is tomorrow's trial."

. . .

 _June 22, 9:51 AM_

 _District Courtroom, Defendant Lobby_ _No. 3_

"Um...Iris...Pearly?" Maya asked hesitantly as she observed the two sisters, who were going over the files for the case.

"What is it, Mystic Maya?" Iris asked, her eyes still glued to the files.

"What happened between you and Aunt Morgan yesterday?" she asked. "I've never seen that side of her before."

Pearl frowned in response while Iris sighed and closed the files, turning back to Maya. "Don't worry about it. All thar matters now is the trial."

Maya opened her mouth, but after a moment of hesitation, she decided to nod back in agreement. "Alright..."

Iris then turned to Pearl. "Pearl, Aunt Morgan is likely going to show up as a witness for this case. Why don't you stay here and wait for the trial to end?"

Pearl shook her head. "Mystic Maya's life is on stake, Mystic Iris. I can't just sit by! I need to help you!"

"You've already helped enough," Iris assured her, but it didn't comfort Pearl.

"But still...please, Mystic Iris," the little girl pleaded. "Let me watch the trial. I'll just stand by you and watch."

"But Pearl-" Iris stopped herself as she gazed at Pearl's pleading eyes. The heartfelt and adorable look that showed a genuine desire to aid her cousin. Iris sighed. "I can't resist that gaze...alright, you'll come with me, but you have to keep quiet and behave or the Judge will kick you out, okay?"

"I promise, Mystic Iris!" Pearl said enthusiastically. "Thankyou!"

"Will the defendant and her attorney please step into the courtroom!" a bailiff called out.

 _This is it, Iris_ _,_ the rookie lawyer said to herself. _Don't screw this up..._

. . .

 _June 22_ , _10:00 AM_

 _District Court~ Courtroom No. 2_

"Order! Order!" the Judge shouted, pounding his gavel against his desk, silencing the Gallery. "Court is now in session for the trial of Maya Fey."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Iris said before glancing at Pearl, who nodded in agreement.

"The prosecution is also ready," Von Karma said, grinning sinisterly as she brandished her whip.

The Judge then paused to stare curiously at the little girl next to Iris. "Ms. Hawthorne, why do you have a child with you?"

"O-oh, you see, my sister Pearl wanted to be here for her cousin Maya Fey's sake," Iris said. "She's deeply worried for her and the defense hopes that you'll allow her to stay so long as she behaves."

"Hmm...what does the prosecution think of this?" the Judge asked.

Von Karma shrugged. "I will allow it, as if it would make a difference anyway. I look forward to tonight's news with great joy. The image of your loss will be transmitted all over the world!"

"I'm just a rookie, Ms. _Franziska von Karma_ ," Iris retorted, saying the prosecutor's full name with a mock German accent. "I highly doubt my defeat would be in any news' headlines."

"Don't be foolish, you foolish fool in foolishly foolish purple. The famous one is me!" von Karma said. "I'm the prodigy who has never lost a case since becoming a prosecutor five years ago! Naturally, the world will cheer in seeing that I still retain my perfect record!"

"Oh, that sounds really nice, Ms. von Karma..." Iris said sarcrastically before giving the prosecutor a cold glare. "...but wouldn't it be boring if the news always recounted every single time you won a case? I mean, yes, you always win! We get it already!"

Von Karma snarled and glared back at Iris, tightening the grip on her whip. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you in court..."

Pearl frowned, uncomfortable as she sensed a strange aura emitting from her older sister and the prosecutor, who were both glaring at one another. She noticed a glimmer of it at the Detention Center yesterday, but now it was full force here. It was comparable to some of the romance stories Pearl had read, where two girls fell in love with the same man and competed against one another for his affection.

But here, there was no man to compete for...just two women who want nothing more than to best the other in this battlefield of a courtroom.

"Ahem," the Judge coughed, cutting the tension between the two lawyers. "Let's begin the trial. During yesterday's session, a very interesting theory was presented by the defense."

"That the defendant could have left the Channeling Chamber, correct?" von Karma asked.

The Judge nodded. "And this key is proof of that," he said, presenting the aforementioned key to courtroom. "This key, the only key to the Channeling Chamber, was not where it should have been."

"Your Honor, I would like to say one thing before we begin," von Karma said.

"O-oh, of course! What is it, Ms. von Karma?"

"The prosecution has determined that from the time of the murder to the time of arrest, the defendant did indeed leave the room at one point," von Karma said.

Iris narrowed her eyes at the prosecutor. _What's the catch?_

"What?!" the Judge said. "But...Ms. von Karma, how do you explain this picture?"

He showed the picture from the previous case. The one of the spirit channeled-Dahlia in bloodied white robes, gleefully looking down at the dead body of Diego Armando.

"Are you saying then, that the person in this picture is not the defendant?" he asked.

"I never said that wasn't the defendant," von Karma said, smirking slyly. "All I am saying is that Maya Fey, _after killing the victim_ , exited the room. And I believe that is when she dropped this key."

"Can you substantiate your claim?" the Judge asked.

The prosecutor laughed haughtily. "Isn't that what I'm here for? The prosecution would like to call the defendant's aunt Morgan Fey to the stand."

"Mother..." Pearl mumbled fearfully, while Iris balled her hands into fists.

In a few seconds, Morgan entered the courtroom and made her way to the witness stand. Upon arriving, she gave the two sisters her signature demonic glare. Pearl shrank behind the desk in fear, while Iris comforted her, giving a similar glance at Morgan along the way.

"Witness. Name and occupation," von Karma ordered.

"My name is Morgan Fey, and I am a spirit medium, in a matter of speaking..."

The Judge raised a brow. "I'm sorry, but what do you mean, 'in a matter of speaking'-?"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAaAAghHh!!!"

"No one cares, old man," von Karma said, setting down her whip. "Now then, after the murder took place, you kept watch over the defendant, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct," Morgan said. "I performed the Spirit Severing Technique on Mystic Maya then."

"S-Spirit Severing Technique?" the Judge asked.

"A technique to remove a spirit from a body and send it back to the other world," Morgan explained. "Think of it as a type of exorcism."

The Judge scoffed in disbelief. "Exorcism? Removing spirits from bodies?! That's simply-!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"Mmfph!"

"You. Be quiet," von Karma ordered with a low growl, gripping her whip and making the Judge cower. "Now, witness. Something happened while you were performing this technique, correct?"

Morgan nodded. "Mystic Maya..." she paused, as if to build up dramatic effect. "She escaped from the room..."

"I'm sorry, what?!" Iris shouted, slamming her hands against the desk.

"The defendant escaped the room!?" the Judge shouted as well.

Von Karma laughed. "And here we come to the heart of the matter. Maya Fey, while in a possessed state, managed to escape from the Channeling Chamber!"

At the light of this news, the gallery began to discuss loudly amongst themselves, prompting the Judge to silence them with his gavel.

"Order! Order! Order!" he shouted. "Ms. Fey, please testify to this court what happened during that time!"

"I will try my best, Your Honor..."

 **TESTIMONY**

 _"After we heard a scream, Ms. Hawthorne and her friend broke the door open and entered the Chamber."_

 _"I requested that the both of them please contact the police."_

 _"A knife was hanging from Mystic Maya's hand and she was in a daze..."_

 _"Then, quite suddenly, she thrusted me away from herself and escaped from the room."_

 _"With great strength, she hit the base of my neck and I fainted for a short while..."_

 _"I'm afraid I have no knowledge of where she went after that."_

"Why have you hidden this until now?!" Iris exclaimed.

"I..." she paused and looked away, acting as if she were afraid of her own daughter. "I did not wish to cause more trouble for Mystic Maya. However...I must correct falsities when they arise."

Iris' eye twitched, gritting her teeth as she glared at Morgan with the highest contempt. _Correcting falsities? Yeah, right_. _You're just getting back_ _at me for taking Pearl!_

"Ms. Hawthorne, your cross-examination, please," the Judge requested, taking Iris out of her wrathful thoughts.

Iris took a deep breath. _Remain calm, Iris. Morgan is a cunning snake. It's going to be hard to find a crack in her testimony..._

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

 _"After we heard a scream, Ms. Hawthorne and her friend broke the door open and entered the Chamber."_

 _"I requested that the both of them please contact the police."_

"HOLD IT! Ms. Fey, it's not 'I requested Ms. Hawthorne and the other lady _PLEASE_ call the police'," Iris said. "It's supposed to be 'I requested that the both of them _TO_ call the police-'"

 _whp- **CRACK**_ ** _!_**

"AAaAGghHh!!!" Iris cried out as the whip struck her face.

"M-Mystic Iris!" Pearl cried out in concern.

"No one likes a Grammar Nazi, Ms. Iris Hawthorne," von Karma snarled, lowering her whip. "Get to the point."

"All I'm saying saying is that was it really necessary to have two people do something so simple as call the police?!" Iris shouted, glaring at the prosecutor before turning to Morgan. "If there was a possibility of escape, then one of us should have stayed behind!"

"Hmm, yes. You do have a point," the Judge said.

"At that time, I, myself, was a little confused. On top of which, there was another..." Morgan stopped herself, looking hesitant.

"What? Another what?!" Iris asked.

"It's nothing really," Morgan said. "No need to concern yourself..."

"What is it, Morgan?!" Iris demanded, slamming the desk with her fist. "I want to know _now_!"

Morgan paused before her expression changed to that of a sad one. "...I simply did not wish for there to be more victims."

"...What?"

"The lives of both my eldest daughter and her friend may be in danger," she said. "That is what I thought to myself."

"Well, how noble of you, Ms. Fey," the Judge complimented and Morgan bowed to him in response.

"But...that doesn't make sense..." Pearl whispered to Iris. "She disowned you. She didn't even want me near you..."

"She's just trying to get the court to her side, Pearl," Iris said. "I just need to unravel what she says."

 _"A knife was hanging from Mystic Maya's hand and she was in a daze..."_

"HOLD IT! During my investigation, you stated that you knocked the defendant with a strike to the head, which caused her to lose consciousness. Do you stand by this statement?"

"I'm afraid I don't," Morgan said, shaking her head. "That statement I gave you was a lie."

 _Why am I not surprised?_ Iris thought bitterly. "Then why would you lie in a case like this?! Your niece's life is at stake here!"

"OBJECTION!" von Karma interrupted. "Isn't it obvious? The witness was lying to cover for the defendant!"

"Is that so, Ms. Fey?" the Judge asked.

Morgan nodded. "Well, yes...it was only later that I was informed of what had occurred. That the renegade Mystic Maya had done something very unexpected..."

Iris crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Morgan. "And what, pray tell, is this unexpected-?"

 _whp- **CRACK**_ ** _!_**

"AaAck!!!" Iris yelped as she covered the left side of her face. "Again with the face!?"

"The witness didn't and couldn't have seen what happened," von Karma said. "If you wanted to know what this unexpected thing was, there's alway later."

"Fine..." Iris growled, gritting her teeth.

Pearl just stared at her older sister and frowned. Mother and that prosecutor were being so cruel to her older sister. It wasn't fair, and all Pearl could do was wish she could help.

 _"Then, quite suddenly, she thrusted me away from herself and escaped from the room."_

 _"With great strength, she hit the base of my neck and I fainted for a short while..."_

"HOLD IT! You fainted?" Iris asked. "For how long?

"I...I'm not sure," Morgan said, processing her thoughts. "About ten minutes perhaps."

"Hmm...and the defendant almost certainly went somewhere in that time..." the Judge added, stroking his beard.

"Happy?" von Karma asked rhetorically to a very unhappy Iris. "Witness, elaborate on that point for us."

 _"I'm afraid I have no knowledge of where she went after that."_

"HOLD IT! So due to being unconscious, you have absolutely no idea where the defendant went?" Iris asked.

"I think that woud be obvious, Ms. Hawthorne," Morgan said, rolling her eyes.

"If that's true, then how can you know for sure that the defendant left the Channeling Chamber at all!?"

"Now that you mention it..." the Judge said. "I have to wonder myself!"

Von Karma smiled and wagged her finger at Iris. "Tsk-tsk-tsk, Miss Iris Hawthorne. It's true that this witness is not able to confirm this, but the key word here is _this_ witness."

"What do you-?" Iris freezed and gasped. "No, you don't mean-?"

"Alright, that's enough!" the Judge shouted. "From what I can tell, there is nothing wrong with Ms. Fey's testimony. And from what she has said, we can establish that the defendant did leave the Chamber."

Morgan turned to Iris and Pearl and gave them the most crooked, condescending grin imagineable.

Iris frowned, gritting her teeth. _Damn her...she's perfectly made her testimony! There's barely anything to crack!_

Von Karma laughed. "Was there ever any doubt? Now let's take the logical step and ask ourselves, _'Where did the defendant go after leaving the Channeling Chamber?'_ "

The Judge nodded. "Yes, yes, that is exactly what we should b-"

 _whp- **CRACK**_ ** _!_**

"EEEK!!!"

"Be quiet and let me finish!" Von Karma shouted. "Now then, what the escapee had done was she had gone to speak with a certain person!"

Iris gasped. "Sh-she did!? But who would she-wait..."

"Yes!" von Karma said, dramatically waving her hand to the court entrance. "The prosecution calls Ms. Maggey Byrde, who was sleeping in the Side Room at the time!"

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Magatama_

 _3\. Diego Armando's Research (formerly Newspaper about Dahlia)_

 _4\. Black Key_

 _5\. Folding Screen_

 _6\. Diego Armando's Autopsy Report_

 _7\. Floor Plans_

 _8\. Knife_

 _9\. Chloroform Cloth_

 _10\. Robe_

 _11\. Headpiece_

 _12\. Broken Clothing Box_

 _13\. Special Effects Makeup_

 _14\. Sacred Urn_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Diego Armando_

 _2\. Maya Fey_

 _3\. Pearl Fey_

 _4\. Ini Miney_

 _5\. Dahlia Hawthorne_

 _6\. Morgan Fey_

 _7\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _8\. "Maggey Byrde"_

 _9\. Franziska von Karma_

 _10\. Dr. Grey Turner/Dr. Black N. Blu_

 _11\. Ami Fey_


	16. Turnabout Family Part 12

**_Author's Note: I apologize for this but I updated this chapter because there was a scene I left out here. I'll update this and a few chapters as well, but it will retain the genral plot of the fic. I'm sorry if this incoveniences you, and I promise to not make this too frequent. I hope you enjoy the story and please feel free to share your thoughts on it. Thankyou._**

"Witness. Your name and occupation," von Karma ordered, crossing her arms and giving Maggey a cold glare.

As soon as Morgan stepped out of the witness stand, Maggey stepped in place and responded with a hearty salute. "Maggey Byrde, reporting for duty! I was used to work as a police guard at the local clink."

"To anyone who hasn't seen the news, Ms. Byrde was the police guard who was romantically involved with Dahlia Hawthorne, a serial murderer who was imprisoned there until her death," von Karma explained.

"A police guard falling in love with a criminal?" the Judge scoffed. "How preposterous!"

"You just don't understand it, Your Honor," Maggey said with a sneer. "I bet you wouldn't given how old you are..."

"How dare-!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"YEOWCH!"

"I already told you to be quiet!" von Karma said. "Now then, Ms. Byrde, after the murder took place, you spoke with the defendant Maya Fey, correct?"

Maggey glanced up and rubbed her chin in thought. "I guess I did..."

"If that's the case, then let's hear your testimony," von Karma order.

"You got it, Boss!" Maggey said with a salute.

Iris took a deep breath. _Here we go..._

 **TESTIMONY**

 _"When the channeling started, I was busy sleeping at the Side Room."_

 _"After some time passed though, someone came to my room, and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Dahlia again..."_

 _"My angel, my beloved Dolly, she came back to me!"_

 _"I haven't seen her in a long time...she looked just like the last time saw her."_

 _"Missing her so much, I just ran up to her and hugged her!"_

 _"It was then she told me something that she wanted me to know..."_

"Now wait just a minute, young lady!" the Judge interrupted. "You're saying the person who entered the room was your girlfriend!? Don't you mean Maya Fey?"

"Really, now..." von Karma muttered, tempted to whip the Judge again. "Your Honor, Maya Fey was in the middle of channeling at the time."

The Judge's eyes widened in shock as he gasped. "Are you saying the spirit was the spirit of this witness' girlfriend!?"

"Yes, we've already established that, Your Honor," Iris said. "Maggey Byrde and Dahlia Hawthorne were lovers. Their romantic proclivities resulted in Ms. Byrde losing her job."

"O-oh, I see..."

"Now then, from what you stated in your testimony, you mentioned that Dahlia Hawthorne's spirit told you something she wanted you to know," von Karma said. "Tell the court what this message was now!"

Maggey frowned, twiddling her thumbs. "Do I have too...?" the glare she got from von Karma was enough to make her comply. "Alright, alright, sheesh..."

"The reason why Dolly ended up in prison was because of the guy who died. Diego Armando, was it?" Maggey said, giving a malicious smirk to Iris. "That's the guy who put her in the prison I worked at. When she came to me, she said this to me."

 _"I wanted to get back at him...he put me in that prison that was set on fire...and now I finally got my revenge for what he did to me..."_

"R-revenge, y-you say..." the Judge stammered, quaking in his seat. "Are you sure that's what she said...?"

Maggey nodded.

The Judge shook his head. "I still can't believe that a spirit would go so far as to use a medium to get revenge..."

 _You don't know Dahlia like I do, Your Honor,_ Iris thought. _When it comes to her, she'll do anything to get what she wants..._

"What do you think, Ms. Hawthorne?" the Judge asked. "It seems like all the loose ends are accounted for now."

"It's a well-constructed testimony, Your Honor, but I believe there are still room for doubt," Iris said. "As such, the defense will cross-examine this witness to reveal the truth regarding this case!"

"Yet again the foolish fool spouts out more foolishly foolish drabble!" von Karma cackled haughtily, before staring down at the rookie lawyer condescendingly. "I wonder if you'll make this one more entertaining than the last..."

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

 _"When the channeling started, I was busy sleeping at the Side Room."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris interrupted. "Your presence in the Side Room makes me wonder. Why were you in Fey Manor in the first place?"

"Why yes, I was just thinking the same thing?" the Judge added. "Why would a former police guard go to a place that involves spirits?"

Maggey rolled her eyes. "Gee, I don't know," she said sarcastically. "Is it because I lost my girlfriend in a fire, never got to see her after that, and was hoping to have that Fey girl channel her so I say goodbye one last time!?"

"O-oh..." the Judge mumbled, lowering his head in shame. "I'm sorry..."

"You better be, you crotchety old man..."

"Enough wasting time," von Karma said. "What happened after that, Ms. Byrde?"

 _"After some time passed though, someone came to my room, and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Dahlia again..."_

 _"My angel, my beloved Dolly, she came back to me!"_

"HOLD IT! That's a bit too much, isn't it?" Iris said, disgusted at all the compliments her deceased twin was getting. "And besides, how can you tell if it really was Dahlia Hawthorne?"

"We dated each other for months, of course I can tell it was her!" Maggey said. "From long hair, to her beautiful face, to her gorgeous figure..."

She licked her lips as her mind was enveloped with pleasurable thoughts. "Oh that slim, lovely, gentle figure...how I'd love to touch it and bury my hands all over her-"

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted, her face blushing red. "S-stop! Just...s-stop now!"

"Over what?" Pearl asked, tilting her head innocently. "Bury her hands over what?"

"Y-you don't need to know, Pearl!"

"I'm not so sure about that, Ms. Iris Hawthorne," von Karma chuckled. "Ms. Maggey Byrde's statement certainly holds great intrigue and relevance to this case."

"You know damn well it doesn't!"

"Ms. Hawthorne, I'm afraid I'll have to penalize you for that use of foul language!" the Judge threatened, slammig his gavel for dramatic effect. "One more outburst like that and I'm afraid I'll have to hold you in contempt of court!"

Iris turned to the Judge, stressed and completely baffled. "B-but, s-she...they-!" her voice trailed off as she pointed at von Karma and Maggey.

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAAAAAGGGHHH!"

Von Karma laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes as she set her whip down. "How amusing!"

"That looked like it hurt!" Maggey added, giggling along with the prosecutor.

Iris growled at von Karma and Maggey as she rubbed her fresh wound. _You nasty, sadistic, pompous pieces of...!_

 _Calm down, Iris, calm down!_ _Those two are TRYING to get you riled up. To get you mad and lose focus on the trial...and their damn well succeeding because I'm ready to TEAR VON KARMA'S HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT UP BYRDE'S...!_

"Mystic Iris?" Pearl said, tugging at her older sister's purple blazer. "Are you alright?"

Iris turned to her little sister, looking worse for wear. Most of her suit was drenched in sweat, her face face had two whip marks on them, and her heavy breathing sounded like growls from an angry lion.

Upon realizing this, Iris quickly adjusted herself and smiled awkwardly to her sister. "I'm fine now, Pearl. I'm sorry you had to see that," she sighed, turning to look at von Karma and Maggey. "It's just those two...ugh, I can't stand them!"

"I hate that they're treating you like this, Mystic Iris!" Pearl said with a huff, rolling up her sleeve to raise her arm up and ball her hand into a fist. "I can teach them a lesson for you!"

Iris chuckled nervously, motioning Pearl to lower her arm. "I don't think that'll be necessary, Pearl. What I need is a contradiction in Maggey's statement. An inconsistency. A thing wouldn't add up or a detail that they..." Iris' eyes slowly widened as she realized a crucial detail in Maggey's testimony. "...missed!"

 _"I haven't seen her in a long time...she looked just like the last time saw her."_

"OBJECTION!" Iris shouted, turning to Maggey with a cocky grin. "I'm beginning to see why you need glasses, Ms. Byrde. You have quite horrible eyesight!"

Maggey scowled. "Why you-!"

"Wh-what are you babbling about, Ms. Iris Hawthorne!?" von Karma demanded.

"It's simple, _Ms. Franziska von Karma_ ," Iris began. "Ms. Byrde said that Dahlia looked exactly like the last time you saw her. Is that right?

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Maggey hissed. "Can't deal with me reuniting with my Dolly, is that it!?"

"Hardly," Iris scoffed, "but I need to ask. Did she really looked just like when you last saw her?"

"Of course she did, how many times do I have to say it?!"

Iris laughed. "Then apparently, Dolly always wore a bloody robe every day. Take a look at the photo, Ms. Byrde."

With the courtroom's TV screen, Iris showed the photo that had been presented in yesterday's trial, showing Dahlia Hawthorne in a blood-soaked robe, wielding a knife and looking down at Diego Armando's body with sadistic glee.

"It's the picture of the Dolly you met," Iris said, "and I'm honestly surprised that you'd hug someone who appeared looking like this to you."

Von Karma observed the photo carefully and her eyes widened. It was so obvious...the one detail was staring right at her. How did she not notice sooner!?

"...the blood spray..." she whispered, sweat dripping down from her brow.

Maggey gulped, kicking herself mentally for not realizing that blood spray sooner. The people in the gallery began discussing amongst themselves in the information thay had been presented.

"Order! Order!" the Judge shouted. "Ms. Byrde, what is the meaning of this!?"

"..." Maggey didn't answer as she lowered her head and clutched it with her hands, trying hard to come up with something.

"How did you not notice the blood spray on the defendant's clothes!?" the Judge further pressed.

"..."

The Judge raised a brow. "...Ms. Byrde-?"

"Shut up!" Maggey snapped, nearly giving the Judge a heart attack. "I'm trying to think here!"

"I think her voice changed," Pearl whispered to Iris.

Iris nodded. "It happens all the time to people who get nervous on the stand, Pearl."

"That's not what I...nevermind," Pearl sighed. She wanted to say what she really meant in regards to Maggey, but felt it wasn't important right now. Her older sister needed to focus on the case.

 _Try and get her to notice though,_ a voice suggested to Pearl, who considered its words. Perhaps, but she didn't want to bother-

Pearl blinked. She looked all around the courtroom, but so no one there. Who said that?

"Witness, calm yourself down," von Karma ordered.

"I'm still thinking, you-!" Maggey paused when she noticed von Karma grippig her whip. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine, now hurry up with your testimony," von Karma said.

"I-If you please..." the Judge added nervously.

 **TESTIMONY**

 _"There's a reason why I didn't see the blood."_

 _"The Side Room was pretty dark at that time, so I couldn't even see the stain."_

 _"I tried to calm Dolly down when I realized she was still worked up from murdering that lawyer guy."_

 _"After calming her down, I took her to the Channeling Chamber."_

The Judge stroked his beard. "Hmm...I see. I believe you have given us a reason to why you haven't seen the blood."

Maggey laughed and saluted to the Judge. "Happy to clear things up, Your Honor!"

"Are you satisfied now, Ms. Hawthorne?" the Judge asked, to which Iris responded with a narrow-eyed glare, as if to say _'are you serious?'_.

The Judge chuckled nervously. "Alright, I guess not...you may now question the witness."

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

 _"There's a reason why I didn't see the blood."_

 _"The Side Room was pretty dark at that time, so I couldn't even see the stain."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "That's it? It was dark, so you couldn't even see it?"

"Duh," Maggey deadpanned. "Weren't you even listening?"

"Yes, but...the robe Mystic Maya wore at the time was completely white. Despite the room being dark, couldn't you have at least noticed something was wrong with clothing?"

"OBJECTION!" von Karma shouted before grinning slyly. "Foolish fool who foolishly spouts foolish questions! If you had any common sense, then you would be so quick to remember that if someone sees a loved one that had passed away, then they would naturally focus more on the fact they are seeing that person again rather than what they're wearing. Combine that with the darkness covering the bloodstain, then it would make sense as to why she wouldn't notice."

The Judge nodded. "Hmm, yes, that does make sense."

 _Oh, dear..._ Iris thought, dropping her head down.

"Now, witness, tell us what happened next," von Karma demanded and Maggey delivered.

 _"I tried to calm Dolly down when I realized she was still worked up from murdering that lawyer guy."_

"HOLD IT! The...lawyer guy...?" Iris asked hesitantly, sweat dripping from her brow as she knew what this meant.

"Y'know, your employer, your mentor..." Maggey said before flashing a malicious cheshire grin at Iris. "Your coffee-chugging excuse of a-"

"We get it, Ms. Byrde..." Iris said. "I would just like to know. What was Dahlia Hawthorne like during that time?"

"She was pretty worked up over having killed that Armando guy," Maggey said. "She was smiling, barely forming any coherent words, she was just too excited from it all. All she kept saying was _'I killed him...I finally killed him'_ over and over."

"Did Dahlia's spirit say or do anything else after that?" Iris asked.

"Not really."

Iris sighed. "I see...anyways, what happened next, Ms. Byrde?"

 _"After calming her down, I took her to the Channeling Chamber."_

Pearl raised frowned as she recalled the day of the murder. Something wasn't right...

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "Ms. Byrde, I-"

"Mystic Iris?" Pearl said, causing the lawyer to turn to her direction.

"Pearl, I'm in the middle of a trial right now," Iria whispered, leaning down to her little sister's size. "What is it?"

"Maggey said she took Mystic Maya to the Channel Chamber right?" Pearl whispered in Iris' ear. "It's just that…"

Von Karma crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, not standing that the defense decided to waste time chatting with her little sister rather continuing the trial. She would've whipped Iris for it if it weren't for the possibility of accidentally hitting the child next to her.

Morgan and Maggey, on the other hand, felt a sense of curiosity as to what the child was telling Iris. Surely, it must be important; why else would Iris stop the trial for a brief moment otherwise?

It was then Iris whispered thank you to Pearl and turned back to Maggey with a sly grin on her face. Maggey had to admit, seeing Iris grin like that wad unnerving..

"Ms. Byrde, was Dahlia calm by that time?" she asked.

"I guess so..." Maggey said with a shrug. "Maybe killing your boss made her feel a lot better."

"I'd like to feel a lot better too, Ms. Iris Hawthorne..." von Karma said with her whip at the ready. "The sooner the better..."

Iris grimaced, rubbing the part of her face that von Karma previously struck. She had to finish this quick.

"And Morgan was the only one in the Channeling Chamber, you know?" Maggey added. "Maybe you can-"

"Was there anything you found strange, unusual or out of place?" Iris pressed.

"What do you mean, Rissy?" Maggey asked.

"I mean did you notice anything strange when you were going to the Channeling Chamber, Ms. Bryde?" Iris said. "Anything strange, anything out of place?"

Maggey paused for a moment in thought, then shook her head. "No, nothing strange."

"Think harder, Ms. Byrde!" Iris shouted, raising her fists high to slam them against her desk. "I know you can remember something!"

"I can't!" Maggey shouted back. "I didn't see anything special there!"

"That's not good enough! You have to explain yourself clearly to this court!"

"Ms. Hawthorne," the Judge said, "do you think that whether or not there was something odd on the way to the Channeling Chamber is all that important?"

Iris nodded. "It is, Your Honor."

"Very well. Ms. Byrde, if you will, please include a statement about this in your testimony."

Maggey frowned in confusion. "I don't know why, but sure..."

 _"I didn't see anyone on the way to the Channeling Chamber."_

Iris couldn't surpress her smirk. _Got you..._

"OBJECTION!" Iris shouted, pointing her finger at Maggey. "You say that you didn't anyone on the way to the Channeling Chamber, but I'm afraid that's impossible!"

Maggey flinched, while Morgan turned to Iris in surprise. Just what was that woman planning?

"Everyone, as you recall, I decided to take my dear sister Pearl here to the trial today," Iris began, gesturing to Pearl, who laughed nervously and gave a small adorable wave.

Von Karma smirked. "Interesting, you have a semi-intelligent look on your face. So? What's so special about this child?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all..." Iris said, her smirk transforming into a grin. "It just so happens that at the time of the murder, Pearl was playing in the center garden."

"WHAT?!" Morgan roared out in shock, causing everyone in court to turn attention to her. "Pearl, didn't I tell-!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"Aaack!"

"It's not your turn to talk, Morgan Fey!" von Karma snapped. "Ms. Iris Hawthorne, you said that this child was in the garden, correct?"

"Yup!" Iris said, popping the 'p'. "Which means anyone walking through the area would have to have seen her! So, Ms. Byrde, what do you have to say to that!?"

Maggey hyperventilated, hiding her face and pulling at her hair as the stress began to overtake her.

"OBJECTION!" Von Karma intervened. "She was leading her _lover_ at that time, Ms. Iris Hawthorne! Do you honestly think she would have noticed a simple child playing!? Preposterous!"

"OBJECTION!" Iris fired back. "It's not preposterous, and I can prove it!"

It was then Iris revealed a certain object she had taken from Fey Manor. It took her a long while to get the police to approve it as evidence. Iris hoped that this plan would work.

"...All that talk and you show an old, cracked pot?" von Karma scoffed. "What's that going to prove?"

"Wait...that's the Sacred Urn!" Morgan shouted, turning to give Iris her signature demonic glare. "What have you done to it, you worthless woman!?"

"S-she didn't do anything, Mother!" Pearl suddenly shouted, everyone in the courtroom now turning to her. She cowered for a while at how many people stared at her, but managed to steel her nerves. "I...I was playing in the Winding Way during that day and accidentally broke the urn."

"You WHAT?!"

Pearl shrieked and hid behind Iris, who held her protectively as Morgan seethed in rage, glaring at them with intense hatred.

"YOU STUPID, CLUMSY EXCUSE OF A CHILD!" Morgan roared out, almost foaming at the mouth. "I TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE LIKE YOU SHOULD AND YOU DISOBEY ME LIKE THIS?! WHEN THIS IS OVER, I WILL PERSONALLY-!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAAAAARRGH!"

"Know your place!" von Karma snapped. "And as for you, Ms. Iris Hawthorne...why...why do I feel you're about to ruin my beautiful day...?"

"As Pearl stated, she broke the urn and felt so guilty about it that she tried to fix it..." Iris paused for dramatic effect before pointing her finger at Maggey, "while sitting right in the middle of the Winding Way!"

"W-WHAAAAT!?" Maggey shouted, her jaw dropping to the floor.

"Tell me, Ms. Byrde, how come you didn't notice that?!" Iris demanded. "Pearl was right there in the Winding Way at the time. She was hard at work, putting the pieces of the urn back together as you can see. If you you couldn't see that while you were walking, I'm afraid I'll have to declare you legally blind!"

Maggey snarled in response, glaring hatefully at Iris and Pearl.

"No response, Ms. Byrde?" Iris mocked. "If that's the case, I believe I have proven one thing. Ms. Byrde, you are quite the masterful liar!"

"Grraagh!" Maggey shouted, sweating dripping from her forehead.

"Ms. Hawthorne, you need to watch what you say!" the Judge said.

Iris shook her head. "The one who needs to watch what she's saying is the witness! So, Ms. Byrde, tell us where you really were at the time of the murder!"

"OBJECTION!" von Karma shouted. "The witness already testified that, you foolish fool!"

"Y-yeah! I was sleeping in the Side Room!" Maggey said.

"Oh, really?" Iris said. "Recalling your testimony, you said that you were asleep in the Side Room during the time of the murder; but I'm afraid I've found a contradiction to that statement!"

"A contradiction!?" the Judge asked. "Where is this contradiction!?"

"Earlier in your testimony, Ms. Byrde, you made the following statement."

 _"And Morgan was the only one in the Channeling Chamber, you know?"_

"S-so? W-what does it have to d-do with anything!?" Maggey asked.

"It's very simple," Iris said. "Ms. Byrde, how do you know that fact?"

Maggey tensed up, staying silent.

"I concede that Ms. Fey was the only person in the Channeling Chamber," Iris said. "However, someone who was asleep in the Side Room could not have known that!"

"I...I..." Maggey breathed heavily, trying to think of the right words to say. "D-Dolly told me about it! She went to the Side Room since I was there!"

"Yes, but how did Dahlia know you were exactly there at the time of a _murder_?!" Iris countered. "With the hectic scenario involved, it would be unlikely for one to think you'd still be there.

"Which means Ms. Byrde, you did go to the Channeling Chamber. However, you didn't go there by the Winding Way!"

Maggey remained silent, holding her head down as she tugged at her hair again.

"B-but look at the guidemap!" the Judge said. "The only way to go between the Side Room and Channeling Chamber is through the Winding Way!"

Iris nodded. "Yes, which is why I have to ask you, Ms. Byrde. Where were you at the time of the murder!?"

"OBJECTION!" von Karma shouted. "Don't ask a question off a baseless assumption, Ms. Iris Hawthorne!"

Iris looked startled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Considering you yourself brought it up, you might as well answer your own question!" von Karma then whipped her desk and made a threating pose. "Tell us where the witness was at the time of the murder!"

"O-oh, um..." Iris stuttered and rubbed her chin in thought. "Well...?"

"Do you have any idea, Mystic Iris?" Pearl asked, looking concerned.

"Well..." Iris paused, glancing away from Pearl to go back to her thoughts.

 _Think, Iris, think! Where could Maggey be at the time of the murder...she knows where Morgan was despite sleeping in the Side Room...and I highly doubt that there's a secret compartment. So that would mean..._

"That Ms. Byrde was at the Channeling Chamber, of course!" Iris shouted, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"The Channeling Chamber!?" the Judge asked incredulously.

"Isn't that the crime scene!?" von Karma added, gritting her teeth and tightening her whip.

Iris nodded. "Yes, Ms. Byrde was at the crime scene!"

"HOLD IT!" von Karma shouted. "Ms. Iris Hawthorne, have you lost your mind!? Yesterday's testimony stated that only the victim and the defendant were in the Chamber where the channeling started!"

"Yes! Yes, that is correct!" the Judge said. "Please, explain yourself, Ms. Hawthorne!"

Iris thought for a moment. _Now where would she...oh!_

"It's simple, Your Honor," Iris said. "Ms. Byrde was hiding at the scene of the crime."

"I-I was hiding!?" Maggey shouted, stomping her foot. "W-what the hell are you going on about!?"

"Yes, this is ridiculous!" Morgan added. "And besides, where on earth would she be hiding at that time!?"

 _Alright, Iris, time to let it out!_ Iris thought as she took a deep breath before saying, "Right here, of course! Behind the folding screen!"

"B-behind the folding screen-?!" the Judge asked.

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AaAargh!"

"Explain yourself now, Ms. Iris Hawthorne!" von Karma demanded.

"While yesterday's testimony did say that only the victim and defendant were in the scene of the crime, there is a possibility that Ms. Byrde was already there before the Channeling began," Iris said. "And where Ms. Byrde was hiding, you ask? It's simple. She was hiding behind the folding screen with the help of this!"

Iris then gestured to her next evidence, the broken clothing box she saw in the Side Room yesterday.

"As you can see by the box's length, a person can easily hide inside it with no problems whatsoever!"

"OBJECTION!" von Karma shouted. "Foolish fool that makes up the most foolishly foolish claims! That clothing box is from-!"

"The Side Room? That there's no proof that it was at the time of the crime?" Iris finished for her. "Then perhaps you should look at this folding screen and the box and see any similarities."

Von Karma snarled. "You foolish fool, there's nothing-wait...!"

"Yes! As you can see, the folding screen and the clothing box are highly damaged, the both of them even having the same pattern of damage," Iris began. "As we confirmed from yesterday's testimony, it was that both the defendant and the victim fought in the Channeling Chamber, and their battle resulted in one of them crashing into the folding screen.

"And at the time of the fight, this clothing box was sitting behind the folding screen, which is why it got damaged when both either defendant or the victim crashed into it!"

"Nnngh...!" Maggey grunted, gritting her teeth as she sweated nervously. Morgan also shared her sentiments, struggling to remain calm.

"And as for why you were hiding there...isn't it obvious?" Iris asked rhetorically to the courtroom. "You hid in that box behind the folding screen, biding your time and waiting for the right opportunity to kill Diego Armando!"

Maggey and Morgan gasped in shock. In addition, the gallery began discussing amongst themselves, some of them in debate on what Iris was implying.

The Judge pounded his gavel. "Order! Order! Ms. Hawthorne are you saying that-!?"

"HOLD IT!" von Karma interrupted, revealing the picture shown before. "T-then this picture, Ms. Iris Hawthorne! Are you saying that the woman in this photo is Ms. Maggey Byrde!?"

Iris nodded confidently. "Without a doubt! She was hiding inside the clothing box and wore a medium's costume to masquerade as Maya Fey! She had it planned from the beginning to kill Diego Armando and pin the blame on Maya Fey!"

"S-such idiocy..." Morgan muttered, gritting her teeth as sweat dripped down her brow.

"I couldn't agree more," von Karma added. "I've had enough of this foolish drabble of yours, Ms. Iris Hawthorne! First of all, if what you said was correct, then how exactly did the witness disguise herself to look like the channeled spirit of Dahlia Hawthorne!? As you can see, Ms. Maggey Byrde's far from being a spirit channeler!"

"That's right, Rissy!" Maggey shouted. "How are you going to explain that!?"

"With some makeup, of course," Iris retorted. "During the investigation, a large supply of special effects makeup was recovered from the Side Room and it was inside the broken clothing box. It was the type of make-up actors would use to completely change their appearances."

Morgan paled at the sight of the makeup, then turned to glare at Maggey, who gave her a nervous shrug.

"Before I go on, I would like to ask Ms. Morgan Fey a question," Iris said, staring at her mother with narrow eyes, causing her to tense up. "Why is a set of special effects makeup in Fey Manor?"

Morgan sweated profusely, her eyes darting around as she tried to think up of a question. "I...I don't see this as relevant to the case-"

"Why is a set of special effects makeup in Fey Manor?" Iris repeated, crossing her arms.

"Iris, you are wasting the court's time and mine with-!"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION, DAMN IT!" Iris roared out, shocking everyone in the court. Pearl especially looked unnerved, not seeing her older sister in this angered state before.

 _She's finally letting all that anger out,_ a voice whispered in her head. _Haha, I knew Flower had it in her..._

Pearl raised a brow and looked around. It was that voice again. Where was it coming from?

Morgan also looked disturbed, almost quivering in fear ar Iris' anger. "Fine. I..." she paused, closing her eyes shamefully. "I can't..."

"Say it," Iris demanded.

"You have to-"

"Say it..."

"Iris, I-"

"Mother, please, JUST SAY IT!" Pearl shrieked out, causing Iris and everyone else in the courtroom to stare at her. Pearl gasped and covered her own mouth.

Morgan growled at Pearl before sighing in defeat. "Fine. I used that makeup to make it look like I can channel spirits. There, are you two _happy_?" she said, gritting her teeth.

"You...used makeup...?" Pearl asked, visibly shaking.

"To make it look like you can Channel?" Iris finished with a sigh. Honestly, she wasn't surprised at that. Morgan had always been envious of Maya's side of the family for being able to channel spirits. The idea that she'd _play pretend_ in having this ability made sense to her.

Pearl, on the other hand, looked _destroyed_ at the revelation. She stood there silent, her body not moving as her mind tried to process the information presented to her. She could hardly believe any of this. The idea that her mother would fake channeling to satisfy herself sounded so appalling...yet somewhere deep in her mind, she knew this was true.

 _As much as you hate to admit it, Pearl, you have to face the facts,_ the voice returned, its tone noticeably softer. _Your mom isn't a saint, and you know it..._

"Why, mother?" Pearl asked, trembling. "Why would you do such a thing...?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Morgan said. "Mystic Maya's side of the family had always been the main family in the Fey Clan. When Mystic Maya is sent to prison, there will be no one to look after the clan.

"I may not have spiritual power, but you Pearl..." Morgan chuckled sinisterly. "You have the ability that the women in our family branch does not! With the idea of me having powers that developed late, as well as your natural talent, we can finally take our place as the true main branch of the Fey Clan!"

Pearl remained silent, frowning deeply as she took in what her mother said. "So all of this...was just to take over the Fey Clan...?"

Morgan opened her mouth to answer, only for Iris step in and speak up.

"You've established a perfect motivation for your role as an accomplice, Ms. Fey," she accused. "I knew the court would wonder as to how Ms. Byrde would be capable of commiting the murder, but as you can see, it would make sense that she had Morgan Fey to aid her in the plot. Not only does she have the motive to commit the murder, but she also has the resources and the authority to give Ms. Byrde access to the necessary tools and location!"

Morgan growled and glared her demonic stare at Iris, who flinched at it at first, only to counter back with her own glare, one fueled by determination in bringing her cruel "mother" to justice.

"HOLD IT!" von Karma shouted. "As much as I want to hear more about this family drama, I want to finish this case now. Your theory is interesting, Ms. Iris Hawthorne, I'll give you that. However, there's one detail you've yet to address.

"What is Ms. Byrde's motive?"

Iris paused, raising a brow. "I'm sorry...?" she asked.

Von Karma chuckled. "From what you said, it would take a tremendous amount of effort to commit this murder, Ms. Iris Hawthorne. Teaming up with Morgan Fey, putting on special effects makeup, pretending to be a possessed channeler, all to murder Diego Armando. Now, why on earth would Ms. Byrde even go through all that effort?"

"W-well, we've established that Ms. Byrde had a romantic relationship with Dahlia Hawthorne," Iris said. "She was upset at how Diego Armando put her in the prison that led to her death and-"

"Oh please, are we really going to do the vengeful lover excuse!?" Maggey shouted. "And besides, if I really wanted revenge, shouldn't I have done sooner than now!?"

"W-what do you mean by that!?" the Judge asked.

"Listen carefully, you old fart," Maggey said. "It's been over four years since I met Dolly in the prison. If I wanted to avenge her, I wouldn't have waited this long to do that."

She then raised her pointer finger up, smirked, and said, "Also, the whole thing about Diego Armando summoning Dolly and me being in that temple...let me ask you, Rissy, did he ever try to look for me there?"

"N-no..."

"Then him trying to summon Dolly and me being at the same place was a total coincidence! I didn't know who he was and I'm sure as hell he didn't know me!"

"B-but he had notes and newspaper clippings involving you!" Iris pointed out.

"That came AFTER someone leaked my romance with Dahlia to the media!" Maggey countered. "I'm pretty sure he put me in those notes after that."

"B-but, but..."

"Face it, Ms. Iris Hawthorne," von Karma said. "You've failed to support your own theory."

"N-no...nononono!" Iris cried out. "P-please wait, I-I just...!"

"There's no need, Ms. Hawthorne, the court has heard enough," the Judge said.

"Your Honor, if you just give me more time I...I...!" Iris trailed off, frantically searching through her files to find something, ANYTHING that can turn this case around.

Pearl was also getting worried. Despite her age, she fully understood the gravity of the situation and seeing her older sister caught in the ropes after managing to get this far was distressing. If they didn't do something soon, Mystic Maya would pay the price for a crime she didn't even commit!

 _If only there was some way I can help,_ Pearl thought sorrowfully.

 _There is a way you can help, Kid,_ the voice said encouragingly. _You just gotta let me in._

"While the defense has brought up an interesting theory, there is no further evidence that she can provide to back it up," the Judge said, raising his gavel. "As such, I now declare the cross-examination-"

"HOLD IT!" an all too familiar voice shouted, getting the court's attention. Iris herself turned and gasped, taking a step back as she gazed at his sly, charismatic grin.

"S-sir..."

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Magatama_

 _3\. Diego Armando's Research (formerly Newspaper about Dahlia)_

 _4\. Black Key_

 _5\. Folding Screen_

 _6\. Diego Armando's Autopsy Report_

 _7\. Floor Plans_

 _8\. Knife_

 _9\. Chloroform Cloth_

 _10\. Robe_

 _11\. Headpiece_

 _12\. Broken Clothing Box_

 _13\. Special Effects Makeup_

 _14\. Sacred Urn_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Diego Armando_

 _2\. Maya Fey_

 _3\. Pearl Fey_

 _4\. Ini Miney_

 _5\. Dahlia Hawthorne_

 _6\. Morgan Fey_

 _7\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _8\. "Maggey Byrde"_

 _9\. Franziska von Karma_

 _10\. Dr. Grey Turner/Dr. Black N. Blu_

 _11\. Ami Fey_


	17. Turnabout Family Part 13

"S-sir..." Iris whispered in shock as who she saw before her wasn't Pearl, but Diego Armando, her beloved mentor who had died a grisly death a few days ago.

"Nice to see you to again, Flower," he said with a chuckle. "It's been too long."

Iris didn't respond, her mind still computing what she was seeing. There was no denying it. The tanned skin, the muscular body, the dark hair...it was definitely her mentor. The major difference being that his hair was tied in a bow-like hairstyle and instead of his suave formal attire, he wore a purple kimono that was way too small for his size, as Iris flushed red when she took a good look at his firm, muscular legs.

Looking at this strange display, there was no doubt about it. Her little sister Pearl had CHANNELED her mentor's spirit!

And as she looked around, Iris saw that she wasn't the only one who noticed. Morgan, knowing full well about her youngest daughter's capabilities, became nervous as she stared at the channeled Diego with dread.

Maggey also looked worried, but gritted her teeth, balling her hands into fists at the sight of the deceased lawyer. Von Karma, while surprised, smirked in mild amusement.

"M-Ms. Hawthorne!" the Judge shrieked, pointing at Diego. "H-how did your sister turn into a fully grown man!?"

"Ha! I've always been a man at heart, Your Honor," he said with a chuckle, "but I will say this. Just allow us one more minute!"

"O-oh, alright," the Judge said quietly, too weirded out by the sight of Diego.

"S-Sir, what are you doing!?" Iris asked nervously.

"Giving you time, Flower," he answered. "The case isn't over yet and I'm sure the defense has a reasonable explanation as to what Ms. Byrde's motive is!

 _I do!?_ Iris cried out mentally, gawking at Diego, who gave her a reassuring nod.

"You've got yourself here this far, Flower," he said. "Just have faith in yourself."

"B-but Sir..."

"Yes, it might sound like a ridiculously messed up plan for a murder, but you and I both know that girl..." he pointed at Maggey. "She prepared for it."

"I..." Iris paused and rubbed her chin in thought. It was certainly a strange turn, this was. She cornered her mother and Maggey, provided a very downright silly but plausible theory on how they could've committed the crime, only for von Karma to tear it down with just one question.

And now her little sister summoned the spirit of Diego-the man that was murdered in this crime-to help her. Honestly, Iris felt like passing out due the insanity of it all. Just to give up and end it...but she knew if she did that, Maya would be sent to prison and Diego's killers would get away.

"Time is up, Ms. Hawthorne," the Judge said. "Your final answer, please. If you want to say that Ms. Byrde had a motive, then why did she kill the victim this way? Can you provide the reason?"

 _I'm not that confident in this, but I guess I have no choice,_ Iris thought.

"Yes, Your Honor!" Iris said. "I will show and substantiate the fact that Ms. Byrde had a motive!"

"That's right, Flower!" Diego said. "Only you can finish this now!"

Maggey laughed cruelly. "Too bad for you, Rissy; you're too late! My cross-examination ended already, after all!"

"Hmm..." von Karma paused for a moment of thought. "Interesting. I'll let you have your chance, Ms. Iris Hawthorne."

"W-what!?" Maggey shouted in shock. "But you're supposed to be on my side-!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"Aaaargh!"

"A von Karma only cares about the perfect win," the pompous prosecutor declared, glaring at Iris. "As long as you have the will to fight, I will knock you down, Ms. Iris Hawthorne!"

Iris remained silent, clenching her fists as she glared back at von Karma.

Von Karma then turned to Maggey. "And I don't care if you are my witness! So help me, I will blow you out of my way!"

"W-why you...!" Maggey growled, clutching the part of her face that von Karma struck.

"Very well," the Judge said. "The court will take a five minute recess. We will continue the cross-examination after we reconvene."

"H-hey! W-wait a sec, here!" Maggey protested, but it was too late as the people in the courtroom got out of their places and headed out for recess. For a brief moment, she noticed Diego look at her with a contempt-filled glare before flashing a sly, mocking smirk.

And that was enough to make her explode into a fit of rage.

. . .

 _June 22, 12:04 PM_

 _District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 3_

Iris, Maya, and Diego stood around silently, unsure on how to start the conversation. Iris and Diego looked at Maya sympathetically, as the medium-in-training was in the verge of crying.

"Mystic Maya?" Iris asked gently, taking a step closer to her cousin.

"It's really true, isn't it...?" Maya asked, gazing at Iris with teary eyes. "A-about Aunt Morgan...?"

"Mystic Maya..." Iris hesitated for a moment, before giving Maya a solemn nod. "I'm sorry, but it's true. It's not possible for Maggey Byrde to murder Sir by herself. And under those circumstances, there's no one else other than Morgan."

"I...It's just...why...?" Maya's voice trembled, tears falling from her face. "Why would she do this?!"

Iris paused in thought, unsure if she should tell Maya. She turned to Diego, who gave her a nod. "Alright...Mystic Maya, I hate to say this, but...Morgan never really cared for any of us. Did you know she threw Dahlia and me out of Fey Manor when it turned out we couldn't spirits?"

Maya gasped, her eyes widening. "What?! S-she wouldn't...WHY!?"

"Because she hates that your side of the family became the main branch for the Fey Clan," Diego said, stepping forward. "And if we don't turn this case around soon, you'll end up in jail and she'll finally get the chance to make her side the main branch."

"But-" Maya continued, but Diego gave her a serious look and crossed his arms.

"Kid, I know you have a lot of questions, but your life is at stake at this very moment and if we don't figure out how to turn this around fast, you'll pay the price for what Morgan and _Bryde_ did," he said, a little venom spewing at the last name. "So for now, we need to focus on proving the court that those two were the ones that brewed up this bitter mess."

Maya went silent for a moment, before nodding at Diego, wiping her tears away. "It's nice to see you again, Diego..." she smiled. "I'm sorry for..." she paused, glancing away from him in shame.

He just chuckled and patted her head. "Think nothing of it, Kid. It isn't your fault this happened."

"You seem awfully calm despite having _died_ , Sir..." Iris pointed, earning a laugh from Diego.

"Ha! Don't you remember what I told you, Flower?" he said with a sly grin. "The only time a lawyer can cry..."

"...is when it's all over," Iris murmured. She already heard that over a thousand times now, but she couldn't supress her smile in hearing that again from her dear mentor.

"And we can't cry now, not when we have all the winnings cards on our hand."

Iris raised a brow, confused at what Diego meant, until it dawned on her. "You know who your killer is!"

"Ha! Isn't it obvious!?" Diego laughed. "I was murdered by her after all!"

"Then it really is Maggey Byrde!" Iris exclaimed confidently.

"...not exactly..."

"W-what!? What do you mean _not exactly_!" Iris shrieked, tugging at her long black hair. "There was no one else in the crime scene, we both know Maya didn't do it, and Morgan was with Ini and me before the time of your death! Wh-who...who else could it be!?"

"Think about it, Flower," Diego said, placing his arms on Iris' shoulder. "I was murdered by Byrde, yes, but it wasn't really her. It was someone pretending to be Byrde."

"Pretending to be Byrde?" Iris repeated incredulously. "S-sir, you're not making sense!"

"Look at all the clues you've gathered and think outside the box, Flower," he instructed her. "Look for the clues and find a way to bring out the sweet fragrance of truth into the air."

 _Sir, you and your coffee-related metaphors,_ Iris rolled her eyes before asking, "Sir, it's the case of your own _murder_ and Mystic Maya's life is at stake! Can't you skip the teacher role and just tell me the answer already!?"

"Ha! I'd be a terrible teacher if I did that, Flower," Diego said, "but I will give you a hint. Think about the special effects makeup you and that Detective found."

"Yeah..." Iris mumbled, not sure on where he was going with this. "So?"

"Now remember that Doctor you visited yesterday," he added. "The one that tried to shoot you."

Iris grimaced. How would she forget _that_ moment?

 _The doctor slowly opened the door and pointed a pistol at Iris, making the lawyer cautiously take a few steps back._

 _"Listen here, you nosy little bitch," he muttered with gritted teeth as he cocked the gun. "I've had it with everything your insane sister put me through! I'm already in deep shit as it is, and I don't want you and your screwed up family to dig me deeper!"_

. . .

Iris raised a brow, rubbing her chin in thought. Dr. Blu (or Turner?) said that he had it with everything Dahlia put her through...what could he have meant by that? She then went back and recalled.

. . .

 _"I thought I told you not to come back here!" Dr. Blu (or Turner?) interrupted angrily, glaring at the lawyer._

 _"I beg your pardon?" Iris asked, taking a step back._

 _"And what the hell happened to the surgery I gave you?!" he added, accusingly pointing his finger at her._

 _I_ _ris looked at the doctor in confusion. "Good sir, I'm afraid you mistake me for someone else. My name is Iris Hawthorne."_

 _He blinked. "Iris Hawthorne...?"_

. . .

 _What did he mean by surgery?_ Iris wondered. _Also, he looked really scared when I showed up at his doorstep._

"It's as if he thought..." she paused, her eyes widening in realization. "Wait..."

Diego grinned, his eyes beaming as he could see the gears in Iris' head turning. "That's it, Flower, you're getting it."

 _The makeup, Dr. Blu's reaction to seeing me..._ Iris thought, slowly putting the puzzle together. _There's also the light changes in tone from Ms. Byrde's voice..._ _there were at least several times it changed, but I dailed to notice until now. And...and..._

"And then there's the fire that killed Dahlia in the prison..." she whispered to her self, remembering what she heard pertaining the fire. She then recalled the moment she visited Diego's apartment to get more information.

. . .

 _In her clumsiness, she dropped one of the photos, prompting Iris to kneel down and pick it up._

 _Once she did, however, she gasped as she stared at the corpse shown in the photo. It was charred to the point of being charcoal black, revealing layers of bone in various parts of the arm and torso. Its burnt state left the corpse unrecognizable, much to Iris' dismay. But looking down at the name written in the bottom of the photo, Iris was shocked to find it was her twin Dahlia._

 _"This is Dahlia...?!" Iris shouted to herself. "Well, it did say she died in a fire..."_

. . .

As the pieces fell right into place, Iris' eyes widened as it was all coming to her. The make up, the photos, Maggey...it was all coming together now!

With a determined look, she turned to Diego and Maya and said, "I know what I have to do."

. . .

 _June 22, 12:10 PM_

 _District Court, Courtroom No. 2_

"Court will now reconvene," the Judge announced before turning to Iris. "Ms. Hawthorne, can you prove that Ms. Byrde had a motive?"

Iris nodded. "Yes, Your Honor. In fact, I have just the perfect method in proving it."

It was then, much to the court's surprise, that Iris moved away from her side of the courtroom and approached Maggey. Maggey sweated nervously, uncomfortable at how close the rookie lawyer was to her. Iris took a moment to observe the courtroom (noticing that Morgan was nowhere inside) before glaring at Maggey.

"H-hey, what gives?" Maggey asked.

"It's nothing, _Ms. Byrde_ ," Iris said, narrowing her eyes at Maggey. "Please testify to the court the fire that took Dahlia Hawthorne's life."

Maggey flinched. "I-Isn't that a little too much? I mean, why focus on the past and all that-"

Suddenly, Iris slammed her hand against the witness stand, startling Maggey. "Testify. to the court. _Now!"_

"A-alright, fine..."

 **TESTIMONY**

 _"During that, I went to the prison to pack up all my things."_

 _"I also went there hoping I could say goodbye to Dolly once last time..."_

 _"When the fire started, I ran to Dolly's cell, rushing to save her!"_

 _"And then I...I saw_ _when I saw Dolly's corpse..."_

 _"It was just...too terrible!"_

"That sounds a little too vague, doesn't it?" Iris said, crossing her arms.

"It happened so suddenly, what did you expect it to sound!?" Maggey hissed.

"No arguments here, we don't want to waste any more time!" the Judge said. "Ms. Hawthorne, you may now cross-examine the witness."

Diego nudged Iris and whispered, "You think you can pull the truth out of her, Flower?"

"Considering that Mystic Maya's life is on the line, I have to. And besides..." Iris turned to her mentor, mimicking his signature grin. "I think I have a way to make her confess..."

Diego smiled back and nodded, but he could notice that Iris had some glimmer of doubt and worry in her mind. He could see the worry in her eyes and notice the high beating of her heart. Not that he could blame her, this was their only shot in winning this case. And as a dead man, he could do nothing but guide his protégé and pray that she can reveal the truth to the court.

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

 _"During that, I went to the prison to pack up all my things."_

 _"I also went there hoping I could say goodbye to Dolly once last time..."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "You were _hoping_ to meet up with your lover? I highly doubt the police would allow you to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maggey asked.

"Ha! And you were supposed to be a guard?" Iris said. "Maybe the real reason they fired you was incompetence at work..."

Maggey flushed red and snarled at the rookie lawyer. "Why you-!"

"Order! Order!" the Judge interrupted. "Ms. Hawthorne, why are you trying to insult the witness?!"

"I'm just pointing out a fact, Your Honor," Iris said. "She said she hoped to see Dahlia again, but given that the reason she was fired in the first place was due to her romantic proclivities with her, it would be impossible. Unless the guards WANT Ms. Byrde to break a careless and idiotic criminal like Dahlia out-"

"Hey!" Maggey shouted, her tone shfting slightly and her teeth grinding as she slammed her hands against the witness stand. "Don't you dare talk about your own sister like that!"

Iris raised a brow, noticing the slight change in her tone of voice.

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AaAack!" Iris shouted in pain as she felt von Karma's whip striking her chest.

"Consider that your penalty for wasting the court's time," von Karma said. "What happned next, witness?"

 _Her tone changed slighty,_ Iris thought to herself. _But I'm going to need to press further to get the truth out..._

 _"When the fire started, I ran to Dolly's cell, rushing to save her!"_

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "You rushed into a fire to save Dahlia? Incredibly foolish but brave, I must admit."

"What's thaf you said-!?" Maggey stopped herself and coughed, noticing her own voice's pitch. She the turned back to Iris and said in her usual tone, "oh, thanks, I guess..."

"Flower, are you doing what you think you're doing?" Diego asked with a mischievous grin.

Iris grinned back at him. "I'm just doing what sisters do best, Sir."

 _"And_ _then I...I saw when I saw Dolly's corpse..."_

"OBJECTION!" Iris shouted. "You said you saw Dahlia Hawthorne's corpse, right?!"

"Yeah, of course I did!" Maggey said with a huff. "You have no idea how traumatizing that was!"

"Are you certain!?"

"YES! How many times do I have to say it to you!?" Maggey snapped, spewing out spit.

"Then care to explain this?" she asked, taking out the stack of research Diego had made.

"This is the information that I've obtained during my investigation. A stack of clues and evidence found by Diego Armando regarding Dahlia Hawthorne," she said, scanning the files and photos. _Come on, come on, where is it...!?_

"So?" Maggey retorted. "What are you trying to get at, Rissy?"

 _Please be here, please be here...yes!_ Iris smiled as she gazed at Maggey with narrowed eyes. "Care to explain this, Ms. Byrde?"

Iris took out a photo from the stack of research papers and pictures and presented it to Maggey, whose eyes widened at the sight of it. It was the photo of a corpse. An unrecognizable corpse that was burnt to a crisp, becoming black and almost skeletal.

"T-that's...that's..." Maggey trembled, her body shaking.

"The corpse you saw, I take it?" Iris asked before turning to von Karma. "Tell me, Ms. von Karma, were there any other deaths in the fire that killed my twin?"

"No," von Karma said, glaring at Iris suspiciously. "Where are you going with this, Ms. Iris Hawthorne?"

"Simple, if this was the corpse of Dahlia Hawthorne as you said, Ms. Byrde..." Iris then raised her arm and pointed her finger at Maggey. "Then how did you know that this was Dahlia's? By the look of this corpse, it would be impossible to tell who it is!"

"W-well, I...I saw her burning in front of me!" she said, sweating nervously.

"Then wouldn't you try to save her?" Iris retorted, causing Maggey to flinch. "You said you loved her, so why didn't you try to put her out!?"

Maggey glanced away from Iris, gritting her teeth as she tried to think something up **. "** I...I..."

"OBJECTION!" von Karma interjected. "Need I remind you that the prison had been engulfed in a fire, Ms. Iris Hawthorne!? Even if Ms. Byrde wanted to save her lover, the flames would be too strong to do that!"

"OBJECTION!" Iris shouted. "Then why didn't Ms. Byrde call for help? The prison might be on fire, but the guards should've been taking steps to get prisoners away from it, so why didn't you call for help, Ms. Byrde!?"

"I-I was panicking! My Dolly was on fire, you couldn't expect me to think properly seeing that!" Maggey snapped back, her voice raising slightly.

"Oh really? But with how much you told us about how you loved Dahlia, how devoted you are to her, I'm surprised you didn't even try to go into the flames to save her," Iris hissed before narrowing eyes. "But maybe...that's what you really wanted, isn't it?"

"W-What!?" Maggey shouted in surprise, a cacophony of murmurs from the gallery being heard in the background.

"Order! Order!" the Judge shouted, slamming his gavel. "Ms. Hawthorne, what do you mean!?"

"Exactly what I meant, Your Honor," Iris answered, her eyes still glued to Maggey. "I believe that Ms. Byrde didn't try to save Dahlia, I believe that there's...something more going on."

"You foolishly foolish fool who spouts foolish nonsense!" von Karma shouted, raising her whip high to strike at Iris. "Whatever you're babbling about doesn't explain what Ms. Byrde's motive for murdering Diego Armando could be!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"GrrAaAgh!" Iris cried out, but stayed strong as she turned to glare at von Karma. "What I'm babbling about does have something to do with _Ms. Byrde's_ motive. And if you could just stop whipping people for five seconds, maybe you can hear my point!"

The Judge pondered for a moment and nodded. "Yes, I believe we should hear her out."

Von Karma scoffed, but set her whip down. "Fine," she snarled, glaring at Iris. "Do _enlighten_ us, Ms. Iris Hawthorne..."

"Thankyou for the chance, Ms. von Karma," Iris said sarcastically before turning to the whole court. "As I said prior, there's more to this case than what's going on and the center of all of it lies in the fire that allegedly took Dahlia Hawthorne's life."

Von Karma blinked. _Allegedly?_

"The media told us that my twin was the one who died in the fire, but tell me, Ms. von Karma," Iris said. "First of all, was there a confirmed source of where the fire came from?"

Von Karma shook her head. "No. I investigated that event due to its connection to the current case. There's no confirmed source."

"And the corpse shown in this photo. Was there an autopsy to the body shown in this photo? An investigation to confirm that it was really Dahlia Hawthorne?"

Von Karma gritted her teeth. "No..." she answered reluctantly. "From what I've gathered, the police made no attempt to analyze the body. They just...assumed it was Dahlia since the body was discovered in her cell."

Iris grinned. "Then there's a chance."

Maggey visibly tensed up, her fists clenching hard as she tried to surpress her emotions.

"Whatever do you mean, Ms. Hawthorne?" the Judge asked.

"Don't you think this fire was a little too coincidental since it happened the day that Ms. Byrde arrived to resign her job, Your Honor?" Iris asked. "Don't you think that it's also a coincidence that my twin sister was the only casualty in all of this? It is, and I know the reason why."

Von Karma rolled her eyes and groaned. "Ugh, tet me guess. The fire was made by Ms. Maggey Byrde as a diversiom for her to break Dahlia Hawthorne out and the body is just a decoy, correct?"

"You're right on the diversion part, but not on the body," Iris said. "I think that Ms. Byrde...is not actually in this court right now!"

Most of the court gasped in shock, the Judge looking at Iris as if she had grown a second head. Von Karma just snarled in irritation, thinking this whole thing was a waste of time. Diego, meanwhile, just snapped his fingers and a cup of warm coffee slid to his side. Leaning on the defense's desk, he took a good sip of coffee and looked on to see where Iris was going with this.

"Have you gone insane, Ms. Iris Hawthorne!?" von Karma shouted readying her whip once more. "Not only what you are suggestng is frankly _stupid_ , Ms. Byrde is standing right there next to you!"

"Is she?" Iris retorted. "Look at the photo I'm presenting to this court, Ms. von Karma. As you said, the police didn't try to confirm if it was really my twin and assumed it was. What if they were wrong? What if the woman in this photo is the _real Maggey Byrde_?"

Everyone in the court except for Diego looked at Iris with disbelief, thinking her crazy for propoaing such an outlandish idea, but she took a deep breath ans stood her ground. "Here me out and imagine this. Maggey Byrde was the one who started the fire, manipulated by Dahlia under the promise that the two would be escape the prison and be together in life.

"However, as Maggey searched for her beloved in the flames, Dahlia used this opportunity to knock her out. She then quickly switched clothes with unconscious Maggey and tossed the poor girl into the fire, burning her to the point she was inrecognizable. With the guards distracted by the fire, Dahlia used the opportunity to escape."

The court went silent, not responding to Iris' theory...until von Karma broke that with an "OBJECTION!"

"Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous!" von Karma shouted. "If this theory of yours was true, Ms. Iris Hawthorne, then the woman at the witness stand should look exactly like you!"

"Yeah!" Maggey shouted, her voice raising a bit. "How do you explain that, Rissy! Of you aren't blind by your stupidity, you can see that I'm not your twin!"

"A little surgery would fix that," Iris retorted venomously. "During my investigation, I had discovered through the victim's research that Dahlia had ties to a criminal doctor named Grey Turner. When he saw me, he panicked and said..."

 _"What the hell happened to the surgery I gave you?!" he added, accusingly pointing his finger at her._

"Surgery!?" Maggey, von Karma, and the Judge repeated incredulously.

Diego chuckled and sipped his coffee. _Ha! That's my girl..._

"Yes, it has been months since the incident," Iris said. "The plenty of time for you to recover from plastic surgey and to concoct this scheme to kill Diego Armando, _Ms. Byrde_."

"Tch...!" Maggey growled, her forehead and hand palms sweating profusely as Iris kept cornering her.

"HOLD IT!" von Karma shouted. "Alright, let's consider this ridiculous theory of yours true! That still doesn't explain why Ms. Byrde would murder the victim. If she really is Dahlia Hawthorne in disguise, why would she go out of her way to murder the victim!? No one knows her true identity thus far and going after the victim would risk exposing her!"

"OBJECTION! Diego Armando is the man that personally tracked down Dahlia Hawthorne and saw to it she went to jail for her countless murders," Iris countered. "He knows exactly what kind of a monster Dahlia is..." she paused to leer at Maggey, who leered back, before turning to give a warm grin to Diego. "...and he wouldn't think something like a fire would kill her off.

Diego grinned back as he watched Iris continued explaining to the court. "He was suspicious of her alleged death from the very beginning. He saw it for the lie it was and tried his damnedest to expose it. That's why he arranged for a channeling session with Maya Fey, to prove to everyone that serial murderer and deceptive manipulator Dahlia Hawthorne was still alive!"

Many people in the courtroom began conversating to themselves loudly over this, heavily doubting Iris' testimony.

In response, the Judge slammed his gavel. "Order! Order! Order-!"

"Grragh!" Maggey shouted, seething in rage as she slammed her fists into the witness stand, glaring at Iris hatefully. For a second, Iris swore she saw Maggey's eyes turn completely white. _That was good,_ Iris thought. _I just need to keep pushing her buttons..._

"You don't know Dolly like I do, you bitch!" Maggey exclaimed in a shrill voice. "You can't prove that she would do that!"

"I don't need to," Iris said, crossing her arms. "You already did that for me. After all, this murder presumedly started because _Dahlia's spirit_ possessed the defendant and murdered the victim. And when you told us that you encountered Dahlia's spirit, she said to you..."

 _"I wanted to get back at him...he put me in that prison that was set on fire...and now I finally got my revenge for what he did to me..."_

"You should pay more attention to your words, _Ms. Byrde_ ," Iris said mockingly. "They might be the end of you later on..."

Maggey growled, clenching her fist, but looked down to her feet to keep Iris from seeing her angered expression. She could tell what that pathetic sister was doing, she won't give her the satisfaction!

"Ms. Hawthorne, what did I tell you?!" the Judge said. "No insulting the witness!"

"But it's true, Your Honor," the rookie lawyer replied, glaring at Maggey. "She contradicted herself at that moment and now look at her."

She gestured at Maggey who still looked down to the floor. "She's cornered. Cowering and stressed, almost as if she's hiding something."

Iris went closer to Maggey. "She orchestrated that fire. She manipulated the real Maggey Byrde to be her pawn in her scheme."

Maggey snarled, gritting her teeth as she hunched her torso to keep looking down at the floor and placed her hands over her head. This trial can't end like this. She won't let Iris win!

"And when Maggey was no longer of use, you had to kill her off to then and there huh, Dahlia?" Iris said, letting out a cruel chuckle. "You always did toss away the people who loved you, huh? Father, Terry Fawles, me, and now Maggey Byrde. You never really cared for anyone but yourself, huh?"

Maggey gritted her teeth so hard that she could feel them cracking. She pulled at her hair and her body shook in barely restrained fury as she struggled to not strangle Iris. Don't. Let. Her. Win...!

"You always tried to get what you wanted and when you didn't, you'd either rebel or cone up with some crazy scheme just so you can have your way!" Iris slammed her the palms of her hands against the witness stand and leaned closer to Maggey's head. "It's always been like that ever since we were kids, right, _Dolly_? You always rebelled. You always fought back at Morgan and looked where that got you...always punished, always met with scorn and hate. I had to keep Mother from really hurting you and I always had to take care of you each time she so much as struck you. Things would've been better for you if you had just swallowed your pride and dealt with it properly! Maybe Mother wouldn't have kept hitting you when we were kids..."

She then leaned closer to Maggey's ear and coldly whispered, "You may think I'm weak, but looking at what you are now, Dahlia...you are just pathetic...!"

Von Karma rolled her eyes. This was getting them nowhere. "Alright, Ms. Iris Hawthorne, enough with this foolish-"

"RRRAAAAAAGH!" Maggey roared out as grabbed Iris by her neck, choking her with all the strength she could muster, as the colors in her eyes turned into a familiar demonic white. "PATHETIC!? YOU THINK I'M PATHETIC! I STOOD UP FOR MYSELF! I DID WHAT I DID TO GET MY WAY AND YOU JUST SAT AROUND LETTING PEOPLE STEP ON YOU! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO EITHER OF US, YOU'RE STILL THE WEAKEST SISTER! YOU'RE STILL-!"

Maggey froze, her eyes widening in realization. She turned and looked at the entire courtroom. The Judge, the Prosecutor, the entire gallery...they all looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces. She had just attacked Iris in a rage. She shouted at Iris, strangling her. She had shouted at Iris...with a voice that sounded exactly like Iris'.

Despite being strangled, Iris grinned and faintly wheezed out, "H-hi, Dahlia...how are you...?"

Maggey tensed up. She didn't let Iris go, but her head darted around as she hyperventilated from all the people in the court staring at her. Seeing that she was preoccupied by their stares, Diego wasted no time pulling Iris out of Maggey's grip.

"You okay, Flower?" he asked.

"I'm...fine..." Iris said, breathing heavily.

"Witness, what's going on?" von Karma asked, her voice quiet from the shock, before going back to its usual harsh tone. "What happened to your voice!?"

"I...I..."

"Try to make an excuse, Dahlia..." Iris goaded her. "I dare you...you can come up with any lie and I'll undo it..."

Maggey's face contorted angrily at Iris, desperately trying to think up an excuse. "W-well, I...grr...!"

"Answer me, witness!" von Karma shouted. "Tell me what's happening this instant!"

"SHUT UP!" Maggey snapped back, raising her arms wildly and throwing a childish fit. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUUPPP! YOU WIN, IRIS! YOU HAPPY!? I KILLED THAT IDIOT YOU CALLED A BOSS! HE PUT ME IN JAIL AND EVER SINCE MY FIRST DAY THERE I WANTED HIM TO PAY!"

Everyone in the courtroom, except for Diego and Iris, gasped in shock at what they had just heard. Von Karma herself couldn't believe what had just happened. The defendant was innocent, and her witness turned out to be the true culprit! This wasn't good for the image of a von Karma. She gripped her whip tightly, glaring at Iris, whose eyes focus on Maggey Byrde-no, _Dahlia Hawthorne_...

"Once I met that lovestruck idiot Byrde, it wasn't hard for me to make her fall for me..." Dahlia continued hoarsely. "I talked her into helping me escape by staging that fire. It seemed like the perfect idea. Using the fire to distract the guards long enough for us to escape. But she didn't count on me turning on her..."

. . .

 _Prison, several months ago..._

 _"Dolly..." a girl shouted, coughing from the smoke as she carefully walked through the flames. She darted around in search for her beloved, but she was nowhere to be found._

 _"Dahlia, where are you!?" a girl shouted, desperately, walking past the growing stream of fire. She coughed again. "Please...we have to go..."_

 _It couldn't end like this. It simply just couldn't. After all the time she and Dolly spent together, getting to know one another, and helping each other through their struggles...she couldn't just let it end like this...!_

Hold on, Dolly, _the girl thought, looking determined._ I'm coming! I'm getting us out of here and we'll-!

 _Her mind was cut off as an arm was wrapped around her mouth, silencing her. She struggled to break free, but it was futile as a needle was thrusted into her neck, injecting a strange concoction that made her sleepier by the second._

 _As she began to lose consciousness, the last thing she saw Dolly-her beloved's-smile...and how cruel and demonic it had been. Once Maggey was knocked out, Dahlia wasted no time in switching her drab prison clothes with Maggey's security uniform. And in order to convince the guards that Dahlia Hawthorne died in the fire, she tossed Maggey's unconscious body into the flames that engulfed her cell. She didn't have time to watch the body burn to a crisp, but she could tell from Maggey's screams just how agonizing it must be._

. . .

Von Karma, the Judge, and Iris grimaced and paled at Dahlia, but that didn't deter the evil woman as she continued her confession.

"As soon as I got out, I grabbed some money and visited an old friend of mine, Dr. Grey Turner. If you know, he was that doctor the police were after for causing the deaths of fourteen patients," she let out a sinister chuckle. "I threatened to expose him to the cops if he didn't help me. When he agreed, I told him one thing."

. . .

 _"Make my face like hers," Dahlia told Dr. Turner, showing him a photo of Maggey Byrde. "I want to look exactly like this woman, so no one will notice the difference."_

 _Turner snatched the photo from Dahlia and squinted his eyes at it. "You do know you might risk losing that cute face of yours, right?" he said sarcastically._

 _Dahlia giggled. "If it means getting a new life, I'll risk anything. Besides, Maggey seems cute enough for me to make it work..."_

. . .

"You..." the Judge shuddered, at a loss for words. "You not only killed the real Maggey Byrde...but you stole her face and identity as well!?"

"Deplorable," Diego added. "Absolutely deplorable. But I guess I should've expected this to come from you, Hawthorne."

"I don't deserve all the credit," Dahlia hissed at the dead lawyer. "There's still how I killed you. I figured that my little stunt at the prison didn't fool you, so I got desperate and talked to Morgan. That stupid plan about faking the channeling was her idea."

There was a pause as Dahlia glared at Iris ans Diego, engaging in a silent battle between the two of them before shouting, "I was close! So close to getting my new life and finally ridding myself of you once and for all! I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for my weak sister!"

"Funny how you calld me weak, considering who's the one going to jail at this moment," Iris retorted, furthering her evil sister's rage.

"You little-!"

"ENOUGH!" the Judge shouted. "I've seen quite enough as it is! Out of all the people I've seen in this court, you have to be the most despicable of them all! My mind has been made clear and this trial is over! Bailiffs, arrest Dahlia Hawthorne and her accomplice Morgan Fey, wherever she may be!"

Two bailiffs quickly approached Dahlia and grabbed her by her arms.

"Hey!" she protested. "Let me go! I said let me go!"

She struggled, kicking and screaming to break herself free from their grip; but once she saw it was no use, she gave one last hateful, demonic glare at her traitorous, weak sister Iris.

"Remember this face, Iris!" she declared as the bailiffs dragged her out of the courtroom. "Remember it because when I get out of this, it'll be the last thing you see!"

Once Dahlia was finally out the courtroom, there was a moment of awkward silence as Iris and Diego, von Karma, and the Judge stared at each other. Iris looked tensed, praying that the outcome would be good. Diego just went back to the defense team's desk to retrieve his cup of coffee, sure about the outcome of the trial and waiting for to celebrate with a nice toast with Iris. Von Karma simply gave a frustrated expression, gripping her whip as for once in her life, she dreaded to hear the final verdict of a trial.

"Well, um..this has been quite the trial," the Judge chuckled nervously before banging his gavel. "I believe it's time for me to hand out my verdict. Does either side have anything to say?"

Iris had nothing to say, but she turned to look at von Karma, who was surprisingly quiet. She looked distressed as she gripped her whip tightly, unable to believe what had happened.

"Th-this is...this is preposterous!" she mumbled. "I...I'm perfect! Me...Franziska von Karma..."

Iris couldm't help but laugh. To see the pompous, whip-happy prosecutor who made this case _hell_ for her reduced to a mumbling, shocked mess.

"Nothing to say, Ms. Franziska von Karma?" Iris asked mockingly. "I'm sure tonight's news would be delighted to what's happened. The image of your loss will be transmitted all over the world!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"O-Oww!" Iris cried as she felt the whip striking her face, but that didn't stop there as von Karma struck her again and again...

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"And one more for good measure!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

With that final strike, Iris screamed and fell unconscious, but Diego managed to catch her before she could hit the floor. "Flower, hang in there! Flower!"

"This court is a fraud! A sham!" von Karma shouted as she stomped her way out of the courtroom, slamming the door on her way out.

There was an awkward moment of silence before the Judge coughed. "Now then, it looks like it will be some time before Ms. Hawthorne regains consciousness...so I will go ahead and pronounce the verdict. The court finds the defendant, Maya Fey..."

 **NOT GUILTY!**


	18. Turnabout Family Epilogue

_June 22, 3:13 PM_

 _District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 3_

"We did it! We won!" Iris cheered, hugging Diego tightly and jumping up and down like a child being taken to a candy store, only to stop when she felt a stinging pain in her chest. "Oww…"

Diego chuckled as he held Iris close as she clutched her stomach in pain. "Easy there, Flower, you had one hell of a beating from von Karma after all."

"You have no idea," Iris said with an exasperated groan. "Not to mention the case in general. Its convoluted nature, dealing with Morgan and Dahlia..." she snarled those two names with gritted teeth, but calmed down. "But now it's all done, and we've managed to saved Mystic Maya.

"And I got to avenge you, Sir..." she murmured, looking up to her dear mentor, who smiled warmly to her.

"Ha! I didn't need avenging, Flower," he said, crossing his arms. "I just wanted to see you stand on your own two feet. To use your own skills to solve this case. To always chase a riddle down to the end. That's one of my rules and I got go say...when you chase down a riddle, you are tenacious."

"Morgan and Dahlia were hurting Pearl and Mystic Maya, Sir," Iris said silently, glancing at Maya for a moment. "I...I couldn't stand by and let them...break them like they did me."

Diego chuckled and gently placed his hand on Iris' shoulder, giving her a warm smile. "You're far from broken, Flower," he assured her. "The way you presented yourself in court shows that."

Iris blushed, smiling back at her dear mentor. "T-thank you, Sir..."

"H-hey, guys," Maya said nervously, stepping forward to Diego and Iris.

"Ah, our little bird's free from her cage," Diego said with a hearty laugh. "How are you feeling, Kid?"

"Well, I..." Maya paused, trying to think of words. "I didn't kill you, did I?"

"No, you didn't Mystic Maya. It was just Morgan and Dahlia. All of it was..." Iris said, saying the two names venomously. Maya flinched at that, unused to hearing Iris talk so negatively about her own mother.

Diego noticed this and stepped forward., "You didn't do anything wrong, Kid. It was all just a dream...a really bad one."

"You know, Diego," Maya said, "in my dream, I smelled a really familiar scent."

Diego raised his brow. "A familiar scent?" he repeated.

"I was inside that clothing box, right?" Maya said. "That box...that was the box Mia used to store her clothes in a long time ago..."

Diego perked up, before letting out a melancholic sigh. "Kitten..."

"There's still one thing I don't get," Iris said. "What if you hadn't screamed when Dahlia stabbed you, Sir? I mean, Ini and I broke in because we heard you scream."

Diego rubbed his chin, pondering for a few seconds, before turning Iris with a frown. "I think Dahlia had planned to open the door to the Chamber herself. And then, you and Ini would have witnessed quite a scene; a 'possessed' Maya Fey, who had just committed a murder."

Iris felt her hands trembling from that information, so she balled them into fists. "Morgan and Dahlia really planned it down to the smallest detail, huh?" she hissed. "Venomous snakes...!"

Iris cursed herself for the lack of tact with her wording, as Maya's lips quivered and her hands shook as she was on the verge of crying.

"I still...I still can't believe it..." Maya said, tearing up. "Your mother...my own aunt...Morgan took part in all this...just so she can be in charge of the Fey Clan!? I thought we were family!"

"Such naivety, _Mystic Maya_ ," an all too familiar voice said. "That's what made you unfit to be the head in the first place..."

Iris, Diego, and Maya turned and saw Morgan Fey, whose hands were cuffed, and behind her were two bailiffs that eyed at her carefully in case she would try to escape. Despite this, Morgan gave Iris, Diego, and Maya each a look of contempt.

"Aunt Morgan..." Maya whispered solemnly, while Iris and Diego said nothing, glaring back at Morgan.

"I was one step away...just one step!" Morgan said. "My side of the family would have finally take their rightful place as the true heads of Kurain! I would have finally obtained my birthright...Pearl would have become the head, just as she was destined to be! But you..."

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Morgan cried out as she tried to lunge at Iris, the bailiffs' grip stopping her. "I've raised you and your twin, you worthless brat! I've trained you and made you strong! And this is how you repay me? Sending your own mother to prison? Denying your sister Pearl her true birthright!? Well, I hope you're happy, Iris...YOU RUINED YOUR OWN FAMILY!"

"I ruined the family!?" Iris snapped, stepping forward to her mother.

"Flower, get back," Diego said.

"Iris, what are you doing?!" Maya asked, but Iris ignored her and Diego and jabbed her finger at Morgan's chest.

"You abused me and Dahlia throughout our childhoods, you threw us out the moment you found out we couldn't channel spirits..." Iris began, her voice trembling as she glared at her mother hatefully. "You faked having spiritual powers just to obtain personal gratification, you abused Pearl and made her a pawn to your schemes, and planned this insane scheme that killed Diego and nearly sent Maya to prison...AND YOU SAY I RUINED THE FAMILY!?"

"Watch your tongue-!" Morgan began, but Iris would have _none_ of it.

"No! I am tired of hearing whatever you have to say! I am sick of you using me, Dahlia, and _Pearl_ as tools for your desire to be the Kurain Head! From hear on out, you are nothing more than an unpleasant memory. You're going to stay away from Mystic Maya and never set foot on Kurain Village again. And most of all..."

Suddenly, Iris grabbed Morgan by the collar of her black kimono and delivered to her mother the same demonic glare that she used on Iris for so many years.

"You are going to stay away from Pearl," Iris declared hatefully. "If somehow you get out of prison...and you try to worm your way back into her life, I will _kill_ you, Morgan Fey. And that is not a threat. It's a _promise_. Is that clear...?"

Morgan didn't respond, the look of pure terror on her face being the best answer to Iris' question. Glancing back at Diego and Maya, Iris sighed and let Morgan go.

"Just get her out of here..." Iris said to the bailiffs, who nodded and dragged Morgan away. There was a moment of silence as Iris stood there, watching the door where the bailiffs dragged her mother away.

"Flower?" Diego asked, he and Maya approaching Iris with concern.

"Are you okay?" Maya asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Within a few seconds, Iris slowly turned to her two companions with a sad smile on her face.

"I'll be alright..." she mumbled, tearing up a bit. "It's over now, after all..."

Diego hummed and rubbed his chin, thinking of whether or not she should ask Iris his request. The case was over and he was now a dead man. He knew he didn't have much time left, so he felt it would be best to request it now; but it didn't seem the appropriate time, given how much Morgan was affecting Iris and Maya. However, if handled in a careful way, it might help alleviate the tension.

"Girls?" he said. "Why don't we go see how Kitten's doing?"

. . .

 _General Hospital_ , _4:00 PM_

"Sis...!" Maya said happily as she saw Mia. Despite the fact that her older sister was in a coma, Maya was happy to see her again and instantly sat by her side. "You're not going to believe what just happened!"

Diego chuckled at the sight of Maya conversating with Mia. It was a routine he and Maya often did, making sure they'd visit the comatose woman whenever they had the available time. While it was painful to see Mia in this unconscious state, talking to her helped alleviate the stress of it all.

"The Kid hasn't seen Kitten in a while," Diego said to Iris. "You can tell she's gonna talk up a storm with her."

Diego turned to Iris and saw an uncomfortable expression on her face. "Flower? You okay?"

"This...this is the first time I've seen her, Sir..." Iris said, her eyes focused on Mia's motionless body. While she didn't know much about Mia Fey, it was still unnerving seeing her like this, especially given how much Maya and Diego revered her. Seeing Mia in this deathly state, Iris felt a pang of guilt as she saw the comatose woman before her. This was what Dahlia, her sister, had done to Mia Fey...

"Flower, you've got nothing to do with what happened to her," Diego assured his student.

"But if I had just done something and-"

"Flower, blaming yourself for other's sins will only bring you down," he said. "That's one of my rules."

"I...I see," Iris said, taking his words to heart. An awkward moment of silence happened between the two of them, both of them unsure on what to say next as they watched Maya having an ethusiastic yet one-sided coversation with Mia.

Diego sighed. "There's no stalling this any longer...Flower?"

"Yes, Sir?" Iris asked.

"I wasn't sure on how to say it to you, but...can you take care of Kitten for me?" he asked pleadingly. Iris blinked in surprise, seeing her mentor like this. Usually, she saw him as the suave, confident man who always kept his cool no matter how the odds were stacked against him. Even in the times when he visibly showed stress, he always found a way to brush it off quickly or hide it with a cocky grin. Now, all Iris saw was a pleading man with worry and anxiety in him, nervous as he gave off his final request.

"Sir...?" Iris repeated slowly.

"I'm...I'm _gone_ now, Flower," Diego said, gritting his teeth as if he was unable to say he was dead. "Pearl and Maya can channel me all they want, but when it comes to watching Kitten...I can't watch over her like this."

He sighed as he solemnly gestured to his current state, to which Iris frowned sympathetically.

"That's why I need you to watch over her for me..." he said. "To look after her and be there when if she...no, WHEN she wakes up. Can you do that for me, Flower? Please..."

Iris went silent, pondering for a full minute, giving Diego some tension. But after that, she turned to her dear mentor and smiled.

"A promise is something you have to keep, especially if it's for a loved one," she began, gently pointing at him. "That's one of my rules."

"Ha...you really did take everything I taught you to heart, didn't you?" Diego said with a small smile, tears beginning to spill from his eyes. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Iris and enveloped her in a warm, affectionate hug. "You're gonna do great, Flower...you're gonna do great..."

Iris was shocked from the hug, but upon hearing those words, broke down in tears as well. "I promise, Sir..." she said as she cried, hugging her dear mentor back. "I promise to look after Mia Fey for you..."

"Don't forget your own promise, Flower," he said as he slowly let Iris go. "You have two promises to keep now, but I know you can handle that."

It was then Iris noticed that Diego had begun to fade from existence, becoming transparent by the second. Diego saw this as well and chuckled. "Guess it's time for me to go, Flower..."

"Sir-" she began to protest, not wanting him to go, but she stopped herself. Wiping her tears away, she gave her mentor a sad smile. "Goodbye, Sir. Thank you for everything."

After that tearful goodbye, Diego Armando disappeared into the afterlife and standing in his place was Iris' little sister Pearl, who appeared to be in a trance. Drowsily, Pearl wiped her eyes before slowly opening them.

"M-Mystic Iris...?" the little girl asked. "Where are we?"

"We're in the General Hospital, Pearl," Iris said, kneeling down to Pearl's size. "The trial ended an hour ago. We won."

"O-oh...that's great," Pearl said softly with a cute yet sad smile, which Iris saw and looked concerned.

"Are you alright, Pearl?" Iris asked gently. "You're not thinking of Morgan, are you?"

Pearl flinched at the mention of Morgan, but nodded. "I-I still...I..." she paused, her voice trembling as she began to cry. "Why...? Why would she...?"

Suddenly, Pearl bawled her eyes out, crying loudly and sorrowfully as she hugged her older sister tightly.

"W-why d-did s-she do it...!?" Pearl said in anguish. "Why...!?"

"Shh...it's okay, Pearl..." Iris whispered gently as she hugged Pearl, cradling the poor girl. "It's okay, just let it out..."

"Hey, Iris, is everything-?" Maya asked, stopping herself when she saw Iris tending to the crying Pearl. Maya frowned, resisting the urge to cry as well.

 _Poor Pearl,_ she thought. Out of all the people who had been hurt by this whole ordeal, Pearl was probably the one who suffered through it the most. From getting involved in a murder case to being abused severely and treated as a pawn by her own mother, not to mention the fact that said mother helped stage a scheme that killed a family friend and nearly sent her beloved cousin to jail! It was no surprise that after all of this, she'd breakdown from the stress and despair of it all.

At the very least, she wasn't facing this tragedy alone, as Iris and Maya comforted Pearl in her darkest hour.

. . .

 _Iris' Aparment, 8_ _:30 PM_

After visiting Mia at the hospital and enjoying a nice burger dinner (at Maya's insistence), Iris, Maya, and Pearl decided to stay the night at Iris' apartment, too physically and emotionally exhausted from today's events to take the train ride back to Kurain Village. After everything that happened today, all the three girls wanted to do was rest.

"Oh man, this feels great..." Maya whispered in bliss as she laid down on the large, soft, cushy bed Iris had set up for her and Pearl. "So much better than the beds at home. You gotta try this, Pearly..."

Iris smiled, satisfied that the bed she set up pleased Maya. "I'm glad you enjoy the bed, Mystic Maya. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be taking my leave."

Maya giggled. "Always so formal, Iris. So comfy..." she said, outstretching her arms and legs and lying them on the bed.

Iris sighed with a playful smile, bowed to Maya, and made her leave, not noticing that Pearl was looking directly at her the whole time, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Mystic Iris..." Pearl murmured. She needed to do this. It was the only way. Taking a deep breath, she began to take several steps to the door.

"Pearly, where are you going?" Maya asked, but to her surprise, Pearl ignored her and stepped out of the bedroom.

Pearl then made her way to the living room and saw Iris, now wearing a purple tank top and a pair of white pajama pants instead of her business attire, setting up the couch as a makeshift bed.

"Mystic Iris?" Pearl asked, causing Iris to jump in surprise.

"O-Oh, Pearl," Iris said, blushing in surprise. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I know, but..." Pearl paused in hesitation, looking down.

"What is it, Pearl?" Iris asked, sitting on the couch before offering Pearl a seat as well. Pearl silently thanked her older sister and sat beside her. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just..." Pearl stopped herself. She shouldn't be afraid to say it, but why was she? It was her sister, she can trust her!

"I...I don't want to go back to Kurain Village?" Pearl finally said it, relieved that she finally let it out.

Iris blinked in surprise. "What?" she said before realizing it herself. "After what's happened...with mother and Dahlia...that's why you don't want to go back?"

Pearl nodded. "At least, not yet. Mystic Maya's a great person, but without Mother, I...I don't know where else to go...so please, can I stay with you, Mystic Iris?"

"..." Iris remained silent, pondering for a moment, which made Pearl nervous. Was she going to accept? Would she not?

"I-I won't be a burden, I swear!" Pearl shouted frantically. "I'll be a good girl!"

"Pearl..."

"I'll help cook meals!"

"Pearl."

"I'll clean the house while you're away!"

"Pearl-"

"I'll even help you in your cases! I can-"

"Pearl!" Iris shouted, placing her hand on her little sister's shoulder. "I'm not our mother, Pearl. You don't need to 'behave' or prove your worth to stay here."

"Mystic Iris..." Pearl whispered, tears welling up her eyes.

"We're family and unlike what Mother keeps telling you, family won't abandon you if you do something wrong," she said. "They stick with you 'till the bitter end. So, as long as you want, feel free to stay."

Then that's where the waterworks hit as Pearl cried once again, hugging her sister tightly. "Thank you so much, Mystic Iris! I love you so much!"

Iris chuckled nervously, but hugged her sister back. "You know, we've been hugging each other a lot this day, haven't we?"

"Shut up..." Pearl said with a tearful laugh. "You're ruining the moment."

Iris just grinned, affectionately patting Pearl's head. "I guess I am, little sister..."

As the two sisters embraced each other lovingly, they didn't notice that Maya Fey was watching them from behind a wall, touched and happy at what happened between the two.

She had begun to worry for Pearl's sake as well, considering what she had been through for the last few days. She worried that the whole ordeal would've broken her, but seeing her with Pearl, her older sister and her _true_ family, she didn't need to worry.

Maya laughed. At the same time though, she couldn't help but feel jealous of Pearl. She had found her big sister, while Maya still lost hers because of that coma. But that jealously was overpowered by happiness and relief for her dear cousin.

 _You're in good hands now, Pearly,_ Maya thought with a satisfied and warm smile.

. . .

 _???,_ _9:00 PM_

Today had been like the rest of the past days. Wake up, breakfast, then back in the cell, maybe some exercise and harassment from some inmates here and there, lunch, back in the cell, dinner, then night time. It was an organized routine, but a painful one that he had to go through every single day ever since he stepped into this god forsaken prison. There was nothing to do, except that painful, horrible routine.

Sure, there had been moments to help lighten up the terrible aspects of prison life. There were the books and television he was allowed to have for "good behavior", but he knew it was given to him due to the influence of his sister, who kept visiting him every day even if it hindered her work. He didn't know why she bothered to keep visiting him. He deserved to be here after all. He deserved to rot for every thing he did. He-

"Edgeworth, your sister's here to see you," the warden said, approaching Edgeworth's cell.

"What?" Edgeworth asked. "But aren't visiting hours finished?"

"They are, but she wants to see you," the warden said, showing the freshly made wounds on his face, courtesy of a certain whip wielding prosecutor. "And she won't leave until she does."

Edgeworth winced at the guard's wounds before nodding in understanding. Standing up from his cold prison bed, he stepped out of his cell and followed the warden to the detention center, where Franziska was waiting for her.

"Franziska, what are you doing here this-" he began, but stopped as he noticed some thing off about his sister. Franziska looked the same as ever, but her body was trembling, she gripped her whip too tightly, and from the look on her face, she was holding back tears. "Franziska, what's wrong? What happened?"

Franziska tried to stay strong, but it only took a few seconds for her to break down, sobbing in anguish at her first ever defeat.

 ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE: And Turnabout Family is over! It took me a long while, but it's finally finished. I'll go back go work on the grammar errors soon. So what do you guys think of this case? Was it good? Was it bad? Please feel free to tell me in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be working on the next Turnabout as soon as I can. Thankyou!_**


	19. Turnabout Crystal Part 1

**_Author's Note: Hello there haha._**.. ** _I_** ** _'m sorry_** ** _to anyone who read the past version of this chapter. Looking back at it, I opted to delete it and replace it with this new one. It's relatively the same, but with certain (really embarrassing) scenes removed and replaced them with more improved ones, specifically those relared to the case and Iris' and Pearl's relationship. And again, I apologize to any of my readers who are inconvenienced by this and I promise for this to not happen again. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please feel free to leave your thoughts on it. It'll help. Thankyou._**

 _S_ _creams echoed through out the all of Neo Olde Tokyo as many citizens ran for their lives, trying to escape the onslaught_ _as legions of demons jumped through the swirling, insidious portals that sprang open left and right._

 _It was a nightmare as the demons ran about, tearing through every human they could see like cutting paper. Men, women, even children were given no quarter as the horrific abominations continued on their warpath. And flying on top of this disaster, looking down and cackling in sadistic amusement, was the Emerald Empress, the ruler of these monsters and the future destroyer of humanity!_

 _The Empress smiled, amused at how these pathetic humans were trying to escape from their inevitable fate._ _With a wave of her hand, the land shook as more monsters erupted from the earth. The people trying to escape could only react_ _in fear as these monsters converged on them. One girl in particular cried out, wailing as she walked limply._

 _"MAMA! P-PAPAAA...!" the girl shouted, her voice hoarse and her body exhausted as she limped around. The Empress saw this and smiled sadistically, relishing the poor girl's suffering._

 _Time to put her out of her misery, shall we? With a wave of her hand, she motioned a snake-like monster to her side, then pointed at the direction of the girl. Licking its lips, the monster lunged to the direction of the girl, it's_ _jaw opened and widened as he was close to claiming his meal._

 _The girl could barely react as she saw the monster coming for her, her eyes widening at the sight._

 ** _SMACK!_**

 _In a quick flash, the snake monster was swatted away and the girl marvelled at the sight of her savior. It was a young woman, likely in her late teens, who wore a black gothic dress with long sleeves and pink trimmings. Her hair was a long flowing pink and she wore a silver opera mask that shone like the bright moon. In her hand was a silver rapier adorned with black and pink jems that sparkled beautifully._

 _Despite the chaos surrounding her and the fact she nearly got killed, the little girl gawked at the sight of her savior, who turned to her and smiled warmly at her._

 _"It'll be alright," she said gently, "just stay behind me."_

 _The girl did not hesitate, tugging at the woman's skirt as she hid behind her. The Emerald Empress scowled at the woman._

 _"Crystal Crusader Rose! I thought I'd left you to your fate in the ruins of my domain!" she shouted before letting out a cruel chuckle. "It doesn't matter now. Your forces are scattered, your beloved city is ruined, and soon this entire planet will fall to my WILL!"_

 _"Don't think you've won yet, Emerald Empress," Rose said, raising her sword and entering a battle stance. "Because in the name of my planet and in the name of my friends...I will punish you!"_

. . .

 _July 1, 8:30 PM_

 _Iris' Apartment_

"Woohoo! Go get her, Rose!" Ini cheered, nearly dropping her bowl of popcorn in her excitement.

"Come on, Rose, show that meanie Empress who's boss!" Pearl shouted, her heart pumping as she stared intently at the screen.

Iris was assigned to work on an important trial and opted to not take Pearl with her, despite the girl's insistence. Iris told Pearl that this particular case might be too dangerous for her to partake in, hence why Ini was called to babysit her.

This babysitting had started quiet and awkward, with Pearl being glum over not being allowed to join her sister's case. Ini tried to cheer the girl up in any way she can. First by starting a conversation, which did not work as Pearl only responded to her words with yeses and nods; second by games, which Pearl refused to play; and finally by acting like a clown, which only resulted in her looking like an idiot towards the little girl.

Defeated, she decided to watch the latest episode of her favorite TV show _Crystal Crusader Rose_ in her phone, and it was then she caught Pearl's interest. She remembered how the conversation between her and Pearl went.

. . .

 _"What's that?" Pearl asked, tilting her head as she stared at the fight scene going on._

 _"Crystal Crusader Rose;" Ini answered, surprised that Pearl asked her that question. "You never heard of the show?"_

 _Pearl shook her head. "Mother never lets me watch television. She says it will poison my head."_

 _Ini shrugged. "She's, like, not right about that. This show's a masterpiece! A young girl with, like, a mysterious past teaming up with her long lost love to fight the forces of darkness! It's so totally awesome!"_

 _"Long lost love?" Pearl asked, perking up at that. Looking at the Ini's phone screen, she noticed an attractive man in a white suit and gold opera mask appearing from thin air and saving Rose. Rose and the man looked at each other affectionately, emanating aura of love that Pearl can clearly see. "T-there's a romance!?"_

 _Noticing Pearl's interest in Rose and Shining Mask (the white suited masked man), Ini grinned._

 _"Pearly, you've got a lot to episodes to catch up on..." Ini said as she tapped at her phone screen, making it play the first episode of the series._ _Soon enough, Pearl and Ini found themselves watching the entire series the whole day..._

. . .

And now they were at the latest episode.

"C'mon, Rose!" Ini shouted, stuffing her mouth with popcorn.

"Go, Rose! Go, Shining Mask!" Pearl shouted as well in her excitement as the fight scene began.

. . .

 _Weapons clashed against one another as Rose ferociously delivered ferocious strikes with her sword at the Empresss, who parried each of them with her staff._

 _When Rose raised her sword high for another strike, the Empress grinned at the open opportunity, winding her fist back to prepare a fatal blast._

 _"Rose!" Shining Mask shouted, noticing the oncoming attack and taking action. Without thinking, he rushed to Rose's side and tackled her out of the way as the Empress fired her blast._

 _The Empress snarled. "You two always have each other's back don't you? It won't matter. Once I'm done with both of you, you will both kneel before my feet! You will tremble in despair as I devour your souls! For I am-!_ _"_

. . .

"-back! I'm back!" Iris called out from the front door, getting Pearl and Ini's attention. "Sorry, I couldn't get here sooner, the trial extended for a bit and I had to sort out some issues with-what are you two doing?"

"Mystic Iris!" Pearl grinned, pausing the show to give her big sister a hug. "I missed you so much! How was your case?"

"It seemed hopeless, but I managed to extend the trial to another day. It was a pretty close call too..." Iris sighed.

"What was it about?" Pearl asked. Iris flinched, unsure if she should tell her or not. There was a reason Iris had Pearl not join in on this case. The things discussed and shown in the trial would scar anyone for life!

"It's...complicated, to say the least," Iris said. "It involved a man who's being framed by this family...a family full of bad people that have been terrorizing this city for so long."

"Oh, you mean the Cadaverinis!" Ini said loudly and obliviously, earning her a quick glare from Iris.

"Cadaverinis?" Pearl repeated that name innocently, tilting her head. "Who are they?"

Iris opened her mouth, but Ini spoke first.

"They're, like, a really bad crime gang that's been pulling all sort of crimes all over America," she said. "Not only did they, like, kill a bunch of people, they also sell drugs-"

"Ini."

"-sell off women's bodies-"

"Ini...!"

"-they even kidnap kids your age and sell them off to-"

"INI!" Iris roared out, her voice dropping into a low demonic growl as she glared at Ini with a pair of soulless white eyes.

Ini trembled and whimpered, zipping her lips shut.

"To what?" Pearl asked, morbidly curious. "Sell them of to what?"

"N-nothing that bad!" Iris tried to assure her little sister, Pearl just showed an unsure worried. Iris had to think of something to distract her from this and fast!

"S-so...what have you too been doing while I was gone?"

Pearl' eyes gleamed in excitement, motioning Iris to look at Ini's phonescreen. "We're watching this show Auntie Ini told me about! Crystal Crusader Rose!" she cheered, turning the show back on to continue watching.

"Crystal Crusader Rose?" Iris said, raising a brow. "Isn't that the silly kids show you told me about, Ini?"

"Silly kids show!?" Ini huffed, crossing her arms. "Crystal Crusader Rose is, like, the most popular TV show for the young people!"

"Really? How young?"

"Umm..." Ini paused, twiddling her thumbs. "Like, about 8 to 10 years old?"

"Then what are you being so defensive about?" Iris said deadpanned.

"Hey!" Ini said. "I'm only, like, 23 years old! You can't tell me what I, like, can or can't watch, Grandma!"

"Ini, we're almost the same age!"

"Hmph!" Ini pouted, turning away from Iris indignantly. "At least Pearl gets it."

"Pearl is part of this show's target demographic," Iris pointed out. "Also, she's probably watching this only for the romantic subplot."

"Yes!" Pearl shouted, starry eyed as she witnessed Rose and Shining Mask unleashing a powerful wave of energy that decimated the Emerald Empress and her army, leaving them nothing but dust. "Two lovers using their strong love for one another to defeat the ultimate evil! It's just like a fairytale!"

Iris turned to Ini with a smug grin.

"Well, she likes it..." Ini mumbled with a pout. Iris just gave her a pat on the shoulder as they watched the show alongside Pearl.

. . .

 _The battle was over. The war against the forces of evil had won. The battlefield was filled to the brim with ruined buildings, the bodies of victims who couldn't escape the Empress' machinations, and many more gruesome sights._

 _Rose and Shining Mask also looked worse for wear, their clothes dirtied and torn for the battle, as well as the many scars and bruises on their bodies. They breathed heavily, physically exhausted from the whole ordeal and felt they could collapse any moment._

 _However, in spite of this, they managed to gather enough energy to limp toward each other. Once they were close, they embraced each other in a warm, tight, affectionate hug._

 _Rose teared up, feeling a great deal of relief now that her troubles were over. Looking at Shining Mask, she blushed as her hand slowly reached up to his face and took off her mask, revealing the face of the young handsome man she had grown to love through out her life._

 _Slowly, they began to press their lips against one another passionately...only for Shining Mask to be snatched away from Rose._

 _Rose gasped as she saw shadow-like figures hoisted Shining Mask up in the air with many more of them swirling and swarming around him. In a mere few seconds, the figures merged and morphed into a titan-sized Emerald Empress, whose new form resembled that of a demon. With Shining Mask in her grasp, the Emerald Empress cackled sinisterly as she opened a portal and made her escape._

 _Drawing her sword, Rose tried to rescue her beloved, but was too exhausted. The moment she took a step was all it took to make her collapse the ground. She could only look on, wailing in rage as she watched the Empress take away her dear Shining Mask away from her._

. . .

As the end credits began to play, Pearl was left with her jaw dropped to the floor, her eyes widened at what had transpired.

"W-what was that!?" Pearl shrieked in outrage. "T-that wasn't how it was supposed to end! Rose and Shining Mask should've been together now!" her head quickly turned to Ini. "Can we watch the next episode?!"

"Sorry, Pearly, that episode isn't, like, out yet," Ini said. "But it will be showing on July 5 at the K-TV Channel at 7:00 PM."

"Then I need to wake up at that exact time!" Pearl said, a determined look on her face. "I need to know if Rose and Shining Mask will be together!"

Ini laughed. "Spoken like a true fan, Pearly!"

Iris sighed, pressing her palm against her face. "I guess if it makes you happy," she said before chuckling nervously. _As much as I don't get why anyone would like this..._

After that day, Iris saw that her dear little sister Pearl became an avid fan of the Crystal Crusader Rose series. For most of the week, Pearl had been drawing crayon art of Rose, asking Iris to buy her any Rose merchandise she saw, and had been excitedly waiting for Friday to finally watch the new episode.

Iris' heart felt warm in seeing just how enthusiastic her little sister was being, especially considering what happened at Fey Manor. After all the hardship and stress that Peark went through due to Morgan Fey and Dahlia Hawthorne's, it was nice to see her find happiness and escapism in the form of this TV show. It gave Iris a sense of determination and hope that she can keep up this happy state for Pearl, and by god, did she really need determination and happiness, especially when it involved her current case.

. . .

 _July 5, 6:45 PM_

 _Armando and Co. Law Offices_

Iris banged the door loudly as moaned in exhaustion, her legs like noodles as she struggled to make it to her desk. Once she did, she collapsed onto her office chair, which twirled around as she let out a tired sigh of relief. "It's over. Thank god that brutal case is over...!"

Unlike her older sister, however, Pearl was energetic and excited. Today was the day. The final episode of Crystal Crusader Rose was going to air, and she had come prepared. Walking to the office couch, she sat down and placed all of the essentials on the table. Popcorn, grape juice, and the Crystal Crusader Rose doll Iris had bought her yesterday. Pearl couldn't suppress the big grin on her face, her body tingling with anticipation. All she need now was-she looked around the couch? Where was it?

"Mystic Iris?" Pearl called out. "Do you know where the remote is?"

Without looking at Pearl (or at anything but the ceiling for that matter), Iris grabbed the remote from her desk and tossed it to Pearl, who caught it with ease. Pearl then turned to clock and her grin grew wider. Ten minutes, only ten minutes left!

The only thing that would've made this day even better was if her dear sister Iris would watch the show with her, but Pearl understood that she was tired. With everything that happened in that case, she deserved more than a day of rest. It also meant more popcorn for Pearl, so who was she to complain?

Meanwhile, for Iris, she yawned and as her eyes struggled to stay open. Playing around with her phone, she carelessly scanned through its content until she noticed an interesting article.

 _A Man Framed!_

 _On June 30, a young salary man named Arnold Weyers had been arrested due to reports that he was not only involved in major criminal activities, but was also guilty of other heinous acts such as rape and manslaughter. With crimes this heinous, it came as a shock that Weyers was actually innocent._

Iris put her phone down and massaged the temples of her forehead. She didn't need to hear what she had partook in. Weyers was a young man who had a future that was nearly taken from him when he was accused of those crimes. In truth, the real culprit was a mobster who was part of the Cadaverini Crime Family, who aimed to pin his crimes on Weyers so that he could get away; and he nearly succeeded in his goal too, if it wasn't for Iris.

When she met Weyers and investigated his case, she saw that many of his many people, even his own wife and children, were convinced that he was some monster without even trying to go into his side of the story. Part of Iris also felt convinced that Arnold was guilty, but she was glad that her more sensible side won out and she ended up helping him.

Every detail of Arnold's case was beyond brutal, to the point she had to leave Pearl out of it for her innocence's sake. The only reason why she brought her along on the final day was due to Ini and Maya not being available, and it was lucky that Pearl was spared from hearing the twisted details of this trial.

Part of her still worried for Weyers as not many people were convinced of his innocence, and there was still the mental fallout that would come with it, but Iris decided to brush that all to aside for now. She won the trial, she proved a man's innocence. All of it warranted her a good night's rest.

Her eye's began to flutter as her vision began to dim. Slowly, her eyelids lowered and her world became black as she fell into a deep and comforting slumber...

...

...

"WHAT!?" Iris' eyes opened as she heard her little sister's shriek. Standing up from her chair, Iris quickly went to Pearl go ask her what's wrong, but soon got her answer when she glanced to the TV and got a good look at what was being shown onscreen.

It was news report with the image of the Crystal Crusader Rose on the side with the words _HERO OR MURDERER?_ shown below as the tagline.

 _"For the morning news, the actress Violet Shade was arrested yesterday,"_ the news reporter said. _"Shade plays the lead role in the popular kid's show_ Crystal Crusader Rose _. She was arrested under the suspicion of murder. The victim was Will Powers, a former actor who played the Steel Samurai and the director of Crystal Crusader Ross. Eye witnesses claimed to have seen him fall to his death from the fifth floor of the abandoned Watergate Building, where the final episode of the show was filmed. The Crystal Sword was also found sticking from his chest. The police believe that it may be the murder weapon, but it is still under investigation."_

"This...this has got to be a joke," Iris mumbled, still staring at the television screen.

"This is terrible!" Pearl said. "C-Crystal Crysader Rose is going to be cancelled! And I'm never going to see what happens to Rose and Shining Mask!"

Pearl started tearing up, to which Iris responded by immediately trying to comfort her. Suddenly, Iris heard the ringtone of her phone from her desk. Aftering retrieving it, she saw that there was an unknown number calling her.

"Good evening?" Iris said, answering the phone.

"Hello...hee...hee...hee..." a voice laughed creepily, sending a chill down Iris' spine. "Are you Iris Hawthorne?"

"Y-yes," Iris said warily.

"Don Powers told me about you and your mentor, Don Armando," the voice said. "He said that if I ever got in trouble, I'd call this number...hee...hee...hee..."

"If I may ask, who are you?"

"My name is Violet Shade. And I need you to defend me in court."


	20. Turnabout Crystal Part 2

_July 6,_ _10:00 AM_

 _Detention Center_ , _Visitor's Room_

There were many things that Iris and Pearl didn't expect to happen today. For one, they didn't expect that the actress Violet Shade, who played the titular heroine in Pearl's new favorite show, would get arrested for murder. Thet also didn't expect that said actress would call them specifically to defend her in the upcoming trial.

But the biggest surprise came when they finally arrived at the Detention Center and visited Ms. Shade. Pearl shuddered at the sight of the strange sinister young woman that had a dark aura surrounding her, as well as a thick bandage around her head. Her black hair was long and hanging against her neck and the sides of her face. She wore a long black dress with a white collar and a thin red ribbon wrapped around her neck.

 _This is Crystal Crusader Rose?!_ Pearl questioned, eyeing at this evil-looking woman. _There's no way_ _she can be her!_

"G-goodmorning. Ms. Shade, I presume?" Iris asked authoritatively, hiding her wariness in regards to this woman, who nodded in response to the question.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintence, Ms. Hawthorne," Ms. Shade said, her voice low and dark. Iris' skin crawled just by hearing it.

"L-likewise," Iris said. "I've heard of your work, Ms. Shade. My..." she trailed off, trying to think of what to say. "My little sister is a huge fan of your show."

Ms. Shade blinked in response, staring at Iris for a second before focusing on Pearl. The woman displayed an unnerving smile as she studied the little girl.

"Hello there...hee...hee...hee..." she giggled in a child-like yet frightening manner. "Aren't you the cutest little girl..."

Pearl whimpered and hid behind her older sister. Iris motioned her hand behind her back so Pearl can hold it for support while she talked with this strange woman. Once Pearl took hold of her hand, Iris tightened her grip.

While Iris didn't want to automatically assume Ms. Shade was guilty, any person who would dare hurt or scare her little sister deserved any misfortune that fell upon them. But for now, she had to keep it cool. This woman, while peculiar, was still her client; and it was her duty to defend her in court.

Iris opened her mouth to speak, but turned to Pearl when she tugged at her long purple skirt.

"M-Mystic Iris..." Pearl whispered, her head peeking out from behind her older sister. "A-are you sure that this is Rose?"

"Well, she IS named Violet Shade," Iris pointed out. "She said it herself."

"But still..."

"Is there something wrong?" Ms. Shade asked Pearl, her tone lower and more on edge but Iris was the one who spoke.

"T-there's nothing wrong here, Ms. Shade," Iris stuttered, trying (and failing) to sound assuring to her new client. "My sister is just surprised is all. Haha..."

Ms. Shade frowned, letting out a glum and disappointed sigh. "It's alright..."

"Huh?" Iris and Pearl raised their brows, curious on what those words meant.

"I'm scary looking, aren't I?" Ms. Shade asked rhetorically, glancing away in shame. "That's why I wear a wig and a mask when I play Rose. I didn't want any of the kids watching to be afraid of the hero, after all. Hee...hee...hee..."

That bitter chuckle she let out should've sounded unsettling, but Iris and Pearl knew that she was trying to hold back tears.

"I told Don Powers to not credit me as Rose, at least until the show ended," Ms. Shade continued. "I didn't want the kids watching to know their hero looked like this. It would wreck their dreams...and now with what's happened...I'm pretty sure I just shattered them..."

Ms. Shade choked, letting out a mournful whimper as a few tear drops swept down her cheeks. She sniffed. "I'm nothing but a disappointment to them now, aren't I...?"

"That's not true!" Pearl exclaimed, releasing herself from Iris' grip, stepping forward, and slamming her hands to the metal desk in a clear attempt to emulate her sister. Iris and Ms. Shade blinked in surprise, looking at the suddenly determined child. "Mystic Iris!"

"Y-yes, Pearl!?" Iris stuttered, caught off guard.

"Ms. Shade is a good person!" Pearl declared. "She didn't do it!"

"I-I'm glad you think that way, Pearl," Iris chuckled. _You sure changed your opinion fast, little sister. Haha...well, if Pearl thinks she's innocent, I suppose I have nothing to worry about with her_

Iris then took a seat and postured herself formally in front of Ms. Shade. "If it's alright with you, Ms. Shade, I'd like to start discussing with you in regards to your case?"

"Of course...hee...hee...hee..." Ms. Shade's sinister chuckle quickly became light-hearted the more Iris and Pearl heard it. "Where do we start?"

"From the beginning," Iris said. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"It happened on the day before yesterday. The cast had come to the Watergate Building to film the final episode of Crystal Crusader Rose," Ms. Shade said. "We spent the whole day doing nothing but film various scenes from 10:00 AM to 10:30 PM. Don Powers was directing us through out the whole process, so there weren't that many problems...

"When the next day came around, though, we couldn't find Don Powers anywhere. We looked around, but he was nowhere at the Watergate Building; so we decided to comtinue the filming without him. We went through a few action scenes at 9:30 AM. There was going to be a rehearsal on 5:00 PM, but that's when most of the cast found...Don Powers on top of the Watergate Building..."

Ms. Shade cringed, that last sentence tasting like spoiled milk. "He...he fell off the building...and fell to his death. They saw that he had been impaled by the Crystal Sword..."

"The Crystal Sword?" Iris asked.

"Yes, it's the main weapon of Crystal Crusader Rose..." Ms. Shade said, matter-of-factly.

"Um...is it alright if I can ask what exactly is this show about?" Iris presses further, earning a shocked gasp from Pearl.

"Mystic Iris, how could you say such a thing!" Pearl scolded her older sister before turning to apologetically bow at Ms. Shade. "I'm sorry for my sister, miss. She's new to this and doesn't really know that much right now."

"Hey!" Iris scoffed, narrowing her eyes at Pearl.

Ms. Shade just chuckled. "No, no, it's alright. Crystal Crusader Rose is a popular kids show about a young girl who's actually the reincarnation of a majestic space queen whose world was destroyed by the Evil Emerald Empress. Once she discovers her powers, she tries to unlock the truth of her past while fighting off the Empress' forces..."

"Don't forget about Shining Mask!" Pearl added enthusiastically.

"Ah, Shining Mask...the last soldier of the queen's forces, wandering the earth in search of her reincarnation," Ms. Shade made a sly smirk. "Whether or not they get together has always been a big question for fans...hee...hee...hee..."

Pearl leaned forward, her eyes gleaming. "Do that mean they really do-!?"

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but can we focus on the matter at hand?" Iris said. "Ms. Shade, you said the rest of the cast saw Don-I mean, Mr. Power's body. If that's the case, where were you on the day of the murder?"

"Oh, it involved this..." Ms. Shade said, gesturing at the large bandage around her forehead. "We started working on the final episode on June 30. We were working on an action scene at that time I was supposed to be hoisted up in the air with wires and then I'd swoop down, striking the Emerald Empress with one powerful attack...

"Suddenly, the wires broke while I was still being hoisted up. I woke up later in the hospital, and they said I had to rest for a week or so; but I didn't listen. After a day, I checked myself out of that hospital and headed right back to work..."

"Going back to work a day after a large injury like that is reckless, Ms. Shade," Iris said, gesturing to the bandage.

Ms. Shade glanced down in shame and sighed. "That's exactly what Don Powers said. He told me that I shouldn't be working, but I had to see the final episode through, so he let me continue acting so long as my head injury didn't get strained further...

"Yesterday, we scheduled a filming of some scenes at 9:30 AM. Things were going fine until I felt a stinging feeling in my head and I ended up tripping during an action scene...it gave me a sprained ankle..."

Iris winced. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, it's my own fault. I still had that stinging feeling in my head and when you add it wih my sprained leg, I couldn't continue working on those scenes anymore. I went to my dressing room to rest and thought I'd go back to work at the 5:00 rehearsal; but when I woke up, it was already 5:00...I rushed to the rehearsal and...everyone looked at me like I did something wrong...they arrested me on the spot..."

"So you were sleeping the entire afternoon of the murder?" Iris asked to clarify, to which Ms. Shade responded with a nod. "I believe that should do it."

Iris stood up from her seat and politely bowed to Ms. Shade. "Thank you for the information, Ms. Shade. I'll put it to good use in defending you in court. I'll head over to the crime scene now to investigate."

"The abandoned Watergate Building," Ms. Shade said. "It's right behind Global Studios. You'll need to through it in order to get through there..."

"Alright then," Iris said, turning to Pearl. "Let's go, Pearl."

"We'll prove that you're innocent, Ms. Shade!" Pearl declared, balling her hands into fists. "We promise!"

Pearl then turned to her older sister and they both made their way to the door.

"Wait...!" Ms. Shade said, raising her voice slightly to catch their attention. "Do you have a paper with you?"

"Um...yes, why?" Iris said, taking out a piece of bond paper from her brief case.

"You'll need a letter of request to get in," Ms. Shade said as she wrote on the paper. "You'll be needing this to get passed security. Especially with _her_ in charge of it..."

Iris raised a brow when she noticed the visible disdain on Ms. Shade's face. _Who's **her**?_

. . .

 _July 6_

 _Global Studios_

"Hey, you no-good youths! Just what do you think you're doing!?"

Iris and Pearl jumped in surprise. They were only three steps away from the gates of Global Studios when this strange figure rushed out of the security station near the gate and almost pounced at them. A lanky old woman to the point where the two sisters could see the bones through her skin. Her hair was gray and combed down in a gaudy hairstyle, as well as having three buttons on them. Finally, she wore a blue security uniform that gave Iris the indication this woman was the security guard of this place, but she couldn't help but wonder why. This woman seemed to old to defend a place like this...

"Weren't you two listening!?" she shouted, glaring at the two girls, Iris specifically. "What are you doing here!? To cause trouble I bet!"

 _Oh, so this is the **her** Ms. Shade spoke of... _Iris sighed. She and Pearl just got to the Studios and they were already having trouble. Oh well, it's time for Iris to talk her way out of this.

"W-we aren't looking to cause trouble, um..." Iris's eyes narrowed as she peered the woman's nametag. "Oldbag?"

Oldbag fumed in pure rage. "Old!? You're calling me an old bag, you no good, disrespecting cretin! I'd oughta throw you out and feed you to the dogs!"

"B-but it's on your nametag-ugh!" Iris groaned before taking a deep breath to calm herself. "Look, I'm Violet Shade's lawyer and I'm here to investigate the murder that happened here."

"Oh, sure you are," Oldbag said sarcastically. "And I'm the security! And it's my job to make sure gawkers like you stay OUT!"

"G-gawkers?"

"Gawkers! Sightseers! News reporters and media rats! I know your kind. You heard about the commotion going on in this studio and if you think you can just barge in and see what's inside, then think again! I've already had to deal with troublemakers like you snooping around and I won't let any of you in just to please your curiosity. You little brats think you're soooo privileged because of your age! It's kids like you these days that are the problem of this society, why my own son hasn't called me in days and-!"

"M-miss, I really am Ms. Shade's lawyer!" Iris interrupted, taking out the letter of request from her briefcase and nearly shoving it into the old security woman's face. "We have this letter from her to prove it!"

"Hmph...!" Oldbag huffed as she snatched the letter from Iris' hands. She read through it speedily before turning back to the lawyer and her sister. "Yes, yes. I recognize the fancy cursive."

She put the letter down and took a good look at Iris, then scowled. "To think she would entrust her fate to some punk like you..." she stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Not like it matters now. That woman was trouble the moment she came here and it's now other people are starting to see it."

"You think Ms. Shade was the one who committed the murder?" Iris asked.

"Who else? Just because I've been standing here all day doesn't mean I don't have eyes and ears everywhere! As the security of this studio, I got access to all the security cameras in the whole building!"

Iris blinked. "Security cameras?" she repeated as she glanced from behind Oldbag and noticed the computer inside the security guards' station.

"Don't get any ideas, missy!" Oldbag shouted as she saw Iris peeping at her computer. "That's for employees' only!"

"I wasn't even-never mind..." Iris muttered, getting a headache. "Does that mean you saw Ms. Shade committing the murder through the cameras?"

"What's with all the questions! I already gave you permission to enter, didn't I? So go bother someone else!"

"Does this mean we can pass?" Pearl asked, and the old woman turned her attention to her and smiled.

"Why, of course, you precious little cutie~!" she cooed, patting Pearl's adorable head. "You're free to pass, but you can only go left toward the studios, but no going to the Employee's area on the right and that scary Watergate Building, okay? The police are checking some stuff there."

"Okay, Miss," Pearl said with an innocent smile. "Thankyou!"

"Thankyou as well, Miss," Iris said with a bow.

Oldbag crossed her arms and huffed, glaring at Iris. "You better not cause any trouble or I'll throw you out like the troublesome brat you are, got it!? Now SCRAM!"

Iris just stared at Oldbag incredulously before walking around her, keeping her eyes on this...deranged senior. Oldbag just stared back at the lawyer with malicious intent, making sure she wouldn't do anything twisted like she suspected her to. However, when she noticed Pearl waving goodbye to her, she giggled and waved back. That child was such an adorable little sweetheart!

. . .

 _July 6, Studio Entrance_

"Pearl, how did you get that guard to like you that fast?" Iris asked. _And more importantly, can you teach me? That xould be really useful in cases._ Pearl shrugged. "I don't know, Mystic Iris. All I did was ask nicely. Maybe that's all it takes?"

"I wish..." the rookie lawyer sighed. "Well, we're here now. Where should we-?"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEE!" Iris cried out in pain, clutching her rear as she felt a familiar stinging sensation.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little rookie herself," a voice with a thick German accent said. "I figured you'd come here, Ms. Iris Hawthorne..."

Iris growled and turned to glare at the pompous prosecutor, Franziska von Karma. Brandishing her whip, von Karma smiled at the sight of her rival's pain.

"REALLY!? You had to hit me THERE!?" Iris exclaimed, blushing red as she still felt the pain in her rear. "Owww..."

"You deserve far more painful lashings for ruining my perfect record!" von Karma snapped. "I've never faced such a humiliating defeat in my life! Because of you, there has been a stain in the von Karma name!"

"You nearly sent my cousin to jail for a crime she didn't even commit!" Iris shouted back.

"Oh, please," von Karma rolled her eyes. "She got arrested. Surely she did something in the past to warrant it."

"What sense does that-!?"

"Ms. von Karma!" Gumshoe interrupted, sweating nervously. "Shouldn't we go back to investigating the crime scene?"

"...yes," von Karma said, putting her whip aside...so she could point dramatically at Iris. "Mark my words, Ms. Iris Hawthorne! You might have defeated me once, but that was only a fluke! Soon, I will savor the satisfaction as I crush you beneath my heel!"

With a "harumph!", von Karma stormed off and headed to the scene of the crime. Once she was gone, Detective Gumshoe turned to Iris and Pearl, then sighed.

"Sorry you had to deal with that, pal," he said to Iris. "She's been like this ever since you beat her in court."

"We noticed..." Iris muttered bitterly.

"Is your butt okay, Mystic Iris?" Pearl asked seriously, causing the older sister's face to flush in embarrassment.

"Y-you shouldn't ask things like that in public, Pearl!" Iris exclaimed with a pained whimper.

"S-sorry...!"

"It's fine," Iris said before turning to Detective Gumshoe. "So, I take it you and Ms. von Karma are working on the same case."

"That's right, pal," he said. "The moment Ms. von Karma heard you were working on this case, she jumped right in the opportunity. Something about reclaiming family honor and stuff like that, it's...all confusing to me."

Iris was about to reply, but paused when she noticed a security camera hanging from the studio's walls. "There's a security camera."

Gumshoe turned to where the security camera was located and chuckled. "The whole studio's filled with them. It takes photos of people all around the studio. All you have to do is look at the data and you can see who went where! It's a good thing there's literally hundreds of them in this building! Otherwise, that nice old lady would've never given me that photo of the suspect!"

 _I wouldn't call her nice,_ Iris though angrily before saying to Gumshoe, "So that security officer gave you evidence."

"Yup, and if it weren't those hundreds of cameras around this place, we wouldn't have gotten, pal!" Gumshoe laughed.

"That seems like too many cameras for this one building," Pearl pointed out, and Iris silently agreed with her.

"It does look like overkill, but after what happened last year, I don't blame them for putting in extra security."

"Last year?" Pearl asked. "Did something bad happen here before Ms. Shade got framed."

"The victim of this case, Will Powers, was accused of murder last year," Gumshoe explained. "He was-"

"Defended by Diego Armando in court?" Iris finished for Gumshoe, who looked surprised. "Sir told me about his cases when I was still being mentored by him. He mentioned that he defended an actor of an old children's show. To think he became the victim of this case..."

Gumshoe frowned, his head drooping. "It's a shame Will Powers died. Mr. Edgeworth's gonna be devastated when he hears about this..."

 _Mr. Edgeworth?_ Iris thought, her eyes widening as that name echoed in her mind. _Edgeworth. Edgeworth..._

 _Miles Edgeworth!_

"Detective, do you-?"

"Hey! Scruffy Detective, get back to work!" von Karma's voiced shouted in the distance. "Or do you want another cut from your SALARY!?"

"Eek!" Gumshoe jumped in fright, sweating bullets as his eyes widened to the point they bulged out of his skull. "Sorry I can't keep talking to you, pal! Just take this Autopsy Report! See you in tomorrow's trial!"

As soon as he shoved the Autopsy Report onto Iris' hands, the Detective made a mad dash to Ms. von Karma.

"Detective, wait!" Iris called out, still needing to talk to him about something, but it was already too late. He was gone.

Without hesitation, Iris began to walk forward to follow him, but stopped when she heard the sound of a whip being used...and Gumshoe's agonized screams.

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAAAAGH!!!"

"You were colluding with the enemy, weren't you!?" von Karma said fron far away. "Giving her that autopsy report, revealing that we have decisive evidence...!"

"Actually, I didn't say it was decisive-"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAAAAAGH!!!"

"SHUT UP! It was your job to help me in this investigation and you already botched it up by colluding with Ms. Iris Hawthorne! You deserve to be punished for your betrayal!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAAAGH!!! I-I'm sorry, ma'am, I was just talking to her-!"

 _whp-_ ** _CRACK!_**

"AAAAAAAAARRGGGHHH!!!"

Pearl frowned and shook her head. "That poor Scruffy Detective..."

"Yeah," Iris muttered as she stared at Will Power's Autopsy Report. After a few minutes of skimming through it, she carefully placed it in her brief case and turned to Pearl. "But he did manage to give us some useful intel. This place is crawling with security cameras, so we need to watch out for them."

Pearl nodded. "He also said that it was the lady from the entrance who gave him evidence," she said. "We need to go back and talk to her."

"Ugh, do I have to?" Iris said with an actual whine. She'd rather burn in Hell, than talk to that old nuisance again!

"You have to, Mystic Iris," Pearl said with a huff. "We need to do this for Ms. Shade's sake, so we can save Crystal Crusader Rose!"

Iris groaned in response. "You're right, you're right..." she muttered grumpily. "Do it for our client, Iris...do it for our client..."

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Letter of Request_

 _3\. Security Cameras_

 _4\. Will Powers' Autopsy Report_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Pearl Fey_

 _2\. Violet Shade_

 _3\. Franziska von Karma_

 _4\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _5_ _._ _Will Powers_

 _6_ _. Wendy Oldbag_


	21. Turnabout Crystal Part 3

**_Author's Note: It's good to be writing again! I'm done with my studies for the time being so I got all the time I need for my stories. Hopefully, I can pass more chapters earlier now with it. Also, thankyou so much for all the reviews and suggestions forvstory ideas in the reviews. I really appreciate it, and it gives me some good ideas to use for future chapters and perhaps sequels for this fic._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please fave and leave me your thoughts on it in the reviews. Thankyou so much._**

 _July 6, Studio - Main Gate_

"Oh, so you're back," Oldbag smirked condescendingly at Iris, who grumbled in response. "So, are you satisfied with your search? Are you convinced that witch Shade is guilty yet?"

"Not quite, Miss..." Iris said, her eye twitching. "I came here to interview you in regards to this case."

"What's there to talk about? Violet Shade is guilty. End of story."

"I believe there's more to it than that," Iris retorted, crossing her arms. "I heard from the prosecutions' investigation team that you gave them a photo of the suspect."

"Of course I did!" Oldbag declared, grinning smugly at Iris. "These kinds of things are important, y'know. Just left from here is the camera that took the photo."

"Okay, and if you could allow us to see this photo?"

"Hmph! I wouldn't give it to you even if my life depended on it!" Oldbag said. "And even if I wanted to give it to you, that lady with the whip already took the data the cameras had during the day Mr. Power was murdered and the days before that."

"She WHAT?!" Iris exclaimed, tugging at her hair. That prosecutor really had to make things so unnecessarily complicated! "But how am I supposed to know the contents of that photo!?"

Oldbag shrugged. "I don't know, ask that whip lady yourself? I wouldn't count on it, she'd strike you down before you'd even open your mouth. Besides, the more proof she has, the more we can finally bring that no-good Shade to justice!"

"Why are you so convinced that Ms. Shade is the killer?" Pearl asked.

"This guard station is the central station," Oldbag explained. "No matter where you go, you have to get passed me first! Also, even if you did find a way passed me, there's no way you can avoid the security cameras!

"They're automatic! They can tell when someone walks through them and they snap a photo! It also records the time when it takes the picture too, but I don't bother myself with those details. And since these cameras are practically everywhere, there's no way anyone could get passed them!"

"There is way too many cameras in this place," Pearl added, glancing at the computer inside the guard station and seeing the large amount of areas that were being surveyed.

"It's all for a good reason, dearie," Oldbag said, her voice noticeably softening as she turned to Pearl.

"The incident with Will Powers?" Iris asked, to which the old security guard glared at her.

"Shut up! It's rude to interrupt!" she growled at the lawyer before turning back to Pearl. "Ah, Will Powers. The man was a giant doofus who had a face only a mother would love, but he was a good guy and a good actor, considering he played the Steel Samurai."

Pearl perked up, raising a brow. "Isn't that the old TV show Mystic Maya watches?"

Iris nodded and opened her mouth to answer, only for Oldbag to cut her off and say, "The _Steel Samurai_ was an old TV show that Will Powers starred in as the main character. It was popular to a lot of kids and adults, but it got cancelled sadly. A shame too. A lot of new shows came in to replace it like the _Pink Princess_ , the _Nickel Samurai_ , and the _Jammin' Ninja_ , but they didn't didn't hold up compared to the Steel Samurai."

"Until _Crystal Crusader Rose_ came along," Pearl added, smiling widely.

"That's right, little cutie!" Oldbag said, giving Pearl an affectionate pat on the head. "A show created and directed by Powers himself! An epic space saga filled with action, drama-!"

"And romance!" Pearl exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" Oldbag let out a hearty laugh, but then she paused. Her her dropped down slightly as she frowned. "It's a shame Powers had to go out like this. He might've been a big dumb moron, but he had so much ahead of him..."

"I believe we have all the information we need," Iris said. "Thankyou for telling us this information, Ms. Oldbag."

"Hmph!" Oldbag's eyes narrowed as she glared at Iris with contempt. "Fine, fine. Now quit wasting my time and go bother someone else. I have work to do."

Iris sighed, pressing her palm against her face. "Let's go, Pearl."

"Bye, Ms. Police Lady!" Pearl said cheerfully. "Thankyou so much!"

"Oh, happy to help, dearie!" Oldbad said happily, grinning widely as she waved Pearl goodbye. "Be safe!"

. . .

 _July 6, Studio Entrance_

"Mystic Iris, I'm confused," Pearl said. "Ms. Shade said she was sleeping in her dressing room, but Ms. Police Lady said there's a photo of her going to the Watergate Building."

"Hmm..." Iris paused, rubbing her chin. "That photo seems to be the key to this. Detective Gumshoe and that security woman said that it was Ms. Shade heading to the crime scene, but we can't be certain unless we see it for ourselves."

"Then maybe we should go ask Scruffy Detective if we can look at the photo?" Pearl suggested, to which Iris raised her brow at this.

"I highly doubt he'll let us see it, especially with...her here..." Iris gritted her teeth and her hands balled into fists, but she managed to calm herself with a deep breath. Then her eyes widened as she realized...

"You called him Scruffy Detective?" Iris asked, then she suddenly recalled that this was the 2nd time her sister called the Detective that.

Pearl shrugged. "That's what that mean prosecutor lady called him."

Iris took a step back in response, fumbling over words as she reeled from the surprise.

"D-don't follow that woman's example, Pearl!" Iris shouted out, the panic and worry evident on her face.

"Was calling him Scruffy Detective bad, Mystic Iris?"

"N-not really...b-but you really shouldn't follow whatever Ms. von Karma does!" visions of a teenage Pearl wearing gaudy formal attire and angrily whipping everyone in sight flashed in Iris' mind. The lawyer shuddered at the thought. There was no way she'd let that prissy, egocentric, overemotional _bitch_ poison her little sister's mind!

"J-just promise me you won't follow or do anything Ms. von Karma does, okay, Pearl?"

"Okay, Mystic Iris," Pearl said with an innocent nod. "But still, what should we do about that photo?"

"Hmm...it's a stretch, but maybe we should go to wherever Ms. von Karma is and try to get it from her," Iris said. "It's a long shot, but maybe we can convince her..."

. . .

 _July 6, Watergate Building - Entrance_

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAAGH!" Gumshoe cried as he fell to the ground, dropping the large stack of papers he held, as Prosecutor von Karma glared at him with murderous fury.

"You call that evidence!?" von Karma shouted, stomping her foot. "That doesn't have anything to do you with the case, you incompetent, lumbering OAF!"

"Um...excuse me?" von Karma heard a voice from behind her...

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

And reacted accordingly. Von Karma growled at the sight of her rival Iris, who was clutching the large gaping wound on her face as a result from the whip attack.

"What do you want!?" von Karma asked Iris rhetorically, gritting her teeth.

"W-well, I heard you had a photo from-"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"As if I'd give anything to you!" the vile prosecutor shouted. "An don't even think about coming into the Watergate Building either! The prosecution has full permission to investigate this area as long as we desire, and I intend to be very thorough with it, so the defense is not welcome here!"

"But this is the crime scene!" Iris snapped, glaring at von Karma while taking a step towards her. "You can't just ban me from the-!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"OoOooOOOOoooOOOOH!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"OKAY, OKAY, I'M LEAVING!" Iris cried out, letting out a frustrated growl as she stomped away from the Watergate Building's entrance. She then approached Pearl, who already had a towel in hand for her older sister.

Pearl winced at her older sister's wounds. "You should've known that this happen," Pearl said, gesturing at Iris' fresh wounds as she handed her the towel.

"It was worth a try," Iris sighed, wrapping the towel around her face to cover up the bleeding. "For now, we should head someplace else to search for clues. Prosecutor von Karma may have blocked us from the crime scene, but I won't let her leave me empty handed! Ready, Pearl?"

Pearl huffed, and raised her arms high, a determined look on her face. "Ready! It's time to save Crystal Crusader Rose!"

. . .

 _July 6, Studio Employee Area_

Pearl's eyes gleamed in excitement and awe as she observed all of the sets and objects scattered around the Employee Area. She recognized most of these delightful things. Weapons used by Rose, the various monsters that she had fought throughout the series, the sets and backdrops that were locations in the show...it was a Rose fan girl's paradise!

"Aaaah...!" Pearl squeed in utter delight as she pointed at a costume on display. "Look, Mystic Iris! It's the Mesmer Witch from the first episode!"

Pearl gasped as she turned her head and pointed at the backdrop leaning against the concrete wall. "And a painting Olde Neo Toyko! It looks so real!"

Iris smiled at her little sister's enthusiasm. "I'm glad you're happy, Pearl, but we have to focus on-!"

"Intruders!" a voice shouted from behind them. "How dare you trespass in my glorious domain!"

The two sisters jumped in shock as they turned to see who this new person was. Iris raised a brow in confusion, while Pearl gasped in shock when they saw right in front of them was a strange looking woman glaring down at them with her arms crossed.

She was a tall, looming figure who wore a green Victorian-styled dress that was adorned with black emeralds on the trimmings, as well as the black emerald necklace wrapped around her neck. She held a long black staff that resembled a large twisted tree branch with its tip resembling a clawed hand holding on a large emerald.

The woman looked down at Iris and Pearl, her glowing red eyes and sly smirk perfectly fitting with her pale white skin to give her an overall demonic appearance.

"It appears you know who I am, girl," the strange woman chuckled, sending a chill down Iris' spine.

"Um...g-good afternoon, miss..." Iris chuckled nervously, scratching her head nervously. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm afraid w-we haven't met-"

"Not you, insignificant woman! I was talking to the child."

"Emerald Empress..." Pearl whispered angrily, her hands balling into fists. Iris turned to Pearl with a questioning look. Wasn't that the name of the villain of the Crystal Crusader Rose show? It was then it clicked in her mind. This weird, gaudily dressed woman was...

An escaped mental patient who somehow snuck into the studio, stole the costume of the show's villain, and thought she was said character!

...Or she could be the actual actress who played the Emerald Empress. Both ideas made sense in Iris' mind, but she leaned toward the former.

The Emerald Empress (Iris internally groaned at the name) the chuckled evilly at Pearl.

"The young one knows me. It appears my repuation proceeds me," she said, kneeling down to Pearl's level. "Tell me, child, what are you and this..." she narrowed her eyes, studying Iris' suit. "...accountant doing in my domain?"

Iris scoffed. "I'm a lawyer!" she retorted, narrowing her eyes at the Empress.

"Does it look like I care, whelp?" the Empress said, standing up to face Iris. "Perhaps you should've made that clearer in terms of-"

"There you are, Celeste!" a voice called out. "I was starting to get worried for a moment there!"

Iris, Pearl, and the Emerald Empress-really named Celeste-turned and were quickly greeted by a young girl who seemed to be about Maya Fey's age. She was a lean teenager who wore a blue and white-striped long sleeved shirt underneath a brown vest, and a pair of jeans. She had long brown hair that was tied into a pony tail and had a pair of glasses. Running up to the three of them, this young girl caught her breath and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Where have you been?" she asked Celeste. "I know you still wanted to practice, but that didn't mean you had to-oh, hello there! Who are you two?"

"Um...good afternoon, miss," Iris said, giving this new girl a small bow. "My name is Iris Hawthorne and this is my sister Pearl."

"Nice to meet you, the name's Penny. Penny Nichols," she said, waving her hand before gesturing to Celeste. "And the one in the costume is Celeste Starr."

"Hmph! An appropriate term would be Empress of the Universe, you mediocre peasant!" Celeste shouted, but Penny just laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry about that, Celeste can be a bit...method with her acting," Penny said. "So what brings you here to the studio?"

"We're representing Ms. Shade in her trial tomorrow," Iris said. "We believe that she's innocent and we would like to interview you in regards to this matter."

"Oh...you're lawyers. I haven't seen people like you since Mr. Powers..." she paused, frowning as she struggled to say the words. "...since Mr. Powers..."

The moment she said that name, she choked in grief, clutching her forearms and glancing away from

Celeste noticed this and in a strange sense of compassion, placed her hand on Penny's shoulders.

"It's okay, Pen," she said soothingly, dropping the Emerald Empress act. "You don't have to talk about it if it hurts you. I'll take it from here."

"N...no, it's fine," Penny assured her before turning to Iris. "I'm sorry...it's just, I never thought we'd have another... _incident_ like this. And with Mr. Powers too..."

Iris noticed the grief-stricken look that flashed on Penny's face. The girl managed to compose herself quickly, but the rookie lawyer managed to spot it.

"Mr. Powers was a good friend of yours, wasn't he-EEK!" Iris asked, but Celeste raised her staff and pointed it menacingly at Iris, who took a step back and gestured her arms defensively.

"I know what you're trying to pull, _lawyer_ ," the actress said, gritting her teeth with tranquil fury. "I don't care what you or what that traitorous witch told you to do, but Pen's been through a lot ever since this mess happened and I'll be damned if I-!"

"C-Celly, no!" Penny said, grabbing the staff's handle. "Don't do that!"

"She's clearly taking advantage of your emotions!"

"She's just doing her job, Celly, just drop the act for a bit and put down the staff!" Penny implored the actress. "I'll just talk to them, it won't take long."

Celeste stared at Penny for a moment, then reluctantly lowered her staff. She took a step back so Penny could step forward to talk to Iris, but not before giving the lawyer a bone chilling glare that screamed _'make my friend cry and I will gut you with this staff!'_

"Sooo...what can we do for you?" Penny asked.

"Well, first, can I ask what you do here?" Iris said awkwardly, Celeste's glare making her uncomfortable.

"I'm a production assistant," Penny answered. "I help set up props. I even made a few of myself! And Celeste here is..."

"The bane of the cosmos! The terror that stretches from the farthest corners of the galaxy!" Celeste declared in the most hammily evil way possible, cartoonish movements and all. "For I am-!"

"An actress."

"W-what!? No, I am the devourer of worlds! I am the Emerald Empress-"

"The character that she plays in the show," Penny interrupted again, giving her friend a sly smirk.

"You just had to ruin my moment, Pen..." Celeste grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Oh, quit pouting, you're out of set," Penny scolded Celeste playfully before turning back to Iris and Pearl. "We've been working in this studios since the time Steel Samurai was airing."

"That's the show Will Powers starred in before he became a director? Can you give us any info regarding it?" Iris asked, to which Penny nodded and grinned, her eyes shining with excitement.

Celeste noticed this and sighed, pressing the palm of her hand against her face. "Oh no..."

"His show was the best!" Penny exclaimed. "Before Crystal Crusader Rose, there was the Steel Samurai and I'll tell you, nothing could ever top that show! It sucked that it got cancelled, but it'll live forever in the hearts of the children who watched it and the fans who grew to adore it!"

"I...never really watched that," Pearl chimed in and Penny gasped, her eyes widening.

"Neither did I," Iris added.

"W-WHAT!? You never...CELLY!" Penny shouted, grabbing Celeste by her arms and shaking her profusely. "Get my laptop! We gotta show these two the Samurai FAST!"

"Oh, calm yourself, Pen, you're embarrasing us both!" the mad actress shouted, swatting Penny's hands away before letting an irritated sigh. "To actually answer your question, yes. Mr. Powers was famous for his role as the Steel Samurai, but when that show got cancelled, he felt that he could've done more. As such, he took up directing and created his own TV series titled _Crystal Crusader Rose_.

"While Crystal Crusader Rose had a rocky start, it did end up becoming as popular to children and adults as the Steel Samurai, likely due to the same people who worked on the latter utilizing their skills for the former."

"And for a guy who only had acting in his resume, he did a pretty good job in directing Rose," Penny's enthusiastic smile then wore down, replaced with a solemn expression. "It's a shame that he's..." Penny sniffed, tears starting to form in her eyes. "...he can't even get to see his show end properly..."

Celeste gritted her teeth, her hands balling into fist. "It was that traitorous witch's fault...pretending to be a hero, only to be the greatest evil of them all...!"

Iris raised a brow as she turned to Celeste. "You think Ms. Shade is responsible for the murder."

"Who else could it be!?" Celeste snapped. "I had my suspicions of her ever since she stepped foot into this studio! A girl with no identity, no past experience in acting, yet she gets to be the lead role!?

"She was always acting friendly towards Mr. Powers. I knew she up to no good, and no one believed me; but look at what happened now!"

Pearl whimpered in fright of the sight of Celeste's frustration, hiding behind Iris for safety. Iris also looked surprised, but tried her best to not let it deter her.

"While I understand you're belief in Ms. Shade's guilt, Ms. Starr," Iris said, "I believe there's more to this case than what's going on and-"

"There's nothing more to this case, lawyer!" Celeste interrupted with a growl. "You may think she's innocent, but I know the truth! And tomorrow, everyone will too!"

With a huff, Celeste stomped on the ground then hastily walked away, her anger radiating all over her body.

Penny winced. "Geez...sorry about Cel there. She's a nice person, really; but she can get really passionate at times."

"It's fine," Iris said, then she remembered what the actress has said. "She complained about Ms. Shade getting the main role despite a lack of acting experiencd, did she not?"

"Oh, that. She auditioned for the role of Rose when the show was still being made," Penny said. "Despite being an A-list actress back in her child years, she ended up losing that spot to Violet. She got the role of the Emerald Empress instead, but she does feel bitter about not being Rose from time to time. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm..." Iris rubbed in her chin. So Ms. Starr was an A-list actress and had a grudge against Ms. Shade for taking the lead role?

 _I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but it could be a possibility_ _,_ she thought before saying to Penny: "I was just curious, Ms. Nichols," she then gave the young woman a warm smile. "I believe I've gotten enough information from the both of you. Thank you for giving me the time to talk to you both."

"It's no problem," Penny chuckled nervously. "Good luck with your case."

Penny waved Iris and Pearl goodbye and turned around to follow Celeste to where ever she was going. By the time she was ot of sight, Pearl looked up to Iris and asked, "You think Emerald Empress did it, don't you?"

"Either her or Oldbag," Iris sighed, massaging the temples of her forehead. "Those two...really have it out for Ms. Shade, but at the very least Ms. Starr has a reason."

"So...we have our culprit. Does that mean we solved the case."

"No, Pearl," Iris said. "We shouldn't assume that either of them are culprits. Our primary objective is to prove Ms. Shade's innocence. While Ms. Oldbag and Ms. Starr seem like culprits, trying to accuse them with no evidence to prove it is wrong. And besides..."

Iris then turned to the door to Ms. Shade's dressing room. "There's still one place we haven't checked yet."

. . .

 _July 6, Ms. Shade's Dressing Room_

Pearl froze in awe, her eyes sparkling as she stared at the contents of the dressing room. Whatever that amazed her at the Employee Area was nothing compared to the majesty that was right in this room. Worn by a mannequin was an elegant black gothic dress with long sleeves and pink trimmings. To most, it was just a costume; however, upon seeing firsthand with her very own eyes, Pearl couldn't help but squeal in excitement.

"This dress...Crystal Crusader Rose's dress!" Pearl cheered in absolute delight rushing toward the mannequin to take a good look at her hero's dress. Upon further inspection, Pearl could just see the detail it took to make this wonderful outfit. The handstitched trimmings that were carefully woven into the dress, the glitter that made the dress dazzle in the light, the fact that it had no wear or tear whatsoever...it was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

Iris giggled at her little sister's seemingly entranced state towards the dress as she too observed it and noticing the tag behind it.

"Costume No. 1..." Iris read quietly, jotting that detail mentally. After that, she then walked past a naked mannequin and proceeded to analyze her surroundings for any clues proving Ms. Shade's innocence.

She started her searched at Ms. Shade's table, but found nothing relevant to the case. There was the key card, but Iris doubted that it had to do with anything. She then looked at the makeshift bed Ms. Shade made for herself, but it had nothing of importance too. She then searched the wardrobe, then walls, then the trash bin, then the floor, practically every part of this dressing room...and she still found nothing!

"Grr...damnit!" Iris shouted, kicking the wall in frustration, which took Pearl out of her entranced state and made her turn to her older sister.

"Are you okay, Mystic Iris?" she asked. Iris didn't respond immediately as she thought about the evidence she had gained so far. The autopsy report and the security cameras that were scattered all around the Studio were good, but they weren't enough. She gained some useful details involving the came from Ms. Oldbag, Penny Nichols and Celeste Starr, but the usefulness of those details remained to be seen. There wasn't anything of interest here in this dressing room, and not to mention Ms. von Karma's insistence to gatekeep that photo, as well as the crime scene itself!

Iris sighed, pressing her palms against her face. She had to go look for someplace else for clues, and hopefully she'll find some, because things were not looking good for her or Ms. Shade...

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Letter of Request_

 _3\. Security Cameras_

 _4\. Will Powers' Autopsy Report_

 _5\. Crystal Crusader Dress (Costume No. 1)_

 _6\. Key Card_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Pearl Fey_

 _2\. Violet Shade_

 _3\. Franziska von Karma_

 _4\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _5_ _. Will Powers_

 _6_ _. Wendy Oldbag_

 _7._ _Celeste L. Starr/Emerald Empress_

 _8._ _Penny Nichols_


	22. Turnabout Crystal Part 4

_July 6_

 _???_

"Edgeworth, your sister's here to see you again," the guard said as he approached Edgeworth's cell.

Edgeworth smiled. The eight magic words that always made Edgeworth's day in spite of his horrible situation. He may be in prison to be punished for the sins he had committed, but seeing his beloved sister always gave him an escape from his despair. Stepping out of his cell, Edgeworth allowed the guard to cuff him before making his way to the visitors' area, where Franziska greeted him with a sly smirk on her face.

"Good evening, Franziska," Edgeworth said. "I take it you're in a better mood compared the last time I saw you."

"You have no idea, little brother," Franziska said, her grin growing wider as she stood up from her chair and leaned closer to Edgeworth, almost pressing her face against the glass. "After going through that humiliating display, I have finally gotten back in action. I'm working on my current case against Ms. Violet Shade, with that wretch Iris Hawthorne playing defense. She thinks she could prove that Ms. Violet Shade didn't commit the murder of Will Powers, but the truth will be clear once I step into the courtroom!"

Edgeworth didn't reply, but the visible frown he made was noticed by Franziska.

Franziska coughed, sitting back down. She had forgotten that her little brother was a fan of Will Powers, considering the man's involvement in his two favorite shows. "Sorry about that..." she said in a quieter tone.

"No, no, it's alright, I already about Powers' death from the TV you gave me," he said. "Just go on, I don't mind."

"Well...alright then," Franziska said. "I've managed to gain as much evidence as I can, and I've prevented Iris Hawthorne from gaining access to the crime scene. She'll be utterly defenseless once tomorrow's trial starts! And I will prove to her and the rest of the world that my first loss was merely a fluke and that Prosecutor Franziska von Karma reigns-"

"Wait, you prevented her from getting into the crime scene?" Edgeworth asked, leaning forward. "Isn't that a little extreme, Franziska?"

Franziska scoffed. "Of course not! It's merely a necessary step to ensure I reclaim my perfect record! As well as to make Ms. Iris Hawthorne pay for crossing a member of the von Karma family!"

"..."

"...perfect record..." Edgeworth mumbled, his head dropping down as those two words repeated in his head over and over.

Franziska frowned, she knew that look on his face. He was in that depressed trance again. "Edgeworth?" she said, knocking on the glass in an attempt to get his attention

"...perfect record..." that was thing he and his adopted family strived to maintain. A record that proved he never lost, that showed that every single man and woman he prosecuted was guilty of the crimes they committed.

"Miles, hey," Franziska said, knocking on the glass harder. "Snap out of it!"

Were they all truly guilty, though? His mentor and adoptive father Manfred taught him that everyone was guilty of something, that even if they didn't commit the crime they were accused of, they must've done something to truly deserve imprisonment. He had begun to doubt that line of thinking when it came to the people he had sentenced to prison ever since he himself got arrested. However, one thing's for sure was that Manfred's words applied directly to him. He didn't murder Robert Hammond that faithful day, but certainly deserved prison for what he did in the past. Yes, this was the punishment he-

"MILES!" Franziska roared out, slamming her fists against the glass, startling Edgeworth out of his depressed state. "You scared me for a moment there..."

"S-sorry..." Miles whispered.

"Are...are you really okay?" Franziska asked. "You've been...spacing out ever since you got here..."

"...I'm fine," he said. "Just continue with what you were saying."

Franziska hesitated, but she knew if she pressed further, Edgeworth would just further deny it. "Alright..." she took a deep breath and raised her voice higher in attempt to lighten this somber mood. "I've gathered more than enough evidence to prove Ms. Shade's guilt. I even have a photo of Ms. Shade caught in the act! And even if Ms. Iris Hawthorne finds a way around it..."

She paused for dramatic effect before flashing a devilish smirk to her little brother. "I have a little surprise that no will see coming..."

. . .

 _July 7, 10:00 AM_

 _District Courtroom No. 4_

"The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Violet Shade," the Judge said. "Is the prosecution ready?"

"More than ready, Your Honor," von Karma declared, whipping her desk before striking a pose. "Let's get to it!"

The Judge then turned to Iris. "Is the defense ready?"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Iris said with a nervous chuckle. _No, no where are not..._

She glanced at her client Violet Shade, who smiled and waved at her, as if to non-verbally say, _I know you're worried, but it's fine. I believe in you._

Iris nodded back in response to Ms. Shade, then turned to her little sister Pearl, who gave her a confident nod. Iris took a deep breath. In spite of the lack of evidence, she had to stay calm and remain coolheaded for Pearl and Ms. Shade.

 _I'll just have to find a way to turn this around,_ Iris thought. _Like what Sir said..._

"Alright then," the Judge said, turning to von Karma, "Ms. von Karma, your opening statement please."

"The prosecution will prove to the court that at on July 4, actress Violet Shade murdered Will Powers, former actor and director of the hit television series Crystal Crusader Rose. In ten minutes, Ms. Violet Shade will be declared guilty for her crimes!"

Iris rolled her eyes. "The set time thing again? Seriously? That didn't exactly work well the last you did that."

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"Yikes!" Iris shouted in fright, but managed to dodge the whip on time. "Ha! Missed-!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAAaaaaAAAaghHh!"

"That Spirit Channeling case was a sham!" von Karma shouted. "I refuse to acknowledge its legitimacy! It did not count, you hear me!?"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AaAaaAcCccCk!"

"You have no chance of winning this case, Ms. Iris Hawthorne! Zero! Zilch! Nada! I won't lose this case, because it is not in the nature of a von Karma to lose anything!"

Iris opened her mouth to retort, but stopped herself by biting her lip. "Let's just get this over with..."

"You may call your first witness, Ms. von Karma," the Judge said.

"Detective Dick Gumshoe, get over here!" von Karma shouted. "NOW!"

The Detective practically ran to the stand immediately upon von Karma's command, sweating profusely as he took a moment to breath.

"Testify to the court what you had found out yesterday," von Karma demanded, brandishing her whip to Gumshoe. "NOW!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" the detective shouted, standing up straight as he readied himself for his testimony.

 **TESTIMONY**

 _"It was at 4:45 PM when one of the actors decided to show up at the Watergate Building early for the rehearsal."_

 _"It was then that actor noticed that the victim, Will Powers, was standing on top of the Watergate Building."_

 _"She wondered why he was there, but then suddenly, he was pushed out of the building and fell to his death."_

 _"The Crystal Sword was found lodged in the victim's chest."_

 _"Before the actor could call the police, she saw the defendant standing on top of the building."_

 _"The police arrived at 5:00 PM and arrested the defendant, who still at the scene of the crime."_

"Hmm...so the victim was pushed to his death when he was impaled by this...Crystal Sword?" the Judge asked.

Detective Gumshoe nodded. "Just like the Autopsy Report said," he said, pulling out his copy of the report from his trench coat.

"The Autopsy Report also states that the victim had many broken bones, Your Honor," Iris said. "However, while most of them were broken by the fall, it was found that the victim's cranium had been damaged prior to it."

"Then perhaps your shattered cranium had been caused by a struggle between the victim and the defendant," von Karma suggested with a smug smirk. Iris glared at the prosecutor in response, having caught on to her subtle insult.

"Hmm...very well," the Judge said before turning to Iris. "Ms. Hawthorne, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Yes, Your Honor," Iris said, composing herself for this moment. _Here we go..._

 **CROSS EXAMINATION**

 _"It was at 4:45 PM when one of the actors decided to show up at the Watergate Building early for the rehearsal."_

 _"It was then that actor noticed that the victim, Will Powers, was standing on top of the Watergate Building."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "Why was the victim on that building in the first place? Shouldn't he be downstairs to meet up with the actors?"

"That is a matter that we'll adress later, Ms. Iris Hawthorne," von Karma said. "For now, just be a good little dog and wait for your inevitable defeat."

Iris grumbled in response, giving von Karma a dirty look, to which the latter responded with a smug grin.

 _"She wondered why he was there, but then suddenly, he was pushed out of the building and fell to his death."_

"HOLD IT! This actor you keep mentioning. Who is she and why wasn't she the first witness brought in if she had such an integral role in your investigation?"

"OBJECTION!" von Karma countered. "The actor who witnessed the murder will be called to the stand in another time. For now, we must focus on the other witnesses of this case."

Iris wanted to object, but couldn't find an appropriate counter to that.

"Hmm...I will allow this," the Judge said. "Detective, please continue."

 _"The Crystal Sword was found lodged in the victim's chest."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "Did you really have to call the murder weapon the _Crystal Sword_? It seems like a pointless detail to add in the case."

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AaaaAAaagH!"

"And it is even more pointless to make a fuss out of it!" von Karma retorted, putting her whip down before turning to Gumshoe.

"Hmm..." the Judge stroked his beard as he observed the Crystal Sword. "This sword is the murder weapon, eh? Then it is treated as evidence."

 _"Before the actor could call the police, she saw the defendant standing on top of the building."_

 _"The police arrived at 5:00 PM and arrested the defendant, who still at the scene of the crime."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris said. "I have questions. First, what proof do you have that the person this witness saw was Ms. Shade? And second, if the culprit was her, why would she stay at--or return to if her statement that she was just sleeping in her dressing room was true--the scene of the crime where she can easily be caught? It makes no sense!"

"OBJECTION! There are clear answers to that, Ms. Iris Hawthorne!" von Karma said. "First, I would like to present my first piece of evidence! Detective Gumshoe, show them the costume!"

Gumshoe nodded and quickly took out a Crystal Crusader Rose dress that resembled the one that Iris and Pearl had seen during their investigation yesterday. However, this dress was tattered and torn, a few blotches of blood on the shoulder area. It also came with two interesting accessories, which were a silver opera mask and a long pink haired wig.

"This costume was the one that Ms. Violet Shade wore during the arrest, as well as what she had worn during the time she had committed the murder," von Karma explained. "She had used it as a disguise to commit the fowl deed and believed that she could use it to cover her tracks. That is why she was there at the scene of the crime, because she thought she was safe as she had concealed her identity with this costume."

"OBJECTION!" Iris retorted. "That's still a risk. Shouldn't she have, at least, come to the rehearsal without her costume then? Since this witness of yours saw her."

"OBJECTION!" von Karma shouted. "She didn't think she was seen. The Watergate Building is a very high structure. She simply thought that she couldn't have been seen due to the height of the building!"

The people in the Gallery began to discuss amongst themselves, prompting the Judge to pound his gavel.

"Order! Order! Order!" he shouted. "So the prosecution believes that Ms. Shade wore this dress as a disguise to conceal her identity during the time of the murder? While the defense believes otherwise?"

Both lawyers nodded in response.

"Hmm..." the Judge paused for a moment, stroking his beard. "The both of you have raised good points. The defendant returning to the scene of the crime wearing the very disguise she used to commit the murder is a foolish mistake indeed. However, I can understand the prosecution's claim that the defendant would think herself safe given the tower's height.

"Then I must ask, Ms. von Karma," he turned to the pompous prosecutor. "Can you provide proof that Ms. Shade did indeed wear this costume at the time of the murder?"

"Even better, Your Honor," von Karma said with a smirk. "I can show you proof of the defendant going to the Watergate Building, readying herself to commit the crime! The prosecution calls for the security lady at the Studio's guard station! Bring in Wendy Oldbag!"

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Letter of Request_

 _3\. Security Cameras_

 _4\. Will Powers' Autopsy Report_

 _5\. Crystal Crusader Dress (Costume No. 1)_

 _6\. Key Card_

 _7\. Crystal Sword_

 _8._ _Torn and Tattered Crystal Crusader C_ _ostume_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Pearl Fey_

 _2\. Violet Shade_

 _3\. Franziska von Karma_

 _4\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _5_ _. Will Powers_

 _6._ _Wendy Oldbag_

 _7._ _Celeste L. Starr/Emerald Empress_

 _8._ _Penny Nichols_


	23. Turnabout Crystal Part 5

_Oh god no, anyone but her,_ Iris thought with absolute dread as Wendy Oldbag stepped into the stand, giving Iris a dirty look before turning to Pearl with a warm, wrinkly smile.

"Aw, if it isn't cute little Pearly!" Oldbag said, clapping her hands together. "How are you?"

"Hi, Ms. Police Lady!" Pearl said innocently, waving to Oldbag. "I'm doing good!"

"You look just as cute as the last time I saw you, dearie!" Oldbag said. "You remind me of my granddaughter from New York! She was cute as button, just like you! She was also so sweet and polite-!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"EEEK!" Oldbag yelped as she felt a stinging surge of pain in her arm, courtesy of von Karma's whip.

"No useless prattling," von Karma said in a firm tone as she laid down her whip. "Testify to the court as to what you say, Ms. Oldbag."

Oldbag huffed. "You youth nowadays! So impatient! Wanting things to be down now, now, NOW! Back in my day, we were-!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

"Don't. Make me. Ask. Again!" von Karma said, gritting her teeth as she brandished her whip. "Testify _now_!"

"O-okay..." Oldbag whispered, quivering in fear as she carefully eyed at von Karma's whip.

I...don't know whether I should feel sorry for Ms. Oldbag or not, Iris thought upon witnessing what had happened, but she pushed that thought aside.

"Now, you were stationed at the main gate on the day of the murder, correct?" von Karma asked.

"Yessey I was," Oldbag said with a nod.

"And to get to the scene of the crime, someone would have to pass by you?" the Judge asked.

"You know your stuff, dearie!" Oldbag said, winking playfully at the Judge, who blushed in response.

"...you may begin your testimony," the Judge said.

 **TESTIMONY**

 _"On the day of the murder, I arrived at the guard station at 1:00 PM."_

 _"Poor Powers and the rest of the crew were doing at action scene at 9:30, but they had to stop early that day."_

 _"I, well, had something to do in the morning."_

 _"It was 1:00 PM when I got to the guard station."_

 _"I was there from 1:00 PM until 5:00 PM!"_

 _"The murder happened in 4:45 PM, right?"_

 _"Before that time, I saw a certain costumed woman walk by me at 4:20 PM..."_

 _"It was Shade! That witch right there, and she was heading to the studio!"_

"You saw the defendant, then?" the Judge said, stroking his beard. "Hmm...very well. Let's begin the cross-examination, Ms. Hawthorne?"

Iris nodded and took a deep breath. Here we go...

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

 _"On the day of the murder, I arrived at the guard station at 1:00 PM."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "So up until that time, anyone could've gotten into the studio if they wanted?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Oldbag scoffed. "There was a security guard who was stationed there before it was my turn to go there! And beside, even if there was no guard, the doors to the Main Gate would be locked, and the only way to get passed that would be an employee key card."

 _Hmm...like the one I have with me at the moment?_ Iris asked mentally, rubbing her chin.

"And even you somehow get passed all of that, there's still the security cameras scattered all around the studio!" Oldbag added. "It's impossible to sneak in with me or anyone else noticing!"

"Was there anyone at the studio before you arrived at the station?" von Karma asked.

"Yeah. From what the guard stationed there before my shift told me..."

 _"Poor Powers and the rest of the crew were doing at action scene at 9:30 AM, but they had to stop early that day."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "I've heard of this one. Mr. Powers, Ms. Shade, and the rest of the crew were doing at action scene at 9:30 AM, but they were forced to end early when Ms. Shade felt a stinging pain in her head due to her past injury, which in turn led to a sprained ankle. Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Oldbag said. "Still, I doubt it was a pained head and a sprained ankle..."

Iris raised a brow. "Oh, then what do you believe to be the reason-?"

"She was faking it!" Oldbag exclaimed, pointing at the defendant Ms. Shade. "That witch faked it so she could get time to plot her murderous scheme!"

Ms. Shade frowned and glanced away from Oldbag in discomfort. Pearl gave Ms. Shade a sympathetic look before huffing at Oldbag, staring at the elderly woman with disapproving eyes.

"Alright, enough time wasting," von Karma said. "Get on with it, Ms. Oldbag."

 _"I, well, had something to do in the morning."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "What were those thing that were doing prior to your shift, Ms. Oldbag?"

"If you must know, I was researching," Oldbag said.

"Um...researching what?"

"Researching on her," Oldbag hissed, pointing once again at Ms. Shade, who chuckled nervously in response.

Iris raised a brow, narrowing her eyes at Oldbag. "Why on you earth would research on Ms. Shade? It's pretty odd for you to something like that without proper reason."

"It just seems strange, you know," Oldbag said. "That witch showed up out of the blue. No past work experiences, no records, she only had an ID that says her name! What's not to say she isn't some evil alien from Area 51 trying to murder us all, or some gangster sent by the mafia, or-!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"YEEOWWWIE!"

"That we will discuss in due time, Ms. Oldbag," von Karma said. "Now, please go to when you arrived at the guard station... _or else_?"

"Mystic Iris, what's the ma-fiya?" Pearl asked.

"Not right now, Pearl," Iris said, her eyes focus at the trial. "I still need to work."

 _"It was 1:00 PM when I got to the guard station."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "Did you see the victim then?"

"Did I see Poor Powers? Nope," Oldbag said. "He'd already gone to the studio before I got back to the guard station."

Iris paused for a moment of thought. "Hmm...alright, what happened next?"

 _"I was there from 1:00 PM until 5:00 PM!"_

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "So you were at the guard station through that specific area of time?"

"Yep!" Oldbag said, smiling proudly to herself.

"With no breaks or anything like that?" Iris pressed further. "You were focused solely on your job?"

Oldbag scoffed, feeling offended at what the rookie lawyer was implying. "Of course! I'm a professional, you know! Are you criticizing how I do my job? You whippersnapper!"

"N-no, all I'm trying to say is..."

"Whipper...snapper?" Pearl mumbled to herself, curious as to what that word meant.

"Pearl, what did I tell you about copying-!" Iris began to scold her sister, only to be greeted with...

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"AAAAAAAGGGH!"

"No wasting time," von Karma interrupted, sighing in irritation. "Continue."

 _"The murder happened in 4:45 PM, right?"_

 _"Before that time, I saw a certain costumed woman walk by me at 4:20 PM..."_

 _"It was Shade! That witch right there, and she was heading to the studio!"_

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "From what you told us, you said that a certain costumed woman walked by you at 4:20 PM, and you believed it to be Shade?"

"Of course!" Oldbag answered without a trace of doubt in her voice. "Who else could it be!?"

"This has been a recurring problem in this trial," Iris said, narrowing her eyes at the elderly security guard. "You're telling me that you saw Ms. Shade walk by you at 4:20 PM, but you also said that it was a woman wearing a costume. If that's the case, how can you be sure if this costumed woman really is Ms. Shade? Where's the proof that confirms this!?"

"OBJECTION!" von Karma shouted. "If it is proof you want, Ms. Iris Hawthorne, then I shall gladly provide! Behold!"

von Karma dramatically threw a photo to the Judge like a ninja star. The Judge raised his hands to catch it, only for it to hit his face.

The Judge yelped for a bit, then took the photo to observe it. He raised a brow. "What is this?" he asked as he presented the photo to the rest of the court. Iris and Pearl leaned forward for a bit and saw that the photo was of a woman in a neat and tidy Crystal Crusader Rose costume, her face and hair concealed by a long pink wig and a silver opera mask, walking from the Main Gate to the Watergate Building with the Crystal Sword in hand. From behind the costume woman, Iris and Pearl saw that she came from the direction where Ms. Shade's dressing room was located.

"As you can see, the woman in the photo is wearing the exact same costume I have presented earlier," von Karma said, gesturing to the Crystal Crusader costume she had previously shown to the court. "And to ask your question, Ms. Iris Hawthorne, this woman is the Ms. Violet Shade for two reasons. First, she is the only one who access to the costume as she plays the title character of the show. Second, as you can see in the photo, the direction behind the woman is where Ms. Violet Shade's dressing room is located!"

"Hmm...yes, you do raise a valid point, Ms. von Karma," the Judge said. "It appears that the woman in the photo is indeed the defendant."

"Hmph, was there ever any doubt?" von Karma said, smugly grinning at Iris, who clenched her fists and glared at her.

"Mystic Iris!" Pearl whispered beside Iris, tugging at her older sister's shirt.

"What is it, Pearl?" Iris asked.

"That's not the same costume!" Pearl said, pointing at the costume von Karma had presented. "We have the costume with us, right?"

"We have the spare costume, Pearl," Iris answered. "I'm not sure if it amounts to anything, though. Apparently, the one Ms. von Karma presented is the one our client wore when she was arrested.

"That might be so, but..." Pearl's voice trailed off for bit before she pointed at the costumed woman in the photo. "Look!"

Iris obeyed and took a good look at the photo. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, it was still the woman in the costume, only that the one she wore was a little tattered- _wait!_

"So it's settled then," the Judge declared. "The woman in the photo is indeed the defendant. While there are still other factors that we must analyze for this trial, it appears that Ms. Shade is guilt-"

"OBJECTION!" Iris cried out, surprising everyone in the court. "That picture is a load of bogus!"

Von Karma flinched. "Bold words from a rookie attorney, Ms. Iris Hawthorne," she said.

"But it's the truth," Iris retorted. "Take a better look, Ms. von Karma, then look at the dress you said the defendant was arrested in; you'll see what I mean."

Von Karma grumbled in irritation, but did what Iris said. It only took her a few seconds of realization as her face paled and her eyes widened slightly. The pompous prosecutor resisted the urge to bash her own head against the wall. How the hell she did not notice this!?

"The dress in the photo looks different from the one I presented..." von Karma felt disgusted to admit that.

Iris smiled in response. "That's right. During my investigation, we found a Crystal Crusader costume as well. Unlike the one you have, it's clean, freshly-knit, and well-kept...like the one in the photo."

Iris made her point even further by showing said costume to the court. Von Karma grimaced in response.

"The defendant's dress could've gotten bloodied from the struggle she had with the victim," von Karma countered. "He was twice her size. He could've easily damaged the dress before dying by her hands."

"Ms. Shade also had accident in the morning before the time of the murder," Iris pointed out. "Also, she had a grave head injury days ago and stubbornly refused to stay in the hospital so she could get back to work. It's practically impossible for her to assault the victim without harming herself. Additionally, bits of blood are seen in the shoulder parts of the costume _you_ presented, meaning that it and the tatters in the costume most likely came from that accident I mentioned."

Von Karma opened her mouth to respond, but hesitated and closed it, her eyes glancing away from Iris.

"And if you want further proof, the dress I found was labeled Costume No. 1," Iris added mockingly. "I take it the one you have is Costume No. 2?"

Von Karma's bitter growl was enough of an answer Iris needed.

"Alright, Ms. Hawthorne, you've made your point," the Judge sighed. "It's unlikely that the woman in the photo is the defendant. However, I must ask, who is this woman in the picture then?"

"That I'm not sure of," Iris said. "But I am certain that it's not Ms. Shade. Not only has what I stated proven that the woman pictured in this photo isn't her, but it also proves Ms. Shade's alibi of her being asleep in her dressing room the entire time. Perhaps this woman is the true culprit, who stole the second costume, committed the brutal murder, and then pinned it on Ms. Shade. With all that, it makes sense that the defendant is not guilty. There isn't even a reason as to why she would commit the murder in the first place!?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that..." von Karma said smoothly. Iris perked up and turned to the prosecutor.

"Come again?"

"I must admit, Ms. Iris Hawthorne, you had me for a second there," von Karma began. "You've come up with a well though out explanation as to why the woman in this photo is not the defendant, but that doesn't mean we can declare Ms. Violet Shade innocent just yet...or should I call her by her real name?"

Ms. Shade paled, sweating profusely as she began breathing heavily, her hear beating in high speeds. "Hee...hee...hee…" she let out a frantic chuckle, her crooked smile showing signs of fear and worry. Iris turned to see her client in this state and winced.

"H-her real name...?" Iris asked hesitantly.

Von Karma nodded, her smug grin ever so visible on her face. "To what my witness said prior, the defendant came to the Studio with no past records except her ID. The prosecution took it upon themselves to investigate this matter and found something quite surprising. First, we found this letter that the victim had with him prior to his death."

She then handed Iris the letter. It was a crumpled, torn up bond paper with a vague message written inside. Despite its crumpled state, as well as the fact that certain parts were torn out, the message was still readable.

"I know your secret. You've been keeping this from me and everyone else, but that ends today..." Iris read aloud before turning to glare at von Karma. "How does this mean anything?"

"Ask your client, Ms. Violet Shade..." von Karma retorted. "...or if you want to know her real name..."

"Viola Cadaverini."

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Letter of Request_

 _3\. Security Cameras_

 _4\. Will Powers' Autopsy Report_

 _5\. Crystal Crusader Dress (Costume No. 1)_

 _6\. Key Card_

 _7\. Crystal Sword_

 _8._ _Torn and Tattered Crystal Crusader C_ _ostume (Costume No. 2)_

 _9\. Mysterious Letter_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Pearl Fey_

 _2\. Viola Cadaverini (formerly Violet Shade)_

 _3\. Franziska von Karma_

 _4\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _5_ _. Will Powers_

 _6_ _. Wendy Oldbag_

 _7_ _. Celeste L. Starr/Emerald Empress_

 _8_ _. Penny Nichols_


	24. Turnabout Crystal Part 6

"Viola Cadaverini!?" Iris repeated, reeling back in surprise as she turned to her client for clarification.

Ms. Violet Shade, or Ms. Viola Cadaverini, didn't answer. Instead, she looked away from Iris and gave a nervous chuckle. "Hee...hee...hee..."

Von Karma noticed this and laughed. "I take it you're familiar with the Cadaverinis, Ms. Iris Hawthorne?"

"Yes," Iris said, narrowing her eyes as she stared at the pompous prosecutor. "Prior to this case, I defended a man who had been framed of rape, murder, and various other crimes by a member of the Cadaverini Family. It was a tough battle, but I managed to clear his name."

"How very noble of you," von Karma said sarcastically, chuckling in anticipation. "Which is why the fact that you are defending the Princess of the Cadaverinis much more ironic."

"OBJECTION!" Iris shouted. "To what basis do you have for this outrageous claim, Ms. von Karma!?"

"I have three," Ms. von Karma retorted before taking a deep breath to give her explanation to the court. "The first, just as my witness stated earlier, it is indeed strange that Ms. Violet Shade had no records of existence aside from her ID. Detective Dick Gumshoe and I did a little investigating and found that her ID is actually a forgery."

Everyone in the courtroom gasped in shock, causing a small uproar.

"Order! Order!" the Judge said, pounding his gavel. "F-forgery, you say!?"

Von Karma nodded. "Indeed. That means that Violet Shade is merely an alias to hide her true identity. The second basis involves the letter that I had presented to you, which ties to Ms. Viola Cadaverini's motive as to why she killed Will Powers."

"And that is, Ms. von Karma?" the Judge asked, leaning a bit from his desk.

Von Karma smirked slyly as she stared evilly at Iris. "I don't believe that I'm properly equipped to explain it...without my third basis, who is another witness waiting to explain to the court the truth of this case!"

 _A second witness!?_ Iris winced, sweat coming down her forehead.

"Another witness, you say?" the Judge pondered for a moment. "Very well. We will have a five minute recess. Ms. von Karma, use this time to prepare your witness."

"Of course, Your Honor," von Karma said.

"And Ms. Hawthorne?" the Judge turned to the rookie attorney.

"Y-yes, Your Honor?" Iris stuttered.

"I suggest you use this time to talk to your client," he said as he stared at Ms. Shade (Cadaverini?) suspiciously.

"Hee...hee...hee..." Ms. Shade (Cadaverini?) chuckled shamefully, pressing her palm against her face to avoid the Judge's stare.

. . .

 _July 7, 11:35 AM_

 _District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 3_

"Start talking, Ms. Shade," Iris said, crossing her arms. "Or should I call you Ms. Cadaverini now?"

"Look about what that prosecutor said..." the defendant's voice trailed off, trying to think of the proper words to say.

Iris then saw a familiar set of chains come between her and her client. She then expected Psyche Locks to appear, but was shocked when the chains suddenly dispersed.

Her client sighed in defeat. "There's no use hiding it now...yes, that prosecutor was right. My real name is Viola Cadaverini," she said.

"Is that bad, Mystic Iris?" Pearl asked, tugging at her older sister's purple blazer.

"I'm not quite sure, Pearl," Iris said. "All you need to know is that the Cadaverinis are a family of criminals who've done a lot of harm to countless people."

"B-but I'm not one of them!" Viola shouted. "A-at least, not anymore..."

"Care to elaborate?" Iris requested, raising her brow at the wording of that last sentence.

"Well..." Viola paused for a moment. "You had a case revolving my family right?"

Iris nodded. "Murder, theft, rape...that's only three of the hundreds of sins your family committed."

"Yes..." Viola whispered, turning away from Iris and Pearl in shame. "I...I didn't know what kind of deeds my family did when I was a child. I admired them for so long, but when I found out what they do...how they profit off of other people's misery...I...I couldn't take it...hee...hee..hee…"

Viola's unsettling chuckle morphed into a sorrowful cry, causing Pearl to reach up and try to hug the poor woman.

"There, there…" she whispered to Viola. "It'll be okay."

Viola let out a faint chuckle, hugging Pearl back after wiping her tears. "You have a good sister, Iris. So young...so innocent."

"Let's change the subject now," Iris said, her eyes shifting nervously, gesturing Pearl to go back to her side. "So you created a fake identity to conceal the fact you were a Cadaverini."

"Yes..." Viola said. "After finally seeing the pain my family inflicts toward people, I knew I could no longer be a part of it...so with the help of a friend, I ran away and changed my name to start a new life...hee...hee...hee..."

"I see," Iris said, rubbing her chin when she mentally wrote that detail down. "And who is this friend of yours?"

"A man named Furio Tigre. He runs a restaurant called the Roaring Tiger," Viola smiled, imagining the superb meals that Tigre made. "You should try the food there sometime, it's really good..."

"Okay, now about letter Ms. von Karma showed to the court. Can you tell us anything about it?"

"I haven't seen a letter like it before," Viola answered. "Usually, I'd get mail from fans from on occassion, but I was asleep at the tine of the murder. There was no way for me to get it..."

"It's states that Mr. Powers knew your real identity. Is that true?"

"Well..." Viola paused before letting out another sigh. "Yes, yes he knew...when I signed up to work for the studio, he was always curious to whatever secrets I was hiding. When I managed to get the star role on his show, he found out. He said he researched me and found it out on his own...

"When he told me, my heart was about to burst from my chest. I knew that the moment he found out about me, he'd kick me out and try to get the cops to arrest me for sure...but you want to know what he said...

"That I wasn't like my family...that I was too kind, loyal, and hardworking to be like them..." Viola's voice cracked and her body trembled as she failed to keep herself from breaking down in tears. "I know there's a chance you won't believe me...but I would never kill Mr. Powers! He accepted me even though he knew my past, and I'd...I'd...hee...hee...hee..."

Viola knelt down, sobbing profusely as she felt a wave of despair washing over her. Iris and Pearl looked at her sympathetically, the former knowing full-well what it's like to lose a man that one would hold dear...

"It's alright, Ms...Shade," Iris said, hoping that calling the girl by her alias would make her feel better. "I must admit, I started to have some suspicion towards you when the news of you being a Cadaverini came out..."

Viola's head drooped down and she let out a whimpered cry, fully believing that she was all alone now.

Pearl nudged her older sister. "Mystic Iris..." she whispered scoldingly, puffing her cheeks in a way that made Iris smile at how cute they were.

"But!" Iris added, getting her Viola's attention. "Now that I heard your side of the story, I think there's more to it than most people think. I don't believe you are the culprit, Ms... _Shade,_ and I'll use all of my skills to ensure everyone will see the truth."

"Yeah!" Pearl added, stepping forward to Viola. "Just you wait, Crystal Crusader Rose! Soon, you'll be free and you'll give that mean prosecutor a taste of true justice!"

Viola stared in awe at Iris and Pearl, then started to tear up once more. Her lips moved to form an honest, gentle smile as she laughed in relief. "That...I appreciate that, truly I do...t-thankyou for believing in me..."

"Always believe in your client, no matter what," Iris smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "That's one of my rules."

. . .

 _July 7, 11: 43 AM_

 _District Court, Courtroom No. 4_

"The court will now reconvene," the Judge declared, slamming his gavel. "Ms. von Karma, can you please present your next witness?'

"I was just about to get to that, Your Honor!" von Karma said, striking her desk with her whip before gesturing to the courtroom entrance. "The prosecution declares their next witness to come to the stand! The one who saw the murder happen right before her eyes!"

Iris, Pearl, and Viola turned to the courtroom door and were pleasantly surprised to see the actress Celeste Starr enter the scene. Instead of wearing the green Victorian-styled dress that was her Emerald Empress costume, she instead had a sleeveless green tank top, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Without her costume, Iris, von Karma, and the rest of the people in the court saw that she was a scrawny young woman with messy blonde hair and dark green eyes.

As she stepped onto the witness stand, she flashed a hateful glare at Viola before turning to the rest of the court with a nonchalant wave. "Hey," she said in a deadpan tone.

"Witness, state your name and occupation," von Karma said, crossing her arms.

"My name's Celeste L. Starr, I used to be a teen idol," Celeste said. "Right now, I'm playing the role of the Emerald Empress."

"You're an Empress?" the Judge asked, tilting his head. "It's strange to see royalty appear in a case like this."

Iris giggled. "No, Your Honor. The Emerald Empress is a character from the Crystal Crusader Rose show."

"She's a dastardly evil doer who won't stop until the world is hers!" Pearl shouted, only to clasp her mouth shut when she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh, but you're right," Celeste laughed, the tone of her voice changing to the threatening, regal accent that she always used in her Empress role

"I am a dastardly evil doer. The most dastardly of them all, in fact!" she shouted, raising her arm and holding the air, imagining that she had the whole world at the palm of her hand. "And as soon as I drag that no good wench to the hellish pit she deserves to be in, I shall rule over the cosmos and destroy-!"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"GrrraAaAagh!" Celeste yelped as she clutched her stomach before glaring at von Karma. "What the hell!?"

"Enough useless prattle," von Karma snarled. "Testify to the court what you saw NOW!!!"

Celeste grumbled and glared at von Karma with narrowed eyes before giving in to the pompous prosecutor's demands. "Fine. Here's what you need to know..."

 **TESTIMONY**

 _"There was a scheduled rehearsal that me, the Cadaverini, and the other actors had to go through at 5:00 PM."_

 _"I didn't want to show up late, so I decided to show up early."_

" _It was around 4:45 PM when I showed up."_

 _"When I was practicing a few of my lines, I saw the Cadaverini hanging Mr. Powers off a building!"_

 _"I wanted to go up there, but it was too late when she dropped him down the building."_

 _"I wished I could've done something though. Mr. Powers didn't deserve to die like that…"_

"Hmm...that is quite the testimony you have," the Judge said. "However, most of what you said we already heard from Detective Gumshoe and Ms. Oldbag."

"Yeah, well now you get my side of things. What's wrong with that?" Celeste retorted, staring at the Judge suspiciously.

"More information will be revealed in due time, Your Honor," von Karma said before smirking condescendingly at Iris. "Now it's your turn, Ms. Iris Hawthorne. Cross-examine Ms. Celeste L. Starr's testimony. I DARE you to try and find a flaw to my perfect case!"

Iris grumbled and fought back the temptation to throw...something at von Karma's pompous, overly fancy head!

 _Some day, but not today, Iris,_ she thought to herself. _Just cross-examine the testimony and get it over with..._

 **CROSS-EXAMINATION**

 _"There was a scheduled rehearsal that me, the Cadaverini, and the other actors had to go through at 5:00 PM."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "The Cadaverini? You're referring to the defendant, right?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Celeste grumbled in annoyance. "She's the only one of her kind here!"

Viola cringed at that comment, gritting her teeth as her hands held onto her arms for comfort.

"That's a bit harsh," Iris said, narrowing her eyes at Celeste. "You're treating her as if she isn't human."

"And can you blame me? Look at her family!" Celeste retorted. "Murderers, rapists, drug pushers, human traffickers--anyone who's in a family that can do those horrible things without even having an ounce of regret shouldn't even qualify as from this planet!"

From all around the court, Iris noticed a few murmurs among the gallery agreeing to what Celeste had states. Von Karma noticed this as well and smiled in smug satisfaction.

"Order! Order!" the Judge said, pounding his gavel. "That is a very strong opinion, Ms. Starr, but I can see your point in it. What else do you have to say?"

 _"I didn't want to show up late, so I decided to show up early."_

 _"It was around 4:45 PM when I showed up."_

"HOLD IT!" Iris shouted. "Ms. Starr, is there another reason as to why you went to the Watergate Building early?"

"Um...because I just wanted to not be late?" Celeste said, raising a brow. "Is it wrong that I wanted to be ready beforehand?"

"No, but is that really it?" Iris pressed further.

"Yeah, that's it," Celeste muttered. "Nothing. Else…"

"No other reason, like needing to start something before the practice or anything of the sort-?"

"I just didn't want to be late, you lousy bitch!" Celeste snapped, slamming her fist on the witness stand. "I swear if you're using this to try and pin the Cadaverini's crime on me, then you have another thing coming!"

Iris winced for a moment and took a step back, intimidated by Celeste's angry gaze.

"As much as I enjoy your well-placed frustration towards Ms. Iris Hawthorne, I'm afraid we are running out of time," von Karma said. "Continue with your testimony."

"Bitch?" Pearl murmured innocently, tilting her head. "What's a bitch, Mystic Iris?"

"I-It's nothing, Pearl! P-Please forget that!" Iris shouted before glaring at Celeste and mouthing, _Look at what you've done!_

 _"When I was practicing a few of my lines, I saw the Cadaverini hanging Mr. Powers off a building!"_

"OBJECTION!" Iris shouted, dramatically pointing her finger at Celeste before slamming her palms against her desk. She then took out the photo Ms. von Karma gave as evidence and showed it to the court.

"The culprit who committed the crime wore a Crystal Crusader Rose costume, as shown in this photo," Iris said.

"And the only one who has that costume is the Cadaverini," Celeste added. "There, I solved the case for you."

"You didn't let me finish," Iris growled with an eye twitch. "We have reason to doubt Cadaverini's guilt. The defendant wore a costume that was bloodied by the injuries she had sustained previously and as shown in this photo, the costume that the culprit wore is completely clean."

Iris then paused to give Celeste a sly grin. "As such, it is unlikely that the defendant is the one who committed the crime."

Celeste grinned back, her smile oozing with mischievous intent. "Oh, then perhaps it's what the Cadaverini wants you to think," she said in her Emerald Empress accent. "If I remember correctly, her pathetic little excuse was that she was sleeping at the time of the murder, is it not?"

Iris raised a brow. "Yes? but...why?"

"I doubt your competent enough to understand, so I'll make it simple for you," Celeste said. "The Cadaverini concocted the vile murder of Will Powers and her plan involved disguising herself with the clean version of the Crystal Crusader costume. She figured that she'll be accused of the crime, so she planned to orchestrate the events of this court by making it look like she didn't.

"As she pondered on what to do with her plan, she remembered the security cameras scattered all around the studio. It was then she decided to take off the bloody costume she wore and put on the clean version of it. She then walked to the Watergate Building and succeeded in murdering her target. She ran back to her dressing room after doing it, and quickly changed her clothes back to the bloody costume.

"And why is that you ask? Simple. She knew she would get arrested for her crime, so in order to escape the punishment she deserves, she used these two costumes to confuse the court so that they think her innocent of her crimes!"

Celeste then let out a menacing cackle that echoed throughout the courtroom before suddenly calming down. "You guys got it?" she asked in her normal dull voice.

Everyone in the court didn't answer as they kept on thinking about what Celeste had said.

"My head hurts…" Pearl moaned, her head aching from trying to understand Celeste's monologue.

Iris opened her mouth, but paused to think. "Um...can you repeat that again?"

The Judge scratched his head. "I don't get it…"

"What the witness is trying to say is that the defendant knew she would get caught by the security cameras, as well as get arrested for the murder," von Karma said, "so she devised a plan that involved switching costumes. She murdered Will Powers with the 2nd costume the defense showed, then rushed back to her dressing room to put on the 1st costume I presented in an effort to appear innocent in front of the court." she paused to give a sly smirk to Iris. "I say it almost worked, didn't it?"

"That…" Iris' voice trailed off, utterly baffled by von Karma's explanation. She turned to Viola, who seemed to be just as bewildered by it as Iris was, judging by the stunned expression on her face.

"I...I still don't get it? Pearl spoke up, raising a brow.

"Neither do I," the Judge sighed. "So...the defendant tried to trick the court into thinking she's innocent by switching costumes?"

"That's one way to put it, but yes, Your Honor," von Karma said.

"OBJECTION!" Iris shouted, slamming her palms against her desk. "That...that is just way too meticulous! There's no way the defendant would even think of that, even if she's the murderer!"

"Oh, then prove me wrong then, Ms. Iris Hawthorne," von Karma challenged her. "What possible flaw could you see in my witness' hypothesis?"

"I'll answer your question with another one," Iris retorted. "How did the defendant get back to her dressing room without getting caught by the security cameras?"

Von Karma frowned. "Just what do you mean?"

"In order for her to change costumes after murdering the victim, the defendant would have to rush back to her dressing room without getting noticed," Iris said, emphasizing the last word. "And it's already established that not only is the Studio filled with security cameras that can easily spot her, there's also no way to get out of the Watergate Building except for the way you enter in!"

"Um, there's actually a back exit at the Watergate Building, you know," Celeste pointed out.

"Really? Then is there a way for the defendant to use it as a means to return to her dressing room without getting scene by the cameras?"

"...no," Celeste answered with gritted teeth.

"Now with that out of the way, I must ask. If the defendant is the culprit and if this theory of yours is true, how on earth did she get back to her dressing room without getting seen by the cameras?!" Iris shouted angrily, glaring hatefully at von Karma. "Unless you're hiding some sort of photo of the defendant walking back to her dressing room…"

"Are you accusing me of hiding evidence?" von Karma scoffed. "Why would ever do something like that?"

"Oh, don't pretend like you wouldn't do it!" Iris hissed. "You did that to me during our last trial and I wouldn't be surprised if you'd do it again here!"

"Are you really still mad at me for that? Hmph, typical rookies, always mad at the littlest of things…"

"This rookie _beat_ you, von Karma," Iris smiled when von Karma twitched in anger upon being reminded of her first ever defeat. "Don't you remember that? Or maybe the great bratty prodigy is in so much denial that she refuses to acknowledge it!"

Pearl paled at this and quietly stepped away from her older sister, not wanting to be caught in what happens next.

"You insolent little worm!" von Karma shouted back, gripping her whip tightly. "You may have defeated me, but that was nothing more than a fluke! Once I'm done, you'll regret ever crossing the path of the undefeated von Karma family!"

"Undefeated? Ha! In that case, you must be adopted! Because there's no way a sore loser like you would be related to an undefeated family!"

"Why you-!"

"Enough!" the Judge suddenly roared out, slamming his gavel. "Enough with this useless arguing!"

Iris and von Karma both went silent and turned to the Judge, their faces fushing red with embarrassment.

"My apologies, Your Honor," Iris said, giving a small bow.

"Hmph…" von Karma crossed her arms and huffed.

"It's evidently clear that we do not have enough information to deliver a clear verdict," the Judge said. "The theory that Ms. Starr gave us is...interesting, but lacks proof to back it up. Furthermore, there is also the matter of the letter found on the victim's body and the various circumstances that led to his death.

"As such, I will extend this trial to another day. I request that both the defense and the prosecution investigate this matter even further."

Both von Karma and Iris nodded in agreement, then glared at each other hatefully.

"Alright then, in this case, we shall see each other on tomorrow's trial," he said then raised his gavel and slammed it against his desk two times. "Court adjourned."

 _Court Record_ :

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Letter of Request_

 _3\. Security Cameras_

 _4\. Will Powers' Autopsy Report_

 _5\. Crystal Crusader Dress (Costume No. 1)_

 _6\. Key Card_

 _7\. Crystal Sword_

 _8\. Torn and Tattered Crystal Crusader Costume (Costume No. 2)_

 _9\. Mysterious Letter_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Pearl Fey_

 _2\. Viola Cadaverini_

 _3\. Franziska von Karma_

 _4\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _5_ _. Will Powers_

 _6_ _. Wendy Oldbag_

 _7_ _. Celeste L. Starr/Emerald Empress_

 _8_ _. Penny Nichols_


	25. Turnabout Crystal Part 7

_July 7, 1:30 PM_

 _District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 3_

Viola let out a sigh of relief as she sat down. "That was close..." she said. "I almost thought I was finished back there...hee...hee...hee..."

"We're still not out of this yet," Iris pointed out. "We still don't have any leads or clues on who framed you for Mr. Powers' murder."

"Ms. Shade...or is it Cadaverini?" Pearl asked, raising a brow.

Viola chuckled. "Just call me Viola, dear. All of my friends do...hee...hee...hee..."

"Okay, um...Viola, do you have any ideas on who would want to frame you for murder?" Pearl asked.

"Hmm..." Viola paused, rubbing her chin in thought, then frowned. "No...I was mostly quiet with the other people in the studio. Prior to Don Powers' murder, I had a good relationship with the people I work with. Sure, that...security woman..." she cringed. "...and Ms. Starr were the only ones that didn't like me much, but they would never hurt Mr. Powers! None of my coworkers would!"

"And why do you think that?" Iris asked, crossing her arms.

"Don Powers was a good man," Viola said. "The best actually. He was more than just the show's direction. He was a great friend to some of us, but to me and a few others...he was like a father..."

"A father?" Iris and Pearl said at the same time, to which Viola nodded.

"Yes. Like I said before, he was the first person to find out about my past, but he accepted me and took care of me. Ms. Nichols and Ms. Starr also held him in high regard, viewing him more like their father than their boss..."

"How so?" Iris asked further, but Viola frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know much..." she said. "From what I can remember, Don Powers consoled Ms. Nichol's when her real father died...and Ms. Starr doesn't really talk about her past that much..."

"Ah, I see then," Iris said, rubbing her chin in thoughtas she mentally wrote that detail down. "So that's those are the reasons you don't believe any of your coworkers committed the murder. Then perhaps we should look at this in another angle.

"You used to be a member of the Cadaverini Family," Iris said. "Could it be possible that your family found out your location, then murdered Mr. Powers and framed you as punishment for abandoning them?"

Viola's body tensed up at that. Her hands clenched her dress tightly as she glanced away from Iris.

"I...I want to say that there's no way it could happen, but..." she said, but stopped when her eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god, Don Tigre...!"

"Don Tigre?" Pearl asked.

"He used to work for my family!" she said frantically. "He helped me when in running away from my family. If they really did find out about me then...you have to go to him! I-I already lost Don Powers, I can't lose Don Tigre too!"

"I-It's okay, Viola!" Pearl assured, holding onto Viola's hands tightly. "We'll go help your friend! We'll make sure he's okay!"

"Really...?"

Iris and Pearl's warm smiles and confident stares were all the answers she needed.

"Oh, thank you!" Viola cheered, failing to hold back tears as she enveloped Pearl with a large hug. Upon letting the girl go, her face turned serious. "Don Tigre owns a restaurant called the Roaring Tiger at Chinatown. Please hurry...I don't know what I'll do if something ever happens to him...!"

Iris nodded, giving Viola a determined look. "We promise that this Mr. Tigre will be unharmed, Ms. Cadaverini. However, once we check up on him, we will need to talk to you again regarding your case. Is that alright?"

"Whatever you say, just please go now...!"

. . .

 _July 7_

 _The Roaring Tiger_ _Entrance_

"Wow..." Pearl whispered as her eyes sparkled in awe at the sight of the restaurant. A wide, looming building of Chinese design, its shadow casted over Iris and Pearl, as well as an entire portion of the street. The roof of the building was made of black tiles and the walls were painted with an intense orange that could give anyone staring at it a chill down their necks. The most noticeable aspect of the building, however, was the large billboard that resembled the head of a tiger roaring out the restaurant's name, the Roaring Tiger.

"Well, it appears we've found the place," Iris said, chuckling nervously. Turning to her side, she noticed a suspicious trio of men stepping into the building. They were tall, bulky figures with dark suits and intimidating expressions. She noted one of them carrying a blunt stick in the shape of a katana. Iris paled at that.

"Now let's go," Pearl said, taking a step toward the restaurant, only for Iris move right in front of her.

"I...I think you should stay in the car, Pearl," Iris said to her little sister. "We don't know what this place is like, Pearl. From what we know, this could be a den of hoodlums who could hurt you the moment they see you."

"But this place is owned by Viola's friend?!" Pearl said. "Don't you trust Viola?"

"I do, Pearl, but we don't know what her friend is like," Iris said. "I know he helped Viola escape from her family, but we have to remember he was a criminal once, Pearl. For all we know, he might have gotten back to crime."

"You don't know that," Pearl retorted with a huff.

"And that's why you need to stay in the car," Iris said, her tone more firm. "Just please, stay in the car, lock the door, and wait for me to come back. If I don't, well...call the police, okay?"

"But...I don't have a phone," Pearl mumbled. Iris smiled and handed Pearl an old flip phone that belonged to her late mentor Diego Armando. Despite its previous owner having died, it still had the fresh smell of coffee emitting from it.

"Just call in case if I stay there too long, okay?" Iris said. "Detective Gumshoe's number is already in there."

Pearl stared at the phone more a moment, then opened her mouth. She wanted to protest to her big sister and say that she can handle whatever's inside the Roaring Tiger, but in a moment of thought, she nodded in agreement to Iris' request.

"That's a good girl," Iris said, giving her dear sister a kiss on the cheek. "I won't take too long."

Once Pearl went inside the light purple car, Iris quickly locked it to ensure no one would try to enter and get her dear little sister. After giving Pearl a reassuring gesture, she turned to the door of the Roaring Tiger restaurant. With a deep breath, she moved forward and entered the building.

. . .

 _June 7_

 _The Roaring Tiger Restaurant_

Iris had expected to see an area filled with thugs and hooligans in this establishment, but to her surprise, all she saw were regular men and women in formal attire. They were all sitting beside round Oriental tables; they were either waiting for their meals or enjoying themselves with delicious Chinese cuisine as a soothing melody played all around the restaurant.

 _The sight and the smell of the food could make anyone's mouth water,_ Iris thought as she licked her lips and observed the delicacies these people were feasting on. If this place weren't so suspicious looking, she would've gladly taken Pearl here for lunch. As she strolled throughout the dining hall and scanned the clean floors, the wonderful Chinese tapestries, as well as the entire aesthetic of the building, Iris had to admit that Viola's friend had class.

 _Perhaps he's the sophisticated type?_ Iris pondered. _A man of debonair taste with charismatic charm and a high respect towards culture?_

 ** _"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!"_**

Iris shrieked in terror as she spun around, her arms raised high. She then saw a large intimidating man whose skin was red orange and had a spiky hairstyle that made Iris blush upon seeing it.

He wore an orange suit that consisted of a pair of pants and a blazer depicting a tiger gnawing at the neck of a dragon. She and some of the patrons of the restaurant watched the man grab a cowering waiter by the collar of his shirt, growling at him with seething rage.

"What do youse think you're doing, huh!?" he shouted at the waiter, who was sweating bullets as he stared in fright of the looming tiger man. "Youse supposed to bring 'em Chinese Chicken Salad, not SALMON!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, sir!" the waiter stammered, raising his hands defensively. "I-It was a simple mistake!"

"A SIMPLE MISTAKE!?" the man roared, tightening his grip on the collar. "Youse think this is a simple thing ya can screw up any time!? What if the customer was allergic to fish and died 'cus ya sent them the wrong order! This is MY restaurant and I ain't lettin' screwups like youse ruin my business!"

"HIS restaurant!?" Iris exclaimed in shock, causing a few of the restaurant's patrons to eye her questioningly. She let out a nervous giggle in response before focusing back to the man.

"P-p-please, sir, let me fix this-Ack!" the waiter was cut off when the man tightened the grip of his shirt, almost choking him.

"Youse been screwing up too many times on this job, ya lousy good for nothin'! I oughta-!"

"E-excuse me?" a gentle voice spoke up. "Mr. Furio Tigre, I presume?"

The man's eyes widen in surprise upon the mention of his own name and his anger seemed to have dissipated...only for him to turn to Iris, gritting his teeth, angrier than ever before.

"What did you call me...?" he whispered in tranquil fury.

"Um...Furio Tigre?" Iris said, taking a step back. "I-I don't mean to cause any trouble, I just need to talk to you on behalf of-"

"Back."

"W-what...?"

"I said BACK!" Furio shouted, now moving towards Iris, who back away for each time he stepped closer. "Youse better head to the back so we can have...proper chat, ya hear?"

"Y-y-yes, Mr. Tig-" Iris said, but snapped her mouth shut when Furio snarled at her. Knowing that anything she said can and will piss this tiger man even further, Iris hurried off to find the back of the restaurant. Once she was gone, there was a moment of silence throughout the restaurant, but that ended quickly as Furio turned back to the waiter, who yelped in terror from the tiger man's glare.

"Get back to work!" he demanded and the waiter immediately ran off for his dear life. Furio watched the waiter scurry away until he saw that several of the restaurant's patrons were staring at him. He snarled. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?"

The patrons immediately looked away from Furio, who grinned in satisfaction at this. "Yeah, that's what I thought...YOUSE ALL ENJOY YOUR MEALS!"

. . .

At the back alley of the Roaring Tiger, Furio glared at Iris suspiciously as he circled around her and studied her appearance. Iris stared at him as well, trying (and failing) to look brave in front of the large tiger man.

"Um…" Iris paused to think of what to say. "I...I apologize for intruding your business, Mr. Ti-"

"Lǎohǔ," Furio interrupted with a snarl. "The name's Chéngsè Lǎohǔ. Furio Tigre bit the dust and I ain't lettin' some broad prove otherwise..."

Iris sweated nervously when she picked up on the murderous edge in Furio's voice. "Now, now, Mr...um...Lǎohǔ, I'm not here to cause any trouble."

"Sure youse are..." he growled, taking a step closer to her. "Who sent ya? Is it the Cadaverinis? If ya try to rat out on me to them, I swear I'll-"

"No, no, no! I-I don't work for the Cadaverinis, I swear!" Iris shouted frantically. "I-I came to visit you because of Ms. Viola..."

Furio's anger faded the moment he heard that name. "Viola...?" he mumbled in surprise before his expression went back to anger. Before Iris could even react, Furio grabbed the rookie lawyer by the collar of her blazer and effortlessly hoisted her up into the air.

Iris screamed as her legs moved violently and her fists punched Furio's arms to make him let go of her, but to no avail.

"What did ya do to her...?" he growled, glaring at Iris.

"W-wha...?" Iris whimpered.

"I SAID WHAT DID YA DO TO HER!?" he roared out, making Iris yelp. "I SWEAR IF YOUSE DID SOMETHIN' TO HER I'LL-!"

"S-she sent me to check to see if you're alright!" Iris shouted hastily. "I...I'm her lawyer!"

"IF YA THINK I'M DUMB ENOUGH TO BELIEVE-!"

"It's true!" Iris shouted, quickly digging one of her hands into her bag to pull out the letter of request that she had used on Oldbag yesterday. "H-here's your proof!"

Furio hesitated for a moment, but decided to drop Iris to the ground and snatch the letter from her. Iris stood up and wiped the dirt off the back of her skirt while Furio read the letter.

"I know this writing style. Yer story checks out," Furio said upon finishing the letter. "Alright, who are ya and what business do youse got with me?"

Iris stares at Furio for a moment. _This is it, Iris. Don't screw this up..._

"My name is Iris Hawthorne, good sir. A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Iris said, bowing to Furio. "Like I said, I am Miss Viola Cadaverini's lawyer. If you haven't heard yet, Ms. Viola is on trial for murder and--"

"Murder!? Ya think Viola's a murderer!?" Furio shouted angrily, jabbing his finger onto Iris' chest. "I'll have youse know that Viola's an angel! The only good egg in her family! There's no way she'd-!"

"I represent her in court, Mr. Tigre! I'm working to prevent her from going to jail!"

"It's Lǎohǔ, ya dumb bimbo!" Furio shouted loud, now angrier than before. "It took me and Viola a long time gettin' our fake names just so we can start our lives over, and if youse keep calling me Tigre one more time...!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she shouted, bowing profusely to the furious tiger man. "I-I know you're upset with me as it is, but please, I just need to ask you certain questions involving Miss Viola and her past."

"Grrr...forget it," he snarled, which resulted in a warm feeling that Iris' felt from her magatama. Suddenly, a set of chains separated her and Furio as four Psyche Locks appeared to keep the chains in place. "I gotta get back to work. Youse already wasted enough time as it is."

"B-but I need your help, Mr. Ti-Lǎohǔ!" Iris begged. "It's the only way we can help clear her name!"

"What part of _forget it_ do ya not understand?" Furio said. "Sure, that letter ya showed me looks legit, but what's not to say it's just forgery? And maybe Viola IS in trouble like ya said, but after lookin' at ya, there's no way someone with good judgment like Viola would hire a bimbo like you to defend her!"

"B-but...but..."

"So unless youse can convince me otherwise, I ain't tell ya anthing!" he said, stomping his foot and pointing to the door. "Now get out of my restaurant or I'll make ya the next meal for tonight!"

"B-but...please, sir, I-"

 ** _"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!"_**

Iris shrieked in absolute terror and fled for dear life. Once Furio was alone, he tool a minute to calm himself before thinking back on Iris' words.

 _Could it be true?_ he wondered. _Was Viola really arrested for murder?_

The idea sounded awful to the tiger man. It seemed that no matter was he or Viola did to put their past behind them, the past would always find a way to catch up to them.

Furio blamed himself mainly. Not just because he didn't know what happened to Viola prior to that lawyer showing up (he really should find the time to watch the news), but also because he should've stuck with the girl more.

Viola insisted that they seperate ways, but he shouldn't have agreed to it and stayed with her. At the very least, it would've been possible to prevent her unjust arrest.

 _I'll check up on her once I'm through with my work today,_ Furio thought to himself. _I'll find her and help her outta that mess she's in...hell, maybe I can become her lawyer. God knows I'd do better than that spineless broad!_

With a humorless chuckle, Furio strolled back to the restaurant kitchen and went back to his regular routine of shouting at his employees.

. . .

"How did it go, Mystic Iris?" Pearl asked her older sister, who stepped into the car. "Is Miss Viola's friend alright?"

"More than fine, I guess," Iris sighed. "He refused to talk to me about Viola's past though. I think he's suspicious of me and doesn't believe I'm Miss Viola's lawyer. He won't talk unless I can convince him otherwise."

Pearl frowned at that, but she soon perked up when an idea flashed in her mind. "Maybe we can ask to Miss Viola to convince him."

"Hmm...that can work," Iris said. "Let's go meet up with her then. She probably has time to speak with us now that the trial ended."

. . .

 _July 7_

 _Detention Center_

"What do you mean Ms. Viola can't talk to us right now!?" Iris exclaimed, raising her arms high.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but Prosecutor von Karma is currently interviewing the Cadaverini for tomorrow," the guard said. "If you wish to speak to her later, I suggest you find a seat and get comfy. She'll be interrogating ths Cadaverini for 2 to 3 hours."

Iris groaned in irritation, burying her face with her palms. Pearl then tugged at her older sister's dress.

"What so we do now, Mystic Iris?" she asked.

"Let's..." Iris paused. "Let's go back to the Studio and find clues there."

 _Court Record_ :

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Letter of Request_

 _3\. Security Cameras_

 _4\. Will Powers' Autopsy Report_

 _5\. Crystal Crusader Dress (Costume No. 1)_

 _6\. Key Card_

 _7\. Crystal Sword_

 _8\. Torn and Tattered Crystal Crusader Costume (Costume No. 2)_

 _9\. Mysterious Letter_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Pearl Fe_ _y_

 _2\. Viola Cadaverini_

 _3\. Franziska von Karma_

 _4\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _5_ _. Will Powers_

 _6_ _. Wendy Oldbag_

 _7_ _. Celeste L. Starr/Emerald Empress_

 _8_ _. Penny Nichols_

 _9_ _. Furio Tigre_

 ** _Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter took so long, I really wanted to get this out early. So what do you guys think of Furio Tigre in this fic? I know he's somewhat different in this, but I wanted to take some liberties with certain Ace Attorney characters. I just hope it's good._**

 ** _His alias Chéngsè Lǎohǔ means "Orange Tiger" in Chinese, and the reason why I made him the owner of a Chinese restaurant was because I sort of felt he was part Chinese in some way. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to share your thoughts on it in the reviews. Thankyou!_**


	26. Turnabout Crystal Part 8

**_Author's Note: Special thanks to DarksideDelights for making the fanart of Iris I'm using as a cover. Check out his art on his deviantart page here:_** ** _https/darksidedelights/art/Attorney-Iris-827882477_**

 _July 7_

 _???_

Edgeworth hummed absentmindedly, flipping through the channels of the small television set. It and a few classic novels and law books were brought to him as a gift from Franziska to make his time in prison a little more bearable.

She said she didn't tolerate the idea that his mind would rot in his small, dull cell, so she opted to "give it some sense of class", she said.

He was grateful for it. He really was. The books and television often served as a great form of escapism from his dreary, dull, repetitive prison life...but he also wondered why Franziska bothered to give him these.

He was a criminal. A murderer.

A man who had taken his own father's life years ago and has now gotten the punishment he deserved. His fellow inmates seem to get it as he winced at the wounds at the wounds inflicted to him from one inmate's fists. He can still feel the soring pain from his blows.

If Miles remembered correctly, that inmate was involved in a case he prosecuted in...what was it? He had been a lawyer for so long, he was starting to forget.

Edgeworth sighed. It didn't matter. Any wounds he gained in this prison were well-deserved for what he did...

 _"This just in, folks, Childhood Heroine turns out to be a Villainous Criminal!"_ the news broadcaster declared, taking Edgeworth out of his funk.

"Hmm?" Edgeworth raised a brow and turned up the volume of the television.

 _"Viewers of the hit television series Crystal Crusader Rose were in for the shock of their lives when it was revealed that the anonymous actress who played the title character was really Viola Cadaverini, the daughter of the infamous crime lord Bruto Cadaverini, whose criminal family has been running amok in our dear city, as well as in various states in America._

 _"This news had come to light due to the actions of prosecutor Franziska von Karma, who is prosecuting against the Cadaverini in court for the murder of the show's director and veteran actor Will Powers."_

 _The defendant of your current case is a Cadaverini, Franziska?_ Miles thought, remembering what Franziska told her about a big surprise from her last visit. _That's certainly one twist to cast doubt in her innocence._

The Cadaverinis were one of the most powerful and ruthless crime families in America. From California to New York, there isn't any state in the US that hasn't been touched by them. During his time as prosecutor, about 20 percent of his cases involved the Cadaverinis to some extent, most of them regarding crimes that were much worse than murder could ever be.

 _"Due to the revelation of the Crusader Rose actress' vile identity, many parents, teachers, and other guardians are demanding the show to be cancelled for harboring the Cadaverini and allowing her to spread vile messages to poison the minds of our children,"_ the news anchor said. _"With how long the show has been running, who knows what corruption has been brought into the minds of our innocent youth."_

Miles rolled his eyes at that statement. He knew that this was going to happen. Whether it be self righteous fools, overreacting witnesses, or just plain old horrible people, there would be at least one person showing up in matters like the Cadaverini case to cause trouble, whether or not they were actually involved in it. He just hoped that those kinds of people wouldn't be getting in the way of the lawyers and authority figures who were actually trying to solve the case.

. . .

 _July 7_

 _Global Studios_

"Finally, we made it..." Iris said, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of relief as she parked her car.

The journey back to Global Studios was not a pleasant one due to the traffic that blocked her path. Today's investigation had a rough start, she had to admit. While Furio Tigre did turn out alright like Viola hoped, he ended up scaring her away, adamant in not sharing any information with her out of suspicion and doubt. Not only that, but von Karma decided to be her usual...bitch self, for the lack of a better word.

Now not only she can't get Viola to convince Tigre that he can trust her, there's a likely chance she might not even get to talk to Viola at all given von Karma's obsession to win this case!

Iris grumbled, massaging the temples on her forehead as she stepped out of the car. Upon opening the backdoor for Pearl, the little sister stepped out and looked concern as frustration was evident in Iris' face.

"Are you okay, Mystic Iris?" Pearl asked.

Iris flashed a small, comforting smile to her little sister, taking her hand and having the both of them walk from the parking lot to the Global Studios gate.

"I'm fine, Pearl," Iris assured her. "I'm just...a little frustrated by how this investigation is going so far. Three hours already passed, but we haven't gotten a single clue to prove our client's innocence..."

"Oh, um...is there anything I can do to help?"

Iris giggled and patted Pearl's head affectionately. "You already are, Pearl. I have to admit, these cases are already harrowing as it is; but without you around, I probably would've snapped from the stress of it all. You being with me, Pearl..." she paused, trying to look for the right words. "It gives me a sense that, no matter what happens, everything will turn out alright."

Pearl looked up at Iris, her eyes widening and her heart touched upon hearing that, giving her big sister an adorable smile. "I...I don't know what to say, Mystic Iris...thank you."

"No, thank YOU, my sweet little Pearly!" Iris said, suddenly hoisting her little sister up in the air. The two sisters laughed as they spun around, having the time of their lives as they embraced. Once the moment had passed, Iris put Pearl down and the two continued their way to the Global Studios gate.

"I hope we can find more ebi…evidence here, Mystic Iris," Pearl said.

"I'm sure we can, especially since von Karma isn't here to block our path to the Watergate Building anymore," Iris said. "With her out of the way, I'm sure there won't be anymore...problems..."

Iris' small smile morphed into a bemused frown as she stared at the large crowd of adults blocking the path to the entrance. Many of them appeared in their mid-thirties, she could tell from appearance alone. Anger was evident on their faces as they glared down at Wendy Oldbag and another police guard blocking the way to the entrance, throwing rubbish and spewing hateful words that Pearl should not be hearing.

"And I was just starting to feel better now too..." Iris sighed out before turning to Pearl. "Pearl, please stay here while I sort this out."

Pearl hesitated for a brief moment before nodding obediently to her older sister. After nodding back, Iris let Pearl go and walked forward to see what the commotion was.

"Shut it down! Shut it down!" the adults chanted out in fury, some of them raising signs that had "Cancel the Show!", "You're Corrupting Our Children!", and other outrageous accusations written on them.

"Look here, you lousy protesting weirdos!" Oldbag shouted angrily, spit spewing out her wrinkly mouth. "You lot are disturbing everyone inside this building, ya hear!? We already called the cops, so you might as well skedaddle or-!"

"Quiet, you worthless hag!" a woman among the crowd, the possible leader of this protest, interrupted. "You and the rest of the people here are guilty for corrupting our children's minds! Our voices will be heard! You will cancel it or we-!"

"Excuse me," Iris said in the loudest her voice could muster. Iris yelped a little when everyone turned to her, the angry glares still on their faces. "I-um, pardon me, but may I ask what this commotion is all about? My sister and I need to pass so we can..."

"Can't you see we're in the middle of a protest!" the woman said, a few others behind her nodding in agreement. "Go away and come back to this foul company some other time!"

"Foul company!?" Oldbag shouted, aghast. "How dare you!? Sure, Global Studios isn't perfect, but it's certainly better than you self-righteous pr-!"

"Quiet!" the woman shouted back, gritting her teeth.

"Foul company?" Iris repeated, raising a brow. "What do you mean foul company?"

The woman scoffed. "Haven't you heard?" she said, looking at Iris as if the rookie lawyer was a naïve idiot. "This company is guilty for corrupting our children with their evil show and we won't stand for it!"

Several other people behind the woman voiced their agreement, raising their protest signs.

"I'm sorry, but...corrupting children?" Iris asked incredulously.

"Yes!" the woman shouted. "They messed with our children's minds by putting that evil Cadaverini in that Crystal show of theirs! Our poor darlings were subjected to that criminal's dark messages and we won't stand for it! We demand the show be canceled now! We demand for this entire business to pay for their sins!"

The entire crowd shouted in solidarity. They all turned their hateful and bitter stares to Oldbag and the other security guard, who were nervous but ready to hold them back. Iris, however, thought of what the woman said...and frowned in mild annoyance.

"So let me get this straight," the rookie lawyer said, "you and the rest of these people are here protesting...because of the Cadaverini trial that's going on right now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the woman rolled her eyes at Iris' questions. "You clearly don't understand how serious this is. That show is poisoning our children's minds!"

"By what?" Iris asked, her eye twitching and her arms crossed as she stared down at the woman with a disapproving look. "Simply existing on the screen of the show?"

"Yes," the woman answered matter-of-factly, bemusing Iris. "That vile Cadaverini...she and her family are nothing but disruptive villains!"

"And you're disrupting the business of this Studio," Iris said calmly, narrowing her eyes at the woman. "As well as hounding a girl who is most likely innocent of the crime she's accused of."

"How could you even say that!?" the woman snapped, some of her spit spewing on Iris cheek, much to the latter's disgust. "That Cadaverini isn't innocent! She's guilty for hiding behind the screens our children watch!"

"Yes. She did fake her identity and became a children's star," Iris nodded, but that was the only positive thing she'd say to this woman and her sheep. "However, if you listened to the current news, the defense found out that she did it to hide from her own family. Can you imagine finding out your own family being a cabal of remorseless criminals? Can you picture having to deal with that and being forced to uphold a tradition that you are disgusted in?"

Some of the protestors in the crowd paused and stared at Iris in surprise before glancing away from her nervously. The woman still remained unconvinced.

"You're foolish to think she's innocent," the woman said. "That woman's still a Cadaverini, it makes her a bad example to our children!"

"And you're setting a WONDERFUL example by disrupting daily activities, pelting rotten food at police guards, and demanding a show to get cancelled," Iris said sarcastically, giving the woman a faux smirk. "Which, by the way, will likely result in hundreds of actors, production workers, and other people losing their jobs. Reeaally, a fine example for your children, you are..."

The woman growled at Iris in annoyance, while a few of the protestors behind casted expressions of doubt and worry in their faces. Good, Iris thought. They needed to know just how much trouble they were causing.

"Look, I've been having a hard day," Iris said. "Can you just let me and my sister pass so we can carry on our work here, please. I won't trouble you any further."

The woman opened her mouth to retort, but paused as her eyes widened in realization. "It all makes sense now..."

Iris raised a brow. "What?" she asked, but was caught off guard when the woman jabbed her finger at her.

"You! You're that lawyer from the news!" the woman shouted angrily. "The one who's defending that evil witch!"

"Excuse me?" Iris said, nervous but managing to keep her composure. She took a step back, but was ready to turn and run in case.

"You're working with that witch! That Cadaverini! You're collusing to bring that witch out of the punishment she deserves!" the woman ranted and raved, her anger contagious as some of the protestors behind her began to share her feelings.

"I'm only doing my job and there's a likely chance Viola Cadaverini is innocent--!" Iris yelped and a loud thud was heard when he

"Mystic Iris!" Pearl shouted in concern, rushing to her sister and putting herself between her and the angry mob. "Leave my sister alone!"

"She's already corrupted the girl with her lies!" the woman rationalized. "We have to-!"

The sound of police sirens echoed closer and closer to the parking lot, putting the woman and the rest of the mob at a halt. The protestors all turned and saw three police cars speeding to their direction.

Upon realizing just how much trouble they were going to be in, the mob scattered as the police stepped out of their vehicles and went to take control of the situation.

Among the police officers was Detective Gumshoe, who immediately went to pick up Iris.

"Are you alright there, pal?" the scruffy detective asked. Pearl stared at Iris with a concerned expression.

Iris looked at both of them and smiled gently. "I'm fine, no need to worry about me," she said. "Thank you for the save, Detective. Things might've taken a bad turn if you didn't show up in time."

"Ah, think nothing of it," Gumshoe chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I take it you're back hear to investigate Will Powers' murder?"

Iris nodded. "I wanted to talk to Ms. Cadaverini first to help settle a...particularly rough issue..." she muttered, remembering her first time with Furio Tigre. "But I can't talk to her due to an...unforeseen issue..."

"Prosecutor von Karma's really determined to make sure you don't win, huh, pal?" Gumshoe laughed, earning a surprised stare from Iris and Pearl. He then glanced away from them nervously and scratched his head. "Yeah, um...she's pretty upset at how that trial went. She's been ranting at how you keep getting lucky every time and that she won't let you embarrass her another time."

"Sounds to me like she cares more about beating Mystic Iris than actually finding the c-cul-prit?" Pearl said, turning to Iris as if to ask if she said the last word correctly. Iris' nod made her smile.

"Heh, you got a point there," Gumshoe said. "Still, what can you do? There's no way to stop her and the best you can do is prove her wrong...which will probably result in a lot of whipping though."

Iris and Gumshoe collectively cringed at the thought of von Karma's whip.

"By the way, Detective, I need to tell you," Iris said, "regarding this mob I ran into before you arrived. They were saying nonsense about Viola corrupting their children and that the entire studio should shut down for it."

Gumshoe frowned. "Yeah, it's bad. I've been looking into it online. A lot of people are accusing Ms. Cadaverini for what's happening. Demanding her to get arrested immediately, blaming her for issues involving kids, and even tossing the blame of all her family's crimes on her because she's the only Cadaverini out in the public."

"But it's not proven if she's the killer yet," Pearl pointed out, but Gumshoe shook his head.

"Sometimes people don't care if you're innocent or not, pal," Gumshoe said. "If you look guilty to them, then there's no need to prove otherwise..."

"That's very insightful of you, Detective," Iris said, raising a brow. The scruffy detective chuckled. He frowned for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"There was a prosecutor I used to work with a year ago," he explained. "He was one of the best prosecutors I've met. Then he got accused of murder...I knew he didn't do it, but everything and everyone made it look like he did."

Iris frowned, pitying Gumshoe. "I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Nah, it's okay, pal," Gumshoe assured. "I still think he's innocent, you see. And after this case, I'm gonna go back to proving that to everyone else!"

"You can do it, Detective!" Pearl cheered him on, and Iris shared her feelings. However, there was a question bubbling inside of Iris' mind upon hearing the Detective's story and it demanded to be answered.

"Detective, if you pardon me, but this prosecutor doesn't happen to be Miles-?" she was cut off by a sudden ringing of someone's phone. Gumshoe snatched his phone from his scruffy green coat and paled to see it was von Karma calling him.

"Sorry, but I need to get back to work," he said quickly.

"But Detective-" Iris objected, but the scared look on his face said it all for her. "Oh, um...good luck to you then."

 _Later,_ Iris thought to herself. _I'll ask him later..._

"Same to you, pal," he replied. "I hope you win in this case, I really do."

Iris and Pearl bowed to Gumshoe, then turned around to enter Global Studios. As they wandered around the studio, they passed some employees who were minding their own business, but the ones who were talking with one another disturbed the two sisters.

 _"I didn't know what Powers saw in that Cadaverini..."_

 _"I knew we shouldn't have hired that bitch..."_

 _"_ _First we lose Will and then we get a riot outside? Just another problem caused by that Cadaverini..."_

Pearl frowned. "They're all saying such mean things to Miss Viola..." she huffed out.

"When people face hard problems, sometimes they want to go blame someone, thinking it'll make things better," Iris said. "Since the case is currently unsolved, many people are blaming Ms. Viola immediately because she's the suspect for Will Powers' murder. Not to mention her family being one of the most notorious crime families in the city. People would want her head just for being a member of it..."

"But if we show that she didn't do it, everything will be okay, right?" Pearl asked with a twinge of hope in her voice.

Iris paused. Will everything be alright for Viola if they prove her innocent? Will she be left alone once she's proven innocent in court...or will the public still hound her just for being a Cadaverini? Judging from the protestors she and Pearl ran into a while ago, as well as the spiteful remarks from Viola's own coworkers, Iris heavily doubted that things would go back to normal for the runaway Cadaverini, even if she was proven innocent...

"Y-yes, Pearl," Iris replied, feigning a smile. "She'll be okay once we prove her innocence. We just gotta find some evidence to prove it."

Pearl nodded, now more determined than ever to prove Viola's innocence. "Where do we start?"

"First, we should go to the Watergate Building and find out what really happened there, now that von Karma isn't around to play gatekeeper," Iris said, shuddering as she thought of von Karma's whip. "I just hope she didn't do anything to tamper with the crime scene..."

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Letter of Request_

 _3\. Security Cameras_

 _4\. Will Powers' Autopsy Report_

 _5\. Crystal Crusader Dress (Costume No. 1)_

 _6\. Key Card_

 _7\. Crystal Sword_

 _8\. Torn and Tattered Crystal Crusader Costume (Costume No. 2)_

 _9\. Mysterious Letter_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Pearl Fey_

 _2\. Viola Cadaverini_

 _3\. Franziska von Karma_

 _4\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _5._ _Will Powers_

 _6_ _. Wendy Oldbag_

 _7\. C_ _eleste L. Starr/Emerald Empress_

 _8_ _. Penny Nichols_

 _9._ _Furio Tigre_

 ** _Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I've been busy studying for an upcoming exam on March 1 and I have to pass it, so I don't think I'll be able to upload more until that time comes. Anyways, in regards to this chapter, I wanted to write some form of consequence of Viola being a Cadaverini._** ** _Since she was part of a powerful crime family and she made a new identity as the star of a children's show in this story, I can imagine controversy being sparked up with people wanting her and/or Global Studios cancelled, especially with what's going on today. Anyways, what do you think of this latest chapter? Feel free to leave your thoughts on it, and I hope you enjoyed it._**


	27. Turnabout Crystal Part 9

**_Author's Note: Hey, guys, it's been a while. Sorry this chapter took so long, I'm still busy due to my exam moving to a different date on April, not mention the Coronavirus complicating everything. I'll do my best to update this and Foolish Queen (another fic I wrote here) as soon as I can once I find the free time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Feel free to say your thoughts on it, and please stay safe and healthy. Thankyou._**

 _July 7_

 _W_ _atergate Building_ _Entrance_

"You again!?" Iris and Oldbag exclaimed at one another, the latter dramatically jabbing her finger towards the former.

 _Oh, that's just great! Grrr..._ Iris thought grumpily. Just when she reached the entrance of a crime scene, another road block had to show itself! Did she do something wrong? Was the world really intent on her not winning this case!?

"Just when I thought getting my face pelted with tomatoes was the worst part of this day..." Oldbag grumbled. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Doing my job, I..." Iris paused to let out a sigh, then she glanced at her watch.

"Shit..." she muttered under her breath so her little sister couldn't hear her. It was getting close to sunset. She was running out of time.

"Pearl, is it okay if you can start investigating without me?" Iris asked. "You just have to stay and look around the entrance and the back for clues, but you can't enter the Watergate Building without me, alright?"

Iris knew this was most likely the irresponsible thing to do as Pearl's new caretaker, but the clock was ticking and Pearl had shown her skills in the previous case she partook in. Besides, Pearl would only check the outside grounds of the building and Iris wouldn't be too far behind once she was done dealing with Oldbag.

Pearl's eyes beamed up as her tiny fists clenched in excitement. "I'm gonna investigate..." she whispered before puffing uo her chest, giving her big sister a determined look. "I won't let you down, Mystic Iris!"

Pearl wasted no time and ran toward the Watergate Building, fired up and ready to make her sister proud. Iris couldn't help but smile at the sight of her dear sister's enthusiasm and determination.

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Oldbag asked, raising a brow. "Asking your little sister to look for clues?"

"She might be young, Ms. Oldbag, but she has that potential in her," Iris said before giggling upon remembering her case with Morgan and Dahlia. "I might've not even won a certain case without her."

"Then you must _really_ stink in your job if you had to rely on a 5-year-old to win a case for you."

Iris' smile morphed into a frown as she turned to Oldbag with a glare. "Firstly, my Pearl is 8. Secondly, what do you want from me? Last time I checked, you gave me clearance to investigate this place."

"Oh, I did," Oldbag said, crossing her arms. "I just happened to spot you when I got out of the ladies' room after washing my face."

Iris noticed that Oldbag's hair and the torso of her uniform were drenched, then it clicked in her mind. "Those protestors outside caused you trouble too?"

"Oh, you don't the half of it!" Oldbag groaned. "I was just standing at the entrance, minding my own business, then suddenly a bunch of nutcases barge in and make a ruckus! Back in my day, things like that--!"

"Wouldn't happen, yes," Iris added. "I know how you feel."

Oldbag eyed at the lawyer suspiciously, but Iris raised her arms to make a defensive gesture "I really do. Today has been _immensely_ unproductive. A potential witness turned out to be uncooperative and that _von Karma_ is preventing me from talking to my own client..."

Oldbag noticed the venomous edge that came when Iris mentioned that name. Not that she blamed her, that brat prosecutor was a maniac.

"I realized that von Karma keeping me from Ms. Viola has given me the opportunity to investigate the Watergate Building, since she isn't around here anymore," Iris said. "And just when I got here..."

"Those self-righteous nutjobs showed up," Oldbag finished to her. Iris nodded in response.

"I swear if they really did block my way here..." Iris shuddered. She couldn't imagine the look of disappointment Viola would give her if she came back with no leads to prove her innocence.

"Heh, I can't help but agree with you there," Oldbag said with a chuckle. "Good thing that fine, handsome detective showed up just in time."

 _I wouldn't call Detective Gumshoe handsome, but yeah,_ Iris thought before clearing her throat a bit. "Yes, and now that I'm here, I wish to speak to you again in regards to this case."

Oldbag grumbled. "Can't you go bother someone else this time?"

"Believe me, I would love to, but I'm pressed on time and I need to talk to as many witnesses as I can. And besides," Iris said before flashing a soft smile to Oldbag, "who better to get information than someone who's as wise and experienced as you."

Oldbag's face blushed for a moment before returning to its usual grumpy expression. "Oh, hush you, if you think a little compliment like that's going to win me over--"

"I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day if you do."

"What do you want to ask first?"

Iris smirked slyly before taking out a notepad. "Okay..." she paused for a few seconds to skim at her written questions. "Can you give me any details in regards to the Watergate Building?"

"That place? It's oldest thing in this entire studio if I don't say so myself," Oldbag said.

"Older than you?" Iris jokingly asked, earning a harsh glare from Oldbag. "My apologies. Anyways, from what I can gather, it was where most of _Crystal Crusader Rose_ was filmed. There must be a reason why the killer chose it as the location for their crime."

"Of course there is. That building has been around even before this studio was built. It's not really part of the Studio, but since it's so close to it, Mr. Powers and his crew decided to shoot most of the show there. It's the only place with no security cameras or anything in it to record that wretched Cadaverini murdering Poor Powers!"

Iris raised a brow at this. "So you still believe Ms. Viola committed the crime?"

"Of course, who else could it be?" Oldbag huffed. "That wretch kept cozying up to Poor Powers, taking advantage of his kind, gullible heart!"

"Cozying up? What do you mean?"

"I mean _cozying up_! You know, talking nice, helping him out in difficult parts in making his show, helping him with groceries--"

"That sounds more like altruism."

"It's all lies, I tell you, whippersnapper!" Oldbag shouted. "Don't be fooled! That no-good Cadaverini killed Poor Powers, and there's no proof otherwise!"

 _I could tell her I'm here to find exactly that,_ Iris thought in amusement, _but_ _I_ _'d be here all day if I do..._

"Alright, I believe that's all the questions I have for you in regards to this case. Thankyou for your time, but I must be--"

"AAAAAAHH!!!"

Iris paled, the warmth in her body draining when she heard that scream. "Pearl!" she called out as she ran toward the Watergate Building.

. . .

 _July 7_

 _Watergate Building_

 _Several minutes earlier..._

Pearl Fey, Junior Attorney, wandered around the front and back of the Watergate Building. Squinting her eyes and moving her palm over her head to shield them from the beating sun, Pearl scanned the area for any signs of evidence; however, despite her focus, there wasn't any to be found.

Pearl put her hand down and sighed. This was already the fourth time she scanned this area...

Still, she couldn't give up, not when her sister was counting on her. She trusted her with this task, and she won't disappoint her!

And besides, Ms. Viola--the Crystal Crusader--was counting on her! She can't give up now.

 _I'm gonna find it!_ she declared mentally. _I'm gonna find it and make--woah!_

Pearl wobbled about, tripping on a concrete stair she hadn't noticed, but managed to compose herself before she could fall. Afterwards, Pearl looked around and saw she was at the back of the Watergate Building. She could tell from the two trashcans, the dying plantlife all around her, and the blue car that was parked in this desolate location.

She saw this scene four times already. It was sad to look at then, but it was depressing since Pearl couldn't find any evidence right now.

"Maybe I'm not looking at the right place," Pearl whispered to herself, rubbing her chin. "Maybe the evidence is...close to the building rather than around."

As soon as she said that, it was then she noticed a peculiar piece of crumpled, ripped up paper lying below the concrete stairs of the building, specifically its side.

 _It could be just trash,_ Pearl thought. _But the rest of the back seemed so empty, so..._

Hoping for the best outcome, she knelt down to pick up the paper...only for the large metallic two way door to be suddenly open with a loud bang.

"AAAAAAHH!!!" Pearl screamed in shock, tumbling to the ground and clutching the paper in her hand tightly.

"Pearl!" she heard her sister call out and it didn't take long for Iris to arrive, with Oldbag not too far behind her

"Are you alright?!" she asked with concern, picking Pearl up.

"I-I'm okay, Mystic Iris," Pearl said. "I just got surprised by something, that's it."

Oldbag gasped for air, sweat dripping down her body as she wheezed. "Slow down next time, would you...?!"

"Y-yeah, sorry," a familiar voice said, chuckling nervously. "I didn't see you there."

Iris and Pearl turned to be greeted by Penny Nichols, who waved to the sisters awkwardly. "Hello again," she greeted them.

"Oh, Ms. Nichols, what a surprise," Iris said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing much, just taking all of this film equipment out of the building and back to storage," Penny said, removing the drape from the large cart behind her.

Iris gaped at the large amounts of cameras, speakers, setpieces, green screens, headlights, and other heavy film props and tools organized and neatly stacked inside a large cart that Penny seemed to have no trouble pulling by herself.

"That's a lot of equipment, Ms. Nichols," Iris said, impressed.

Oldbag huffed. "That's Nichols for you...one year working here and she's suddenly a bodybuilder," she remarked snidely.

Beaming with pride, Penny outstretched her arms and made a pose, flexing her muscles, which showed an impressives set of biceps underneath her long sleeves.

Oldbag groaned at this. "You adorable little sister's safe, which I'm glad!" she gave a genuine smile, patting Pearl on the head before turning to glare at Iris. "I'm going back to work now. Good luck dealing with the lawyer, Nichols."

"Um...will do?" Penny said questioningly, slightly waving goodbye to Oldbag as the senior guard left. She then turned to Iris and Pearl. "So, uh...how's that trial going for you?"

"We managed to extend it for one day, but saide from that, we haven't gotten any results in regards to evidence on Ms. Viola's innocence," Iris said, frowning.

Penny sighed, relieved and somewhat pleased by the news. "But...there's still a chance? For Viola to get cleared?"

"Well, yes, but we still need to find some form of evidence," _To which I've been constantly denied at every turn!_ Iris shouted mentally.

"Hmm..." Pearl hummed in thought before flashing a kind smile to Iris and Pearl. "Maybe I can help? Answer a few things."

Iris smiled. "That would be wonderful, Ms. Nichols! That would be very helpful."

"Alright, ask away," Penny said, flashing a grin. "What do you want to know?"

"From what I heard from Ms. Oldbag, the Watergate Building has no security cameras like the rest of the studio," Iris said. "Is that correct?"

Penny nodded. "Before the studio was made, the Watergate Building was this big fancy hotel," Penny gestured to the inside of the building, with Iris and Penny noticing how barren and dark the location was.

"Don't be fooled by how it looks now, this place was great," Penny smiled softly as she stared into the darkness of the building.

. . .

 _Many years ago..._

 _8-_ _year-old Penny Nichols gasped in awe, her eyes wide and sparkling as she stared at the Watergate Building. The large ten-story building shone brightly with the lights from the individual rooms against the snowy night sky. The lights complimented the building's large width and shining silver walls, giving it the appearance of giant dazzling diamond._

 _Below the building stood a huge crowd of paparazzi, news interviwers, and many others eagerly anticipating the arrival of a celebrity who would be staying in the illustrious hotel. Penny didn't really care about it, as weird as it sounded, she just wanted to admire the Watergate Building's dazzling beauty._

 _As young Penny gawked at the enchanting building, her ears noticed the purring of a black pristine limousine. As the fanciful vehicle parked near the_ _red carpet set out for it and the young teen celebrity Celeste Starr stepped out, alongside a tall woman who appeared to be her mother._

 _Penny narrowed her eyes and stood on the bench to get a better view of the girl, who was showered by dozens of flashing cameras and adoring fans, as she and her mother quickly made her way inside the Watergate Gate Building._

Lucky her, _Penny thought._ She gets to go inside the building.

 _It sounded silly for a child to obsess over a building, but Penny couldn't help it. From what she heard from classmates, the place was like a palace with lavish rooms, elegant decor, and all sorts of luxuries she and her father were too poor to afford. Not to mention the fact that the building was a place thar famous people would visit to relax or stay in._

 _If Penny found a way to get in, would there be a chance for her to run into her hero, the Steel Samurai? He was famous and many famous people go to that building. Maybe someday, she and her dad will get enough money to go into that building. It would take a lot of work to get that money, but if it meant a chance in meeting the Steel Samurai, it'll be worth it._

 _"Penny!" Penny's entranced state towards the building upon hearing that voice. She turned to its direction and smiled._

 _"Hi, daddy," Penny said innocently._

 _"Sorry I left you here for too long," he said, chuckling nervously. "Work took a little longer than I thought."_

 _"But those bad men won't come back now?" Penny asked, to which her father flinched for a moment before flashing a fake smile._

 _"Not today, they won't," he assured Penny, gripping the Steel Samurai jacket she wore. "Now then, why don't we go out and eat before we head home?"_

 _Penny gasped, her eyes sparkling at the offer, before a thought came into her mind. "Do we have enough money for that?"_

 _Her father laughed. "We do, sweetheart. Always. So, what do you want to eat--?"_

 _"Steel Samurai burgers!" Penny shouted enthusiastically, raising her arms high._

 _"Really, again?" her father said, jokingly shaking his head. "Don't you want somwthing else?"_

 _Penny huffed. "Steel Samurai burgers."_

 _Her father threw up her arms and sighed, but his smile was still visible. "Alright, alright."_

 _"Yay!" Penny cheered, jumping in excitement, with her father laughing heartily. Grabbing her daughter, he placed her over his shoulder and the two made their merry way to the nearest restaurant that sold Penny's beloved Samurai burgers, with Penny singing the Steel Samurai theme along the way._

. . .

"Ms. Nichols?" Iris asked, her and Penny glancing at each other in concern for the young woman who was currently standing on the same spot while looking at the dark abyss inside the building with a vacant smile.

"Um...hello, Ms. Nichols?" Iris said, snapping her fingers near Penny's ears. "Ms. Nichols!"

Penny snapped back to reality, turning to Iris. "Oh, sorry, I got a bit nostalgic there. Anyways, yeah, this place used to be a popular hotspot for celebrities who visit this city. Taylor Swift, Gordon Ramsey, Celeste...all of them stayed in this building, at least once or twice."

"Interesting," Iris said. "If that's the case, why did it close down?"

Penny paused for a moment, her face morphing into a solemn frown. "It...well..."

. . .

 _Years ago..._

 _9-_ _year-old Penny wasn't stupid. Sure, she was young, a little naive at certain things, and tended to venture into the realm of the Steel Samurai TV show for too long...but she wasn't stupid._

 _"It's already been three weeks, Dime," Penny heard a gruff, hostile voice from outside her bedroom. "When the fuck are ya going to pay yer loans!?"_

 _"P-please, Mr. Tigre, I don't have the money at the moment," she heard her father's scared voice. "J-just please, if you give me more time--!"_

 _"YA ALREADY HAD YER GODDAMN TIME!!!" Tigre roared out, making Pearl jump. "The Cadaverini Family are tired o' waitin'! They want the loan and we'll get it outta--!"_

 _"Daddy...?"_

 _Pearl regretted stepping out of her room as the man who was lifting her father by the collar of his shirt. He gave a surprised look to Penny, who froze i_ _n terror at the large orange skinned man who was threatening her father_ _and looming over her._

 _He wore a sharp orange suit with the symbol of a tiger and a dragon clashing on it, as well as sharp eyes and muscles that made him look more like a beast than a man. He stared at Penny, tilting his head as the girl look at him with absolute fear._

 _After a tense moment, he let Penny's father go._

 _"Two more weeks," Tigre growled lowly. "That's all I'm gonna give ya, Dime."_

 _"T-thankyou...!" Penny's father sighed in relief. The man glanced at Penny, gave the girl a quick nod, and left their home. As soon as he was gone, Penny wasted no time and ran to her father's side._

 _"Daddy, are you okay?!" she asked._

 _He chuckled nervously. "I-it's fine, sweetheart. Just trouble from work, is all."_

 _He then flashed a fake smile to his daughter. "Say, isn't that Steel Samurai gonna start in a few minutes? Why don't you go watch it."_

 _"But daddy--"_

 _"You shouldn't miss it, sweetheart," he pressed. "Tomorrow's a school day and you still have homework to do before bed. Why don't you watch it now before getting to that?"_

 _Penny wasn't stupid. She didn't know most of the details about what was going on, but she wasn't stupid. She knew her father was hurting. She knew he was intentionally trying to change the subject._

 _"Okay..." she mumbled, reluctantly going back to her room._

 _"I'll make some soup for you, sweetheart, how's that sound?" he added._

 _"S-sounds good..."_

 _When Penny returned to her room, she grabbed her remote to turn on the small television her father had brought her on her birthday. As the Steel Samurai's theme song played bombastically, Penny raised the volume to try and drown out that thoughts of what happened earlier._

 _Penny wasn't stupid. She was perfectly aware of the trouble she and her father were in...and the Steel Samurai was her only escape from it._

. . .

"I..." Penny struggled to hold back tears as she clenched her fists at the memory. "This building closed down because it turned out to be used for criminal activities. Cadaverini, specifically."

"Oh," Iris' brows raised up in surprise. "I'm...sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," Penny sniffed, glancing back at the darkness before turning to the large cart behind her. "I'm sorry, but I really need to get back to work now. If you need to get more clues, I think you'll find them inside the Watergate Building."

She then took out a flashlight from the cart of film equipment and handed it to Iris. "This should help. We also repaired the elevator, so feel free to use it."

"Oh, thankyou so much, Ms. Nichols," Iris said. "Thankyou as well for letting me interview you."

"Don't mention it," Penny replied. "Just...good luck with your case."

"We will!" Pearl said enthusiatically. "We'll prove Ms. Viola didn't kill anyone it!"

Penny cringed a bit, but held on and gave a sweet smile to Pearl. She quickly made her way to her car, attaching the cart to its back. She then peered her head inside the cart to check if she had everything.

Green screen? Check.

Cameras? Check.

Microphones and other audio equipment? Check.

The shattered bloody headlight? Penny sighed in relief. _Thank god that crazy prosecutor lady didn't find it..._

Turning around to see Iris and Pearl entering the Watergate Building, Penny quickly put the drape over the film equipment and went into her vehicle, pressing on the gas to get as far away from the Watergate Building as posaible.

Iris and her sister...they were good people, Penny can see that.

 _But I can't let them find out what really happened,_ Penny thought, finally letting her tears flow from her face as she drove away. _Not now, not ever..._

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Letter of Request_

 _3\. Security Cameras_

 _4\. Will Powers' Autopsy Report_

 _5\. Crystal Crusader Dress (Costume No. 1)_

 _6\. Key Card_

 _7\. Crystal Sword_

 _8\. Torn and Tattered Crystal Crusader Costume (Costume No. 2)_

 _9\. Mysterious Letter_

 _10\. Penny's_ _Vehicle_

 _11\. Crumpled, Ripped Up Paper_

 _12\. Cart of Film Equipment_

 _13\. Flashlight_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Pearl Fey_

 _2\. Viola Cadaverini_

 _3\. Franziska von Karma_

 _4\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _5.Will Powers_

 _6\. Wendy Oldbag_

 _7\. Celeste L. Starr/Emerald Empress_

 _8\. Penny Nichols_

 _9\. Furio Tigre_


	28. Turnabout Crystal Part 10

**_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I've been dealing with a lot of stuff at the moment. Thank you so much for waiting and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. The new Iris Hawthorne cover was made by barracudahato, please check them out (https//barracudahato/gallery)_**

 _July 7, Watergate Building_

"So what do we do now, Mystic Iris?" Pearl asked as she and her older sister gazed at the darkness inside the Watergate Building.

"I...I suppose we should enter then," Iris said, turning on the flashlight Penny had given them, before turning to Pearl.

Pearl's head perked up, remembering a certain detail. "Oh, Mystic Iris!" she said, pulling out a crumpled paper from her kimono and handing it out to her sister. "I found this paper here, and I was hoping it could be evidence."

Tilting her head, Iris took the paper and read it.

"Come to the Watergate Building and face the consequences for taking everything from me," Iris read, wondering what it could mean. "Wait…"

The rookie lawyer stopped to dig into her files, taking out a copy of the torn up letter Franziska had presented in the trial. She held it and the crumpled up paper together and read aloud:

 _"I know your secret. You've been keeping this from me and everyone else, but that ends today. Come to the Watergate Building and face the consequences for taking everything from me."_

"What do you know, they match," Iris mused.

"Does it help?" Pearl asked hopefully and was greeted by her sister's warm smile.

"Oh yes, it does," Iris said, affectionately patting Pearl's head. "Good job, Pearl."

Pearl grinned, wanting to jump for joy, but she knew this case wasn't over yet. "Should we go inside the building now?"

Iris nodded. "Stay close to me, Pearl."

Pearl obeyed, tugging at the back of Iris' blazer as they slowly and carefully walked into the building, shining the flashlight all around the dark building.

Observing the dark surroundings, Iris saw there wasn't any furniture inside the building, which shouldn't surprise her really. From Oldbag and Penny's words, the place had been abandoned for years, so it would make sense most of the furniture was gone.

As they continued their search, Iris felt a drop of water drip down onto her head. Flashing her light up, she saw a large man sized hole on the bleak, concrete ceiling.

"Hmm..." Iris raised her brow, stroking her chin. Observing the hole, there was nothing but darkness on the other side.

"Mystic Iris," Pearl said, tugging at her sister's blazer. Iris turned to Pearl, who gestured to the small glowing red dot a few feet away. Iris flashed her light towards it, revealing an elevator.

"Hmm..." Iris and Pearl stepped forward to the elevator. Iris pressed the elevator button and the door opened with a loud BING!

Iris and Pearl nearly shut their eyes at how bright the elevator light was. Reluctantly, they stepped inside the elevator, and Iris pressed the button to the 2nd Floor. There was a small bump, but aside from that, the ride to the 2nd Floor was successful.

"It works," Iris mumbled to herself as the door opened, revealing the consuming darkness outside. She stared at the darkness, then turned to Pearl. "Pearl, can you stay in the elevator while I investigate?"

Pearl nodded. She didn't like the dark and judging by when she stepped inside the elevator, the elevator was sturdy enough for a child like her. Assured by Pearl's safety, Iris took a deep breath and walked into the shadowy abyss of the 2nd floor.

Turning on her flashlight, she flashed it at the floor, taking her steps carefully until she saw the hole. Peering her head into the hole, Iris observed the darkness of the 1st floor until she felt a drop go down in the back of her head. Motioning her flashlight on the ceiling, she saw another man sized hole.

"I wonder..." Iris whispered to herself and quickly moved back to the elevator where Pearl was in.

"Did you find anything?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah," Iris said before pressing the button to the top floor of the building: the tenth. "And I think it's given me a hunch."

In a moment, the elevator rose Iris and Pearl to the tenth floor. Upon arrival, the doors opened and the two sisters were greeted by the sunlight that showed from the windows of the tenth floor.

Iris then stepped out of the elevator with Pearl following her this time due to the light source. Iris scanned her surroundings before noticing a large grey tarpaulin sheet on the floor, several feet away from her.

Iris and Pearl walked toward the sheet, staring at it curiously.

"If my hunch is correct..." Iris whispered to herself before turning to her sister. "Pearl, can you help me move this sheet out of the way?"

Pearl nodded and Iris went to the other side of the sheet, kneeling down and gripping it. Pearl knelt down and held her side of the sheet as well, and in a few seconds; they lifted the large sheet up and tossed it aside, revealing the large man sized hole underneath.

"I knew it," Iris said with a smile, stepping closer and peering down the hole to see the vertical drop to the bottom. Pearl went closer to look down at the hole too, but Iris quickly raised her hand and gestured Pearl to stay put.

"Why would there be a bunch of holes leading from here to the ground?" Iris pondered and looked up to see if there was another hole in the ceiling, but all she saw was a black steel beam that was attached to the wall.

Narrowing her eyes, Iris noticed that this beam had a line of headlights attached to it, with one that was noticeably missing due to the large gap in between the spaces. In between two of the headlights was pulley and upon motioning her head downward, she saw that the pulley lined up perfectly with the hole on the floor.

Iris stroked her chin, which was a habit that Pearl noticed. "What are you thinking, Mystic Iris? What does this all mean?"

"Hmm...there's a missing headlight. I would say it fell from the hole, but it's so far away from it for me to say that," Iris said. "This also begs the question: why is there a set of holes that create a vertical path to the first floor? And why is there a pulley above it?"

Pearl shrugged, still gazing at the hole curiously. "Maybe we can ask Ms. Oldbag or Penny?"

"Ms. Nichols is busy for the time being, and I already promised Oldbag that I'd leave her alone..." Iris muttered.

"What about Ms. Starr?"

"She's on von Karma's side, I highly doubt she'll be helpful," Iris said before checking her watch. "It's almost evening. If I'm correct, that von Karma should be done talking to Ms. Viola, so we can probably ask her about-"

"Hey! What are you two doing here!?" a familiar voice shouted at them from the direction of the elevator. "This place is employees only!"

Iris and Pearl turned around to be greeted by the Celeste L. Starr, who was stomping her way towards them with a furious snarl. Pearl yelped and hid behind Iris, who took a hold of her hand and stepped forward in a protective stance.

"Ms. Starr, what a surprise," Iris said, eyeing Celeste carefully.

"You two shouldn't even be here! Get out now or I'll call security!" the actress shouted, reaching into her pocket for her cellphone.

"Actually, Ms. Starr, we're allowed clearance to be in this building," Iris said. "It's the crime scene, so we need to investigate."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Celeste muttered, rolling her eyes. "So get your investigation over with soon and leave. I want you two out of here, whether you like it or not."

"Then why don't I ask you a few questions then?" Iris offered. "If you do that, then we can leave you alone."

Celeste scoffed. "As if I have anything to say to you," she then shoved her hands into her pockets and turned to leave.

"But your words might help bring light to what's really going on in this case!" Iris called out, but Celeste shrugged.

"I already talked to a lawyer, it's out of my hands now. And besides..." she turned to give Iris a cold glare. "You think I'd go out of my way to help you or that Cadaverini? Please..."

Celeste turned her head away from the two sisters and began to steer away from the sister's. Iris opened her mouth to speak again, but Pearl suddenly stepped out from behind her sister.

"C-can we talk and get your side of the story!?" Pearl asked loudly, earning the surprised stares of Celeste and Iris. Pearl's face flushed red at that.

"What?" Celeste said, staring at Pearl as if she had a second head. "But, I'm on the prosecution's side."

"Y-yes, but..." Pearl paused for a moment to think. "...but we'd like to hear your side in the matter too. We know you're against Ms. Viola and you want to see her locked up, but it would be good for all of us to know everything about this case."

"Why's that?" Celeste asked, her eyes narrowing at the child.

"T-to-to find the truth about this case!" Pearl stammered out, trying to muster as much adamancy as she can. "Even if you're against us and Ms. Viola, hearing your side will help us reach that truth."

There was a moment of silence afterward, with Celeste still staring icily at Pearl. Pearl whimpered, praying she didn't screw anything up.

"Heh," Celeste chuckled, smirking towards Pearl. "You have a way with words, kid. You sure you aren't the real lawyer here?"

Pearl blushed at that. "I...I just thought of what my sister would say in something like this."

"Well, I think you did that...but better," Celeste said, affectionately ruffling Pearl's hair. Pearl mumbled, raising her arms to get Celeste to stop. "Alright, Lawyer, your little sister won me over. You have ten minutes."

Iris gave a thankful smile to her little sister, who smiled back, before saying to Celeste: "Ten minutes is all I need."

Pulling out a notepad, Iris cleared her throat and asked, "Alright, Ms. Starr, please tell us where you were prior to coming to this building."

"I was being interrogated by that whip crazy prosecutor," Celeste answered. "Heh, she really ran me dry on information on this case. Spent more than three hours getting info out of me."

Iris raised a brow at that. "And where exactly did she interrogate you?"

"The detention center, same place where they kept that Cadaverini..." Celeste spat that name out venomously. "Why's that important?"

"I arrived at the detention center to speak with Ms. Viola about the case, and it turned out von Karma beat me to it," Iris said, sneering at the memory.

"That prosecutor sure has it out for you, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea..." Iris groaned.

Celeste chuckled. "Well, lucky for you, she talked to me after talking with that witch. So you can probably go there now without getting whipped."

"Well, that's reassuring..." Iris muttered, stroking her chin.

"Doesn't this mean you'll stop talking to me now?"

"No."

"Damn it," Celeste crossed her arms and sighed. "What else do you want to ask?"

"Two important questions," Iris said. "The first, what's with that hole over there?"

Celeste glanced at the hole Iris pointed at and said, "Oh, that. Hey, kid," she said to Pearl. "You're a Crystal Crusader Rose fan, right?"

"A fan?" Pearl asked. "But I don't make wind."

"Pfff, no I mean-" Celeste stifled a giggle. "You know about the Wonderland episode?"

Pearl perked up at that and nodded. "Yes! The one where Crusader Rose was transported to this weird world through a hole!" the small child then gasped. "Wait, does that mean...?!"

Celeste nodded. "Yup. Will and some of the crew wanted to make an authentic scene of Rose falling down that rabbit hole, so they made a perfectly vertical path from here to the ground floor. It was a risky move, but considering many people loved that episode, I'd say it worked out pretty well."

"I see..." Iris mumbled, taking that detail down into her notes. "Say, would this hole be involved with that missing headlight over there?"

Celeste raised a brow and turned to the gap where the missing headlight should've been. "Huh. Never noticed that until now. Is that important?"

 _The autopsy report stated that the victim's cranium was damaged prior to falling from this building,_ Iris thought, stroking her chin. _Perhaps..._

"Tell me, when Mr. Powers fell to his death, did he fall head first?"

Celeste's face went pale, her face contorting in disgust and anger. "NO! Why the hell would ask that, you sick freak!?"

"M-my apologies," Iris stammered, bowing to Celeste. "It's just I have a theory that might clear his murder up somewhat...and knowing how he fell would likely clear it up."

That didn't fully calm Celeste down, but was enough for her to let go some of the ire towards the rookie lawyer. "He got stabbed in the chest and fell back first onto the pavement," she snarled. "Happy!?"

"Again, my apologies," Iris said again, to which Celeste scoffed at that.

"Whatever," Celeste hissed. "Just for that, I'll only give you one question left."

"But you can't!" Iris protested. "I still have so many to ask you!?"

"Then you shouldn't have upset me with that last question you did! Just ask your last question and get out!"

"B-but-ugh!" Iris groaned, pinching the bridge between her nose. _Okay, okay, last question, last question...what should I ask?_

"Okay, um..." Iris mumbled, still thinking what to ask. She skimmed through her notes for any ideas, but found nothing good. Her eyes then darted around the tenth floor, but only saw cobwebs and dust in this empty, desolate building. The building...wait!

"Alright, Ms. Celeste, I do have one question left," Iris began. "And it's going to be the one I will focus on primarily. What are you doing here in this building?"

Celeste blinked before tilting her. "Seriously? That's it? I just..." her eyes briefly glanced at the ceiling. "I just...wanted to be alone here."

"That's it?" Iris pressed. Celeste nodded.

"That's it. Nothing else," the actress said. Immediately, the background darkened behind Celeste. A set of chains erupted from the ground and three red Psyche Locks appeared to keep them in place. Iris gave a stunned expression at this. Pearl understood what this meant and quietly backed away, while Celeste looked even more confused than before.

"You alright?" Celeste asked, deadpanned. "You, uh...blanked out for a moment there."

"I-I'm fine," Iris stammered, but managed to regain her composure. "Are you certain that it's only nothing, Ms. Starr?"

"Of course, it's nothing," Celeste said. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"Well, to get the obvious part out of the way, this place is the scene of Mr. Powers' murder," Iris said, flashing a faux smile. "It's certainly suspicious that you'd be here while others would normally stay away from this place."

Celeste flinched and Iris suppressed a smug smirk as one of the Psyche Locks broke.

"W-well, I..." Celeste stuttered, a little sweat dripping from her forehead. "Wait, didn't Penny come here a while ago? If you're hounding me for being here, why aren't you doing the same thing to her!?"

"How did you know Ms. Penny was here?" Pearl asked.

"We text each other," Celeste said, taking out and displaying her phone. "Not that I want you to, but why aren't you bothering my best friend as much as I am? Or did you miss her like the moronic lawyer you are?"

Iris huffed, narrowing her eyes at Celeste. "No, Pearl and I ran into when we came here," she said. "We asked her some questions, but we didn't press her as much because we didn't need to. Unlike an actress that happens to be right in front of me..."

"You have no idea what you're talking about..." Celeste said. "That's it. I'm leaving."

She turned around and began to walk away from Iris and Pearl.

"Go ahead!" Iris called out. "Go and leave! It'll only further your suspicion in this!"

Celeste halted and there was a tense silence. Celeste slowly turned around, glaring at Iris with a seething rage. "What did you just say...?"

"You heard me," Iris said, crossing her arms. "It's hilarious really. You go on about how Ms. Viola is the true culprit, yet we haven't looked into you, have we?"

"If you're implying what I think you're implying, then I'll be quick to tell you you're wrong!" Celeste snapped, grabbing Iris by the collar of her shirt. "There's no way I could've done it!"

"On the contrary, Ms. Starr," Iris said. "You said it yourself. And Pearl and I found the missing half of the letter that von Karma presented. It was a letter to Viola, daring her to go to the Watergate Building. And you were the only one at that location during the time of crime scene during the time of Mr. Powers' murder. Coincidence?"

"Yes!" Celeste barked. "Like I said, I didn't kill Powers! Why would I anyway!?"

"Maybe because you didn't get what you wanted from him?!" Iris shot back, pushing herself free from Celeste's grip to see her second Psyche Lock break. "I know that you auditioned for the Crystal Crusader Rose part years ago, but lost it Ms. Viola. Isn't that right?"

Celeste said nothing and just stood silent, lowering her head and balling her hands into fists. "S-so what if I lost the star role to that Witch? You think I'd murder my own boss just for that...!?"

Iris shook her head, undaunted. _There's only one more Psyche Lock left. I need to keep pushing!_

"Why wouldn't you?" Iris shot back, narrowing her eyes at Celeste and taking a step forward. "You were famous when you were younger, were you not? Perhaps you wanted the Crystal Crusader Rose role to reclaim that lost fame..."

Celeste said nothing. Instead, she hung her head and clenched her hands into fists, her body quivering in anger. Iris paused for a bit, knowing that what she was doing might be a mistake, but she had to press on for information.

"And you were upset that Ms. Viola stole the role," Iris pressed further. "Perhaps you held that grudge not only toward Viola, but to Mr. Powers as well for not giving you the role. Perhaps that's why you sent that note to him to meet you in this building."

"I would never..." Celeste whispered in a low growl. Pearl frowned at this, feeling uncomfortable at what could happen next.

"Mystic Iris, I think you should stop," Pearl said, but Iris could not hear her.

"You tell me that you'd never to do, but what proof do you have to show-"

"HE SAVED MY LIFE!" Celeste roared out, tears bursting out of her eyes. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I KILL SOMEONE WHO DID THAT!?"

As soon as the final Psyche Lock shattered into pieces, a tense silence filled the air as Iris and Pearl gasped in shock at what Celeste had said. As if to further her point, Celeste let out an angry sigh before moving her tank top up. Iris and Pearl cringed at the sight of the various scars on the side of Celeste's stomach.

"You see these, lawyer?" Celeste snarled. "They're scars. Scars that I gave myself because I couldn't stand the celebrity life my mother forced me into! The constant monitoring, days where I was forced to stay up late, having other people..." she paused, skin turning pale as she forced the vomit that was rising up in her throat downward. "...have their way with me, because my mother told me to endure it. For the sake of _my_ _future_..."

That line struck a core with Iris, remembering all the times Morgan did something like that to her and Dahlia during their childhoods.

"I was on the verge of jumping off the top of this building one day, and if Powers hadn't been there to stop me...I wouldn't even be here today..." she let out a genuine sob before turning to glare at Iris. "He called Child Services and got me away from my mom. He took me in as if I was his own kid. I'm still alive because of him...

"I came here just to pay my respects to the man who saved me. Are you still convinced that I killed him, lawyer?"

"..."

Celeste scoffed. "I thought so..."

With a huff, Celeste turned around and began to walk toward the elevator. It was only then Iris found her words.

"Ms. Starr, wait-!"

"Save it!" Celeste hissed, glaring icily at Iris. "I have had enough of you and that witch you're defending! I'm going to further my testimony tomorrow and I'm going to make sure that witch gets what she deserves!"

And with that, Celeste stormed out of the tenth floor, leaving Iris to ruminate on the poor words she had said to the actress.

"Mystic Iris..." Pearl whispered, moving closer to her sister. "You shouldn't have done that."

Iris turned to Pearl, hanging her head in shame. "Yeah...I shouldn't have done it...but I saw the Psyche Locks and thought...maybe..."

Iris sighed. "There's no excuse for this. What I did was wrong..."

"Maybe you can go to her and apologize?" Pearl said, but Iris shook her head.

"I don't think she'll listen to me after what I did," Iris sighed. "I think the only thing we can do now is to go back to the Detention Center and talk to Ms. Viola..."

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Letter of Request_

 _3\. Security Cameras_

 _4\. Will Powers' Autopsy Report_

 _5\. Crystal Crusader Dress (Costume No. 1)_

 _6\. Key Card_

 _7\. Crystal Sword_

 _8\. Torn and Tattered Crystal Crusader Costume (Costume No. 2)_

 _9\. Mysterious Letter (updated)_

 _10\. Penny's Vehicle_

 _11\. Cart of Film Equipment_

 _12\. Flashlight_

 _13\. Holes_

 _14\. Missing Headlight_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Pearl Fey_

 _2\. Viola Cadaverini_

 _3\. Franziska von Karma_

 _4\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _Powers_

 _6\. Wendy Oldbag_

 _7\. Celeste L. Starr/Emerald Empress_

 _8\. Penny Nichols_

 _9\. Furio Tigre_

 ** _Author's Note: Next chapter's gonna Iris and Pearl talking with Viola and a certain visitor, as well as the trial._**


	29. Turnabout Crystal Part 11

_**Author's Note: Hello there! This took me more than I thought it should but I finally got to the trial now. It's the starting point for things to go down, but I hope you guys enjoy it :)**_

 _ **On another note, I have to tell you guys something...IRIS HAWTHORNE HAS IT OWN TVTROPES PAGE!**_

 _ **Oh my god it finally happened! I couldn't believe it! Whoever made the page, thank you so much for making this! I hope you guys can check it out**_

 _ **It's not much yet, but hopefully with time, it'll be filled with juicy details and tropes. Thankyou so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

Celeste stewed in her anger, grinding her teeth as she repeatedly jammed her finger against the elevator thumb.

 _Go down..._ she thought. _Why won't you go down!_

With a frustrated growl, she punched the elevator buttons and it was only a miracle that she didn't put a hole in the elevator.

After a few seconds, Celeste took her hand from the buttons and examined it to find any injuries. She believed she may have broken something, but she didn't feel any pain due to the searing anger that was lingering inside her.

"Damn that lawyer...!" Celeste hissed venomously, punching the elevator buttons again. "Damn her..."

. . .

 _Years ago..._

 _Watergate Building_

 _The cold breeze blew onto Celeste's face. Her entire body shivered from the cold and she felt a deep weight in her stomach as she looked down at the ground that was ten stories below her._

just one step, _she whispered to herself that day. Just one step and she'll finally be free..._

 _No more mother, who managed her entire life and hurt her whenever._

 _No more mother letting horrid and perverted men have their way with her…_

 _No more mother always telling her that she had to suffer for the sake of "family"..._

 _Fighting back her tears and closing her eyes shut, she took a step forward...and fell down to escape the prison that was her life…_

 _…_

 _"Huh!?" Celeste's eyes shot open and she screamed as she found herself now hanging from the edge of the building. She felt woozy and dizzy looking at just how high she was from the bottom._

 _"Don't look down!" a deep, male voice shouted. Turning her head upward, she saw that a large, muscular man in an orange and yellow tracksuit was holding her by the collar of her shirt, keeping her from falling down._

 _His figure was looming and frightening, yet nothing about him seemed malicious or threatening. With a strong heave, the man pulled young Celeste up and gently placed her on the floor of the tenth floor. The two of them took a moment to breathe, their minds processing what had just happened._

 _After that, Celeste began to tear up again, curling her body into a ball as she kept weeping._

 _"Are you okay?" the man said, staring down at her. "What happened to you?"_

 _Celeste's head shot up with a fierce glare. She was ready to chew this man out for stopping her attempt to kill herself, but was stunned silent. Those innocent, childlike eyes and that droopy frown...she wanted to rant about how stupid and goofy looking it was, but the genuine concern that radiated from them caught her off guard._

 _"Look, miss, I-I don't want to intrude but…" he paused to sit down on the floor and think what words to say to this suicidal girl. "W-whatever you're dealing with, it's bad. It is...but you shouldn't kill yourself for it. Maybe...maybe there's a way I can help…?"_

 _Celeste didn't remember what he said to Will that day...not that she wanted to. She knew they were loud and irrational, scolding the man for stopping her suicide. Her mother or any other person would've ran off or called her insane...but Will? Will stayed. He sat there, waiting for her anger to fade away until she was finally ready to talk._

 _Once she did, she gave her the whole story about her. How her mom forced her into a life of stardom at a young age, how she starved her to ensure she always looked cute, how she let vile and perverted men have their way with her…_

 _Will's face paled and his mouth gaped wider the more he heard about it._

 _"I'm really sorry to hear that…" Will said, gently placing his large hands on her shoulders. "But killing yourself won't change anything…"_

 _"W-what makes you sure of that…?" she asked, sniffling._

 _Celeste didn't remember what words Will Powers said to pull her out of her suicidal stupor. Maybe his words were profound and well thought out or simple yet effective, but somehow, those words got to her. Once Will got close enough to help her step down from the edge, she suddenly went up and hugged him, bawling her eyes and letting her sorrows out. He hugged back and spent most of the night trying to console her._

. . .

Tears went down Celeste's face and onto the elevator floor as she recalled the first time she met Will Powers.

Will Powers. The actor who played the Steel Samurai.

Will Powers. The big, kindhearted oaf that saved her life.

Will Powers...the man she watched fall to his death…

. . .

 _Celeste's body trembled, too horrified to move as she looked at Will's dead, bleeding body. How the blood was oozing out of his large stab wound and seeping into the cold, concrete ground. How the bones were protruding unnaturally from his body, revealing teared muscles and skin. How the color was draining away from his skin. The sight of it made Celeste hurl in horror and disgust._

 _Looking up at the top of the Watergate Building, that's when she noticed a figure wearing a Crystal Crusader Rose costume. Could it be…?_

. . .

 _Yeah, that was her, alright,_ Celeste thought bitterly, her anger now tranquil and focused. Upon hearing the elevator ding, she went out of the elevator doors and quickly exited the Watergate Building. Each step she took had a sense of determination as she went to her car with the intent of heading to where that prosecutor von Karma was staying at.

Will Powers saved Celeste's life, and now she was going to be the one to avenge his…

. . .

 _July 7_

 _Detention Center_

Iris and Pearl walked glumly toward the visitors' room where Viola was waiting for them. They hadn't talked since they got there, still upset over the incident with Celeste. Pearl felt sorry for Celeste, whereas Iris felt guilt for driving the poor actress to her limit.

It was all to prove Ms. Viola's innocence, Iris would try to rationalize, but it didn't excuse her actions toward Celeste. Cornering her, accusing her of murdering who was essentially her father…

Iris beat herself up mentally for what she did. She should've been careful, she should've been more considerate…!

She wanted to go back and make it up to Celeste somehow, but not only did she still have to work to do, it was also certain that the actress wouldn't listen to her. It was an incredibly messy situation that Iris had only herself to blame.

 _Tomorrow,_ she thought with a sigh. _I'll go apologize to her tomorrow after the trial. It's likely she won't forgive me, but it'll be a start. I just need to talk with Ms. Viola first and I'll be done in-_

Her thoughts were suddenly cut short when, upon entering the visitor's room, she saw Viola chatting with a familiar orange suited tiger man. The two of them looked at Iris, who gulped nervously as said familiar tiger man stood up and moved toward her with clenched fists.

"YOUSE AGAIN!?" he roared out, grabbing Iris by the collar of her shirt, hoisting the frightened lawyer up. "DIDN'T I TELL YOUZE TO SCRAMBLE, YA WORTHLESS BI-!?"

"Leave my sister alone!" a cute, girly voice squeaked out and the tiger man looked down and tilted his head in confusion upon seeing the adorable Pearl. Her arms and feet were shaking at the intimidating figure staring down at her, but she stood her ground and gave a brave and fierce glare. "Didn't you hear what I said? Let her go!"

The tiger man blinked, bemused at the child standing up to him. "I-"

"Let her go, Don Tigre..." Viola said. "It's alright. They're with me...hee...hee...hee…"

The tiger man, Furio Tigre, glanced at Viola with a questioning look before looking back at Iris and Pearl. "Fine…" he grumbled hesitantly, letting go of his grip and letting Iris fall to the floor.

"Mystic Iris, are you alright?" Pearl asked in concern.

"I...I'm...fine…" Iris said in between her breaths.

"I am so sorry for that, Ms. Hawthorne," Viola said, "and I'm certain Don Tigre is sorry as well."

She then flashed a stern, chilling look at Furio that made him sweat nervously. "Y-yeah, sorry about that…" he grumbled. "Guess I pegged youse unfairly, if Viola's thinks yer a friend."

Oh, really, no… Iris thought sarcastically before standing up and removing a few smudges of dirt from her dress. "I...suppose it's alright," she said before moving toward Viola. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as I can be…hee...hee...hee…" Viola said. "That prosecutor woman was difficult to work with. I had to tell her everything that I told you about myself so she wouldn't…" she paused to notice the vicious, protective snarl on Tigre's face, then turned to Iris. "...you know…"

Iris cringed, the few whip scars she retained from von Karma stinging from the memory.

"When I told her about Don Tigre, she went out to interrogate him too," Viola said before chuckling as she gestured to her old friend. "Funny enough, the moment she left was when he showed up to visit me…"

"I just found that youse got arrested in jail, Viola, I knew I couldn't just stand by and leave youze to rot!" Furio exclaimed, his voice echoing all around the Visitor's.

"And I appreciate that, but you shouldn't suffer because of my own problems…" Viola said, frowning. "Don Tigre, you already did so much for me. You already started a new, prosperous life with that restaurant of yours. Please, don't throw it away for my sake…!"

"But youse were the one that helped me to better!" Furio shouted. "I already got out of yer parents' radar, gettin' youse outta this joint will be easy!"

"Excuse me, but am I missing something here?" Iris politely interrupted, earning the ire of the large tiger man. Fortunately, Viola gave him a wave that seemed to calm him down.

"Remember when I told you that Don Tigre helped me escape from my family?" Iris nodded at Viola's question. "Well, it's more than that. Don Tigre used to be a thug who worked at Tender Lender, a loan shark company that was part of our family's operations. While he played the role of being the owner and enforcer for the company, he was just as disgusted and afraid of my family as I was. We bonded over that…"

Viola glanced at Furio, giving him a smile that melted his gruff exterior for a moment. He smiled gently back to her before turning to Iris with his usual intimating frown. "One day, we both couldn't take workin' for the Cadaverinis no more, so we left them together.." he finished for Viola. "The first few days on the run from them were rough…but we had each other."

Viola blushed at that, almost wanting to swoon for her dear tiger.

"I see…" Iris said, pondering for a moment. Unbeknownst to her, Pearl was pressing her hands against her cheeks, silently squeeing at how sweet Viola and Furio's story was. "Hmm, perhaps we can use this to our favor."

"Oh, really…?" Viola asked, raising a brow. "How so?"

"Like you said, Ms. von Karma left to interrogate Mr. Tigre, but he's right here with us," Iris said, gesturing to the gruff tiger man. "Perhaps with all of us working together, we can find a way to prove your innocence, Ms. Viola."

"Not a bad idea, but how am I supposed to prove Viola didn't kill anyone?" Furio asked.

"By giving us leads on the true killer's motives," Iris said. "We know that the reason they framed Ms. Viola was due to her ties to her family. But given that her family had already made so many enemies, it's nearly impossible to specify. Perhaps we can finally track down their motive with your help?"

Furio opened her mouth to protest, but Viola cut in.

"He also worked for my family for five years," she added. "If there's any information involving my family's operations is important, he can give you that better than I can...hee...hee...hee…"

"W-Well, yeah, that's true but…" Furio scratched his head, trying to think of an excuse to say no.

"Please, Mr. Tigre," Pearl pleaded. "We need to free Ms. Viola and we can't do it without your help."

Furio paused for a moment of thought. He wasn't sure about this. While he did indeed come to help Viola, he didn't mean he'd actually participate in her trial! A lot of things can go wrong if he did. She could be declared guilty and arrested, sentenced to life or even the chair. Hell, there was even a chance that HE could get arrested if his true identity was revealed!

But all those doubtful thoughts washed away when he took one good look at Viola, the sweet girl that put him on the road to be a better person...and he knew he couldn't just leave her to rot in a cell.

"Alright, alright…" he grumbled with a sigh. "Just tell me what youse want me to do."

. . .

 _July 8, 10:00 AM_

 _District Court, Courtroom No. 4_

"Order! Order!" the Judge shouted, pounding his gavel against his desk, silencing the Gallery. "Court is now in session for the trial of Viola Cadaverini."

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor!" von Karma declared before striking her desk with her whip and posing dramatically.

"Is the defense ready-oh my goodness!" the Judge exclaimed, his heart skipping a beat from the sight of the intimidating tiger-like man beside Iris and Pearl. "M-Ms. Hawthorne, w-who is that person next to you!?"

Furio sneered at the Judge, raising the poor man's heart rate even further.

"This is Chéngsè Lǎohǔ, your Honor," Iris said, gesturing to Furio. "He's a man whom I ask help in-"

"Don't bother with the lies, Ms. Iris Hawthorne," von Karma cut in, crossing her arms. "I know that man is Furio Tigre."

Furio began to sweat nervously when he saw the people in the courtroom eyeing him suspiciously.

"Furio Tigre? Who is that?" the Judge asked.

"A thug who aided Viola Cadaverini in escaping from her family, Your Honor," von Karma said. "He had been arrested a few times for assault before changing his name and finding success in a Chinese restaurant called the Roaring Tiger. I hope you enjoyed that success, Mr. Furio Tigre…" she flashed a wide sinister grin. "...you're going to miss it once I'm done with you…"

Furio flinched, his legs shaking in fear as the Prodigious Prosecutor glared at him maliciously.

"HOLD IT! Those crimes have already been served with jail time, Ms. von Karma," Iris retorted calmly. "While Mr. Tigre did use an alias like the defendant, he has justified reasons due to being the man who helped Ms. Viola run away from her family in the first place."

She then turned to the Judge. "Your Honor, Mr. Tigre has worked with the Cadeverinis for five years prior to his defection. As such, I am sure he'd prove to be a useful ally in bringing the truth to this case to light."

"Hmm…I'm not sure…" the Judge said, stroking his beard. His face then paled in terror when he saw Furio's razor sharp teeth being revealed from his snarling mouth.

"O-oh, alright! I-I believe this could work!" he said, chuckling nervously. "W-what does the prosecution think of this?"

Von Karma shrugged. "I will allow it, Your Honor. And besides, it's not like he'll be of any help once I show the perfect evidence that proves Ms. Viola Cadaverini did commit Mr. Will Powers' murder!"

The people in the court began to loudly discuss amongst themselves. Just what was this evidence?

"Order! Order!" the Judge shouted, pounding his gavel. "The perfect evidence, you say, Ms. von Karma? I don't suppose you won't show us this now?"

"I will in time, Your Honor," von Karma said. "For now, I would like to call one of yesterday's witnesses to the stand. There has been some recent discoveries that she would like to share for the sake of this case."

The Judge nodded. "Very well then. Please bring in this witness."

Von Karma grinned in excitement, laughing evilly as she made a pose with her whip. "Bring Ms. Celeste L. Starr back to the stand!"

"Hey," Celeste said loudly, giving a deadpanned wave to the people of the court. Upon making her way to the stand, she shot a hateful glare toward Iris and Viola, causing the former to look away in shame.

"It's nice of you to come back to further testify the truth of this matter, Ms. Celeste L. Starr," von Karma said, crossing her arms. "I'm well aware that this has been a tough subject for you to-"

"Save it," Celeste hissed. "Let's just get this over with so we can stop wasting time."

Von Karma chuckled. "Blunt and to the point. I love that in a woman."

 **TESTIMONY**

 _"Ugh...I can't believe this shit is still going on…!"_

 _"You all remember that I saw the Cadaverini pushing Will off the building, but there's more to it than just that."_

 _"Ever since the Cadaverini ended up getting the Crystal Crusader Rose job, she'd been acting pretty chummy with Will."_

 _"Sticking by his side, always clinging onto him and never letting him go…"_

 _"Almost every day she wouldn't lose sight of him."_

 _"Doesn't that raise any suspicion that something must be up?"_

 _"That maybe...she was making sure he didn't rat her out?"_

 _"I certainly think so...after all, she did kill him to prevent anyone else from knowing…!"_

Everyone in the court took their time to process what Celeste had said.

"That's a very vague testimony, Ms. Starr," Iris said, "but from what I can gather from it...you believe that the defendant was watching over the victim like a hawk to ensure her true identity wasn't revealed?"

"Not think, know," Celeste hissed, matter-of-factly. She was about to say more, but von Karma raised her hand.

"Save the details for the cross-examination," von Karma said before turning to the court. "Now, the one problem that we have in regards to this case is the lack of detail. Even when we gathered evidence, there's still so much more of the story we haven't figured out yet."

"Get to the point," Iris chimed in, rhythmically tapping her foot.

"What I am saying is that in order to truly know the details, I suggest that Ms. Viola Cadaverini is called to the stand to defend herself during the cross-examination. We shall hear both her and Ms. Celeste L. Starr's stories in order to finally see what truly happened on the day of Will Powers' death."

"An interesting idea, Ms. von Karma," the Judge said.

"But what makes you sure it'll work?" Iris countered. "Ms. Viola is the defendant and Celeste, the witness. Those are two sides who will no doubt have biased, conflicting stories, especially with what we've seen of their relationship so far."

"Oh, there won't be any bias," von Karma assured her hated rival with a sneer before taking out her whip to menacingly point it back and forth between Viola and Celeste, who were bemused by the action. "If I find any inconsistencies in regards to what these two women have to say, there will be…"

 _whp- **CRACK!**_

"...consequences…" von Karma said with a menacing chuckle that sent shivers down Viola's, Celeste's, and the Judge's spines.

The Judge gulped. "Duly noted, Ms. von Karma. I-I shall allow this. May the cross examination begin."

Iris closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to take a good luck at Celeste, her testimony now being prodded and picked apart in her thoughts. Iris then gave a quick glance at von Karma, however, and narrowed her eyes when she noticed the smug, assured grin of her rival's face.

 _This cross-examination while the defendant defends herself idea doesn't feel right,_ Iris thought to herself. She was well-aware that von Karma wanted nothing more than to win this case, but allowing Viola to speak raised the likelihood of proving her innocence!

As she continued to observe von Karma's grin, there was only one thing that came into Iris' mind. _What are you planning, von Karma?_

 _Court Record:_

 _Evidence:_

 _1\. Iris' Attorney Badge_

 _2\. Letter of Request_

 _3\. Security Cameras_

 _4\. Will Powers' Autopsy Report_

 _5\. Crystal Crusader Dress (Costume No. 1)_

 _6\. Key Card_

 _7\. Crystal Sword_

 _8\. Torn and Tattered Crystal Crusader Costume (Costume No. 2)_

 _9\. Mysterious Letter (updated)_

 _10\. Penny's Vehicle_

 _11\. Cart of Film Equipment_

 _12\. Flashlight_

 _13\. Holes_

 _14\. Missing Headlight_

 _Profiles:_

 _1\. Pearl Fey_

 _2\. Viola Cadaverini_

 _3\. Franziska von Karma_

 _4\. Detective Gumshoe_

 _5\. Will Powers_

 _6\. Wendy Oldbag_

 _7\. Celeste L. Starr/Emerald Empress_

 _8\. Penny Nichols_

 _9\. Furio Tigre_


End file.
